Bordering Dusk
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Several years after Breaking Dawn, Nessie is all ready to start school. But for the Cullens danger is never too far away and hiding in unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first Twilight fic! I hope its good and you like it! I tried to capture everyone's personalities but I'm not Stephenie Meyer so…**_

* * *

Darkness fell over the rainy city of Forks, Washington. It was the middle of the night and everyone in the small town was fast asleep.

Except for one family.

Down a ways from the main roads, a lone house stood. In that house, two figures crept in the darkness. One of the figures was a dark haired, tall, burly man. His partner was a smaller female with long brown hair. The dark haired one turned to the female and grinned evilly. The other nodded, grinning back. They both locked their eyes on the object of their desire sitting comfortably in a chair in the main room. They made quick, quiet strides through the house and snuck through the house and towards him. They slipped into the room, hiding in the shadows and very quietly began to sneak up on their prey.

"Hello Emmett."

The dark haired one stomped his foot and frowned. "Aw come on Edward!"

Edward chuckled and turned in his chair to look at him. "Honestly Emmett. Sneaking up on a vampire with mind reading capabilities? I thought you knew better than that."

Emmett huphed. "I thought it would work." He grumbled dejectedly, crossing his arms.

Edward smirked and turned his attention to the female. "Renesmee, what are you doing up?"

Renesmee sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "Dad, just because I'm partly human doesn't mean I need to sleep all the time."

"Where's your mother? Does she know about this?"

"Jake is with her." Renesmee responded with an innocent smile.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Distracting your mother and sneaking up on your father? What have I taught you Nessie?"

"Uncle Emmett said it would be fun."

Edward shot a disapproving look at Emmett. "Of course he did."

Emmett grinned and walked over to Edward, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "Loosen up bro, we were just having fun. There's no harm in that."

"Except when she needs to sleep."

"Dad, I don't need to sleep!" Nessie protested.

"But you are starting your first day of school tomorrow; you don't want to be tired."

Nessie's face lit up. "How many more hours?"

Edward glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Five. Now go get some sleep. And you better not give us a hard time tomorrow."

Nessie nodded obediently, pranced over to Edward and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Daddy."

A smile broke his serious demeanor. "Goodnight Renesmee."

Nessie giggled and skipped past Emmett. "Goodnight Uncle Emmett."

"Goodnight Nessie." Emmett waved to her as she left.

The older vampires listened until they heard Nessie safely return to the cottage. Emmett turned to Edward and grinned. "Look at you being all fatherly."

Edward shot him a look. "I am her father, _someone_ needs to be responsible."

"That's your job as her father. It's my job as her uncle to do crazy and wild things and get on your nerves."

"Well you're certainly successful at doing your job." Edward grumbled and Emmett laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going over to the cottage." He told Emmett and stared to walk out of the room. When he was sure Emmett wouldn't follow him he used Vampire speed to get to his and Bella's cottage. He scanned the house and found Nessie already asleep and dreaming and Jacob thinking about Charlie whom he assumed was what he and Bella were talking about. He walked into the living room and saw Bella and Jacob sitting across from each other.

Bella looked up and over towards him and smiled upon seeing him. "Hello Edward."

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile. "Hello Bella."

Jacob turned his head to look at Edward and gave him a wolfish grin.

_Hiya Bloodsucker. _

Edward gave him a half amused look. "Greetings Mutt."

Jacob laughed and turned back to face Bella. Edward and Jacob had almost gotten rid of their hostility towards each other. They might even consider themselves friends. Jacob was no longer mad at Edward for 'stealing' Bella, for obvious reasons, and Edward no longer felt the need to protect Bella from Jacob. Although the tension between them did sometimes arise due to Nessie's rapid growth and Jacob's imprintment of her. Nessie had grown into a beautiful young woman with the appearance of being a teenager when in reality she was only seven years old. Jacob, for all of Nessie's life, his feelings have been strictly platonic treating Nessie as a sister or a best friend. But Edward had seen in Nessie's thoughts that she is starting to grow feelings for Jacob and he knew more than well that Jacob would be eager to reciprocate those feelings.

"Boys behave." Bella told them with a smirk.

"Who us?" Jacob questioned innocently motioning to himself and Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes and then grinned when Edward suddenly appeared on the couch beside her. She snuggled into his side and Edward slipped his arm around her and then he looked at Jacob.

"Jacob. Leave. Now."

Jacob rose from his seat, hands thrown innocently in the air. "Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted."

_Just remember Nessie's in the house…_

Edward gave him a look. "Thank you Jacob." He remarked sarcastically.

Jacob grinned and then looked at Bella. "See you later Bells."

Bella looked curiously between them, wondering what was said in Jacob's thoughts and nodded once. "Goodnight Jake. Get some sleep, remember big day tomorrow."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me. I am so not looking forward to going to school again."

"Its for Nessie's sake, she will enjoy your company." Edward said.

"AND Jacob's sake as well considering he never finished high school in his moody werewolf stage." Bella added.

Jacob stuck out his tongue at her and Bella rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Goodbye Jacob."

"Bye Bells." He nodded to Edward. "Edward."

Edward nodded back. "Jacob."

Jacob smiled and then headed out but not before thinking…

_Try not to be TOO loud, I DO need to sleep. _

Edward huphed loudly and Jacob's laughter was heard breaking the quiet night air.

After Jacob's laughter disappeared, Bella turned to Edward with a curious glance. "What was he thinking?"

He softly placed his hand on her side of her face. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Early the next morning, Bella heard a knock on the door and immediately rushed to answer it. She saw Alice standing there. "Alice? Is something the matter?"

Alice grinned. "Of course not silly Bella! I came to get Nessie ready for her first day of school!"

"Oh, well she's not-"

"Aunt Alice!"

Bella turned around and saw Nessie taking the stairs two at a time, still dressed in her pajamas. Alice squealed and went over to hug Nessie. "Come on, I have lots of stuff in my closet that you will look great in!"

Nessie grinned at her and started to follow her out of the door. "Morning mom!" She called as he passed Bella.

Bella smiled softly and sighed. "Good morning Nessie. Alice! Please nothing too extravagant!"

She heard Alice's tinkling laugh, joined soon after by Nessie's as they disappeared towards the Cullen's house.

Bella sighed and then a smile spread across her face when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She rested back against Edward's chest. "I swear, I don't know where Nessie gets it from."

"She's young and spends too much time with Alice."

Bella turned her head to look at him and smiled at him. She rested her hand on the side of his face and brought him down to kiss him. The couple remained like that for a few minutes and then decided to go to the mansion.

They made their way through the woods at human speed, wanting to just enjoy each others company and the sounds of nature.

When they finally reached the Cullen's house, they walked into the scent of human food. Edward's nose crinkled up in disgust and Bella went to discover the source of the smell.

In the kitchen, Esme was at the stove while Jacob sat eagerly waiting for his breakfast. Esme saw Edward and Bella, smiled and waved.

"You're making breakfast?" Bella asked as she walked over to her.

Esme nodded. "Oh yes! I figured it would be nice for Jacob and Nessie."

"Nessie prefers to hunt, you know that Esme." Edward remarked. Jacob's face crinkled up and he shuddered.

_Disgusting._

Edward smirked and glanced at Jacob, happy that at least something turned Nessie off to him.

"Yes I know but she does enjoy some human food. So I made her favorite!" Esme flipped the pancakes she had been making onto a plate along with some bacon and placed it on the table.

Jacob's face lit up and he practically started drooling. He reached for the plate but Esme slapped his hand away, wagging a finger at him. "Wait until Nessie gets down."

Jacob let out a very low growl and slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't growl at me young man, you can wait for your breakfast." Esme scolded.

Jacob slumped more in his chair and grumbled. "Yes Esme, sorry."

Bella smiled at Jacob's misfortune and took a seat down next to him. Jacob stole a glance at Bella. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

Bella only smiled imply at him and he huphed quietly. Edward smirked and sat down next to Bella, reaching over to grab her hand. Bella turned to look at him and gave his hand a squeeze. Edward leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

_Ugh, must they do that every time they're in front of me?_

_How sweet they are! It still amazes me how happy Edward is now that he has Bella._

_Woah baby! _

Edward and Bella reluctantly pulled away and Edward glanced at Emmett, who just entered the room, still a little annoyed at him for what happened a couple of hours before.

"Oh don't stop for my sake!" Emmett grinned.

Jacob's eyes widened and he sat up holding his hands out. "No, please do stop! _Please._"

Bella and Edward both chuckled. "Don't worry Jake, we're stopping."

_Oh thank God._

_Stupid party pooping mutt. _

Edward smirked at Emmett's comment and Emmett grinned at him knowing he heard his thoughts.

Rosalie walked into the room saying, "So that's what that atrocious smell is."

Esme's face brightened as she turned to face Rosalie. "I made breakfast for Jacob and Nessie."

Rosalie lifted her eyebrows. "I wasn't talking about the food." Her eyes snapped over to Jacob and he gave her a sneering look. No one said anything about Rosalie's comment. They were all too aware of the dislike Rosalie and Jacob still held for each other. Rosalie walked over to Emmett's side and gave him a long kiss. Jacob rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to the floor.

Jasper and Carlisle both strode into the room next and Carlisle gave everyone in the room a warm smile, greeting everyone kindly.

Everyone greeted him back in their own fashion. Carlisle headed over to Esme, took her hand and pecked her lips.

Jacob slammed his hand down on the table. _God what is with these people! _

Edward cast a look at him and Jacob shrugged. _What? Its true._

Edward rolled his eyes and his ears picked up on another familiar voice.

_I can't wait until everyone sees her! Beautiful, just beautiful!_

Alice. Edward looked towards the doorway and everyone else heard the footsteps on the stairs. Soon after Alice appeared in the doorway and grinned. "Ladies and Gentleman, I proudly present Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

She moved aside and Nessie appeared in the doorway seconds later. She smiled shyly and waited for everyone's reactions.

Jacob's jaw dropped, Edward's eyebrows shot up, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle smiled and Emmett grinned, letting out a low cat call.

Nessie bit her lip as her cheeks turned a light pink. She was dressed very simply and very appropriately but she looked older and beautiful.

_Woah…_

Edward growled at Jacob's thoughts but Jacob seemed to ignore him. He rose from his seat and walked over to her, earning another low growl from Edward to which Bella gave his hand another squeeze.

"Nessie…you look…beautiful…" Jacob muttered staring down at her. Nessie's cheeks turned even redder and she twisted around shyly.

"Thanks Jake." She mumbled.

"All this for school?" Bella questioned. "I'm scared to see what you have planned for future formal events Alice."

Alice grinned brightly. "Bella, your daughter will be the best dressed teenager at Forks High School."

Bella smiled and turned her attention back to Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob was still staring down at her and she still had that shy look on her face. Edward started to tense beside Bella as he shot daggers at Jacob's back. Bella rubbed her thumb across the skin on his hand to calm him.

Esme sensed the tension and decided to tear Jacob away from Nessie before Edward lost it. "Jacob, Nessie I've got breakfast!"

Jacob broke his stare off of Nessie and looked at the table. He heard his stomach grumble and he rushed at the plate of pancakes and started to devour them right there.

Rosalie looked utterly repulsed as she watched him eat. _Ugh, disgusting mutt._

Nessie walked into the kitchen and stood at the other end of the table, also watching Jacob eat. She looked a little disappointed that Jacob was devouring them and looked like he didn't want to share.

Esme pushed a new plate of pancakes in front of her along with a container of syrup. "Just for you Nessie." She petted the girl's hair and kissed her cheek. Nessie turned her head to look at Esme and smiled brightly. "Thank you Grandma Esme."

Esme beamed and went back to her place beside Carlisle. Nessie very politely poured the syrup on her pancakes and started to eat. Jacob was done even before Nessie was halfway done with hers.

"You eat like a dog." Rosalie commented. He snapped his gaze up to meet her and gave her a look.

"Gee, I wonder what the reason for that could be." He remarked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "You could still act human."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

Rosalie stared coldly at him shaking her head back and forth slowly.

Nessie was done with her meal within minutes and was soon up on her feet. "Is it time for school yet?!" She asked excitedly.

Jacob laughed and the rest of the Cullens looked amused. "Almost Nessie."

"Sweetie do you have your books?" Bella asked.

Nessie gasped. "They're upstairs!" She took up the stairs in an almost inhumane speed. Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at Edward and Bella and then at Carlisle.

"It's quite possible." He said. "She is half vampire."

Seconds later, Nessie returned with her books in her hand. "Is it time for school now?"

"I've never seen anyone so excited for school. Ever." Jacob grumbled and rose from his seat.

"Well you've been to school Jacob, I haven't. It's been boring here for seven years!"

"What?!" Emmett and Alice exclaimed. They both sped over to her and both started talking at once.

"What about all our shopping trips!-"

"We have lots of fun Nessie like-"

"-playing dress up! Come on Nessie-"

"-and that time when we tackled Jasper-"

Nessie looked between them frantically, trying to keep up with what both of them werere saying. She huphed quietly and reached out placing her hands on both of their foreheads. Emmett and Alice immediately fell quiet. She showed them all the good memories she had with each of them and then dropped her hands.

"I had a lot of fun with you guys but seven years is a long time to just sit home. I gotta get out and do stuff you know? Like go to school!" She looked past Emmett and Alice towards her parents. "Is it time yet?"

Edward and Bella gave her amused smiles. "Yes, go on out to the car, me and your mother will be out in a second."

"Yay!" Nessie grinned and ran over to Jacob. "Come on Jake!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Before leaving, Jacob grabbed another piece of bacon and then let Nessie pull him out.

_She's so excited. She is too adorable. _

_How fast she has grown. She is turning out to be a very lovely young woman. _

_She better come home and tell me how everything went! Especially if everyone likes my clothes!_

_That stupid mutt better not ruin Nessie's first day of school. _

_She is going to be a heart breaker…hm…her going to school takes away my partner in crime…ooh maybe I can get Jasper to wrestle me later!_

_I hope school is a good experience for her. Hopefully she doesn't have too much trouble being around humans….why is Emmett grinning at me like that?_

Edward listened to his family's thoughts about his daughter. Hearing everyone praise her brought a joy to his non living heart that he never dreamed he would be able to feel. That feeling only came in second to being in his wife's presence.

And to brighten his mood even more, Bella squeezed his hand and lifted her shield.

_Our little girl is growing up Edward. _

Edward turned to look at her and gave her a solemn look.

_I know, I didn't expect to send her off to high school at the age of seven. Then again, I didn't expect to marry and become a vampire either._

Edward smirked and leaned into kiss her softly. Bella's hand found its way to the side of his face and pulled him closer to her. Edward briefly heard his family's thoughts but they soon faded away. The last one he heard was Carlisle.

_Don't keep Nessie and Jacob waiting too long my son. _

Reluctantly, Edward pulled away with the explanation, "Nessie is waiting for us."

Bella looked up and met his topaz eyes. He flashed her his crooked smile and Bella's breath caught in her chest. After all these years, he still managed to dazzle her.

He pressed one last kiss to her forehead and then rose from his seat, taking Bella with him and the two of them headed out to where Nessie and Jacob sat in Edward's Volvo.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"You have everything?

"Yes."

"And you know the rules?"

"Yes Dad."

Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob all sat in Edward's silver Volvo which was currently parked right outside Forks High School. Edward was leaned over the front drivers seat to talk to his daughter and Jacob. Nessie was practically bouncing in her seat, occasionally glancing towards the school where students were piling in. Jacob on the other hand was slumped in the seat next to her with his head rested against the window, frowning.

Bella smiled softly at the happenings around her and then turned to look out the window. She watched all the students walking around the parking lot and into the school. It was nearly a decade since she was a student there but it seemed like just yesterday that she was getting out of her old red pick up truck and dreading her first day at Forks High School. She could picture Mike Newton and Jessica, Angela too. She remembered seeing the Cullens for the first time and how Edward seemed utterly repulsed by her. Was it really just a decade ago that she was just meeting Edward for the first time? That she had no idea what he was and why he hated her? And now she was living his life? She was married to him, sitting next to him and watching him be a father to their daughter who was starting her first day at the same school.

She turned back to look at Nessie and Jacob after she was pulled out of her silent reverie.

"And you know the story right?"

Nessie nodded. "My parents died a couple of years ago; I was in foster care for a couple of years until Dr. Cullen found me and adopted me."

"And if anyone asks about why you look like me or Bella?"

"Just a coincidence." She answered surely.

Edward smiled. "That's my girl."

Nessie grinned. "Can we go now please?!"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, you can go." He looked to Bella and she nodded. They both got out of the car so Nessie and Jacob could get out. They couldn't help but notice the students around that stopped and stared at them. Edward was used to this of course, he and his family got looks at whatever school they went to. He clenched his jaw when he heard some of the teenage boys thinking about Bella.

Even more students stopped and stared when Nessie and Jacob got out of the car. Most of them were baffled by Jacob's height. Although, Edward had to hold back a growl when he heard most of the males thoughts were about Nessie.

However, his mood lifted when he saw Nessie's face light up upon seeing the school. She looked over the whole school and even smiled at some students who were passing them. Some of them gave her weird looks while some stared at her with goo goo eyes. That time Edward wasn't the only one who noticed them. Jacob didn't like the way they were looking at her so he stepped up next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. Nessie looked up at him and her grin widened. The other boys got the hint and continued on their way without looking back.

Jacob glanced at Edward and instead of receiving a glare like he expected, Edward gave him a curt nod. He knew that out of anyone, Edward would want Nessie with Jacob. Jacob returned the nod and then turned back to smile at Nessie.

Nessie was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. All that was on her mind was getting into school. Her family was great, she loved her family with all her heart, but she also wanted more. She wanted to get out and have as a normal life as she could. As a half vampire with a vampire family and a werewolf best friend, she couldn't really have a normal life but she wanted something outside the Cullens home. And she could blend in with the humans better considering she was half human and had more human like qualities than the rest of the Cullens. She also wanted to make friends apart from her family. She loved going shopping with Alice and playing tricks on people with Emmett but she wanted another friend. A human friend.

"Just be careful Renesmee." She jumped when she heard her father's voice directly behind her. She turned around out of Jacob's hold and saw Edward giving her a serious look. She had forgotten for a minute that her father could read minds.

"I will Da…er, Edward." Bella and Edward had explained to her that she couldn't let anyone know that they were her parents. And especially calling them 'mom and dad' in public would be no good at all. So she had to refer to her own parents by their first names when they weren't alone.

"I know you want friends Renesmee but you know we can't get too close to humans." Edward said lowly.

Nessie nodded and hung her head. "I know." She replied, dejectedly.

She lifted her head when she felt Edward's finger tap under her chin and she looked up at him. "I'm just warning you not too get too attached to a human. We can't stay in one place for too long and when we have to leave you will never able to see that person again."

Nessie frowned and the brightness in her eyes seemed to be fading. Bella noticed the change in her daughter's demeanor and quickly walked over to them. She linked arms with her husband. "Edward, don't ruin her mood." She looked at Nessie. "Nessie, he's right but don't let that stop you from meeting someone. If you meet someone who you instantly feel you can have a friendship with don't be afraid to pursue that. It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

"I beg to differ." Edward remarked under his breath. Bella could easily hear it but to anyone around them it looked like Edward just moved his lips incredibly fast. Bella glanced up at him and their eyes met and both of them instantly remembered when Edward left shortly after Bella's 18th birthday. To Bella it was only little flashes of memory but she could still remember the pain. She gave Edward's hand a squeeze and Edward kissed her forehead.

Nessie watched the exchange between her parents. She had been told the incredible story of her parents' life before she was born many times. She knew the memory of that caused them much grief. So, she decided to change the subject.

A smile broke her somber appearance. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Besides, I've got Jacob to help me." She motioned her heads towards Jacob who looked like his thoughts were else where. Edward turned a stern glance his way and cleared his throat. Jacob jumped out of his thoughts and caught all the Cullens staring at him.

"Oh, sorry…" He directed that comment mostly at Edward who was still giving him a hard look. He had also been thinking about when Edward left Bella all those years ago and the pain she was in and how it took him so long to get her out of it.

Jacob immediately directed his thoughts back to how much he disliked going back to school and Edward gave him a thankful nod.

"Have a good day, Nessie." Bella said to Nessie, placing her hand upon her daughters shoulder.

Nessie grinned. "I'm sure I will…Bella." She couldn't help the weird look that crossed her face and Bella smiled in amusement. Bella unlinked herself from Edward and gave her a hug. She very quickly kissed her cheek before pulling away.

"Mom." Nessie very quietly mumbled, only audible to vampire ears, looking down in embarrassment.

Bella laughed. "Sorry Nessie, I couldn't help myself."

Edward just gave Nessie a half hug and wished her good luck. Nessie smiled up at him, thanked him and then walked over to Jacob's side. "Come on Jake!" She took his wrist and started to pull him toward the school.

"Have fun Jake!" Bella called after him and laughed when Jacob looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Edward smirked, kissed the side of her head and then walked with her back to the Volvo.

* * *

Nessie walked through the hallways of Forks High School with a big smile on her face. She heard many whispers throughout the halls and saw many weird looks shot at them. But she chose to ignore them and even waved at some of the people. She saw a lot of people were in their own groups and never talked to anyone else.

She passed the jocks, the foot ball players and the cheerleaders. They were all hanging all over each other and the girls wore short skirts and tank tops while the guys wore their jerseys. However, the ones that weren't on a boy, gave flirtatious looks towards Jacob and mouthed 'call me'. Nessie frowned and quickly glanced at Jacob. To her big surprise, he seemed to be ignoring them and when he caught her looking at him, he grinned.

She smiled, blushed and looked away. She didn't like feeling jealous whenever some other girl even gave Jacob a look. Jacob was her best friend, not her boyfriend. There was no reason for her to be jealous. Not that she didn't wish he was though….

Different cliques of every different type of person littered the hallways and Nessie felt utterly lost. Her only comfort was Jacob, who she knew would protect her from anything. She looked down at the schedule in her hands and sighed heavily, realizing she had no idea where any of these classrooms were.

It also didn't help much that she and Jacob didn't share that many classes. They were enrolled in the same grade, considering Jacob was technically 16, and Nessie could easily pull off 16. But the way they're schedules were worked out, they only had lunch, PE, science and math together. And all of those classes weren't until the end of the day so she was on her own until lunch.

She was excited for school, extremely excited but she was also intimidated. Even though she looked sixteen, she was still seven on the inside and had not had the previous public school experience that the rest of the kids in the school did.

Jacob helped her find her first class, told her he would see her at lunch and then went to find his first class.

The first half of her day went pretty well, except for the few times that she got lost trying to find her classes. Some of the students were nice though and helped her find her way, seeing that she was obviously new.

The period before her lunch period with Jake was perhaps the most interesting. As soon as she walked into the classroom, a young man who looked to old to be a student took one look at her with wide eyes and asked, "Bella?"

Nessie's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. "No…"

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized quickly and walked back to the big desk at the front of the room.

Nessie thought that was incredibly weird and headed to one of the empty seats. She saw kids talking to each other who were obviously friends and she felt a little out of place but smiled and listened to everyone's different conversations.

A boy with short brown hair sat down next to her and Nessie turned to him to be friendly and smiled. He smiled back and looked like he was about to speak when the man who called her Bella walked out from behind his desk and in front of the class.

"Hello class, I will be your English teacher this year, my name is Mr. Newton."

The class grumbled a hello with the few exceptions, including Nessie, who greeted him happily with a, "Hi Mr. Newton."

"As our first order of business I will take attendance." He held out a piece of paper and started to call off the names. He went in alphabetical order, going through the A's, then the B's, then the C's…

"Tara Cook?"

A blonde girl a couple of seats away from her rose her hand.

"Renesmee Cul…len." His voice trailed off when he said her last name. She raised her hand and she saw Mr. Newton stare at her in shock. She lowered her hand and sunk in her seat. What was with this weird teacher?

Mr. Newton shook his head and soon continued with the names until he got through the whole class. Then he handed out the syllabus and started to go over it. They finished with time to spare so Mr. Newton gave them the rest of the period off.

The other students busied themselves in talking and the boy who was next to her, whose name was Hunter, turned to her.

"Hi." He greeted.

She smiled. "Hi." She replied happily.

"So your name's Renesmee huh? That's an interesting name."

Nessie nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, well it's a combination of my grandmothers' names so…"

"Oh that's cool." Hunter responded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, but everybody usually calls me Nessie."

"Nessie." He repeated and then nodded with a smile. "I like that." He stuck out his hand for her. "It's nice to meet you Nessie."

Nessie smiled back at him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too Hunter."

They continued to small talk until the end of the period. Hunter offered to take Nessie to her next class but Nessie refused politely, telling him that she's meeting her friend. She went to walk out of the classroom when Mr. Newton stopped her.

"Do you know an Edward or Bella Cullen?" He asked her quietly.

Nessie swallowed and tried to instantly recall the story that her father told her to say to anyone. She nodded and responded quietly, "Yeah…they're my siblings." She squirmed under the intense gaze the teacher was giving her. "I…I gotta go." Before he could ask anymore questions she high tailed it out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

She met Jacob in the cafeteria and told her about her weird English teacher and how he knew Edward and Bella. Jacob asked what the teachers name was. Nessie told him and Jacob burst out into laughter, remembering Mike Newton very well.

When Nessie asked what was so funny Jacob told her "nothing" and changed the subject. Perhaps Jacob wouldn't tell her, but her creepy teacher would be on her mind when she got home and her father would surely hear it.

She had the rest of her classes with Jacob which she was glad for because she had someone to talk to. Her teachers were nice and so were most of the kids in her classes. She had a few goofballs and jerks who teased about Jacob's height. Although Jacob showed them who was boss when he rose to his full height and towered over them, intimidating them. Some didn't seem afraid of him even at his full height. If only they knew what he really was, they'd be running for the hills.

Her cheeks turned very red throughout the course of the day from all the cat calls, stares and whispers she got. She didn't fail to notice how Jacob would glare at all of the guys who did those things.

She was already very beautiful from having two vampires as parents but what Alice dressed her in didn't really help her cause. Alice and Rosalie were all about showing off what they possessed. Their beauty and their style. Nessie got her traits from her mother when it came to that. She did like to dress up more than her mother did but she didn't like to show it off. She would like to dress up in front of her family but having that much attention, especially from teenage boys, was not something she was used to.

Much unlike her mother, Renesmee was very good at and enjoyed sports. That might have been due in part to her half vampire genes. She had all the strength of a vampire and could not be hurt by flying balls. Jacob also had a lot of fun in PE, using his height as an advantage against the other boys in basketball. Nessie, after watching him for most of the time, joined in with him and the guys instead of the girls just tossing balls into the hoops on the other side of the gymnasium. The humans were shocked at how well she played with them and how Jacob didn't seem to be going easy on her.

When school ended, they went outside looking for Edward's silver Volvo. However what they came across was Emmett and his Monster Jeep Wrangler. Emmett popped his head out of the sky light and waved furiously at them.

The whole student body caught sight of Emmett and his monster jeep and stared, slack jawed. Jacob and Nessie pushed their way through the crowds until they got to the jeep.

"I call shot gun!" Jacob exclaimed and pulled open the passenger door. Nessie rolled her eyes and hopped in the back of the jeep. Emmett plopped back down into his seat, grinning at both of them.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" Jacob asked.

Emmett's grinned widened. "They disappeared into the cottage hours ago…I didn't want to disturb them."

Nessie's face scrunched up. "Ew…too much information Emmett. Not a mental image of my parents that I want thank you."

Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the jeep and Jacob smirked but nodded to Nessie. He was also not a fan of thinking about certain activities that Edward and Bella do. Emmett started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and raced towards the Cullens.

When they got home, they were surprised to see Edward and Bella waiting for them inside the Cullen's house. As well as Alice and Esme.

Emmett, as soon as he walked in, grinned at Edward and Bella. Edward gave him a stern look. "Before you say anything Emmett, we were not doing what you were thinking."

"Sure." Emmett grinned at them once more before taking up the stairs to find Rosalie.

Nessie and Jacob looked at each other awkwardly and tried not to look at Edward and Bella. Once her thoughts were cleared of what Emmett told her in the car, Nessie put her plan into action about trying to get her father to reveal about Mr. Newton.

Suddenly, Edward let out a low growl. "We can never get rid of him."

Bella looked to Edward in confusion, Nessie in hope and Jacob in amusement. Jacob knew exactly who he was talking about and chuckled.

"Get rid of who Edward?"

"Mike Newton." He growled, narrowing his eyes, staring directly at Nessie.

Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Mike Newton? The Mike Newton we went to high school with?"

Edward nodded. "He's Nessie's English teacher."

"What did he say to you Nessie?" Bella asked. Instead of telling them, Nessie reached out and touched both of them to show them everything that Mike said to her.

"Who is he Dad?" Nessie asked after she pulled away.

Edward shared a quick glance with Bella and sighed quietly. Turning back to Nessie he explained, "He was a friend of your mothers when we were in High School. He liked her very much and asked her out on very many occasions even though he could clearly see that we were together. He also disliked me for the simple fact that I had Bella and he didn't."

"So he was jealous?" Nessie said as a statement rather than a question.

"Very much so." Bella nodded. "All the boys wanted my attention in High School. But none of them really ever appealed to me. Mike was nice." Edward huphed. "But I didn't feel that spark. I was the strange one who fell in love with a vampire who wanted to kill me."

Edward smirked. "Magnet for danger she is."

"So…is he like a threat?" Nessie asked, referring back to Mike.

Edward huffed. "A threat? Against eight vampires and a wolf? Hardly. I don't think he'll do anything. You told him you were our sibling which is good. He'll most likely believe that. After all, he does think we're human and it is not humanly possible for us to have a child in high school." He growled quietly. "But I wouldn't put it past him if he's thinking about you right now." He glanced at Bella.

"I'm sure he and Jessica are married." Bella responded.

Edward gave her a look. "That doesn't change a thing. He was thinking about you on our wedding day and he was with Jessica then. He's a pig. He better not think a single inappropriate thing about Nessie."

Nessie's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew Dad, he's my teacher."

Edward turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised. "You don't know Mike Newton." He said pointedly.

"English class is going to be so weird from now on…" She muttered and then shuddered at the thought of Mr. Newton thinking about her in inappropriate ways. She knew Edward heard her thoughts when he growled again.

None of them noticed that Alice was still in the room until she glided over up next to Nessie.

"Bella, do you mind if I steal your daughter?"

"I-"

"Great!" She grabbed Nessie's hand and dragged her up the stairs. "So tell me everything!"

Bella sighed, shaking her head. Edward chuckled beside her and Bella looked at Jacob. "So how was your day Jacob?"

Jacob put on an obviously smile. "Great, school was wonderful! The best time of my life! I love school!"

"Jacob."

"It was boring, what do you think Bells? Oh, apart from the whole Mike Newton thing though because that was hysterical." He laughed earning a stern look from Edward and Bella.

"Jake, why don't you go chase your tail or something?"

Jacob frowned and gave Bella a mocking look. "Very funny Bells. Why don't you go suck something's blood?"

"Oh!" She turned to Edward. "That's a good idea. I need to go hunting, do you want to come?"

A disgusted look crossed Jacob's face. "I was kidding…"

Bella ignored Jacob's statement and continued. "Being around all those humans at the high school today really sparked my thirst."

Edward nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you love."

"I'll go see if anyone else wants to come along." Without another word, Bella rushed off to find the others.

Edward looked and Jacob and Jacob looked at Edward. Edward smiled at the thoughts running through Jacob's head and Jacob shook his head. He shifted his backpack on his back. He started up the stairs to his room muttering, "Disgusting bloodsuckers…" under his breath.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she walked into her English class the next day, Nessie saw Mr. Newton look up from his desk and look straight towards her. He furrowed his brow and stared her down. Nessie shifted under his gaze and turned her attention to the back of the room keeping an eye on him out of her peripheral vision. She saw his eyes following her all the way to her seat. She knew if her father was here, he would certainly be growling at that man. She definitely understood why her mother didn't like him. He was creepy. What kind of teacher looks at their students the way Mr. Newton was looking at her? She shuddered at the thought and took her seat.

She saw his eyes following her all the way to her seat. She knew if her father was here, he would certainly be growling at that man. She definitely understood why her mother didn't like him. He was creepy. What kind of teacher looks at their students the way Mr. Newton was looking at her? She shuddered at the thought and took her seat.

She quickly glanced at Mr. Newton and saw he was now focusing all his attention on the work on his desk. Nessie sighed in relief and rested her arms on her desk.

"Hi."

She jumped at the voice and turned to see Hunter smiling at her. She smiled back and turned in her seat to face him.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"You ok?" He asked. "You seem a little jumpy."

Nessie smiled at him and shook her head reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts."

He laughed softly and Nessie laughed with him finding his laugh extremely infectious.

"Happens to me all the time." He said. "Happens in the middle of classes too. The teachers yell at me all the time for "day dreaming."" Hunter glanced up towards Mr. Newton. "Wouldn't want to do it in his class though. I heard he's harsh to kids who day dream in his class."

Nessie pursed her lips and glanced at Mr. Newton who now had his back facing the class, writing something up on the board. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"Nothings ever what they seem." Hunter answered with an air of mystery about it. Nessie snapped her head towards him in surprise. What did he mean by that?

Hunter slowly turned his gaze to her and when he saw her looking at him, he grinned. "What?"

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Nothing...its just...the way you said that it was a little creepy."

He laughed his infectious laugh again. "Sorry, I hear that alot. People usually stay away from me because I say weird stuff like that sometimes."

"Why?" Nessie asked slowly.

"No reason at all really. I'm a big horror movie buff, I guess that's part of it." He explained. "I'm sorry if I creeped you out and scared you away."

Nessie shot him a reassuring smile. "Not much can scare me...believe me."

"You like horror movies too?" He asked excitedly.

"Something like that."

"So what do you like hauntings? Or are you more into the 'monster' movies?"

" 'Monster' movies?"

He shrugged. "Sure you know like The Wolfman, Count Dracula, Frankenstein Monster, all that stuff."

Nessie had to hold back her smile at the mention of the wolfman and Count Dracula. She briefly wondered how Hunter would react to know that she was half vampire and her best friend was somewhat like the wolfman.

"That stuff doesn't really scare me much." She responded.

"Oh I get it. It's because they're mythical creatures right? It's hard to be scared of something that doesn't exist."

Oh they exist, she thought. You have one sitting right next to you buddy.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Personally I think Count Dracula is stupid." Hunter stated.

Nessie turned to him with an odd look. "Why?"

"First of all I don't think vampires go around saying 'I vant to suck your blood.'" He quoted Dracula in a crisp transylvanian accent and Nessie laughed at that. She had to agree with that. The first time she watched a Count Dracula movie with Emmett, he wouldn't stop laughing and chased her around the house quoting that line until her father stopped him. He didn't think it was very funny especially because Nessie does have human blood running through her veins. Nessie knew her uncle would never hurt her, neither would any of the Cullens. But her father was very protective over her, that's just the way he was. He probably wouldn't approve of her talking with this kid she barely knew about their kind. But she would never give anything away. She just wanted to hear this human's opinion on her kind.

"And turning into giant bats? Where did that come from? They can kill a human with little to no effort why do they need to be gigantic, monstrous bats?"

Nessie shrugged. "To be just that...monstrous."

"I guess." Hunter said, sounding put off. "And his cape?" He threw his arm over his face as if a cape was there. "Look at me and my terrifying cape." He said in that transylvanian accent which sent Nessie into another fit of giggles. She had to admit, she liked this boy. He liked to make fun of the stupid vampire movies that disgraced their kind.

"And did you see that movie 'Van Helsing'? One of his brides killed a human and put his blood in a wine glass! I don't care if you're a lady, you're a vampire, go crazy on your prey!"

Nessie gave him an odd look. To him it just looked like she was disturbed by what he said. But in reality she knew what he said was the truth. There was no way a vampire could resist enough to put the blood in a wine glass. When vampires hunt they're inner monster gets released and all inhibitions are lost. She had hunted enough times to know that.

He made a face at her look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disgust you."

"No..." She shook her head. "It's fine...I just didn't expect you to say that." She didn't see that movie he mentioned, she would have to mention it to Emmett.

"It's just a movie." He responded. "Vampires aren't real." His voice got a little colder and his face got hard. He stared at Nessie for a few moments and then switched his attention to the board, not saying another word.

Nessie furrowed her brow as she looked at him. She wondered why all of a sudden his demeanor changed. She noticed he would not look at her for the rest of the class and when the bell rang signaling class was over, he picked up his stuff, mumbled a quick 'see ya later' to her and bustled out of the classroom.

'Odd..' she thought to herself and grabbed her books. She didn't even look at Mr. Newton as she left the classroom. She couldn't wait to get to lunch and tell Jacob all about her and Hunter's chat.

She quickly made her way to the lunchroom and spotted the table where she and Jacob sat the day before. But it was empty meaning Jacob hadn't arrived yet. She huffed and walked across the cafeteria to the table, throwing her books on top of the wooden surface. She plopped down at the table and stared at the entrance waiting for Jacob to come.

She heard a chair scrape the floor from her table. She turned her head to see who sat at her table. She saw a boy she had never seen before grinning at her. She gave him an odd look.

"Can I help you?"

"Tell me baby did it hurt?" The stranger asked flirtatiously. Nessie's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven." He continued.

Nessie cocked an eyebrow and curled her lip up in disgust. Was this guy for real? She may have never been to public school before but she certainly didn't live in a hole. She had heard guys on the streets using corny pick up lines on her mother and aunts.

Nessie scoffed and turned back to face the entrance, praying the Jacob would walk in and save her from this stupid human boy.

"Aw no don't take it like that." The strangers tone was now apologetic and Nessie warily glanced back at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a corny flirt." She snapped. "90% of girls don't like that."

The stranger looked taken aback and he furrowed his brow. "I-I'm sorry. You're new here I just thought I would come over and get to know you."

Nessie's face softened and she smiled, giving him a curt nod. "I'm Nessie Cullen."

"Dave Conrad." He held his hand out across the table towards her. Nessie hesitantly placed her hand in his and shook it once. It was then she noticed he was wearing a sports Jersey.

"You on the football team?" She questioned.

He nodded with a proud smirk. "Yes I am." He leaned in and winked at her. "Quarterback."

She made a face. "I'm not really into sports." She actually knew quite alot about sports. Emmett and Jasper were both typical american males in that sense. They would spend hours in front of the TV watching football, baseball, basketball, even golf occasionally. That was mostly Jasper though. Emmett got bored of watching golf and would pester Jasper to change the channel. Jasper would then change it to the food network just to annoy Emmett even further. Nessie got great enjoyment over watching her uncles.

But she didn't want to let Dave in on that. There was something she didn't quite trust about him.

It just then occurred to her that she had seen him before. In the hallways on the first day with a cheerleader attached to his hip.

She quickly scanned the cafeteria and saw a bunch of boys with the same jersey as Dave with a bunch of cheerleaders with short skirts. It was cold and rainy in Forks, didn't they get cold?

She heard the bell sound and looked towards the entrance. Still no Jacob. She frowned, where was that boy?

"Aw that's too bad." Dave's voice brought her back to look at him. "The homecoming game is in a couple of weeks. I was hoping I would see you there." He bowed his head and looked up at her through his shaggy blonde hair falling over his forehead. "Or maybe we could go together?"

She had to bite her tongue to not make a comment about taking one of the cheerleaders. Instead she gave him a shaky smile. "Um..I don't know...I don't usually go out...social events aren't really my thing."

"It's just a football game." He tried reasoning with her. "I'm sure you've never been to one."

That was true. "Well no, I haven't. But..."

"She's busy." She heard a familiar voice behind her and a strong hand clasp her shoulder. She tilted her head back and saw Jacob towering behind her staring coldly at Dave.

Dave looked between Jacob and Nessie a few times and then narrowed his eyes. "I think that's for her to tell me."

Nessie looked back at Dave. "I'm not really interested in sporting events, I'm sorry." She sounded as apologetic as she could. As much as he probably was a stupid, sex-on-the-brain, male human, she didn't want to hurt him.

"That's okay." Dave seemed to lighten up inspite of Jacob glaring daggers at him. "It doesn't have to be the homecoming game. We could go out to dinner or a movie."

Nessie felt a growl rumble through Jacob and placed her hand over his to calm him. "I don't think so Dave."

"Oh come on, it'll be one date. Just one night. A movie, some pizza. Or if you don't want a movie, there's a bowling alley in Port Angeles..."

"She said no." Jacob snapped, narrowing his eyes. Dave looked up at him and matched his stare. The two males glared at each other for a few seconds and then Dave looked back at Nessie his face softening into a smile.

"You'll have a great time, I know you won't regret it."

Nessie opened her mouth to say something but Jacob stepped beside her, cutting her off. "What part of 'no' do you not understand?!"

"You won't let her answer properly! You're pressuring her!" Dave snapped back.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jacob growled.

"I can see the look on her face, she's afraid to answer what she really feels because you're standing there glaring at me!"

Nessie's eyebrows shot up. What?

"She did answer what she really feels. She doesn't want to go out with you!" Jacob accentuated every word in the last sentence.

Dave rolled his eyes and reached over grabbing both of Nessie's hands. "Don't worry about Chief TallAsMountain over here. Its okay to say yes."

Nessie heard a growl rip through Jacob that sounded more wolf than human. She quickly glanced over to him and saw him shaking. She ripped her hands out of Dave's leaped up and wrapped her arms around Jacob. Jacob phasing in front of all of these people would not be a good thing. Not at all.

Immediately she felt Jacob's body stop shaking but he was still tense and she knew he was still glaring at Dave. She nuzzled her face into Jacob's chest, glancing at Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave, but the answer is no." Nessie stated.

Dave looked surprised, probably from the way she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jacob. At her response, he narrowed his eyes but nodded. "I'll be waiting for you Nessie Cullen." He stood up and looked up at Jacob. Jacob rose to his full height and glared down at Dave. Dave's eyes widened for a split second and he shrunk backwards. He quickly regained his composure and walked past Jacob.

"You will be mine Nessie." He said to himself but thanks to their advanced hearing, it didn't pass by Nessie or Jacob. Jacob let out a low growl and looked over his shoulder, watching Dave until he got back to his seat.

The two stood there for a couple of minutes. Nessie knew Jacob needed to calm down and slowly she felt his body relaxing. After a couple of minutes, another growl was emitted from Jacob's body but it wasn't one to be afraid of. Nessie laughed and looked up at him. "Hungry Jake?"

He grinned down at her, all traces of protective mode Jacob gone. "Am I ever not hungry Ness?"

She grinned back at him. "Touche."

He laughed and released her from his protective hold, grabbing her hand instead. "Let's go." He eagerly dragged a laughing Nessie to the lunch line.

When they got to the front of the line, Jacob looked hungrily over all the food choices. Nessie however, wrinkled her nose up in disgust. Most human foods disgusted her, school food was even more repulsive.

She watched in half amusement and half disgust as Jacob ordered everything he could. He got two cheeseburgers, fries, some apple cobbler thing they had, an apple, an orange and a milk. The lunch ladies looked at him like he was absolutely insane. Apparently they had never seen a student so eager to eat school lunch before. Then again, they've never had a Quileute Wolf attend their school.

Nessie ordered one cheeseburger, planning to give it Jacob, and an orange juice. Both she and Jacob paid and headed back to their table.

"So why were you so late to lunch today?" Nessie asked after a couple of minutes of watching Jacob devour his meal.

"Mahteachwarhewd..." Jacob started with a mouth full of food and Nessie held up her hand to stop him.

"Jacob, we chew our food before we speak." She said in a baby voice as if she was talking to a two year old. Jacob made a face at her and continued chewing until he swallowed.

"Listen missy." He jokingly pointed a finger at her, speaking in an almost whisper. "You're technically still under ten years old."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "And yet you're the one talking with your mouthful."

"You don't even eat!" He reciprocated and she shrugged.

"Not my problem."

He stuck out his tongue at her and she chuckled. "Remind me again whose the seven year old?"

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So why were you late?" She asked again.

"My teacher held me after." He answered nonchalantly with a shrug, digging into his apple cobble with his fork.

"For what?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh nothing." Jacob replied innocently, avoiding her gaze.

She clicked her tongue and turned her head to the side. "Jacob...what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." He replied in the same innocent voice.

"Jacob." She stated seriously giving him a stern look. He turned to look at her and a look of amusement crossed his face.

"You look like Bella when you do that."

She sighed heavily, shooting him an exasperated look. "Jacob Black what did you do?"

"Now you REALLY are like Bella."

She frowned and grabbed his tray from in front of him. "Hey!" He extended his arm out and with his long arms he could certainly reach it but Nessie slapped his hand away and he pouted at her.

"Jake, seriously, what did you do?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, giving up on his food for now. "It's no big deal Nessie. I just kinda..." he slouched in his chair, growing sheepish. "Broke the desk."

"What?!" Nessie exclaimed, her eyes practically popping out of her head. She said it so loud it brought the attention of most of the cafeteria to her. She ignored the stares and leaned in closer to Jacob, whispering harshly, "You broke the desk?"

"I don't know my own strength, I'm sorry." He replied with a shrug.

"How did you do that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Two hormonal teenage guys were talking about some girl they saw on the streets. One with skin white as snow, golden eyes, and long, flowing Brown hair." He shot a pointed look at her.

Nessie's eyes widened. "Mom?" She whispered and he nodded.

"They were saying highly inappropriate things about her. She's my best friend, besides you, naturally I got angry. So I just kinda bent the desk away from the chair. I thought it was hardly noticeable. But Ms. Wood noticed, she notices everything. She made me stay after and I have to pay for the repairs." He rolled his eyes. "Have to talk to Carlisle about that."

Instead of giving him a disappointed look like he imagined from Nessie, she gave him a smirk. "What are you smirking about?"

Nessie's smirk grew. "Just imagining how Dad is going to react." She replied quietly.

"I think he'll be glad I broke the desk and not the humans." He replied in a voice only she could hear.

Nessie laughed. "Then apparently, you don't know my Dad."

"Nothing can ever please him can it?" Jacob retorted.

"That's not true." Nessie frowned, shaking his head. "A lot of things please him."

"Mainly- Bella." He answered with a smirk.

Nessie's face scrunched up. "Seriously Jake? Ew."

Jacob laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not worried about Edward."

"I can see the apprehension on your face." Nessie pointed out.

"I'm not worried about Edward." Jacob repeated. "But Bella on the other hand...."

* * *

"JACOB BLACK!" Bella came storming down the stairs much more human like than vampire, as soon as Jacob and Nessie came in through the doors.

"Word travels fast." Jacob muttered, glancing at Nessie.

"Don't look at me I didn't think about it!" Nessie whispered back.

"Esme got a call." Bella stated, now standing in front of Jacob, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot.

"Wow Bells, you really took to this 'mother' thing quite well." Jacob stated and Bella smacked his arm.

"Shut it Jake! Esme got a call from the school saying that one of her students a Mr. Jacob Black, broke a desk and it is now in need of repairs." She lifted her eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"i got mad." Jacob replied simply.

"Oh that's a good excuse." Bella muttered sarcastically. "Next time why don't you turn into a giant wolf."

"I would never expose myself like that Bella." Jacob said sternly.

"You very well could have exposed yourself with what happened today! Jacob, normal humans can't bend a desk like that!"

"Humans who are 6'7'' and look like I do can." He shot back.

"Mom would it help any if there was a good reason behind it?" Nessie broke in, wanting to calm the argument between her mother and her best friend.

Bella looked at Nessie, back to Jacob, back to Nessie and then finally landed back on Jacob, her stern expression now turning curious. "I'm listening."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak when Edward suddenly appeared beside Bella. Jacob couldn't read his expression and he sent apolgetic thoughts in his direction along with the explanation. He replayed in his mind every word that the human males said about Bella. Edward's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at his sides. "Is that the truth?" He growled.

"Of course it is. Why else would I lose my temper? I'm almost as protective as you are when it comes to them." Jacob responded.

Bella looked curiously at her husband. "What is it Edward? Was it about Nessie?" She turned to look at her daughter. "Did someone pick on you sweetheart?"

"No Mom." Nessie shook her head. "I'm fine. It was-"

Suddenly Edward let out a low growl, interrupting her. "What about him? What did he do?"

The two females in the room were both extremely confused. They both knew Edward was commenting on something Jacob said in his mind.

"He asked Nessie out." Jacob replied aloud.

Nessie rolled her eyes, giving Jacob an exasperated look, as her parents both exclaimed at the same time, "What?!"

"Are you talking about Dave? Jacob, seriously, did you honestly think that I was going to say yes? He's a stupid human male, I may be young but I know what he's after."

"You didn't say yes, right?" Bella asked.

"No Mom." Nessie replied. "I had no plans to either." She turned to Jacob. "I was hoping you were going to come in and rescue me from him. You missed his terribly awful pick up line." She subconsciously ran it through her head and Edward snorted.

All three pairs of eyes turned to him and saw him trying to hide his smirk.

"Edward!"

"What?" He sniggered. "It was a terribly awful pick up line."

Nessie grinned at her father's amusement of the situation and caught him wink at her.

Suddenly Emmett was in the room. "What about terribly awful pick up lines?"

"Some stupid human used one today on Nessie." Jacob explained.

"Which one?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven." Nessie replied and Emmett laughed.

"What'd you do Ness?" Emmett asked, still chuckling.

"I told him off." Nessie replied smugly. Bella, Edward and Emmett all smiled at that and Emmett wrapped her up in a big bear hug. "That's my niece!"

"Uncle Emmett guess what?" Nessie asked excitedly after he let go of her.

"What?" Emmett asked in the same tone.

"Nessie..." Edward started to protest.

"I have another vampire movie we can watch."

Emmett's face lit up and he grinned. "Really?"

Nessie nodded with a grin and Emmett grabbed her hand.

"Emmett!" Edward growled to stop him but Emmett and Nessie were already gone.

"I don't know what their fascination is with vampire movies." Edward mumbled and Bella smirked at him, linking her arm through his.

Jacob looked between the couple and thought it was his chance to escpape. "Okay well I'll see you two later bye." He sped up his words as he tried to get past them but Bella grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back.

"Not so fast Jacob. We still have to talk." Bella let go of his collar and walked gracefully with Edward into the next room with Jacob trudging behind them.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Nessie walked into her English class and for reasons she didn't really understand, immediately looked toward Hunter. He was sitting in his seat and his eyes met hers as soon as she walked into the classroom. A smile lit his face and he waved at her. She smiled at seeing him back to his friendly self.

She made her way to her seat and took it. She immediately turned to look at him, the smile never leaving her face.

"Hey Hunter." She greeted warmly.

"Hey Nessie." He greeted back in the same tone.

"How has your day been?" She asked innocently.

He shrugged and smirked. "Oh you know, boring. As school always is."

She rested both her arms across the desk. "I don't find school boring." She replied, as if it was surprising that someone would find it boring.

Hunter cocked his eyebrow. "What are you nuts?"

Nessie gave him a look. "No, this is my first time in a public school. I was home schooled for all my life."

"Ah." Hunter nodded in understanding and then smirked at her, reaching over to pat her shoulder. "Don't worry it'll catch up to you."

Nessie furrowed her brow, giving him a confused look. "Why would I want school to be boring? I actually don't see how it could be. You get to learn in a classroom with your peers."

"Not all of them are fun to be around." He pointed out. "As you should know." He shot her a pointed look.

Nessie looked apalled. "Hunter! I love talking to you!"

A confused look spread across his face, but then it quickly changed to realization and his face brightened. "I wasn't talking about me Nessie." He laughed. "I was talking about your little incident with Dave Conrad in the cafeteria yesterday."

"You saw that?" Nessie asked, her eyes widening. She didn't even see Hunter in the cafeteria.

Hunter nodded. "The whole cafeteria did. That tall guy is really protective of you. He looked ready to kill Dave. He's very intimidating."

Nessie couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the mention of Jacob. "Jacob is a real sweetheart." She defended him. "He only gets like that if he thinks I'm in danger."

"Danger?" Hunter asked slowly.

"Oh you know," Nessie was quick with an explanation. "From stupid teenage boys. I come from a very over protective family....my...older brothers and sisters especially. Not to mention Jacob."

"I'm not dangerous am I?" Hunter asked cautiously.

Nessie shook her head, laughing softly. "Hunter no! Of course not!"

Hunter sighed in relief, smiling. "Good. I don't want to get on Jacob's bad side."

"Oh you might get on his bad side anyway."

Hunter frowned and furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because my attention is somewhere other than him." Nessie replied.

"What does he think you belong to him or something?" Hunter asked a little coldly.

"He's just very protective." Nessie explained. "He doesn't like me hanging out with anybody outside of my family."

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "I don't think that's fair."

Nessie shrugged. "Like I said, I was home-schooled for all of my life so I never had a chance to socialize with other people." She shot him a reassuring smile. "It might take Jake a little while to warm up to you but the rest of my family will love you."

Hunter's face brightened and he rested his left elbow on the table, propping his chin up with his hand. His sleeve slid down to the middle of his wrist and Nessie caught sight of something. It looked like a bruise, but it was a very odd shaped bruise. In fact, she could swear it was in the shape of a handprint.

"Hey, what happened to your wrist?" She asked in curiosity and concern. Hunter looked at her in confusion for a moment, followed her gaze to his wrist and then quickly let his hand drop back to the table, covering his wrist back up with his sleeve. "I fell."

Nessie stared at him skeptically and was just about to question him on the subject when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Throughout the class, Nessie only half paid attention to Mr. Newton. Most of her attention was on Hunter. He never looked at her, he would only glance up at Mr. Newton every now and again and scribble down notes.

She wondered about that oddly shaped bruise. It couldn't have been from falling. There was no way. That was clearly in the shape of a handprint. What did that mean? Did Hunter get abused at home? Did he get jumped after school? All different possibilities rushed through her mind.

"Renesmee Cullen."

"What?" She snapped to attention when she heard her name being called. She heard a few snickers around the classroom and her cheeks flushed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hunter smiling at her. That made her blush even more. Darn her half human genetics.

Mr. Newton gave her an odd, yet unsurprised look. "You're partners with Mr. Badge, Miss Cullen."

Badge? Badge. Why did that sound familiar. She turned her head slightly and saw Hunter grinning at her. Oh, that's right. Hunter Badge.

Mr. Newton went on to lift off partners and Nessie leaned over to Hunter. "What are we partners for?" She asked sheepishly. "I so wasn't paying attention."

"Lost in your thoughts again?" He teased.

Nessie grinned at him. "Just a little."

He laughed and pushed his notebook closer to the edge of the desk so she could read it. He explained the project and it seemed easy enough. They just had to research an author and write a one page summary on his life.

Before they knew it, the class ended and kids were quickly shuffling out of the room. Nessie shot up to her feet, eager enough to get to lunch and see Jacob. She grabbed her books and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hunter slowly pushing himself up out of his seat, wincing as he straightened up.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

Hunter looked over to he and gave her a small smile, putting up his hand as if saying it was nothing. "I just fell remember? I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes." He grabbed his books and before she could say anything else, he changed the subject, "Could I walk you to lunch?"

"Sure." Nessie replied with a smile. She would let Hunter's 'I fell' excuse go for now. She knew there was something wrong with him. She walked at his pace, as he limped up the aisle and towards the door.

They slowly made it through the hallway and into the cafeteria. Unlike the day before, Jacob was there waiting for her at the same table as the past two days. She could spot him from a mile away but to make himself even more noticeable he rose to his feet and waved at her, grinning wildly.

She grinned and waved back.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hunter said from beside her, a little dejectedly.

Nessie turned to him with a smile. "Come sit with us."

"You sure?"

Nessie nodded. "Absolutely."

Hunter looked across the cafeteria to the extremely large Quileute boy and then back to Nessie. "Won't your friend mind?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it."

She grabbed his hand and gave him a little tug. "Come on."

A bright smile spread across Hunter's face and he eagerly followed Nessie to the table. Jacob, as Nessie approached clearly not alone, lost his smile. Once Nessie and Hunter stopped in front of him, he narrowed his eyes and stared down at Hunter, suspicously. Hunter cringed back and unintentionally gripped Nessie's hand tigther. Nessie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then let go and threw her arms around Jacob.

"Jake!" She squealed much like she did when she was younger. Immediately she could feel Jacob relax but when she looked up at him he didn't have his usual Jacob smile. He looked on guard. Nessie gave him a look. Hunter was in no way a threat. He was a human boy. Jacob had nothing to worry about.

She moved to Jacob's side and looked back at Hunter. "Jacob, this is Hunter Badge. Hunter this is Jacob Black."

Hunter shot out his hand, smiling warmly. "Hey, how are you?"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow and Nessie elbowed his side. Jacob frowned and stuck his hand out to shake Hunter's. After one shake, Hunter pulled back hissing, a look of astonshment on his face.

"Your hand is scorching hot." He stated, glancing at Jacob.

Jacob eyed him and crossed his arms over his chest. "My people have higher body temperatures." He stated plainly, his tone indicating that he would not go into any more detail. It was a true enough statement.

Hunter was obviously not going to question him further and shifted awkwardly under Jacob's intense gaze. Nessie elbowed him again and walked around him toward an empty seat. She pulled it out and smiled at Hunter. "Come on sit down."

Hunter furrowed his brow and looked toward the lunch line. He looked back to her and pointed over his shoulder. "Aren't you getting something to eat?"

Nessie's eyes widened for a split second. She forgot she was around someone who didn't know what her diet mainly consisted of. She caught Jacob quickly glance at her and she recovered instantly by smiling. "I'm on a special diet." She responded, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "I don't eat school food."

"So you're not gonna eat...at all?" Hunter questioned and Jacob's hands bawled into fists at his sides and he let out a very low growl. Nessie made a quick motion with her hands to tell him to cut it out.

She smiled at Hunter and shrugged. "I'll eat when I get home, no biggie."

"If you're sure..." Hunter stated skeptically.

Nessie nodded with a grin. "Positive." She looked at Jacob. "Jacob will go with you to get food though. He loves to eat."

Hunter looked at him, his face brightening. "Hey, we've got something in common."

Jacob's jaw clenched and he stood still as stone. Nessie narrowed her eyes and placed her hand over Jacob's, showing a scene of them all talking and laughing with each other. Jacob quickly glanced at her and rolled his eyes, trudging off to the lunch line with not so much as a glance back.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hunter asked cautiously.

Nessie shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "You did nothing wrong I swear. Like I said...Jacob is just very overprotective of me. He doesn't want to see me hurt."

Something flashed in Hunter's eyes but it was too quick, even for Nessie, to pinpoint what it was. "I would never hurt you Nessie." He told her sincerely.

"I know Hunter." She smiled and then motioned her head towards the lunch line. "Now go get something to eat."

Hunter flashed her a grin and then jogged over to the lunch line.

* * *

Nessie stood around the corner, holding up her phone to her ear as she peeked behind the wall to where Jacob and Hunter were standing a few good feet away from each other. Jacob stood closest to her, with his arms crossed over his chest. Hunter stood awkwardly, trying to avoid Jacob's hard stare. Nessie rolled her eyes and turned back to press her back against the wall.

"Hello?" Esme's familiar voice finally rang through the phone.

Nessie smiled and looked around quickly, observing there were no students around. "Hi Grandma." She greeted warmly.

"Nessie!" She could practically hear the smile in Esme's voice. "Is something the matter sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just wondering if my Mom or Dad was around?"

"Oh of course!" Esme's voice was flooded with relief and not a second later she heard her mother's voice.

"Nessie?"

"Hi Mom."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." She bit her lip. "I was just wondering if I could have a friend over?"

"A friend?" Bella asked in surprise.

"We have to work on a project and I would go to his house but his father's not home and he's very strict and doesn't like him having people over when he's not home-" Nessie was quick to elaborate.

"Nessie, slow down." Bella told her with a hint of amusement. "I don't think it'll be a problem Ness. I think you'll need to bring him to the cottage instead of the mansion."

Nessie frowned. "That's no fun."

"It's only a precaution Nessie. Emmett and Jasper went out hunting early this morning and they should be home in a couple of hours. I don't want a human being in the house when they come home because...well...you know your uncles."

Nessie noddded in understanding. "Yeah, that's true."

"But I'll warn everyone else."

"Thanks Mom." Nessie replied, smiling.

"You're welcome." Bella answered, the hint of amusement back in her voice. "So, _him _huh?"

"Mooom." Nessie hissed lowly, her cheeks flushing.

Bella laughed. "How does Jacob take to him?"

Nessie pursed her lips. "Jake doesn't like him. Which is really stupid cuz Hunter is probably the nicest guy in this school."

"His name is Hunter?" Bella asked curiously. "Well that's ironic..."

Nessie scoffed. "Mom."

"I'm just saying."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "You think Dad will be alright with this?" Before Bella could respond Nessie's eyes widened. "Wait, he's coming to pick us up isn't he?"

Bella hummed in response and Nessie groaned.

"Renesmee." Bella scolded.

"It's not that I don't want to see him Mom...I just...don't want him to react like Jacob." Nessie replied.

"Just tell him that you called me and I said it was alright." Bella explained. "Or hold on a second," She paused for a few seconds, "Okay it's all taken care of."

"You took down your shield didn't you?"

"I did. And you're welcome."

Nessie smiled. "Thanks Mom." She looked behind the wall and saw Edward's silver Volvo pulling up to where Jacob and Hunter were standing. "Dad's here, I'll see you in a few."

"Love you Nessie."

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and started towards the car. Edward had gotten out of the car and was standing near the driver's seat, glancing at Hunter. only Nessie and Jacob knew that he was reading the teenager's mind. Nessie didn't see any disapproving looks on his face which meant Hunter just as clean as she thought. She saw Jacob look at Edward, Edward look back at Jacob and then shrug.

Nessie got to the car and smiled. "Hi D...Edward."

Edward looked at her and smiled back. "Hello Renesmee."

Nessie rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. She walked over to stand between Jacob and Hunter. "This is my friend Hunter. Hunter this my...brother Edward."

Edward nodded politely towards Hunter, his hands remaining at his sides. His ice cold hands would be too noticeable. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hunter."

Hunter quickly glanced at Nessie and then back at Edward. His face lit up when he realized that Nessie was right about the rest of her family liking him. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Edward."

Edward nodded once and his eyes flickered over to the side. Nessie followed his gaze and saw Mr. Newton standing in the window of his classroom staring out towards them. Her vision is not as good as her father's but is still stronger than a human's and she could see a shocked look on his face. There was no doubt that Edward had seen it and was reading his thoughts. Nessie glanced back at her father, studying his forever seventeen face. Surely Mr. Newton could see Edward and noticed that he hadn't aged a day since high school. Edward suddenly looked back to her and he gave a very subtle nod in her direction, affirming her thoughts.

"Nessie, why don't you and Hunter sit in the back." Edward instructed. Nessie nodded, agreeing. That would probably be the best. Jacob and Hunter being in the back seat together would be awkward beyond words.

Nessie pulled open the passenger door and slid the seat forward and both she and Hunter slipped in the back. Then Jacob and Edward got in the car and the car was soon headed off to the Cullen's place.

"Woah." Hunter muttered staring out the window at the big white house. "Who lives there?"

Nessie didn't know how to answer that and glanced at her father through the rear view mirror. Edward looked back at her through the mirror.

"Our family." He answered and Hunter's eyes widened as he looked through the back window to the disappearing big white mansion.

"We have two houses." Nessie quickly offered up in explanation at seeing his confused expression.

"Two?!" Hunter's wide eyes turned to Nessie. "Is the other one the same size?"

Nessie laughed and shook her head. "No, this one's a lot smaller. And it's a lot quieter too, we'll be able to concentrate more there."

Hunter nodded, still looking awestruck.

Edward finally pulled up to the small cottage and Jacob, who hadn't said a word the whole trip, pushed open the door and slid out. Nessie pushed the seat forward and got out and Hunter followed soon after.

Nessie should have been surprised to see Alice, Bella and Esme standing at the front door, but she was not. Alice was always welcoming to new people, even humans. Her mother she was sure just wanted to meet the boy she brought home. And Esme, well she was supposed to be posing as her mother, so she had to meet Hunter.

When Hunter's eyes landed on the three ladies standing at the doorway his eyes widened. "Woah..." He muttered under his breath.

Nessie heard the low growl rumbling in her father's chest from where he stood behind his Volvo. She could only guess that Hunter was thinking about Bella. Or all three of them she concluded seeing his eyes flickering between the three vampires.

Alice gracefully moved towards Hunter with a smile and embraced him quickly. "Hi I'm Alice." She greeted. "I'm Nessie's sister."

Hunter's body tensed as he looked utterly awestruck from the moment Alice hugged him.

Bella walked forward and gave him a welcoming smile. "I'm Bella." Only the non-humans noticed Bella's jaw tighten at her next words. "Also her sister."

Esme was next to follow with her usual warm smile. "It's a pleasure to have you here Hunter. I'm Nessie's mother."

Hunter's eyes widened again. "_You're_ Nessie's mother?"

"Adoptive mother of course." Esme added. "Nessie's parents died when she was younger." She slung an arm around Nessie's shoulder and pulled her into her side. "I see her as my own though, the same with the rest of my children." She looked towards Alice and Bella. "You've met Edward." She motioned towards Edward. "Rosalie is back at the house, and Emmett and Jasper are out hiking."

"You have that many kids? Geesh. You take care of them all by yourself?"

Esme laughed. "Oh no, I have my husband, Carlisle. He's a doctor down at the hospital. And our kids are perfectly capable are taking care of themselves." She smirked looking between them. "Most of the time."

Nessie giggled and the rest of the Cullens smirked, even Jacob cracked a small smile. But it was soon dropped when Nessie grabbed hold of Hunter's hand. "Come on, I'll show you to my room." Nessie told him and dragged him past her family into the cottage.

Jacob growled quietly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Bella looked over to him. "Jealousy doesn't suit you well Jacob."

"I'm not jealous." Jacob protested.

Bella gave him a look. "Jake, seriously?"

"I just don't trust the kid that's all!" Jacob explained.

"Edward wouldn't let him near her if he sensed a threat." Bella told him as Edward walked around the Volvo and stood next to Bella.

"His thoughts are clean Jacob." Edward told him. "There's nothing to worry about."

Jacob pursed his lips. "I just have a weird feeling about this..." He muttered as he stared at the door, Nessie and Hunter disappeared behind.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie stood in the darkness, turning her head to look down the dark path. A cold breeze rushed through the air and rustled the trees on the leaves and she shivered. She tightened her jacket around her self and continued to stare down the road. It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Even in the dark, creepy woods in the middle of the night she would have liked some kind of a noise. Not even her family, who was standing near her, made a noise.

In fact she looked over her shoulder to see if they were still there. They were. Rosalie sat on a broken tree trunk staring off into space. Esme was leaning up against a tree and smiled at her when she caught her looking at her. Bella was standing next to Nessie on her right also watching down the road. Carlisle stood on the other side of Nessie watching down the darkened trail with an amused smirk.

"Grandpa?" Nessie called to him and Carlisle looked to her with a smile.

"What is it my dear?"

"I can't believe you're letting them do this."

Carlisle laughed and walked over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "They won't get hurt."

"But-it's your car."

"And you let Emmett drive it." Bella piped in, joining in on the conversation.

Carlisle gave them a reassuring smile. "You two haven't been around long enough to know."

In a flash Esme was soon at Carlisle's side, smiling, while glancing at both Bella and Nessie. "If its one thing we can trust Emmett with, its cars."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "The car will be fine and its quite amusing to watch."

"They make NASCAR look like snails." Rosalie commented appearing on the other side of Bella.

Then all four vampires whipped their heads to the left. Carlisle tightened his grip on Nessie's shoulder and brought her back a few steps. "Here they come."

Nessie peered past the bodies of her grandparents and looked down the dark road. Even with her half vampire vision she still couldn't see or hear anything. She squinted her eyes and tried to see through the darkness.

Within seconds a white flash zoomed past them. It was so quick, Nessie barely even noticed it, but she knew who it was instantly. She grinned and called after him, "Go Dad Go! "

Not even a minute later another blur, this time russet colored, zoomed past them. Nessie watched on in amusement as Jacob tried to catch up to her father.

Then she finally heard it, the roar of the engines quickly approaching. She pressed herself into Carlisle's side in excitement as she watched a Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and a Black Mercedes S55 AMG come racing down the dark path. They were going so fast Nessie didn't have time to look through the dark windows to the drivers. Her hair blew around her as the cars zoomed past her and for a few seconds made her grin permanent on her face. She got a little wobbly from the intense winds but Carlisle stood still as a statue, only his blonde hair rustling in the winds. After they passed, he looked down at her and grinned. She grinned back up at him and he rubbed her shoulder once and kissed the side of her head.

Then suddenly his grin faded and he stared off in the direction where the cars disappeared too. "Oh no." He muttered. Nessie looked up at him in alarm.

"What? What is it did they crash? Hit something? What?"

Carlisle briefly looked down at her. "Hold on."

Before she had time to ask what he meant, he swung her on to his back and took off after the cars. Nessie squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Seconds later Carlisle stopped and put Nessie onto the ground. After she got over her dizzy spell she looked and saw the Porsche and the Mercedes had skidded to a halt and were now facing each other. In front of them was a police car with its lights flashing.

Nessie felt panic rush through her and she looked around for her parents. Edward was standing behind the Porsche with Jacob, in his wolf form, sitting beside him. Bella rushed up beside Nessie and from the look on her face was thinking the exact same thing Nessie was. Why in the world was Jacob still in his wolf form?

They soon got their answer when Charlie walked out from behind the Mercedes. Nessie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie all let out a sigh of relief when they saw him.

"Dad." Bella said and Charlie looked in her direction.

"Bells? You're in on this too?"

Bella shrugged sheepishly. "Guilty."

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're working the night shift?" Bella asked walking forward. "Since when do you do that?"

"Buddy of mine needed to trade shifts." He explained. "I wasn't really expecting to do anything tonight. Of course then I get a call about a bunch of rowdy teenagers with extremely expensive cars heading down towards this area." He raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"I apologize Charlie, I didn't realize we were that loud." Carlisle apologized approaching him, casting a look at Alice and Emmett who were standing in front of their cars. Both of them grinned.

As always in Dr. Cullen's presence, Charlie sighed and nodded once. "I suppose since you are family, I can let you off with a warning."

"Thank you Charlie!" Alice exclaimed and hugged him, knowing full well that besides Bella, she was his favorite Cullen.

"Uh, yeah." Charlie responded patting Alice's back. "You're welcome." After Alice let go of him, Charlie scanned the area and his eyes landed on Renesmee. He hadn't seen her in a couple of months and in that time she had grown.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head and Edward wasn't the only one who knew what he was thinking. All of the vampires heard him mutter, "Need to know basis..." under his breath.

But he finally opened his eyes, let out a small smile and opened his arms for his granddaughter. "Renesmee."

Renesmee's eyes lit up and she looked at Bella. Bella gave her a nod and she ran towards him.

"Grandpa Charlie!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie greeted in his usual gruff tone. He pulled her back, holding her by her shoulders and looked at her. "My have you...grown."

Nessie smiled unsurely. She knew her growth was a touchy subject to talk about in front of her human grandfather. "Yeah..."

He lifted one hand and stroked her cheek. "But you sure are beautiful."

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks." She replied shyly.

Charlie smiled at her and patter her shoulder once more before dropping his hands and continuing to look around. He looked past Bella, Esme and Rosalie and looked towards Jacob and Edward. His eyes widened once his eyes landed on Jacob. He cleared his throat and instead of taking a step toward him, he took a step back. "Does Billy know you're out here Jacob?"

The giant russet wolf cocked his head to the side and let out a little whine.

"He knows he's with us." Edward translated, trying not to give away that he read his mind.

"He trusts us." Carlisle went on, that statement holding more meaning in it then Charlie would know.

Charlie looked skeptical for a moment but then nodded. "Alright." He shifted his belt and turned around to face Emmett and Alice and saw Jasper was now standing next to Emmett.

"Well, I'd best be heading back." He looked to Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen I trust you'll deal with the situation."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course Charlie."

Charlie nodded and looked over the Cullens once more before heading back to the cruiser. He opened the door, paused and then turned back, "Goodnight everyone."

A chorus of "goodnight's" "Good night Charlie's" "Goodnight Dad's" "Goodnight Grandpa's" and a low howl from Jacob broke the crisp night air.

Charlie looked at the group in front of him, nodded once more and then got into the cruiser. He shut off the siren and only left the headlights on. He started the engine and pulled off and drove away into the dark night headed towards Forks.

"Man," Emmett broke the silence, "that was AWESOME!" He high-fived Jasper who was smirking.

"I beat you though." Alice piped in, grinning.

"You so did not!" Emmett protested.

"Oh yes I did. Jazzy?"

Emmett whirled to face his brother. "Jazz?"

Jasper shrugged, giving Emmett an apologetic look. "She did beat you Em."

"What?!" Emmett roared. "Oh come on that's not fair! You're taking her side!"

Jasper shook his head. "Emmett you know that I play fair. Just because she's my wife doesn't mean I'll let her win if she didn't."

"It's true Emmett." Edward said from where he stood still beside Jacob. "Not only did I see it in Jasper's mind I saw it first hand myself. Alice did beat you."

Alice grinned in triumph and sat pridefully on top of her porsche.

Emmett frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I call a rematch!"

"No rematch." Carlisle finally broke in, placing his hand on his adoptive son's shoulder. "At least not in Forks." He added with a wink.

Emmett grinned and laughed. "Alright! Where we going?"

Jacob let out a small bark and Edward translated, "We could go to La Push."

"The Treaty." Carlisle pointed out. Jacob rolled his eyes and looked at Edward.

"Jacob says the treaty is null and void. Our alliance plus Jacob's imprintment on Renesmee has cancelled it. The wolves trust us not to hunt on their land." Edward explained.

Renesmee furrowed her brow at Edward's explanation. Jacob's _what_ on her?

Suddenly Edward's eyes widened as he caught Renesmee's thought. He didn't say anything but locked eyes with Bella. Bella shrugged helplessly.

Jacob rolled his eyes again and gently shoved Edward with his gigantic body.

"Either way I don't think tonight is a good night." Carlisle said.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed. "Come on!"

Carlisle shot him a stern look and like a son obeying his father, Emmett shut up but leaned against the mercedes in a sulk.

"Carlisle is right." Esme agreed in her usual motherly tone. "La Push is too close to Forks. The people would hear us and complain, Billy would surely find out and tell Charlie."

"Charlie would never arrest any of us." Emmett said. "We're family."

"Bella is family." Rosalie said hopping up on the roof of the car behind Emmett. "And Edward and Nessie."

Edward scoffed a laugh. "I'm sure Charlie would love to find a way to arrest me somehow."

Bella shot him a look. "Edward."

"Your father was never very fond of me Bella." Edward pointed out.

"Well," Emmett began, "That's because whenever she was around you she either got heartbroken or ended up in the hospital."

Both Bella and Edward turned glares his way and remarked at the same time, "Thank you Emmett."

Emmett raised his hands up innocently. "Just saying..."

Immediately, a calm washed over the whole area.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward nodded towards his brother.

"Anytime." Jasper replied.

"Alright everybody either get in the cars or find your own way home." Carlisle instructed walking over to the drivers side of his mercedes, Esme going to the passenger side.

Emmett punched Jasper in the arm and grinned wildly. "Race you back to the house Jazzy boy?"

Jasper returned the grin, crouching down as if to pounce. "Bring it brother."

Emmett also crouched down and they both took off in the direction of Forks.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and jumped off the hood of Carlisle's mercedes. "Boys." She muttered.

"Hey Rose you coming with?" Alice asked, poking her head out of the Porsche.

"Sure." She raced over to the Porsche and hopped into the passenger side. Alice started the car and took off down the road.

Carlisle started the Mercedes and drove up slowly to where Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie were all standing in a semi circle. Esme rolled down the window, "Are you coming?"

Bella nodded. "We'll be back shortly."

Esme nodded with a small smile. "See you at home." She rolled up the window and Carlisle revved the engine and then took off after Alice's Porsche.

"Now," Edward stated, turning towards his family, "I believe we have something to discuss."

Bella nodded in agreement while Nessie shot a confused look at her parents and Jacob.

"However I think Jacob should phase back first." Edward stated, looking at the giant russet wolf sitting next to him. Jacob nodded once in agreement, disappeared off into the woods, reappearing a minute later in his human, and usual topless, form.

"Jacob." Bella hissed sternly. "Must you?"

Jacob smirked, "What? Does my being half naked bother you?" He re-asked the question from so many years ago.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It didn't bother me then and it doesn't bother me now."

"Then what's the problem?"

Bella looked to her daughter who was standing next to Edward, looking at all of them in curiosity.

"Oh come on Bells, she's seen me like this before."

Suddenly Edward let out a growl in response to a thought in Jacob's head. "She better not..."

"Not until she's thirty right?" Jacob asked mockingly.

Edward narrowed his eyes and took a protective stance in front of Renesmee.

"Dad?" Nessie asked, her voice laced with confusion. She had no idea what was going on. It must have been something important. She wondered what could have her father so on edge. To protect her from _Jacob_ of all people.

"Edward." Edward looked to his wife and she gave him an 'its okay' look. He narrowed his eyes but stepped to his former spot beside his daughter.

Silence fell over the four of them. No one said a word. The Earth was still. The only one of them who heard a noise was Edward, hearing the thoughts of Jacob and Nessie.

"Um, so I think I should explain this to Nessie...without you guys here." Jacob added on at the last moment.

"Jake-" Bella started in a warning tone.

"Oh come on Bells, it's going to be weird enough without having her parents there. And you know Edward's going to be listening in anyway." Jacob tried to reason with her.

Nessie's confusion increased and Bella let out an exasperated sigh.

"All will be explained." She heard Edward whisper in her ear, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Fine Jake." Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

Jacob smiled, nodded and went to reach for Nessie.

Edward let out a snarl and tightened his hold on her. "No Jacob."

"Edward-" Bella was about to protest when Jacob cut her off.

"It's the only place to be alone! Come on, I'm probably bigger and scarier than anything in those woods."

Edward shook his head in protest. "Only in your wolf form, and you are _not_ phasing anywhere near her."

Jacob rolled his eyes and shifted his weight impatiently.

"We'll go in the woods." Edward told him, motioning to himself and Bella. "You two will stay right where you are."

"Sure, sure." Jacob nodded and walked to the other side of Nessie, linking his arm through hers.

"We mean it Jacob." Bella said.

"I know Bells, geez. Now can you tell your husband to let go of your daughter?"

"Edward." Bella turned her attention to Edward and Edward's eyes narrowed at Jacob and he reluctantly let go of Nessie. Bella walked over to his other side and linked her hand with his. "We won't be far."

Jacob and Nessie nodded and then Bella tugged on Edward's arms and they both took off into the woods.

Nessie watched her parents disappear into the woods and then slowly looked to Jacob. He was also staring off to where they disappeared to and then turned to look at her with a smile.

"Alright Jake, what is this all about?" She asked.

Jacob sighed quietly. "Well its kind of hard to explain Ness."

"I'm a quick learner." She smiled at her own joke.

Jacob also smiled and chuckled with a nod. "Sure, sure. Okay. Well its part of the Quileute legends."

"What is?" Nessie asked. "The um, imprintment?"

Jacob nodded. "Imprinting, yeah."

"It was actually considered rare among our people. Not many actually imprinted but that's not the case for our pack." He chuckled. "Almost everyone imprinted."

Nessie stared at him. "You do realize I still have no idea what that means."

Jacob laughed and ruffled her hair. "Cool it kid, I'm getting there."

Nessie shot him a look and shoved him playfully. But her strength was no match for his and he barely moved an inch.

"So you know how it feels like there's a bond between us?" Jacob continued.

Nessie nodded. "Of course there's a bond between us Jake, we're best friends."

Jacob smiled a little. "Yeah but it goes deeper than that Ness. Like it's not just friendship, it's like we're supposed to be with each other at all times. Like our souls are forever melded together."

Nessie nodded in understanding. Now that she thought about it more, she did feel a more deeper connection to Jacob than to anyone else. She loved her parents with all her heart, as well and her Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents. But when she and Jacob didn't get to see each other for a couple of days it felt like a part of her was missing.

"And...that has to do with imprinting?" Nessie asked.

Jacob nodded. "Exactly. When we imprint, the person we imprint on becomes our whole world. It's like nothing else matters. We can't survive without them. We'd do anything to keep them safe, to make sure they're happy, to be anything they need."

Nessie looked at him in shock. "And you...imprinted on me?"

Jacob nodded with a smile. "From the first moment I saw you. It's weird I know." He chuckled. "Before you were born I always used to tease Quil about it."

"Quil..." She gasped. "And Claire?"

Jacob nodded. "Yep, Quil and Claire. And Sam and Emily."

"Wait...Sam and Emily are married now right? Do all imprintees get married?"

Jacob shrugged nervously. "Well thats the way its supposed to go you know." He answered. "You'll always have a choice Nessie. You can choose me or not, its not fair for us to expect you to love us in return."

Nessie stared wide eyed at him, silent.

"We can be whatever you want. I can be whatever you want. If you fall in love with someone else, I can just be your best friend or your brother. I just have to be there in your life, protecting you and loving you." Jacob turned to face her completely and reached out to touch her face.

Nessie's breath hitched in her chest as Jacob's sweltering hot palm connected with her cheek. But she didn't want him to stop and so she showed him that. The grin that she loved so much on him broke across his face.

"Jakey..."

"Shh.." He placed one finger to her lips to silence her. "You don't have to say anything...not yet. You're young, I don't expect anything out of you."

Nessie furrowed her brow. "I'm old enough." She insisted, his finger still pressed up against her lips.

He smiled, removed his hand from her lips and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just wait a couple of years Ness. I'll always be here. We have forever. And besides I'm sure your father is being held back by your mother at this very moment."

"Dad has to understand..."

"Oh he understands alright, he just doesn't like it. You're still young Nessie, you don't have to decide anything right now."

A look of realization spread across Nessie's face. "Oh, so that's why he's sometimes so protective of me around you. He's afraid you'll make a move on me or something."

Jacob nodded. "Exactly. But I knows that he knows that I would never do anything until you're ready for it Ness."

"Dad's a little over protective..." Nessie agreed quietly, even though she knew full well both he and her mother could hear her.

"Yeah no kidding." Jacob snorted, remembering every moment even before Renesmee was born or even conceived. He remembered when he wouldn't even allow Bella to go near La Push and Jacob had to kidnap her from school where Alice couldn't see it coming. He chuckled to himself at the memory of Alice's face after Bella got on his bike.

"What's so funny?" Nessie asked.

"Just an old memory." Jacob explained. All that seemed so long ago. The days where he was in love with Bella. He wondered, and he always wondered and probably will always wonder if the reason he was in love with Bella was because of Nessie. Even though she wasn't even close to being born and part of her was Edward, she does have Bella in her as well. He shook his head of the thought. He didn't want to piss Edward off anymore than he probably was and thinking about the days where Jacob was in love with his wife wasn't really the best thing to do. But then again, neither was telling his seven year old daughter that one day she would marry him. He smirked when he heard a very low growl coming from inside the dark woods.

Nessie stared at him curiously. "Sometimes I wish I had my Dad's ability so I could read your mind."

Jacob smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Believe me kid, you don't want to read my mind. It's a mess."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me a kid. Do I look like a kid to you?"

"You may not look like one but you are one." He tapped her nose with his fingertip.

"I'm in High School, remember?" Nessie pointed out.

He shrugged. "You're smart for your age."

Nessie frowned and kicked his shin. Jacob felt next to nothing but Nessie screeched and hopped around on one foot. "Ow Jake!"

"What?" Jacob said innocently. "You kicked me remember?" He shook his head. "Gosh, like mother like daughter." He regretted the words once they left his mouth. Nessie paused in her hopping and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Um...nothing." Jacob quickly stated and looked toward the woods, practically screaming at Edward. _You can come back now! Unless you would like to explain the whole 'Jacob kissed your mother' thing.'_

Within a second Edward was back with Bella a second behind him.

"How'd the talk go?" Bella asked.

"Like you didn't hear." Jacob remarked, giving her a look. She only smiled impishly.

"You don't need to scream at me you know." Edward told Jacob. "I can hear you just fine from a couple of miles away."

Jacob shrugged. "More fun that way."

"More fun for whom?" Edward muttered. "You try having voices screaming inside your head and see how you like it."

"Uhm yeah, werewolf remember?" He pointed to himself. "Seth screams at me when he's right next to me."

Bella let out a chuckle shaking her head. "Good ol' Seth."

Edward smiled at the mention of the first wolf that befriended him. "How is Seth?"

Jacob grinned. "Dying to come down to visit."

"Well why don't you tell him to?" Bella asked. "I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind."

Edward nodded his head. "Of course he wouldn't mind, not after all he's done for us. He's just as welcome as Jacob is."

Jacob nodded. "I'll tell him next time I get down to La Push. I owe a visit down there soon anyway, I'm sure my Dad misses me."

Edward nodded towards him, affirming it. "I heard it in Charlie's thoughts. He calls alot. He is worried about you."

"Worried?" Jacob asked as if it has taken him by surprise. "Why?"

"You're in a house full of vampires." Bella answered.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "My Dad knows just as the rest of the pack that you guys are more than safe to be around."

"Of course." Edward agreed. "Like I said before, Billy does trust us but his fatherly instincts can't help but worry especially if he doesn't get a call." He gave him a pointed look.

"Alright, alright, alright." Jacob said quickly. "No need to give me that look. I'll go to La Push tomorrow. Geesh, you fathers are all the same."

Edward raised his eyebrows but his lips curved up in amusement.

"I think its about time we head home." Bella stated, glancing over at Nessie who had just finished a yawn. "Somebody's a little sleepy."

"But Mooom." Nessie began in protest and Bella shook her head.

"Don't 'But Mom' me Nessie, you need your sleep."

Nessie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Jacob looked at Edward and grinned. Edward looked back at him and grinned back. "You're on Dog. I'll give you a head start."

Jacob scoffed. "Like I'll need it."

Edward shrugged, a smug look on his perfect face. "Whatever you say."

In a flash Edward darted off into the night, Jacob frowned and broke off into a run, phasing once he was a safe distance away and bolted after the vampire.

"Dad's gonna win." Nessie stated walking up beside Bella.

Bella looked at her with a smile. "Of course he is." She laughed and flicked her head to the side. "Come on, hop on."

Nessie jumped onto her mother's back, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and Bella took off towards the Cullen's home.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks flew by like days. September passed, and then so did October. And it was October 31st, Halloween. The usually quiet town was bustling with talk of the day.

When Nessie arrived at school that morning, she was surprised and confused to see many of the students dressed up in costumes. She had never taken part of Halloween, she didn't even know what it was. The Cullens had no use for Candy and no one dared bring their kids all the way down the creepy path that led to the Cullen's house to just get them Candy.

She watched as various superheros passed around her. She saw a couple Superman's, Spiderman's and Batman's, as well as one ridiculous costume in which the boy wore underwear over his pants, a belt on his head and displayed a 'Q' on his chest.

She also saw people dressed up as hippies, rockstars and pirates.

She glanced up at Jacob and saw that he did not hold the same confused expression that she wore. He seemed indifferent to the human's odd choice of dress.

She jumped and grabbed hold of Jacob's arms when a boy popped out from around the corner in a furry suit and a very repulsive looking werewolf mask and growled at her.

Jacob rolled his eyes and only pulled her away from the werewolf. She heard the boy in the suit laughing as he walked over to his friends.

"That's what people think of you isn't it?" Nessie asked quietly as she walked next to him. "That's what they see you as."

"They see what they see in the movies." Jacob replied. "They won't ever be able to know what we really look like." He shook his head. "It sickens me that they think we're all soulless murderers and not the protectors we are."

Nessie furrowed her brow when she saw a boy from across the hall open his mouth and flash a fake pair of Vampire fangs at her. "Why is everybody dressing up like this?"

"It's Halloween." Jacob explained. "It's an old human tradition where they dress up in costumes, usually something scary, and go around to people's doors and ask for Candy."

"Scary?" She repeated, glancing at the Vampire boy across the hall.

Jacob nodded. "Vampires and Werewolves are among the popular favorites."

She winced when she saw the boy go up to his friend and pretend to bite his neck. His friend pretended to be hurt and started screaming and yelling, "Help I'm being attacked by a bloodthirsty vampire!"

"They don't get it do they?"

Jacob shook his head, just as repulsed by what he was seeing as Nessie was. "They all see it as a joke. How casually they throw around that term...they are unaware of that they're actually out there."

"And they're version are all human consumers." Nessie stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "They say nothing about vegetarians."

Jacob scoffed a laugh. "Well your family has always strayed away from the norm."

Nessie frowned and narrowed her eyes, slapping him on the arm.

"What?" He chuckled. "It's true. No one ever talks about a non-human consuming vampire because they're not supposed to exist. You're lucky you got Carlisle as the head of your family. And plus," He nudged her with his elbow, smirking, "Vegetarian vampires aren't that scary."

Nessie huffed and brought her voice down so only he could hear it. "We are too!"

Jacob rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh sure, all fear the vegetarian vampire- you know, the kind that doesn't want to eat you."

"I will have you know Jacob Black that we can be very menacing. I'm sure you have seen my father mad."

Jacob smirked and nodded once. "Sure I have. Not afraid of him though."

"That's because you can protect yourself against him. You're a supernatural being, like he is. A simple human wouldn't be so brave. I've seen it Jacob. People cower in fear when Emmett just looks at them."

"Well Emmett is huge." Jacob pointed out.

She sighed, "Well I don't mean just Emmett. Dad or Jasper or Grandpa-"

"Carlisle? Carlisle couldn't be menacing if his life depended on it."

Nessie furrowed her brow in disagreement. "He doesn't get too mad often but Dad told me he can pretty scary if he wanted to. All of us could be, even Rosalie or Alice and Grandma too."

"And your mom?" Jacob asked.

Nessie smirked. "I thought that was one that could be left unsaid. I know you're scared of her Jacob."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "But that's not fair because I was afraid of her before she was turned."

"You?" Nessie raised her eyebrows. "Big, bad, Jacob Black scared of a little human girl."

Jacob gave her a small smile. "You underestimate her." That was all he was going to say on the subject. He could have told her that the reason he was scared of her was because she had the power to hurt him. And it seemed like she never stopped doing it whenever she was in his presence. But that would bring up subjects he was not willing to share with Nessie at that point.

Thankfully he was saved by the bell. Before Nessie could ask any more questions, he gave her hand a squeeze, "I'll see you at lunch Ness." And with that he took off toward his first class.

She hummed thoughtfully as she watched Jacob hurry down the hall. She had the feeling he was keeping something from her. Something about her mother. She knew her mother and Jacob were best friends when she was still human but that's about all she knew. They would never go into any details about their friendship or anything. She never thought much of it when she was younger but now that she was out in real world she was noticing more things. Jacob's avoidance of the subject of his past with Bella being one of them.

She continued to think about that as she walked to her first class. She rolled her eyes when she counted three vampires in her first class, two in her second, and four in her third. She got to her English class and prepared herself for more vampires. She looked toward Hunter and prayed that he was not one of them. She was pleased to see him in just Jeans and a Green long sleeved shirt, his warm smile bright and fang-less.

She ignored the rest of the class, she didn't even bother looking at their costumes. She sat in her usual seat and greeted Hunter happily.

"You're not dressed up." Nessie pointed out, surprised yet happy.

"Nope." Hunter grinned, shaking his head. "Too old for this Halloween thing if you ask me. I'm surprised the Principal even allows costumes." He rolled his eyes. "Dressing up in school is so 5th grade."

"I've never done it."

Hunter's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Not Ever? Not even as a kid?"

Nessie shook her head. "No...my childhood was a little...weird."

Hunter hummed thoughtfully and then smiled at her. "You know what, I'm going to take you trick or treating."

Nessie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Take me what?"

Surprised crossed Hunter's features. "Really? Your childhood was that weird that you don't even know what trick or treating is?"

Nessie shrugged sheepishly. "I was very secluded."

"You were deprived that's what you were." Hunter replied and then laughed. "Yes, I definately have to take you trick or treating."

"What exactly is that?" Nessie asked, sounding nervous.

He smirked, "You act like its a death sentence. Relax, we just dress up in costumes and go around town knocking on people's doors asking for candy. And when the person answers the door you say 'trick or treat'."

"That sounds....silly."

Hunter shrugged, "Yeah, its for little kids but since you've never gone, I've taken it upon myself to take you." He furrowed his brow, "Your parents won't mind will they?"

Nessie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so."

Hunter smiled. "Great, so after school then. Me and you."

Nessie smiled back. "Sure." To tell the truth, she was actually pretty excited. Another human experience that she would get to experience. And candy was one of the human foods she actually did enjoy. Her first Halloween was going to be great.

* * *

After much consideration, Bella and Edward finally gave Nessie permission to go trick or treating. They figured it wouldn't hurt anybody and she wouldn't have to pretend to like the food she was receiving. And she would be with Hunter, who they both trusted emmensely.

Emmett immediately wanted in after he heard of Nessie's plans. "I know exactly what to be!" He exclaimed and Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett shot up the stairs. He came down seconds later dressed in all black with a black cape and his lips curled back revealing a pair of fake fangs.

"Emmett, isn't the point of Halloween to dress up as something you're _not_?" Edward asked somewhat irritated.

Emmett grinned at him. "No one knows what we are and as long as they think we're human I can dress up like this." He twirled his cape around and made it cover half his face and stalked up to Nessie.

He walked around her and in one quick motion wrapped one of his arms plus the cloak around her shoulder. "Tell me my dear Renesmee," He said in a dark, eerie tone, "Will you be my bride?"

"Emmett." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused.

Emmett hissed at him and wrapped his other arm around Nessie, leaving only her smiling face visible in a sea of black. In one swift motion, he lifted Nessie off the ground and over his shoulder. She let out a squeal of delight and surprise, searching for something to grab onto even though she could feel Emmett had a tight grip around her. She looked up and saw Edward glaring at Emmett's back. She shot him a reassuring smile, telling him she was alright through her thoughts. Edward huffed but didn't move or waver his glare.

Emmett made it halfway up the stairs before he was stopped by Bella standing at the head of the stairs with almost the same look as her husband. Emmett frowned and looked over his shoulder to where Edward was now standing at the base of the stairs.

"Emmett, put down my daughter." Bella instructed.

"We're having fun!" Emmett protested childishly.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

"Dad." Nessie said in an exasperated tone. "Come on, Uncle Emmett's only playing."

Within a second Alice appeared behind Bella, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Oh leave them be Bella. It's simple fun."

Bella sighed in defeat, Edward following a few seconds behind her. Emmett grinned in triumph, gripped Nessie tighter, leaned into a crouch and then sprung over the banister of the staircase to the floor below. Nessie screeched and closed her eyes, but it soon turned into a laugh when Emmett safely hit the ground.

Emmett, pressing his luck, turned to Edward and Bella and said, "Say goodbye to your daughter." He laughed menacingly and didn't miss Edward's hands curl into fists at his sides before he took off.

He ran up to the attic and plopped a laughing Nessie on her feet.

"Dad is going to kill you!" Nessie remarked as she watched Emmett scavage through some boxes.

"Ha!" He scoffed poking his head up. "I'd like to see him try."

Nessie chuckled and walked over to stand next to him. "What are you looking for?"

"A costume for you." He replied and in a blur he was on the other side of the attic, searching through another box. "I would turn you into my bride like I said I would but I've annoyed Edward enough for one day."

Nessie crossed the room to stand near him with a smirk. "I would've thought that you never would get tired of annoying him."

Emmett also smirked. "Yes, that is true but then your mother would get upset and then she would probably get Alice and Esme in on it and then Jasper would get annoyed because of the annoyance he's feeling and Rose might be on my side but she doesn't find the amusement in Vampires having a Vampire fetish." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "So, it's just not worth it."

"So, what are you going to dress me as?" Nessie asked as he searched through yet another box.

"Ha-ha!" Emmett cried in victory, pulling out an old dress. Nessie raised her eyebrow as she stared at it.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

He shoved the dress into her arms and crossed the attic again is less than a second. He tore through a couple of boxes until he once again shouted in victory. He walked back to her in human speed, grinning wildly, holding up what looked like a paint tube.

"What is that Uncle Em?"

He held the tube horizontally so she could read what it said, and as soon as her eyes caught the words, Emmett announced it aloud. "Fake blood."

Nessie furrowed her brow, cocking her head to the side. "Should I find it weird that Vampires have a tube of fake blood?"

"The rest of the family doesn't know I have this. I was hiding it, hoping one day I could use it for something. And now, that time has come." He grinned and slipped his arm around Nessie's shoulder. "My Dear, you are not going to be a Vampire."

He turned back to stand in front of her and opened the tube. He squirted out a little of the red, blood like substance onto his finger tips and put two dots on her neck. "You are going to be a vampire _victim_."

Nessie stared agape at him and then burst out laughing. "Uncle Em are you nuts? You think this will make my parents any more calm about this?"

Emmett shrugged. "No doubt Edward can hear my thoughts, if he hasn't come up here and told me 'no' already, then it won't be a problem."

Nessie stared at him skeptically and glanced toward the attic door just waiting for her father to appear. However, he did not. She shrugged it off and looked down at her dress.

"And this?"

"Put it on. Come back up here when you're done." Emmett instructed.

Nessie nodded obediently and went to go change. A few minutes later she came back in the dress and Emmett grinned at her.

"Perfect. Now, hold still." He ran over to her and put more of the fake blood on her neck, making a trail down her neck and putting some of it on the shoulder of her dress. He then went into the corner of the attic, came back and sprinkled dust all over the dress to make it look dirty.

"And the finishing touches." He grinned, showing off his fake fangs, put more blood on his finger tip and then blotted some of the tips of the fangs and then put a trail down the side of his mouth.

"Uncle Em!" Nessie laughed. "Now Dad is REALLY going to kill you."

"Like I said before, I'd like to see him try."

When they got downstairs, Edward was standing at the base of the stairs glaring at Emmett. Bella for a second stood confused, obliviously not clued into what Edward saw in Emmett's mind. And then she caught sight of her daughter and brother and snarled loudly.

Immediately Jasper and Esme were in the room, panicked to see what had Bella snarling like that. Even Rosalie stepped in to see. Alice snickered quietly from where she stood.

"Emmett Cullen!" Bella growled. "What do you think you're doing to my daughter?"

"Dressing her up for Halloween." Emmett answered innocently. "You two really need to loosen up."

"Emmett." Esme scolded, shaking her head. "How could you even joke around like that? She's your niece."

"Nessie knows it's just for fun." He slipped an arm around Nessie's shoulders and Edward and Bella let out a simultaneous growl. "I would never hurt Nessie, you should know that."

"We do know that Emmett." Edward growled. "However we do not like to see our daughter with blood dripping down her neck, even if its fake blood."

Nessie looked up to Emmett, he nodded and then released her. She gracefully made her way down the stairs and then placed her hand on the side of Edward's face. She showed him that she was fine with her costume, she didn't feel threatened and she felt safe in everybody's, including Emmett's presence. She told him he should also trust Emmett and her as well. She would be fine.

"Don't worry so much Dad." She whispered staring into his eyes.

"Ness-" Edward started to protest but Nessie dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "Daddy please." She whispered. "It's just one day."

Edward was silent for a few moments and then he sighed, "Emmett, how do you even know she wants you to go with her?"

Nessie lifted her head and grinned at him. "Thank you Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck quickly and pecked his cheek and then ran back over to Emmett.

"And I DO want him to come with me!" Nessie said. "He's a cool Uncle."

Emmett smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, smugly.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Remember Ness, he's not-"

"I know," She cut him off, "He's not my uncle, he's my brother, I got it Dad."

Edward nodded once and sighed again. "Have fun Nessie and be careful."

"I will." She smiled at him. "I promise and besides I've got Emmett to protect me."

Edward looked at Emmett standing behind Nessie. As much as he could be a goofball, he also cared about Nessie very much. If Nessie was in any danger, Emmett would snap into protective uncle mode.

Emmett locked eyes with Edward and nodded. _You know I would do anything to protect her. She's part of my family. Our family. _

Edward gave him a small smile. "Of course. Now go." He waved his hand towards them. "I'm sure you're little friend is waiting for you."

Nessie grinned and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Let's go!"

Edward shook his head with a small smirk as Emmett and Nessie disappeared out the door.

"Edward." Bella sighed.

Edward looked at her and slipped an arm around her, pressing his face into her hair. "She'll be fine love."

* * *

Emmett's monster Jeep Wrangler pulled up in front of Forks High School. Hunter was standing near the front door just as he said he would be. His costume choice was something less monstrous than hers and Emmett's. He chose to be a doctor.

Nessie hopped out of the car and ran over to Hunter with a smile. "Hey Hunter!"

Hunter smiled back at her and looked over her. "Hey Nessie, um, what are you supposed to be?"

She opened her mouth to answer when she felt Emmett's arms wrap around her from behind and felt his cold breath against the side of her face. "She's my victim." He answered menacingly and added a laugh to go along with it.

Hunter's eyes widened and he subconsciously took a step back. Nessie looked at her uncle and saw that he indeed looked like the vampire he was. Instead of being scared, Nessie laughed and placed her hands over Emmett's. "Hunter, you remember my brother don't you? Emmett."

Hunter stared at the man who had let go of Nessie and was smirking behind her. He then nodded and chuckled nervously. "S-sure. I didn't recognize you with the fangs."

Emmett grinned and waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Nessie laughed. "Emmett's a kid at heart, I hope you don't mind him coming with us."

"Oh no of course not!" Hunter replied, almost too quickly. Nessie could sense he was afraid of Emmett.

"Well," Emmett spoke up, "What are we waiting for lets get us some can-day!" He whirled around, his cloak swirling around him and started off towards the street.

Hunter turned to Nessie with an odd look. "Can-day?" He whispered.

Nessie rolled her eyes and smirked, linking her arm with his. "Kid at heart." She repeated and chuckled once. "You'll get used to him."

"Hey!" Emmett called from the other side of the lot, his voice booming and Hunter jumped. "I don't see you two moving!"

"Come on." Nessie laughed and pulled Hunter along to catch up to Emmett. Once they caught up they started down the streets, hitting every house they could.

"So, how old is your brother?" Hunter asked curiously as they walked down the streets, Emmett marching happily a few feet in front of them.

"He's....just out of college." Nessie came up with on the spot. Her family's ages was not something they discussed.

"Oh, what school did he go to?"

Neither of them noticed that Emmett stopped walking and he whirled around to face them, his fake fangs bared. "Vampire school of course."

Hunter's body tensed and Nessie shot Emmett a look. But Hunter laughed it off with a witty comment, "What were your classes like, 'How To Suck Blood 101'?"

Nessie tensed and shot him a small smile, chuckling nervously. Emmett only grinned and winked at him. "Followed by," He twirled his cloak around his body, " 'How To

Make a Cloak Look Creepy'."

Hunter laughed and started to make vampire jokes with Emmett as they continued to walk down the street, leaving Nessie the one trailing behind them.

Nessie watched nervously as Hunter went on and on about Vampires. Emmett laughed right along with him, also adding his jokes here and there. But there were times when she felt like taking Hunter away from Emmett. It was alright if SHE joked around about vampires with a vampire for she was a half vampire, but not a human. A human who was unaware that he was with a vampire.

She could have sworn she felt her heart stop beating for a second when Hunter told Emmett to 'bite me'. Emmett grinned and said, 'okay' and started for his neck. Nessie almost screamed, 'No!' at the top her lungs and almost started hyperventilating when Emmett, for one brief second, had his fake fangs on Hunter's shoulder. And even in her brief hysteria she knew she saw, for that second, Hunter's face adopt a look of pure terror. But as soon as Emmett stood up again, Hunter started laughing again. She wondered what that look was for but didn't have time to ponder it because she was so worked up about what Emmett did.

She KNEW Emmett was going to get nailed for that when they got home. That was the first time she feared for a human's life when her family was around humans.

She kept a close eye on Emmett the whole rest of the night. They eventually stopped talking about vampires and got into a talk about other 'monsters'. Then somehow it changed into football talk.

The few hours they were out there seemed to drag on forever and finally they made it back to Forks High School where Emmett's Jeep was parked.

While Nessie waited for Emmett and Hunter to finish up their 'guy talk' she sifted through her bag of candy and started to pick on some of her favorites.

Suddenly a black Lamborghini screeched into the parking lot and Nessie pressed herself up against the Jeep. She heard Hunter's sharp intake of breath and looked over her shoulder at him. He had a look of shock and horror on his face. Nessie quickly glanced at Emmett, Emmett glanced back at her, sharing the same look of concern.

Hunter quietly excused himself from Emmett's side and walked around the jeep. "I'll see you Monday Nessie." He said quickly as he passed her towards the Lamborghini.

Nessie tried to see through the black tinted windows but couldn't see anything. She squinted her eyes to see anything when Hunter opened the door, but all she could see was a dark figure. As soon as the passenger door closed, the Lamborghini took off faster than she had ever seen any of the Cullen's drive.

Immediately Emmett was at her side, and she looked up to him and studied his face. He was staring after the car with a serious expression on his face. All traces of goofball Emmett was gone. Now he looked on guard, as if he expected the car to come back and who ever was in the drivers seat to come out and attack them.

"Uncle Em?" She whispered.

Without looking at her he answered, "Ness, get in the car."

She immediately obeyed and ran over to her side of the car. She hopped in and found Emmett was already in and had started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and raced towards the Cullen's home.

"Uncle Emmett what's wrong?" Nessie asked, reading his expression. His lips were curved downward and he gripped the streering wheel as he stared only on the road ahead of him.

"Did you see his face?" He asked. "Hunter's I mean." He glanced at Nessie out of the corner of his eye and Nessie nodded. "He looked absolutely terrified. As soon as the car pulled up I heard his heart rate double in speed. Whoever was in that car spooked Hunter and what gets me even more is that he knew who it was. He willingly went to that car."

Nessie's thoughts were brought back to one of the first days of school when she saw the handprint shaped bruise on his wrist. That wasn't the first time she saw it either. Hunter would occasionally come to school, bruised and limping. And every time his excuse would be the same, "I fell. Klutzy old me."

Nessie swallowed and looked over her shoulder down the dark road, flying behind them. She knew that whoever was in that car caused harm to Hunter.

"Renesmee."

She was startled when Emmett used her whole first name. He never did that. She couldn't even remember one time that her full name crossed his lips. She was always 'Nessie' or 'Ness' to him.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"If you ever see that car near you, I don't want you to do anything but call for one of us." He instructed and she could only nod in agreement, too shocked to hear such an authoritative tone coming from him.

She turned to look out the window at the trees flying by them. She couldn't help but wonder about Hunter. If that car ever came near her she just had to yell for any of the Cullen's, and even in her thoughts her Dad could hear her. But what about Hunter, who was there to protect him? She was more durable than Hunter who was just a human. She shuddered and hoped to God that Hunter would be in one piece when Monday rolled around.


	7. Chapter 7

Time didn't pass quick enough for Nessie Cullen. The whole weekend she was worried sick about Hunter. Edward had heard Emmett's thoughts before they got to the house and immediately he and Bella were asking her if she was alright. She assured them that she was fine but she just worried about Hunter. Edward saw the horror stricken look on Hunter's face through Emmett's and Nessie's mind and wondered himself why he got that expression on his face.

That Saturday Jacob came back from his visit to La Push and he noticed that Nessie wasn't herself. She explained what happened on Halloween and Jacob didn't like it that much that she was worried so much over him.

Sunday was much the same. She went on a hunting trip with her parents and Jacob but didn't do much. She just sat under a tree while her parents ran around the woods hunting their meal. Jacob joined Edward and Bella for a little while but then went back to stay with Nessie. She insisted that she was fine by herself but Jacob wouldn't have it. She sighed but gave in knowing it would lessen the worry from Jacob and her parents. Jacob laid down next to her and she cuddled up to his warm fur.

She jumped when she heard a branch snap from somewhere around her. She gripped onto Jacob's fur and looked around, fully alert. But Jacob wasn't tense like her but his body shook. Nessie recognized that instantly. He was laughing. She turned to him with a confused look. He opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, the corners of his mouth turned up as if he was smiling.

He let out a small howl and seconds later a second howl echoed his. Then a sandy colored wolf broke through the brush. Nessie grinned and jumped to her feet. "Seth!" She cried and ran over to him. Seth barked happily and grabbed her shirt in his teeth and tossed her onto his back. She squealed and then laughed, throwing her arms around his gigantic neck.

Jacob growled at him and Seth rolled his eyes and let out a whimper. Jacob growled again, this time lower and laid back down resting his head on his paws.

Seth turned and ran through the woods, slow enough that Nessie didn't have to hold on for dear life. She sat up but gripped onto Seth's fur tightly and laughed as Seth ran, skillfully avoiding trees.

Seth came to a stop once they reached a meadow. He let out a little whine and pointed his nose in one direction. Nessie followed where he was pointing to and smiled at the sight. In the middle of the meadow, Edward and Bella laid in each other's arms, fully absorbed in each other that they didn't even notice the wolf and their daughter looking at them. She sighed contentedly as she watched them, they were so beautiful with their skin sparkling in the sunlight. She loved watching her parents together. Their actions always proved how much they loved one another. When she was younger she would get disgusted by it, just like any other little kid, but as she grew older she grew into a helpless romantic and loved watching her parents together. They usually always sat near one another but if for some reason they were across the room from each other they would throw longing and loving glances at each other.

"Seth," She whispered to the sandy wolf she was perched on. Seth lifted his head in answer. "I think they want to be alone."

Seth nodded in agreement and slowly backed into the woods. Once he was far enough, he turned and started running in another direction. They must have run across all of Washington, at least that's what it felt like to Nessie.

When they finally returned to the spot they left Jacob they found Edward and Bella already waiting for them. Nessie jumped off of Seth's back and wobbled for a moment. She grabbed onto Seth's leg for support and she heard him chuckle. Her normally perfect bronze colored hair was tussled from being windblown and her cheeks were a light shade of pink but she had a grin on her face.

"Seth what did you do to my daughter?" Edward asked taking in Nessie's appearance.

Seth pulled his muzzle over his teeth, bearing his teeth in a grin and plopped down into a sitting position.

Edward, after staring at Seth for a minute looked at Jacob. "Thank you."

Jacob lifted his head and let out a little bark.

Bella walked over to Nessie and started to fix up her hair. At her daughter's confused and slightly annoyed look she explained, "Better me than Rosalie."

Edward smirked and the two wolves howled with laughter.

Monday morning, Nessie was up and ready to go to school earlier than usual. Of course Edward or Bella didn't have a problem with her being up so early but Jacob didn't want to get up.

When they finally got Jacob up, Nessie had to wait (very impatiently) for Jacob to finish his cereal. When he was done, she pulled him out of the seat, leaving his bowl still on the table. They all piled into the Volvo and Edward drove at his normal speed to get them to school.

Nessie hopped out of the car, called a quick goodbye to her parents and didn't even wait for Jacob before sprinting into the school. Jacob grumbled as he climbed out of the car and followed after where Nessie had gone.

She waited impatiently through her first three classes, and for the first time in the few months she's been in school, she glanced at the clock every few minutes. When the bell rang signaling the end of her third period, she got out of her seat and practically ran towards her English class. She skidded to a halt once she entered the room and got looks from Mr. Newton and her classmates but she ignored them and looked toward Hunter's desk. Part of her was relieved that he was there but the other part was still worried because his head was buried in his arms on his desk.

She walked over to her desk and plopped down. "Hunter?" She called out to him but he didn't answer. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm gently, "Hunter?"

He jumped up and looked around frantically, "I didn't do it!"

If she wasn't so concern she would have been amused. There was a red spot on his face from where he was leaning against his arm and his brown hair was tussled.

Once the sleepiness cleared from his brain he looked over at her and put on a warm smile. "Oh hey Nessie."

She shot him a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." He replied. "Tired."

She nodded once and bit her lip. "I was just wondering cuz...on Halloween..."

"Oh yeah," He waved his hand non chalantly. "That was just my father, I thought he was mad at me or something. Turns out he planned a last minute camping trip, we were hiking ALL weekend." He scoffed a laugh and shook his head. "My legs feel like Jell-O." He groaned and stretched. "I'm not as in shape as I thought."

"You're father is really that scary?" Nessie asked and thought of her own father. He was a VAMPIRE and although he wasn't pretty when he was mad, she would never be that afraid of him.

"Yeah." He answered and raised his eyebrows. "He's pretty scary especially when he's mad. But yeah," He quickly changed the subject, "We got home late last night so I didn't get much sleep."

"He didn't let you stay home?"

He scoffed. "What are you kidding? I could have a deadly disease and he would still send me to school."

"Education that important to him?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Or he just really likes his privacy."

Nessie hummed quietly and carefully observed him. She sensed something was off about him. Like the times he came in bruised, he would be a lot more distant like he was trying to hide something. She replayed what he said in her mind, _"He's really scary especially when he's mad." _His father must have something to do with it.

"Why are you giving me that look?" He asked.

"I'm just..." She hesitated. She couldn't just bring it up, could she? ' I think your father is abusing you'. Either it would be true and he wouldn't want to talk about it or its false and he would be angry that she accused his father of such a thing. And even if it was true, she couldn't say it in the middle of the classroom where other students were listening. "...nothing." She sighed and shook her head, turning her eyes to the desk.

"You don't have to worry about me."

She looked back over to him and gave him a half smile. "I like worrying about you. You're my friend."

Hunter's eyes widened and a look of shock spread across his face. "Wait a second, I was right? You're worried about me? Wow, I just took a shot in the dark there."

Her smile widened just a little and she placed her hand over his. "Of course I was worried about you."

He smiled at her, the warmness reaching his tired eyes. "Thanks." He turned his face away for a few seconds and muttered under his breath, "Glad someone does." A normal human wouldn't have heard it, but Nessie wasn't a normal human. Her smile fell and her brow creased in concern. He turned back to her and he still had that warm smile on his face. "You don't need to worry really."

She gave him a skeptical look but nodded. She could tell she wasn't getting anything straight from him. Maybe she could bring him home and Edward could pick something out of his mind, or maybe Jasper could read some off emotion that he was feeling. Or she could get Alice to look into his future to see if she sees his father doing anything to him again.

Or maybe she was over analyzing things. Maybe Hunter's father wasn't abusive and he was just klutzy like he said he was.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Hunter's voice interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at him.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"Your hand is hot like you have a fever or something." He replied.

Her eyes widened slightly and she moved her hand away quickly. "I'm fine." She replied quickly and avoided his gaze.

'_Crap! Crap! Crap!_' she yelled at herself in her mind. She had let her guard down. She had gotten a hold of controlling her ability. She knew she could never show a human her way of communicating. And she could control her ability without thinking about it...except when she was lost in thought. Like she just was. She prayed that her ability was under control and Hunter didn't see any of her thoughts. He would've said something right?

She let out a breath and closed her eyes. She sure hoped so.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. "You don't look so good."

She glanced at him and saw no traces of suspicion on his face. Unless he was really good at acting, she didn't let her ability slip. She felt herself relax and she smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine. Fit as a fiddle." She furrowed her brow a little. Where did that come from? No one said that anymore. She realized with a small shake of her head that she had been hanging around with her century old family too long.

However Hunter was amused by it and grinned at her and so she grinned right back. The bell signaled the start of the class and she bit her lip before turning to face forward.

* * *

"Did you see his face?!" Hunter burst into laughter as he and Nessie walked side by side into the cafeteria. He paused one second to try and imitate it but failed and only kept laughing, stumbling a little on his feet.

Nessie laughed right along with him, her smile, the perfect mixture of Bella's and Edward's, lit her whole face. Many of the students had gotten used to her presence by then but they turned and stared at her again as her musical laughter filled the cafeteria. She ignored most of the stares but caught one. Dave Conrad hadn't bothered her since that one day in September. But she occasionally saw him staring at her while she walked down the hallway. It was usually a look of longing mixed with lust but the stare she was getting right then was nothing of the sort. His eyes were narrowed into a glare and in fact, he wasn't just looking at her, he was also looking at the boy next to her. She took a quick glance at Hunter who was replaying the funny scene that happened in English class, oblivious to her distraction. She realized that Dave was jealous of Hunter. Not only did he have to deal with Jacob in the way but he also had to deal with Hunter. Just to tick him off, she slipped one arm through Hunter's and laughed at what he said. For a split second, Hunter was taken off guard but then he smiled and continued on with his story.

She saw Dave's glare intensify and she gave him a look as the corners of her mouth turned up in a smirk. She flipped her bronze curls over her shoulder and with a skip in her step walked towards their usual table.

As usual Jacob was already waiting there. He had given up standing after a while and was just slumped in his chair with his head resting in his hand, impatiently waiting for her to get there. He had also taken up the habit to get his food BEFORE they both got there so he wouldn't have to go online with Hunter and could stay and talk with her for a few minutes alone.

He usually had a scowl on his face when the two approached but that day when he saw them coming, his frown was intensified. He almost had the same look that Dave did. Which meant one thing: he was jealous.

Nessie shot him a look and he raised one eyebrow. She looked down at her arm linked with Hunter's and then looked back to Jacob, rolling her eyes.

Since Jacob had told her about the imprintment it had constantly been on her mind. She noticed it more when Jacob was being protective. He acted like an overprotective boy friend and until she learned of the imprintment she hadn't thought much about that coincidental fact. Since she was little, Jacob was her best friend, and besides her parents, the one she felt closest to. But lately her feelings had been growing for him. She was getting older and seeing the world through different eyes. A couple of years ago, Jacob was just Jacob to her. But now she saw him differently, she noticed how tall he was, how hot (temperature wise) his body was and how handsome he was. How bright his smile was when he was truly happy (which usually only occurred when they were alone), or how the sound of his voice and his laughter made her heart flutter.

But as of late, her growing romantic feelings for him have been conflicting with her annoyance from his reactions to Hunter. He was an innocent human. Her friend, a human friend that she is so grateful for. Unlike Dave, Hunter was actually nice and Nessie still couldn't understand the detestation that Jacob held for him.

She let go of Hunter and took her usual seat next to Jacob. Hunter took the seat next to her so she was in between the two boys.

"Hi Jake." She greeted with a bit of fake happiness. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, smiling an obviously fake smile at her.

"Hello Renesmee."

She frowned at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Jacob." Hunter greeted warmly like he did everyday, hoping for the chance that maybe that day Jacob would like him.

But as usual, Jacob's eyes flickered to him and he grunted and then looked back at Nessie. Nessie shook her head at him giving him a disbelieving look. She scoffed and turned to Hunter. "Hunter do you want come get lunch with me?"

Both Hunter's and Jacob's eyes widened.

"I thought you didn't eat school food..." Hunter said, sounding confused. That was true, she hadn't eaten a meal in the two months she's been in the school.

She shrugged. "I can make an exception." She stood up and Hunter got up slowly but Jacob was quick to stand. Nessie turned around and gave him a seemingly innocent look. "You don't have to get up Jacob, you already have your food." She reminded him pointing down at the tray.

Without looking at the tray Jacob narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl. She lifted her eyebrows quickly and then took Hunter's hand and dragged him past Jacob. She quickly looked over her shoulder at him and saw that he hadn't moved and his whole body was tensed and his hands were curled into fists at his sides. Normally she would have been worried but she knew he would never phase in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. And he had been a wolf for almost eight years, he had good control of his temper. She huffed and turned back to face forward and got on the lunch line.

She saw Hunter looking at her with a funny look.

"What?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then hesitated a moment as if trying to figure out the right words and then finally spoke, "Are...are you and Jacob in a fight?"

She sighed. "He's just been really getting on my nerves lately." She said it slowly and clearly making sure Jacob could hear her.

"It has to do with me doesn't it?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it okay? This is between me and Jacob and that's it."

He nodded. "Alright."

The lunch line moved slow and it was almost fifteen minutes before Nessie and Hunter got their food and sat back down at the table. Jacob was sitting down again and was poking his macaroni and cheese with his fork and didn't even look up when they sat down. There was still food on his plate, which was odd considering it usually took Jacob less than two minutes to eat his meal.

The lunch table was quiet the rest of the time. Hunter and Nessie occasionally broke into conversation but Jacob didn't say a word.

He didn't say a word in any of their other classes either. In Phys. Ed. he spent time with some guys he had met and started talking to during the course of the year. Nessie didn't even bother to ask them if she could join them. Instead she just hung around with a group of girls who barely noticed her presence.

When the final bell rang instead of meeting Jacob by the locker room, she walked quickly, using a bit of her vampire speed to head towards her father's silver Volvo. She pulled open the door before Edward even got a chance to step out. She slid into the seat and slammed the door closed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her father was silent for a few seconds which meant he was reading her mind.

"What did he do?" He asked finally, surprisingly calm.

Nessie turned to him and looked into his topaz eyes still a bright gold from his hunting trip the day before. She couldn't find the words to express everything so she just shoved her hand out and placed it on his forehead telling him everything she was annoyed with Jacob about.

Before he got a chance to speak she cut in, "Can we just leave him here? He's a stinkin wolf he can find his own way home."

Edward's lips twitched upward but then he gave her a look. "Ness, you know that's not right."

She rolled her eyes and sunk down in her seat and glared at the floor. "So _now_ you choose to be nice to him." She muttered.

Edward sighed but then his eyes were drawn to the window. He saw Jacob standing at the entrance to the school, his arms crossed over his chest. Without a word he started the engine and started to drive off.

Nessie shot up, surprised and looked out to the window looking for Jacob and then looked back at Edward. "You're really gonna leave him here?"

"He asked me to." Edward replied and Nessie quirked an eyebrow.

"He said both you and he needed some alone time to cool off. He's going to go running."

Even though she was annoyed with him, she felt dread course through her. "He'll be back right?" She asked nervously.

Edward turned to her with an amused expression. "I thought you were mad at him."

Nessie frowned at him. "Dad."

He chuckled lowly and turned back to the road. "Of course he'll be back. Jacob could never leave you." She didn't miss that he gripped the steering wheel harder and almost bit out the last phrase. "You know how you feel when you're away from him for twenty four hours?" He asked. "He feels the same except more strongly. I guarantee he'll be back tonight or at the latest tomorrow morning."

Once she was assured that Jacob was coming back she felt relief but then she remember she was annoyed with him. "He could go for a week." She mumbled. Her annoyance increased when Edward chuckled.

"It's a good thing Jasper and Alice went on a hunting trip." He remarked.

"Why is that?" Nessie asked, staring out the window at the quickly passing scenery.

"Jasper would have gone insane from all your different emotions at once."

She turned to give him a look but only found herself smiling at the amused look on his face. She bit her lip and bit back a chuckle.

_Dad? _

"Yes?"

_I love you._

A different, loving smile crossed his face and he looked at her quickly. "I love you too Ness."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Nessie and Edward got home, Nessie was back into her sour mood. Edward pulled the Volvo into the garage and Nessie hopped out of the car and slammed the door closed. She sluggishly made her way towards the entrance to the house and glared the floor as she walked. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and he spun her around to face him, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't let it get to you Ness." He whispered into her hair.

She sighed heavily and rested her head against his chest. "Can't help it..." She muttered and then pulled away from him and looked up at him. "Dad, no offense but..."

He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. "I know sweetheart. She's upstairs in my room."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks." She mumbled and ran towards the door. She didn't even notice Emmett and Rosalie lounging on the couch or Esme just walking out of the kitchen to ask her how her day was. She took the stairs two at a time and ran towards her father's room.

She pushed open the door and saw her mother standing by the window, staring out into the woods. Bella turned around, a smile on her face, obviously expecting her husband and not her daughter.

"Renesmee." She stated in surprise and then sped over to her when she saw the look on her face. "What's the matter?"

Nessie looked over her shoulder at the open door and closed it even though that was quite unnecessary in a house full of vampires. She then turned back to her mother and frowned heavily.

"What is it? Something happen at school?" Bella asked, leading her over to the bed.

Nessie hopped on the bed and Bella sat beside her, giving her daughter a concerned look.

"Was Jacob annoying when you knew him when you were human?" She asked.

Bella's eyebrows lifted. "Annoying? In what way?" _Am I going to have to kill him? _She asked herself, gritting her teeth. Yes, Jacob was annoying when she was human, and she did not want him to be annoying her daughter in the same way.

"Ugh!" Nessie groaned and banged her fists on the bed. "He's just treating me like I'm some weak little child!"

Bella mentally sighed in relief and scooted closer to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I think he's jealous."

"Jealous?" Bella asked.

Nessie nodded. "Yeah, of Hunter. But he's overreacting! Everytime he sees Hunter he acts like Hunter's the worst thing in the world. He gives him death glares, rarely ever talks to him, treats him coldly and I've just had enough!"

Bella chuckled and Nessie shot her a surprised and hurt look. Bella quickly elaborated, "He is jealous honey. Mike used to treat Edward that way."

"Mike?" Nessie questioned and then her eyes widened. "Mr. Newton."

Bella nodded. "Mike thought I belonged to him. He told me that Edward wasn't good for me." She chuckled again and smirked. "He even told me that he didn't like the way he looked at me. Like I was something to eat."

Nessie's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "But he didn't-"

"At first, yes, he did. But he learned to control himself because he fell in love with me."

Nessie watched silently as her mother lingered for a few seconds on her fading human memories.

"Anyway," Bella continued, "Jacob is jealous."

"He doesn't have to be!" Nessie cried. "There's nothing going on between me and Hunter, we're just friends."

"I know." Bella said stroking Nessie's hair. "But you have to tell Jacob that."

"I did tell Jacob that! A million times! He still doesn't get it!"

"Do you spend a lot of time with Hunter?" Bella asked.

"Besides Jacob, he's my best friend." Nessie replied. "He sits right next to me in English and we walk to lunch together and he sits at our table."

Bella raised her eyebrows and gave her a pointed look.

Nessie sighed heavily. "But Mom Hunter's my friend! Isn't that what friends do? Sit with each other?"

"Apparently not in Jacob's world."

Nessie huffed, narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well Jacob can live in his own world!"

"Renesmee..."

She let her hands fall with a sigh and looked at her mother. "Mom, I just want them to be friends. I've told him that I don't see Hunter like that so he has no reason to be jealous."

Bella bit her lip and moved her hand to Nessie's back. "Ness, I know you're annoyed with him but you have to see it from his point of view."

Nessie clenched her jaw. "He imprinted on me okay, I get it. He has to protect me blah, blah, blah but he doesn't have to be a jerk about it! There's a difference between protecting someone from harm and being over protective. And he's being over protective. He's acting like Hunter is the devil incarnate. Hunter is probably the direct opposite. You trust him right?"

"Hunter? He seems like a nice boy."

"He IS." She ran her hands through her hair and fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes tightly. "Why can't Jacob see that?"

Bella looked down at her. "I think you should be talking to him and not me."

Nessie's eyes opened and she looked up at her. "Mom, you're supposed to give me advice that would actually work."

Bella gave her a look. "It will work."

She sighed and closed her eyes throwing her arms into the air. "It hasn't worked the last 10 times I've tried to talk to him, why would it now?"

"Have you used your ability to show him?"

Nessie's eyes snapped open and she popped up into a sitting position. "What?"

"If he doesn't believe your spoken words show him your thoughts."

Nessie's eyes lit up but then she rolled her eyes and slapped herself on the side of her head. "Duh, why didn't I think of that?" She muttered to herself.

"You were probably annoyed then and it slipped your mind. Am I right?" Bella asked and Nessie nodded.

"Probably." She sighed and looked at her. "I have to talk to him don't I?"

Bella nodded and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yes you do." She placed both her hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "If he hurts you you tell me right away do you hear me?"

Nessie nodded with a small smile. "Got it Mom." Her smile turned into a full blown grin. "I like to threaten Jake with you."

Bella smiled at her and winked. "If this cheers you up, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind later for doing this."

Nessie nodded enthusiastically. "That would make me very happy."

Bella chuckled. "Alright, good." She motioned her head towards the door. "Now go and talk to him."

Nessie furrowed her brow and bit her lip. "I sort of can't."

"Why not?"

"He's not home." She answered.

"Where is he?" Bella asked curiously.

Nessie shrugged. "Who knows. He told Dad he was running and would be back later tonight or tomorrow morning."

Bella nodded and took Nessie's hand. "Well that's good it'll give both of you time to calm down and give you time to think about ways to calmly tell him how he's annoying you."

Nessie nodded and then gave her a small smile, resting her head on her shoulder. "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime." Bella replied with a smile.

Nessie pecked her cheek and hopped off the bed. "I'm going to go downstairs."

Bella nodded and waved her off. "If you see your father send him up here please."

Nessie's face scrunched up. "Sure sure." She muttered, picking up on Jacob's catch phrase.

Bella laughed as Nessie left the room and bounded down stairs. She turned the corner and smacked into her father's chest. She stumbled back and Edward's arms shot out quickly to catch her.

"Ow." She muttered. She opened her eyes and met her father's concerned gaze.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled at him and tried to push herself out of his arms. Edward let go and stared down at her. "I'm fine Dad."

He nodded and scanned her appearance. "You seem happier."

Nessie nodded with a smile. "Mom helped me. I'm gonna talk to Jake when he gets back."

_And Mom's waiting for you._ She added in her head. Edward's eyebrows lifted and Nessie rolled her eyes and looked up the stairs.

Suddenly Edward's eyes lit up and he looked to the ceiling. Nessie recognized that look, it was the look he got when Bella let him into her mind. Within a second Edward had disappeared and Nessie's hair blew around her face from the wind his speed created.

She looked to the couch and saw Emmett and Rosalie were no longer there. She heard from a crash from upstairs and shuddered. She made her way towards to the kitchen to look for Esme. She peered in the kitchen and saw no traces of her grandmother. She looked in every room on the first floor and didn't even dare venture to the second floor. She headed towards the back door and looked outside. She smiled when she spotted Esme standing in the middle of the yard staring up into the sky. A little bit of sunlight leaked through the clouds and lit Esme's skin.

She pushed open the door and walked outside and over to stand next to her. Nessie looked up at her and saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. She seemed so lost to the world that Nessie was sure that Esme didn't even know she was there.

That was until she said, "Hello dear."

Nessie got over the initial surprise quickly and greeted back, "Hello Grandma Esme."

Esme opened her eyes and titled her head towards Nessie with a warm smile. Nessie watched in awe as the skin on her face sparkled in the sunlight making her look a whole lot more beautiful than she already was. Nessie looked down at her own skin and saw that it barely even had a glow. Bella told her that it was her chance to have a more normal life but sometimes she wished she could look as beautiful as her family did in the sunlight.

"Did you need something Nessie?" Esme asked kindly.

Nessie was brought out of her thoughts and looked up to Esme. She blushed when she realized she was disrupting her moment. "Um..I...uh...sorry."

Esme cocked her head to the side. "Why are you apologizing?"

"You were out here alone, it seemed like you didn't want to be disturbed." Nessie answered.

Esme smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Darling I always have time for you. Now did you want to talk about something?"

She shrugged. "I just didn't want to be alone. Jasper and Alice are out hunting, my parents are upstairs as are Aunt Rose and Uncle Em."

"And Jacob?" Esme questioned.

Nessie looked down at the ground and kicked the grass lightly. "Jake's not here." She replied quietly.

"Why? Where is he?"

"We had a fight." She replied in the same tone. "I don't know where he is."

She heard Esme gasp and she quickly glanced up at her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She held Nessie out and started looking all over her.

"Grandma not a physical fight." Nessie quickly assured her and Esme let out a sigh of relief. "He would never hurt me like that."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Esme asked motioning to the woods. "And you can tell me all about it?"

Nessie nodded. "Sure." Esme slipped her arm around her shoulders and Nessie slipped her arm around Esme's middle and they walked into the woods as Nessie began to tell her story.

When they got home Edward and Bella were already waiting for them in the living room. Edward was lying long wise on the couch with Bella rested in between his legs and Edward had his arms wound gently around her and they both held content smiles on their faces. They both looked up as Esme and Nessie walked into the room.

"Did you two have fun on your walk?" Bella asked them.

Esme placed her hand on Nessie's shoulder and Nessie grinned up at her. Esme looked down at her and smiled back. "We sure did. We had some great girl bonding time."

Nessie smiled and walked over to the other couch, Esme following close behind her. They turned on the TV and turned on one of the movie channels. After about a half an hour Emmett and Rosalie joined them downstairs. An hour and a half after that Jasper and Alice came back. Edward moved his position so Alice and Jasper would have some room. He pulled Bella onto his lap and Jasper sat on the opposite end of the couch and pulled Alice on top of his lap. Later that evening, Carlisle returned from his shift at the hospital and smiled upon seeing his family all gathered together. He quickly put his things away and changed his clothes and returned back downstairs. He kissed Esme softly and then took a seat next to Nessie.

They watched whatever movie came on. At around ten o'clock, Nessie was half asleep laying her head on Esme's lap and her legs across Carlisle's while Esme played with her hair.

"Nessie." Edward called to her and Nessie opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Hm?" she asked sleepily.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

She shook her head and looked at the door. "Jakey's not home." She mumbled tiredly.

Edward turned his eyes to the front window and tilted his head up. He was quiet for a few minutes and then he turned back to Nessie. "Jacob is fine Ness. He'll be back in the morning."

"Go to bed sweetheart." Esme whispered to her.

She yawned and snuggled her face into Esme's lap more. "I'm 'kay." she mumbled.

Carlisle chuckled and rubbed her back softly. "You look exhausted Sweet Pea."

Nessie hummed and closed her eyes again.

Bella looked up to Edward and Edward nodded. Bella got off of his lap and Edward walked over to Nessie. Esme and Carlisle moved their hands and let Edward scoop her up into his arms. Nessie's eyes fluttered open for a split second and then closed again and she slung her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Nessie." Esme and Carlisle sung together.

Nessie mumbled a response and snuggled more into her father's chest. Edward smirked at them and then looked at Bella. She smiled at him and then turned to her family.

"We'll see you all tomorrow."

They brought Nessie to their cottage and she was fast asleep before she even hit the bed. Both Edward and Bella kissed her forehead in goodnight and headed off to their room.

* * *

Nessie woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming in her through window. She stared at the rays of light on the floor until she woke up more. She yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Then she got up and found that she was still in her clothes from the day before. She headed out the door and padded down to the bathroom down the hall. She took a quick shower and got dressed and ready for the day. As she made her way to the main room she heard a voice she didn't expect. She jogged the whole rest of the way and peeked her head in. Jacob was sitting in one of the arm chairs talking to her parents.

All three of them looked up at her once she entered and she gasped, "Jacob!"

"Hey Ness." He greeted. He sounded nervous and a little sheepish. He didn't look angry anymore. He was her Jacob again.

Nessie swallowed and looked at her parents. Bella nodded and rose from her chair and looked at Edward. Edward looked up at her and then to Nessie and then to Jacob. He nodded once and rose from his seat.

As they were leaving the room, Bella squeezed Nessie's hand. Nessie looked over her shoulder at the retreating figure of her mother and then turned back to Jacob. "Jake..."

"Nessie." Jacob rose to his feet and held out his hands.

"I am so sorry." They both said in unison. Then they both gave each other odd looks.

"What are you sorry for?" They both asked again.

Nessie giggled and bit her lip while Jacob grinned at her.

"You first." Jacob offered.

Nessie nodded and took a step forward with a sigh. "Jake, I'm sorry for treating you like that..."

"For treating me like what?" Jacob asked. "Like I deserved to be treated?" He took a few big strides towards her and took her hands in his. "Ness, your mom told me how you were feeling. And I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. You and your friend."

She sighed heavily. "I just don't get it Jake, what do you have against Hunter?"

Jacob looked down. "I just...don't trust him..."

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

Nessie scoffed and let go of Jacob's hands and crossed her arms over her chest giving him a look. "Jacob."

"Look." He lifted his head to look at her. "I don't know what it is. There was just something about him that screamed that something wasn't right. I can't figure out what it is because he does look like a really nice guy."

"He is." Nessie told him. "He is really great."

Jacob looked at her with a look of betrayal and hurt. She saw the look and dropped her hands to wrap her arms around his middle. "But he's no you Jakey. You're my best friend in the whole world and no one, and I mean no one, could ever take your place. I don't feel that way for him. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" She looked up at him.

Jacob shrugged while staring into her eyes. She stared deep into his eyes and bit her lips softly. She lifted herself onto her toes and quickly pecked his lips. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She blushed heavily and looked down and back away from him.

She cleared her throat and shuffled her feet nervously. "Don't tell my Dad I did that." She whispered.

Jacob shook his head back and forth very many times until he could find his voice. "Don't worry." He whispered. "Your secret is safe with me."

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. She let out a breath and to break the awkwardness of the situation went back to their original topic. "You can trust him, I swear. You have nothing to worry about."

Jacob nodded silently still blown away by that simple little kiss. Nessie blushed and looked away, clearing her throat. "Let's go to school." She turned to walk out of the room but Jacob grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned back and gave him a questioning stare.

He looked intensely into her eyes. "I'll be nicer to him. I promise."

She grinned and threw her arms around him. "Thanks Jake!"

"Anything for you Ness." He whispered, slipping his arms around her.

After a minute, Nessie pulled away and smiled up at him. She tapped her lips with her finger in a 'quiet' motion and then tapped her head.

"There won't be a thought in my head about it." Jacob assured her.

Nessie smiled and then turned to walk out the door to gather her stuff for school.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to come over?"

Nessie stopped short at the question. She turned and saw Hunter staring at her inquistively. Lunch was over and Jacob had left early to hand something in to his teacher. She was pleased to see that Jacob had kept his promise and was actually friendly to Hunter.

"Over? To your house?" Nessie questioned.

Hunter smiled and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's generally what it means." He teased.

She gave him a quick annoyed look but then chuckled. "Um...well what about your father?"

"He told me I could invite you over." Hunter responded. "He wants to meet you."

Nessie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He does?"

Hunter nodded happily. "Yeah." He grew shy and twisted his body a little. "I kinda mentioned you once or twice."

Nessie smiled at him. "Aw, that's sweet. Well, I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure it'll be fine."

A frown briefly appeared on Hunter's face but it was only a second before he stretched it back into a warm smile. "Great! So meet you after school right outside the front doors?"

She turned her head in question at his odd reaction but nodded. "Sure."

"Alright!" He walked past her and turned around so he was walking down the hallway backwards and waved at her. "See you then!"

She waved at him and bit her lip to keep from laughing when he bumped right into someone. He spun around, apologized profusely then turned back to Nessie with a sheepish smile, waved again and then turned to go to this next class.

She got permission from her parents and Jacob seemed reluctant to let her go at first but she showed him their conversation from that morning and so he let her go without a fight.

She met Hunter right where she said she would: in front of the doors. Hunter waved to her when she approached. She waved back and jogged over to him.

"Hey, so how we getting there?" She asked. "Your Dad picking us up?"

"Um...no." Hunter replied. "We have to take the bus."

"The bus?" She questioned slowly and he motioned over to one of the yellow buses.

"The bus."

"Oh." She nodded and then smiled. "That's cool, I've never taken a bus."

"Lucky you." He laughed and they started towards the large vehicle. "It's smelly and crowded and loud and just bad."

He boarded the bus and she followed after him. She blushed when she heard cat calls from almost every male on the bus.

"Just ignore them." Hunter told her as they walked down the aisle. They found an empty seat in the back and Hunter slid in and Nessie slid in next to him.

Hunter smiled at her and then turned to look out the window. Nessie smiled back and then scanned the bus. She let out a heavy sigh and then held her breath. Hunter was right, it was smelly. For a bus in Forks, Washington it was hot. But the smell that caught her the most was not one that human's picked up on. The smell of blood. She could smell every human's blood mixed together in that crowded hot bus and the temperature didn't make it better. It made the scents stick in the air so she couldn't catch a break. Of course, she didn't have any urges to attack them, she just didn't want any temptation. She was quiet the whole way to Hunter's bus stop.

She took a deep breath of fresh air once she got outside and Hunter laughed at her. "I told you it smelled."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Am I glad I don't do that everyday."

He laughed again. "Come on my house is this way." He motioned straight ahead and Nessie followed him silently. He led her to a nice little white house, just a little bigger than her cottage but a little smaller than her Grandpa Charlie's house.

Hunter opened the door and stepped aside to let her in first. "Welcome to my humble aboad."

She smiled at him and walked into the house. "Wow." She muttered as she looked around. From the door there was a hallway that was incredibly bright. The walls were painted a bright white, there was a lamp hanging from the ceiling and beautiful paintings on the wall with beautiful wood furniture. It looked spotless, like it hadn't been touched by anything but cleaning products.

Hunter closed the door and walked up beside her. "Right this way milady." He bowed and held out one arm towards one room.

She giggled at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you." She stepped into the room and looked around. The walls were a beautiful green color that matched the shrubbery and trees outside. The carpet was white and spotless just like the wood furniture. Against one wall was a tan colored couch. Against another was two arm chairs of the same color and fabric. On the wall across from the couch was a television set. Next to the couch was a small wooden table with a nice green shaded lamp.

"Wow, your house is beautiful." She went to turn to find Hunter but he was no where in sight. "Hunter?" She questioned and started to head for the doorway. She was going to peek her head out when Hunter suddenly appeared. She jumped back and her hand flew to her wildly pacing heart.

"Geez Hunter, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He apologized with a smile. "I just went to get my father. He'll be down in a minute."

Nessie nodded and let out a breath. "Your house is beautiful by the way."

"Oh thanks." He replied and walked into the room. "Come here I want to show you something."

He led her over to the wall with the arm chairs. He stopped in front of a painting of scenery she knew well. La Push.

"My Grandmother painted this." He told her. She looked to him and her eyes widened. "Really?" She turned back to the painting. "It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Yeah, she loved La Push. She would go there almost every day and finally she decided to paint one of her favorite landscapes."

Nessie recognized the beach, and the cliff with the woods behind it, and the ocean below it. Jacob had told her the story of when her mother thought it might be fun to jump off the cliff. Bella made Nessie promise that she would never jump off that cliff. She readily agreed.

"I love La Push." Nessie said. "Jacob's from there you know. He's a Quileute."

"I know." Hunter said never taking his eyes off the painting.

"You do?" She asked curiously and he nodded once.

She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello Renesmee."

She spun around at the new voice and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

She was in a cold place. A cold, damp, unfamiliar place. For a while she was numb, surrounded by only black whereever she was. And then slowly, she started to feel again. But all she felt was pain. At first it was just little bursts of pain at different points in her head. Nothing she couldn't handle. But then it grew, the bursts of pain stayed and grew and connected to each other until the pain was constant over a large area.

She wanted to cry out but no sound was reaching her ears. She couldn't feel her mouth to see if she was saying anything at all. So she cried out in her head. She cried for her Dad, her mom and Jacob over and over again. Then she started listing names everybody she knew. Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Emmett. Alice. Jasper. Charlie. Seth. Sam. Paul. Embry. Quil. Jared. Emily. Leah. But her desperate cries were met with silence and darkness.

She tried desperately to find a light. She ran through the darkness of her mind for what seemed like ever. She was lost in her mind, looking left and right, up and down, any which way she could go. She kept running and running through never ending darkness.

Suddenly she felt a falling sensation. The ground left her and she was falling. She tried desperately to reach out for something to grab but found nothing. Suddenly she hit a hard surface and the darkness around her was brightening.

She could feel her body, she could hear her breathing and her erratic heartbeat. She tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy. She tried to call out again but no sound was coming out. Again she called out in her mind for her parents and Jacob.

Soon she heard a mumbling sound, like someone was talking. She couldn't pick out the voice or what they were saying. She called out again.

_Daddy? _

_Mom? _

_JACOB! _

She whimpered quietly.

"Did you hear that?" She heard a foggy voice say.

"Yes." Another voice said. "I think she's coming to."

"Poor dear, she must have been hit hard." The third voice said. The voices were becoming more clear. However they were not voices that she recognized.

She tried to open her eyes again. They felt less heavy then before but still too heavy to open. She tried to call out once again. "Daddy..." She whimpered quietly.

She heard two of the voices 'aw'. "I wonder how old she is." The second voice said.

She began whimpering once again and tried to move her body. She felt her breath hitch when a hand touched her arm. "Hush little one." The first voice said in a soothing voice.

"How do you know she is little?" The third voice asked. "She looks the same age as all of us."

"She called out for her 'Daddy' I think that's a tell tale sign right there." The second voice responded.

"Anyone would do that if they were scared." The third voice retaliated.

"Girls please." The first voice responded. "Behave yourselves. You don't want to scare her."

"Sorry." They both said together.

She once again tried to get her eyes open. This time she could feel her eyes fluttering open. She expected a bright light but when she opened her eyes she was met with more darkness. Or almost darkness. She sat up quickly and her wide eyes scanned the area. She was in rather small room, all four walls were dark with no way out. Her eyes were still adjusting and she saw a little yellow blob in one corner and her eyes kept traveling. Near her were two blonde girls who appeared to be eighteen years old and obviously sisters. Right in front of her was another girl. She also appeared to be around eighteen years old. She had curly, thick jet black hair that fell to right past her shoulders. Her warm chocolate brown eyes bored into Nessie's with a look of caring and concern.

"Hello." The dark haired one said. Nessie recognized her as the first voice she heard. "My name is Melissa, what's your name sweetie?"

Nessie stared at her like she had three heads. Her brain was still trying to process everything. She slowly shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. "Renesmee." Her voice sounded foreign to her ears.

"Renesmee?" One of the blondes asked. "Thats an interesting name."

"Angie." The other blonde hissed at her and Angie grew sheepish.

"Well it is."

Melissa looked over her shoulder and gave the two blondes a look. She then turned back to Nessie and gave her a smile. "It's very nice to meet you Renesmee."

"How old are you?" The other blonde asked taking a few steps forward. "If you don't mind me asking."

Nessie stared at them with wide eyes not sure if she should tell them the truth or just stick with what her family told her. She didn't know anything about these girls and so she just decided to go with the story. "Sixteen." She replied, her voice still unfamiliar to her ear.

"I told you." Angie whispered to the other blonde.

Melissa shot a look at them to be quiet and then turned back to Nessie. "It's okay Renesmee. We know what you are." Nessie's eyes widened more and Melissa shot her a reassuring smile. "We are too." Nessie furrowed her brow and gave them a confused stare.

"We're hybrids like you." The other blonde told her. "Half vampire, half human."

"You all are?" Nessie asked.

The three of them nodded. "Yes."

"It's alright to tell us the truth." Angie insisted.

"If you wish we will tell you our ages." Melissa said.

Nessie stared at them and nodded silently.

"Christine." Melissa nodded towards the other blonde. She walked closer with Angie right behind her. Nessie could see now more clearly that they had bright blue eyes and very golden hair.

"I am 75 years old." Christine stated and Nessie's eyes widened slightly.

"As am I." Angie said and looked at Christine. "We're twins."

Nessie nodded in understanding and then she turned to look at Melissa. She smiled warmly at her, "I am just over one hundred."

"Wow." Nessie muttered, the familiarity of her own voice reaching her ears.

"And how old are you?" Melissa asked.

Nessie hesitated for a second but then answered quietly, "Seven."

"She is only a child." Christine said, her face scrunching up in sympathy. "You poor thing."

Nessie felt her body was tensed up and she relaxed herself. She didn't feel threatened by these women around her. She moved her legs under herself and propped herself up on her knees. "Where am I?" She asked.

"I wish I could answer your question dear." Melissa responded sadly. "Unfortunately we have no idea where we are."

"How long have you been here?"

Angie shrugged helplessly. "We have no track of time here."

"Can you tell us what was the date that you last remember?" Christine asked.

Nessie bit her lip in contemplation and thought back. "November fourth." She answered and then let out a gasp.

Melissa, Angie and Christine looked at her in alarm. "What is it?" Melissa asked.

"Hunter!" She whispered in shock and jumped to her feet, frantically looking around for an exit. "They've got him, whoever got me, they got him!"

"Who is Hunter?" Christine asked, watching Nessie feeling every wall.

"A boy, my friend, he-"

"A human boy?" Melissa asked montonously.

Nessie turned around briefly and nodded at her. "Yes, he was human and there was a vampire-"

Melissa looked at Christine and Angie and they looked back at her. Melissa sighed and rose to her feet, crossing the room to where Nessie stood. Nessie stared at her curiously.

"What?" Nessie asked nervously.

"Sweetheart, that human boy is not a victim here. He is the one who helped capture each one of us, including you."

Nessie furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. "No." She whispered and shook her head. "No, that can't be true. Hunter would never...he promised..."

"I'm sorry." Melissa said. "I'm sorry that you had to be tricked by him. But he is working for the vampire that captured you."

Nessie felt her heart pounding away in her chest and her breaths becoming more shallow. "But that means he had to know..." Her eyes widened and she gasped and pressed her self up against the wall. "Of course..." She whispered. "It all makes sense."

The mystery of the handprint bruise, how he seemed terrified when Emmett pretended to bite his neck, when he was terrified of his father...his father who was not really his father but a vampire. How Jacob didn't trust him.

She felt tears spring to her eyes suddenly. "Jacob!" She cried out and fell to her knees burying her face in her hands. She told Jacob not to worry. She told Jacob that Hunter was trustworthy. Now she had been kidnapped because of Hunter and she had no idea where she was. She started to sob into her hands and she felt a pair of comforting arms surround her.

"Shh." Melissa's soothing voice rang in her ear but Nessie couldn't stop. She had been betrayed by someone she thought was her friend. And she was scared, she didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know if she was ever going to see her parents or Jacob again.

She cried for a while, she needed to get everything out. She felt a little comforted by Melissa's arms but she longed for her father's stone hard, cold, strong but comforting hold. Her mother's protective hold as she held her on her lap. Jacob's hot body temperature and comfortable fur. She wanted to rest her head on Esme's lap while she combed her hair and Carlisle rubbed her back. She wanted to get on Emmett's back and have him run around the house. She wanted to sit on her bed and have Alice and Rosalie fight over who was going to do her hair. She wanted to be on the beaches of La Push playing with Claire or climbing on Seth's back and enjoy the wind through her hair. She even wouldn't have minded going fishing with Charlie and Billy.

She finally calmed down and pulled herself out of Melissa's arms. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled.

"Are you alright?" She heard Melissa's concerned voice ask her. She turned to look at her and saw the concerned look on her face and she nodded. "I think so."

"Who's Jacob?" Angie asked and Christine slapped her arm, giving her a dirty look. Angie raised her shoulders innocently.

Nessie gave them a small smile. "No it's fine." She sighed quietly. "Jacob is my best friend. The day before..." she swallowed. "Well, we had a fight because he didn't trust Hunter. The morning that I was...taken, I managed to convince him that Hunter could be trusted and he had nothing to worry about." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "If he hadn't listened to me this never would have happened." She lifted her head to look at Christine, Angie and Melissa. "Jacob would protect me with everything he's got. He only let me go with Hunter because I told him he could trust him."

She rested her head back on her knees and stared off at one of the dark walls. "I'm a stupid, naive child."

* * *

Bella Cullen stood still as stone, staring out one of the front windows of the Cullen's mansion. Behind her Alice stood with her fingers pressed to the side of her head and her eyes closed tightly. Jasper stood beside her with one hand on her back, constantly sending out waves of calm to fill the air. Esme stood off to one side of the room, her hands clasped together in front of her and worry was etched onto every inch of her face. Beside her Carlisle stood in almost a protective stance, his stern yet concerned eyes were also focused out the window.

Rosalie was at the opposite window standing just as still as Bella was with Emmett close by her side. The house was quiet and no one made a sound or a movement.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the ice was broken. All seven vampires turned to look at the door. Edward stood in the doorway with a panicked and angry look on his face. He scanned the room quickly and then turned to Bella. He looked directly at her when he spoke but was talking to the whole room. "I searched all of Forks, La Push, Port Angeles, Seattle and even Olympia. I couldn't hear her and I scanned the minds of everyone in the cities and no one had seen her."

Alice let out a frustrated sigh and her hands fell to her sides and her eyes popped open. "I'm sorry Edward." She said looking at her brother. "I can't see her."

"And her friend?" He asked in a growl.

She shook her head. "He must be with her."

Bella curled her hands into fists at her sides and a low growl emitted from her. She pushed past Edward and started out the front door.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward asked, quick at her tail.

"To Charlie." She growled.

"Bella." Edward sped in front of her and gripped her shoulders to stop her and Bella glared up at him. "It's nearly midnight love. Charlie is probably sound asleep. "

She narrowed her eyes at him and ripped his hands off her. "This is our daughter Edward. I am not just going to stand by and do nothing while she could be dying out there!"

Before Edward could protest further, Bella ran past him and took off towards her old home. She saw Edward pass her when she was halfway there and when she got there he was standing in front of the door.

She stopped right in front of him and growled. "Don't try to stop me Edward."

He moved to stand by her side and pulled her into a side hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm right beside you."

She nodded a thanks and knocked on the door. Then she tried the door and found it unlocked and pushed it open. She flicked on the light and started for the stair case. "Ch-Dad!" She called up the stairs and darted up them. She turned towards her father's room and saw the door knob turning. Charlie stepped out dressed in sweat pants and t-shirt, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Bells?" His voice was hoarse from sleepiness. "What's the matter?"

"Renesmee is missing."

Charlie immediately snapped awake and he approached Bella and Edward. "Missing?" He repeated. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"The last time we saw her with this morning." Bella answered. "The last time we talked to her was after she got out of school. She asked permission to go to a friend's house."

"And did you check this friend's house?" Charlie asked.

"Edward checked all of Forks." Bella replied. Charlie looked at Edward and opened his mouth to ask how but decided against it realizing it was probably something that wasn't on his need to know basis.

"I don't understand what you want me to do Bells." Charlie said turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Start a search party, anything, you're the chief of police!"

He gave her an apologetic look. "Bells, I can't do anything until she's been gone for 24 hours."

"Twe-" She growled and threw her hands up in the air and Charlie looked taken aback. She stalked towards him, a hysterical look on her face. "This is my daughter we're talking about! What would you do if it were me?"

Charlie glanced down at the ground and didn't answer her. Bella let her hands fall to her sides and she adopted a pleading look on her face. "Dad, she's family. She's your granddaughter. She could be hurt. Please."

Charlie sighed and looked up at her. "The best I can do is start first thing in the morning."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but Edward stepped in and cut her off, "That's very reasonable Charlie, Thank You."

Bella shut her mouth and glared at him but Edward kept his attention on Charlie. Charlie nodded.

"I'll get my finest men and the best tracker dogs we have." Charlie assured them.

Edward turned his head to the side and then turned back to Charlie. "Your dogs won't be necessary sir."

Charlie cocked his eyebrow and Edward made a motion with his fingers for Charlie to follow them. He led them downstairs where the front door was still left wide open. Charlie automatically went to close it when Jacob appeared in the doorway. Charlie jumped and placed his hand over his heart. "Jacob."

Jacob inclined his head an inch but his face remained stern. "Charlie." His deep voice pierced the quiet night.

Edward appeared beside Charlie. "Jacob."

"I got everyone I could." Jacob responded and moved aside. Outside behind him were Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul and Jared.

Charlie looked to Jacob and then at the other Quileute boys and his mouth formed a small "o". "You got your own personal tracking team huh?"

Jacob nodded once. "Our noses are ten times better than your police dogs and we can cover more ground. But we can use all the help we can get. Your men would be an asset to us."

Charlie nodded, looking a little hesitantly between the giant Quileutes. "Of course, first thing in the morning."

"Thank You for this." Edward said looking directly at Sam.

Sam looked back at him and nodded. "Nessie is a part of our family as much as she is yours. Of course we would help."

"Alright," Jacob started in his Alpha voice, "We should get started right away. We have to find her."

Sam nodded and then led the pack into the woods. A minute later a bunch of howls broke through the air. Jacob looked at Bella and Bella looked back at him. Jacob held out his arms for her and Bella walked into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "We'll find her Bells."

"I know." Her voice betrayed her words. She closed her eyes and took a breath burying her face in his chest. If she could cry, tears would be streaming down her cheeks.

"I will not rest until Renesmee is safe in your arms." Jacob told her and looked over at Edward. Edward stood near Charlie and was looking back at him. He looked quickly to the woods and then back to Jacob. Jacob nodded, catching his silent signal.

"Bells, I have to go. To search with the pack." Bella seemed reluctant at first but then pulled away at his last words. She nodded and let Jacob go. Jacob quickly kissed the top of her head and then ran off into the woods, his howl joining the rest of the pack's.

Bella turned and looked over her shoulder to Edward. The agony on her face was mirrored on his and he sped over to her enveloping her in his arms. "Jacob is right." He whispered in her ear. "We'll find her. We'll bring her home safe and sound."

"Edward." She whimpered, burying her face in his chest, her arms tightening around his middle. "I want my baby girl."

"I know love." He held her tight against him and rested his head on top of hers. "As do I. And soon she'll be back with us."

"I'll do everything I can." Charlie said walking over to them. "Everything in my power and more. I'll contact every police station in Washington and have them look for her."

Bella turned her face to look towards Charlie. "Thank you Dad."

Charlie nodded. "Of course."

"You should get some sleep Charlie." Edward told him.

"Yes." Bella agreed in a soft voice. "Go to bed Dad."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let you know the details." Charlie said.

They both nodded. And Charlie looked around and cleared his throat. He then looked back and then nodded towards them. "You too. Get some sleep."

To keep up their act, both of them nodded and Edward let out a fake yawn. Bella glanced up at him and then followed a few seconds after. Bella reluctantly parted from Edward and ran up to Charlie. She hugged him gently and kissed his cheek. "Good night Dad."

Charlie returned the hug and then let her go. "Good night Bells."

Bella returned back to Edward's side and slipped her arm around him and he slipped his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"Goodnight son." Charlie said towards Edward.

"Goodnight Charlie." Edward replied.

Charlie looked around awkwardly and then headed back into the house. Both Edward and Bella waited until they heard Charlie's deep, even breathing and then headed back to the Cullen's to start their search.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Nessie was curled up in the corner where she was for the last few hours. Her head was rested against the cold, hard ground but she barely even noticed it. She went to pull her jacket around her but found it missing so she only curled herself tighter into a ball. She heard Melissa, Christine and Angie whispering in the opposite corner. If she cared enough to listen she could make out what they were saying but she didn't care enough.

She felt incredibly guilty. Her family and Jacob were probably worried sick about her. Jacob and her father were probably furious, her mother worried, and the rest of her family worried too. And knowing Jacob, he probably got the pack in on it too. She shuddered at the thought of the wolves and her family searching all of Washington for her. She didn't even know where she was. She could've been in another country for all she knew. Her parents and the rest of the Cullens would be safe in the woods, but the pack was in more of a risk. They would could be hurt by bullets and the only doctor who could treat them was Carlisle and he could be far away from them. And the pack could probably fight off any wild animal that tried to attack them but it didn't stop Nessie from worrying about it.

She looked up to the dark ceiling and imagined the sky. The night sky to be more precise. She had no idea what time it was in reality but she wished for night. She was always calmed by looking into the night sky. Often times, her parents and even Jacob would take her out to her parents' meadow. They would lay out in the grass and look up at the sky. It was mostly cloudy in Forks and the only thing she could see was the moon through the clouds. But often times the clouds would clear and she would be able to see the stars and the moon. She would stare at the stars for hours and think about everything and nothing. Usually she fell asleep and was disappointed when she woke up in her bed to the sunlight streaming in through the window.

But now, even in her mind, all she saw was the starless, cloudy night. She couldn't even see the moon. There was just darkness. She took a deep breathe and then let it out slowly. She closed her eyes tightly and screamed out for her dad in her mind. She had been missing at least a couple of hours and knowing how fast her dad could run surely there might be a chance he could be in the area. For several minutes she called to him over and over again. Eventually even her mind grew tired and the voice in her mind faded into a whimpered whisper.

She opened her eyes and flipped over to her other side. She briefly saw Christine, Angie and Melissa look in her direction but then they returned to their whispering. Again she could not care enough to listen even though she was pretty sure it was about her.

Her eyes scanned the room and her eyes caught something. In another corner was a hunched over figure. But the figure was not the same size as she or the other three were. It was a lot smaller like the size of a small child.

Nessie pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared more intently at the figure. From what she could tell it was a female with curly, blonde hair. Nessie rose to her feet and slowly started to make her way over to the figure.

"She won't speak." Nessie turned around at Melissa's voice. Melissa, Christine, and Angie had come out of there circle and were all looking at her.

"We've tried everything." Christine said. "We don't even know what her face looks like."

Nessie silently looked back to the girl and pursed her lips. She continued to walk over to her and kneeled beside her. She reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder. She felt the girl's body tense under her touch but that was the only response she got.

"Hello." She called warmly and softly. "What's your name?"

The figure didn't move at all.

"My name is Nessie." She tried to coax it out of her. She thought using her nickname it would sound less threatening than her full name.

Again she got no response from the girl.

"She hasn't even eaten." Melissa said sadly, slowly making her way over. "I'm sure she is absolutely petrified."

Angie nodded. "The only time we ever heard her speak was when she called out for her father."

"I tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let me." Melissa said shaking her head.

"I want to try something." Nessie whispered mostly to herself. She took her hand off the girl's shoulder and placed it on top of her head. Nessie closed her eyes and began thinking of anything happy. A few images of the stars and moon flooded through her brain, and of the meadow in the sunlight, of the puppies and kittens she saw when Alice took her to the mall. Then smiling faces passed through her mind. Her parents with their arms around each other, smiling directly at her like they didn't have a care in the world. Jacob in his human and wolf form, both of them grinning at her. She thought of the feeling his warm fur gave her and remembered the actual feeling and felt herself smiling at the thought. She thought of a time when all her family was gathered around in the back yard when she was a little younger. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling playfully while she sat in Esme's lap. Alice sat in between Edward and Bella and was telling Nessie a silly story of her mother when she was human. Rosalie and Carlisle also sat near by watching them with contented smiles on their faces. She could hear her own childish laughter when Jacob showed up, picked her up out of Esme's lap twirled her around a few times and then placed her back. He ran over to Jasper and Emmett and asked to join their game. They agreed and her laughter filled her mind once again as she watched the three of them play fight. Brief flashes of when she played on the La Push beaches with Jacob, Claire, and Quil, when she got various rides on Seth's and Jacob's backs, and various other happy memories flashed again and again until they slowly faded away with her parents and Jacob's smiling faces as the last to remain.

She opened her eyes and removed her hand. She saw the little girl had lifted her head and was staring up at her with awed, tear filled green eyes. Nessie didn't notice the shocked looks from the older women around her, she was only focused on the little girl.

"Hi." She said happily. "What's your name?" She asked again.

"Lina." The little girl's high soprano voice instantly warmed up the cold room and Christine, Angie and Melissa gasped.

Nessie smiled at her. "What a pretty name. How old are you Lina?"

Lina hesitated for a few seconds staring directly into Nessie's eyes. "Two." She answered softly.

"She is just a baby." Christine whispered and closed her eyes, turning her face towards the ground.

Lina turned her head to where the sound came from and she gasped softly and then turned her face and buried it Nessie's shoulder. "Shhh..." Nessie tried to calm her and placed her fingertips on her neck lightly. "They're nice people." She told her and showed Lina visions of Melissa, Christine, and Angie being nice. Lina slowly lifted her head, looked shyly past her blonde hair at the three girls and then looked up at Nessie. "Nice?" She asked slowly. Nessie then noticed she had an accent that she didn't recognize and she must not know much English.

Nessie nodded. "Yes, Nice. Good. They won't hurt you."

Lina turned to look at them and studied them for a good minute or two. Slowly Melissa took a few steps forward. Lina tensed and gripped Nessie's arms tighter. "It's alright." Nessie whispered in her ear.

Melissa kneeled down in front of her and gave her a warm smile. "Hi sweetie, my name is Melissa."

"Hi." Lina said shyly.

"We won't hurt you." Melissa said in reassurance. "Do you wanna say hi to them?" She motioned over to Christine and Angie. Lina nodded a little and Melissa offered her her hand. Lina placed her littler hand in hers and Melissa helped her to her feet. Lina wobbled a little and Melissa reached out to steady her. Then Melissa walked her over to Christine and Angie and introduced them. After Lina looked a little more comfortable, Melissa left her with Christine and Angie and walked over to Nessie with an awed look on her face.

"How did you do that? Get her to talk and respond?" She asked.

Nessie smiled sheepishly and rose to her feet. "Can I show you?"

Melissa gave her a confused look but nodded in agreement. "Show me what?"

Nessie reached out and placed her hand on her forehead. She showed her brief glimpses of what she showed Lina. When Nessie pulled away, Melissa gasped at her.

"That was....incredible. What was that?"

"I have a special ability where I can show people what's inside my head. My thoughts, memories, what ever is in my head at the time. I thought maybe if I showed Lina some of my happier memories it might snap her out if it." Nessie explained.

"That's remarkable." Melissa uttered. "I've heard of vampires having supernatural gifts but not hybrids...how interesting."

"My grandpa thinks its because its a combination of both my parents abilities."

Melissa furrowed her brow. "Your parents?"

Nessie nodded and stuck out her hand again and showed her both Edward and Bella. "My Dad has the ability to read minds and my mom is a shield..."

"Your mom?" Melissa questioned a little shocked.

"Oh..." Nessie swallowed. She had forgotten that most, if not all, hybrids lost their mothers when they were born. "My mother is still alive."

She heard Christine and Angie gasp and soon they were at Melissa's side, Christine holding Lina in her arms. "Your mother is still alive?" Angie asked.

Nessie nodded. "Yes, you see my Dad turned her into a vampire right after I was born."

"I don't believe it..." Christine muttered.

"Your Dad was able to resist? All the blood I mean?" Melissa asked. "I rarely see my father but he told me that he couldn't be near my mother during my birth."

Nessie nodded. "My Dad fell in love with my mother while she was human and learned to control his thirst long ago. And my grandpa is a doctor so they were able to work quickly to get me out and then turn my mother."

Suddenly something clicked in Melissa's brain and she gasped. "What's your last name?"

"Cullen." Nessie replied and Melissa's hand flew to her mouth.

"So you are the famous Renesmee Cullen."

Nessie's eyes widened as she stared wide eyed at the three wide eyed women staring back at her. "I'm famous?" She squeaked.

Christine nodded. "Oh yes, you and your family. It is because of you that the Volturi now knows of our existence."

Nessie bit her lip and looked at them. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good I suppose." Melissa replied. "Who knows if one of them would have found one of us while we were still growing, well we don't exactly look human," She looked at Lina who indeed looked to perfect to be a human child, "They could assume they were an immortal child and kill them. But now they know better."

"And," Angie continued with a smirk, "You, well you're family, is also known for standing up to the Volturi. That look a lot of courage."

"And you won." Christine added. "The Cullens are very highly regarded in the vampire world. At least to most."

Nessie was about to open her mouth to respond when suddenly a large amount of light was let into the room. Nessie brought her hand to forehead to shield her eyes from the light. Her eyes were not adjusted to the light, being in the darkness for so long. A tall, dark figure appeared in the doorway and took a few steps into the room.

"Feeding time." A deep male's voice with a thick spanish accent said and he left something on the ground and then walked backwards out of the room and then the room was pitch black again.

"Who was that?" Nessie asked as Melissa, Christine and Angie made their way over to the bucket that the figure dropped off.

"A guard here." Christine answered, placing Lina down on the ground.

"I think his name is Miguel." Angie said and then shrugged.

Nessie looked over to the place where the light appeared and furrowed her brow.

"Don't try to escape." Melissa advised her. "They'll catch you before you even try."

Nessie frowned and then looked down to where they were gathered around. She finally caught the scent and her eyes widened and she held her breath.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Angie asked, dipping a cup into the bucket.

"Is that...human?" She asked without taking a breath.

Christine nodded. "Of course." She dipped her cup in and then took a sip, a bit of the red liquid dripping onto the floor below her.

Nessie slowly backed away and wrapped her arms around her trying to look anywhere but the bucket of blood.

"What's the matter?" Melissa asked.

Nessie shook her head slowly. "I-I can't." She muttered. "N-not human."

"What do you feed on then?" Melissa asked.

"Animals." Nessie replied, still on that one breath but felt herself slowly running out of air.

"Animals?" Angie asked incredulously.

Nessie nodded and braved a breath. She smelt the compelling aroma of fresh human blood and closed her eyes tightly. "Yes." She breathed. "Animals. My family is vegetarian. We don't feed on humans."

"Oh right." Christine stated in realization. "The Cullens." She looked at her sister. "Remember we heard that the Cullens only feed off the blood of animals?"

Angie nodded, remembering. "Yes." She looked at Nessie. "You are fascinating Renesmee."

Nessie nodded slowly and slipped onto the ground and just waited until they finished all the blood in the bucket.

"You are going to starve." Melissa said as she walked over to her. "Who knows how long you are going to be here, maybe you should-"

"No!" Nessie exclaimed, her eyes shooting open. "I am not going to go against my family's wishes. Only the blood of animals. And...my family will come for me."

"How will they find you?" Christine asked also walking over.

Nessie turned to look at her with a stern expression. "I know they will not rest until they find me. There are eight of them plus the wolves."

"Wolves?" Angie asked curiously.

Nessie nodded. "Jacob is a Quileute wolf. He and his pack will be out looking until they find me."

"Wolf?" Christine repeated and her eyes grew wide with horror. "As in a werewolf?"

"Vampires' only mortal enemy." Angie stated.

Nessie shook her head rapidly. "Jacob and his pack are allies to my family. And plus, they're not technically werewolves. They're shape shifters and their ancestors turned into wolves so its in their blood."

"So you've got yourself some guard dogs?" Christine asked.

Nessie smirked. "Don't call them that, they hate it."

"Honey," Melissa started gently, "I don't mean to bring you down but one of the guards has a special ability like you do."

Nessie looked up to her curiously. "What kind of ability?"

"Did I hear you say that your mother is a shield?"

Nessie nodded. "Yes."

"So is the guard. He can shield anything from another vampire's powers. Even their normal every day powers such as their sense of smell."

Nessie's face fell but then a smidge of hope reappeared. "What about-?"

She shook her head. "I'm almost positive the guard could protect your smell from the wolves too."

Nessie's face fell again and she looked down at the ground, tears stinging her eyes. She tried to force them back and took a breath.

"What is the extent of his ability?" Nessie asked softly.

"From what I've heard, as long as any part of his body is touching any part of the room plus the rooms touching directly that room is in his shield." Melissa explained.

Nessie closed her eyes and sighed. "That means my dad can't hear me." She whispered.

"Right." Melissa said sadly and slid down next to her wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sorry dear."

A tear finally escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. She let out a little sob. Her family might never find her. She may never see them again.

Lina slid out of Angie's arms and ran over to Nessie. She slipped under her arm and cuddled into her side. Nessie wrapped her arms tightly around her and buried her face in her soft hair and let the tears fall.

* * *

For days upon days the Cullens and the wolves searched for her. The wolves only resting when they needed to and taking turns as they did. Edward checked all of Oregon and Idaho and even went into parts of Montana, Nevada and northern California. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice went further into Montana and checked Utah and and Wyoming. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle went into Canada and even checked Alaska. They stopped by the Denali's and asked if they had seen or heard anything from Nessie. Their answer was an unfortunate no. Carlisle explained what was going on and they promised him they would keep an eye out in Alaska and parts of Canada for her.

Bella, much to her reluctance was assigned to stay at home, or at least in Washington. Every day she would check in with Charlie to see if he got any reports, then patrol Forks, La Push, Port Angeles, Seattle and all the other surrounding areas. Edward kept a close distance with Jacob so he could keep in contact with the wolves and they travelled all the places the Cullens did and found nothing, no trace of her or her scent any where.

Charlie tried to dig up some information on Hunter but when he looked through all the records there was no one living in Forks with the last name of Badge. Then he contacted Forks High School and the secretary told him that no one with the last name of Badge went to that school. Charlie insisted that he was there and the secretary explained that the boy was taken out of that school with no word as to where he was going. They had hit another dead end.

They thought they might have caught something when Jacob got the trail to the house Hunter took Nessie to but they found the house to be occupied by a newly wed couple who just moved in. Jacob called Charlie and got Edward to come to check their minds incase they were hiding something. While Charlie questioned the petrified couple, Edward scanned their minds. In the middle of a question, Edward rose from his seat and told Charlie that they were done there. Their minds were clean, they had nothing to do with Hunter or Nessie's kidnapping.

Alice kept searching for Hunter's future but could never find him.

Currently, Edward sat on top of Renesmee's bed in her room in the cottage with his hand on his forehead and his eyes closed tightly. Bella called out to him as she entered the house but he didn't answer. He heard the doors opening and closing in the house as she looked for him and finally the door opened to Renesmee's room.

"Edward." Bella whispered but he didn't move a muscle. She walked over to him and climbed up onto the bed next to him. She slipped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Edward." She whispered again and looked up to his face. She untangled one arm from around him and tried to remove the hand from his forehead. He turned away from her.

"Ed-" She was about to try again but his cold voice cut her off.

"This is my fault."

She pulled back from him a little and gave him an incredulous look. "Edward..." She started to protest.

He finally lowered his hand to the bed and curled it up in a fist. "I should have known." He continued and rose from the bed, striding over to the window.

She sat up on the bed and stared at his back. "It's not your fault. It's no body's fault, no body's but the man who took her."

"I should have stopped it." He growled quietly shaking his head back and forth. Bella rose from the bed and walked over to him. She stood beside him and looked up at him. His stern gaze was fixed solely on the outside world. She wrapped her fingers around his fist and tried to get it to loosen up. Eventually his fingers loosened and she entwined her fingers with his.

"Edward whoever got her was tricky enough to get by you. There was nothing you could have done."

"I bet it was that kid." A familiar voice growled from the doorway. Bella whirled around in surprise but Edward stayed where he was staring out the window, as he had heard Jacob approaching. "Hunter." He spat and walked into the room. "I told you I sensed something wrong with him and now he's missing along with her with no traces of him anywhere."

Bella opened her mouth to say something but Jacob cut her off, "He could have been kidnapped with her but if you look at the facts it doesn't make sense. There is no one looking for him and the same night Nessie disappeared he was taken out of the school with no word of where he was moving to. There was not a record of him ever living in Forks which only leads to one conclusion. His enrollment in school and friendship with Nessie was only a ploy to lure her in and not get anyone suspicious."

"I do see where you're coming from but how could he get past Edward? He must have been thinking about it." Bella asked.

Edward used his free hand to curl it into a fist and pound it down on the window cill. He whirled around with a growl. "Because he knew." He hissed. "He knew everything, what we were, what Nessie was, even what Jacob was. He knew that I could read his mind and Alice could see the future. So he made sure not to think about it when I was around him and that's why Alice can't see him because he knows Alice can't see Nessie so he must be near her so she can't see anything."

"Exactly." Jacob nodded looking directly at Edward.

"Well surely Hunter can't be the one behind this? How would a teenage boy take out a half vampire like Nessie?" Bella asked.

"No." Jacob agreed. "Of course he's not alone."

"Do you think another hybrid was behind this?" Bella questioned. "Is that why Alice can't see anything?"

"Could be possible." Edward mused and then looked at Jacob. "You haven't found anything?"

Jacob shook his head dejectedly. "Not even a hint. I just phased back a couple of minutes ago. Sam and Paul are searching California as we speak and Quil and Embry were heading into Arizona."

"And Seth?" Bella questioned.

"Sue made us promise we wouldn't let him go too far. I let him into Oregon and Idaho. He searched all over the place and couldn't find anything, he's on his way ho-" At that moment, all their heads whipped to the window where a heart breaking howl peirced the air. Edward's and Jacob's eyes widened in horror. "Seth." They both whispered at the same time. Jacob growled and ran past Edward and Bella and jumped out of the window. The moment he hit the ground he was in his wolf form and seconds later he let out the same heart breaking howl.

"No." Edward whispered and jumped out the window after Jacob, Bella following quickly after him. The two followed quickly at Jacob's tail and eventually met Seth at the Idaho and Washington border. Seth whimpered quietly and dropped the article of clothing he had in between his teeth. He pawed it gently and then looked at Jacob, Edward and Bella sadly.

Edward and Bella surrounded the piece of clothing. Edward lifted what was left of the shredded jacket. He lifted it to his face and inhaled deeply. His hands curled into fists around the jacket and then he let his hands fall. "It's hers."

Bella took the jacket from Edward's hands and clutched it in her hands tightly. She held it up her nose and closed her eyes soaking in the familiar scent of her daughter. "Seth." She whispered, her voice breaking. "Where did you find this?"

"In the middle of the woods somewhere in northern Idaho." Edward answered monotonously taking the answer directly from Seth's mind. "I searched the whole woods and even the surrounding town. There was no trace of her except for this jacket."

Jacob whimpered and nudged the piece of clothing with his nose. Bella let it fall onto his nose. He gently dropped it to the ground and then plopped onto the ground next to it and rested his head on top of it. Bella fell to her knees beside Jacob and gripped onto his shoulder tightly burying her face in his fur. Edward came around behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, closing his eyes and resting the side of his face on her back. Seth whimpered and walked to the side of Edward. He laid down and rested his head near Edward's side. Edward reached out with one hand and took a fist full of Seth's fur and held it tightly and the four of them sat there for hours, not one of them moving.

* * *

_**A/N: now the real question is...where exactly are Nessie and the other hybrids? Well you'll find that out soon enough. And next chapter you'll get to meet the vamp who actually kidnapped Nessie. So review if you're excited to see who it is! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Nessie, Christine, Melissa, Angie and Lina all turned to the light as it once again filled the dark room. Instead of a figure coming into the room there was only a voice, "Renesmee."

Nessie's eyes widened and she looked at Melissa. Melissa stared back at her with wide eyes but urged her to go ahead.

"Yes?" Nessie squeaked.

"The master requests your presence."

Nessie slowly rose to her feet and shot a nervous look at her four new friends. Lina tried to reach out for Nessie but Christine held her back. She started to whine but Christine shushed her and Lina only pouted. Nessie made her way over to the open door and stopped in the doorway. She held back a gasp when a figure in a dark cloak appeared in front of her. "Come." He moved out of the way and she slowly stepped out into the light. She stepped into another room with a hallway leading into more darkness. She jumped when she heard a door slam behind her and bravely looked up the figure. His hood fell revealing a hispanic vampire. It must have been the same one that came in to feed them everyday. His crimson eyes met her brown ones and as much as it scared her she couldn't look away.

"Come." He repeated again and walked up until he was standing beside her. She nodded silently and started walking noticing that the vampire, Miguel, was keeping at her pace. At the entrance to the hallway, two more vampires met them and escorted them down the dark hallway. She focused her eyes on the ground, trying to keep her breathing even.

The vampires led her down the hallway and it seemed like it would never end. Finally they came to a door and Miguel put his hand out to stop her. One of the other vampires opened the door and it revealed a staircase. Miguel then motioned for her to come forward and she followed them up the stair case. At the top, they were met with yet another dark hallway. She followed them silently down the hallway until they came to double wooden doors. One of the other vampires pulled open the doors and Miguel pushed her in.

"Master the girl you have requested is here." One of the other vampires said into the big room and Nessie looked around. It was mostly dark except for lit fire pits lining each side of the room making a path to a giant platform. Nessie swallowed hard and continued walking forward. Behind each fire pit she noticed a vampire with blazing red eyes staring directly at her. She took a breath and tried to keep her vision focused forward.

On the platform was a table. At the center of the table there was cloaked figure and to each side of him there were figures dressed in the same garb but their hoods were down. She noticed that three out of the four others had the same red eyes as the rest of the group but the one sitting to the middle's right had brown eyes just like her.

"Master." The three vampires surrounding her hissed respectfully and bowed their heads once. Nessie swallowed and shrunk back a bit. Her eyes widened when the cloak figure lifted his harms and his pale white hands protruded from the black of his cloak. He moved his hands to his hood and lowered his hood. Nessie held her breath as the seconds seemed to tick by like years as he lowered his hood. Once his face was uncovered he flashed a pearly white smile at her. "Renesmee." He greeted as if he was greeting a friend who had stopped by for a surprising, yet welcome visit.

He face was young, just a few years older than her father. Possibly around the same age as Carlisle, in his mid twenties. He had sandy blonde, almost brown, smooth hair that fell to right above his shoulders. His eyes weren't the same color as the other vampires in the room. While their's were a deep blood red his were more of a mixture of mauve and maroon.

"Hello." She greeted shyly. She didn't know what tone of voice to use, she feared if she used a disrespectful tone all of the vampires in that room would pounce on her.

"There's no need to be shy." He said in a friendly baritone. "Let me introduce myself." He walked around the table and stood in front of it looking down at Nessie. "My name is Cyrus."

Nessie didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't possibly lie to his face and tell him that it was pleasure to meet him. Surely he could tell that it was a lie. So she only nodded and bravely looked him in the eyes.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here." Cyrus said as he took a step down onto one of the steps that connected the platform to the ground.

Nessie nodded silently.

"I've heard great stories about you Renesmee Cullen." Cyrus stated. "I am so glad to finally have you in my presence. I thought out of everyone it would be impossible to get you. What with your mind reading father and psychic aunt." He paced back and forth on that step with his hands behind his back. "And of course your over protective family plus the wolves. I thought I would have to get my guards in on it but surprisingly I didn't have to do anything of the sort." He turned to her with a smirk. "My human associate did well no?" He motioned over to his right and Nessie followed his gaze.

There in between two vampires stood Hunter, standing up straight and tall in an all black uniform staring directly at her with a stern expression on his face. Nessie's jaw dropped, a small gasp escaped her lips and tears stung her eyes. She forced them back, willing herself not to cry.

She believed Melissa when she told her that Hunter was the one who helped kidnap her but it wasn't really real until that moment when she saw him there. He looked like the same boy who sat next to her English and would joke around with her and make her laugh. But yet he was different, he wasn't that same boy. He looked more mature and a whole lot more sinister. His expression didn't change for the whole minute she kept staring at him and the only evidence that he was still alive was his chest moving up and down.

She finally managed to tear her gaze away from him and looked back to Cyrus.

"He is a good actor isn't he?" Cyrus questioned and Nessie knew he wasn't expecting an answer. "Especially around your father, lying even through his thoughts." He smirked and chuckled once glancing over at Hunter. "I have taught you well."

Hunter's eyes briefly glanced over to Cyrus and then moved straight back to Nessie. Nessie quickly glanced over at Hunter and then back to Cyrus.

"You are a quiet one." Cyrus noted turning his red eyes back to her. "With a family like yours I didn't expect that." He looked around and a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh of course how silly of me. You must be petrified." He clapped his hands and the lights turned on, making the eerie room light up like a normal room. There was a hiss as all the fire pits were put out and what was left was smoke bellowing from each pit.

Nessie looked around the newly lit room and gaped at the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Cyrus followed her gaze and smirked. "Yes, beautiful isn't it? Been in the family for centuries." And then his smirk grew as if he was laughing at a personal joke inside his head. He turned his attention back to Nessie and tsk'ed. "You look sickly, have you been eating?"

Nessie shook her head. "No." She answered quietly. "I...don't consume human blood."

"Oh yes." Cyrus said. "You're a Cullen. A "vegetarian."" He put air quotes around the word. "Well that just won't do. I can't have you weak with thirst." He scanned the room with his eyes and then pointed to one of the guards still standing at her side.

"Go fetch young Renesmee some animal blood will you?" Cyrus waved him off and the guard nodded in obedience and then disappeared.

Nessie sucked in a breath and braved a question. "How do you know so much about my family?"

Cyrus turned to her and had a pleased expression on his face and then he chuckled. "I know everything my dear." He noticed her skeptical expression. "You don't believe me? Well, lets offer up a little proof shall we?" He stepped down onto the next step. "Your father's full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Your mother: Isabella Marie Cullen. Maiden name: Swan. You have four aunts and uncles. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And as a normal human you have four grandparents as well. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee. Charlie and Renee are both human and you have never met your grandmother Renee, is that correct?" He didn't wait for her to answer to move on. "As far as she's concerned you don't even exist. Your grandfather Charlie is the chief of police in the good town of Forks, Washington. Your vampire grandfather, Carlisle is a doctor. Your parents as well as your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper have a special gift. Your father, the ability to read minds. Your mother, a shield. Alice, psychic. Jasper, empath. And though they really don't count as abilities, Rosalie is probably the most beautiful woman in the world and Emmett is the strongest vampire in the world. Your best friend is Jacob Black who is a Quileute wolf. He resides in La Push at the Quileute reservation with all his wolf friends." He turned to her with a smug expression. "And you, you have a special gift of your own. It could be very powerful if used correctly."

Nessie found her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she stared at Cyrus wide eyed. He certainly did know a whole lot about her and her family.

"Don't worry." Cyrus told her in assuring voice. "I will not harm your family and your wolf friends. I'm not going to harm you either."

Nessie stared at him a few seconds and the looked down at the ground sadly.

"If you cooperate." He added and Nessie snapped her head up. "You and the other hybrids I collected."

"Why did you bring us here?" Nessie asked, her voice breaking.

"To serve me obviously." He replied, lifting his eyebrows. "I'm hoping that you will come willingly like Damon here did." He motioned behind him to where the boy with brown eyes sat.

"Vampires are great." Cyrus continued but Nessie had eyes focused on Damon. He smirked when he saw her staring at him. He was attractive with his deep brown eyes and dark brown, almost black hair but he seemed too smug.

"But since I found out that your kind existed I became increasingly interesting in finding you." Cyrus went on. "It took years before I encountered Damon. He was young at the time, still growing, and alone. I raised him and when he was fully grown I asked him to stay with me and he complied."

Well that explains the arrogance, Nessie concluded.

"Damon has been with me nearly five decades and it wasn't until recently that I found more of your kind."

Suddenly Nessie's eyes widened in horror and she gasped. "Lina! You- you plan on corrupting her!"

Cyrus stared at her a few moments in confusion and then "ah'ed" in remembrance. "Oh the little one."

"She's only a baby!" Nessie cried.

"So was Damon."

"He was alone!" Nessie hissed. "Lina had her father, you took her away from her family!" She didn't know where this new found confidence was coming from but she couldn't stop herself.

Cyrus' smirk faded and he no longer looked amused. "She will have a new family now."

"That's not right!" Nessie exclaimed. She gasped when suddenly Cyrus was in front of her face, his lips curled back in a snarl. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hunter lean forward and a brief look of panic cross his face. But then he straightened himself out and his face went blank again.

"I have never been known for doing what's right." Cyrus hissed in her face and then returned to his spot behind the table. Nessie noticed that the guards were now closer to her and Damon and the vampire on the other side of Cyrus were standing in a protective stance.

Cyrus' face softened and he held out his hands again. "Calm brothers." He said in the friendly baritone she first heard him speak in. Damon looked at Cyrus and then slowly sat back down, turning a cold glare her way.

"I apologize for my rude behavior Renesmee." Cyrus said, flashing a small smile at her. "I do not wish to frighten you. You should feel welcome here."

"Keeping us locked up in a dark room is not exactly welcoming." She bit out.

Cyrus looked taken aback by her tone and looked to either side of him and then sighed. "It is the only way you see. In time when we can trust you not to run away you will be able to join us out here."

"I will never join you." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Pity." He remarked in an uncaring voice. "However, soon you will find you have no other choice."

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Hunter and she studied him for a minute. Their eyes locked and she searched deep in his eyes. The outer shell was hard and cold but underneath there was something hidden. Fright, longing, a cry for help. She could see the look in his eyes on Halloween when he was terrified. He was a good actor she had to give him that but there is something in his eyes that was real that day. Her mind also drifted back to a time when she saw the handprint bruise on his wrist. Could that have been from Cyrus or one his guards? A vampire could easily bruise a human with little to no trouble at all. Perhaps just like Cyrus just told her, Hunter had no choice.

Hunter broke her train of thought when he blinked and then turned his face away so he was staring directly at Cyrus. "Master I think she has heard enough." Hunter spoke coldly and Nessie gasped at his voice. It was somehow the same yet much different.

Cyrus looked toward him and held out his hand. "Hush Car, you worry too much."

Hunter sighed quietly and nodded once and turned his face forward, looking nowhere in particular.

Nessie furrowed her brow at the name Cyrus called him. Car? What was that?

"Oh how rude of me!" Cyrus stated, his voice shooting up an octave. "Since you will be joining us one day I figure I should introduce my...family." Cyrus stood up and walked around the other side of the table. "I've introduced Damon. He is the only hybrid, so far."

Damon lifted his eyebrow with a smirk and rose to his feet, taking a small bow.

"He is my right hand man. Almost a son to me if you will." Cyrus explained and then walked down the line to the vampire sitting next to Damon. He had shortish dark brown hair and a friendly face. It didn't look he belonged with the rest of the arrogant looking and creepy vampires. "This is Daniel. Daniel has been with me for several years. He is very loyal."

Cyrus walked to the other side of the table and next to his empty seat sat an older looking vampire than the rest. He looked to be in early to mid forties with graying dark hair. "This is Malcolm." Malcolm nodded his head in a greeting and Cyrus turned to Nessie with a smile. "Malcolm is my oldest companion. He's been with me since the beginning."

Cyrus continued down the line and motioned towards the last vampire seated at the table. He had jet black hair that fell to just past his ears with a couple of loose strands falling in front of his face. "This Jave, one of my newest additions but he's proven very useful." A smirk formed Jave's face and Nessie yelped as one of the fire pit's next to her suddenly burst into flames.

Cyrus chuckled and tapped the table in front of Jave. "He's a pyromaniac, he likes to show off."

Then Cyrus turned to face her. "And the one beside you is Tempest." Nessie turned her head and looked up at the figure next tot her. He looked down at her and all she saw through the dark cloak was a pair of bright red eyes and a pale face. But then Tempest lowered his hood and revealed thick head of sandy blonde hair.

"He's my most powerful guard." Cyrus told her. "He has the ability to shield anyone in this room. And he's also very strong."

Nessie's mouth opened a little. So this was the shield that would prevent her family from finding her.

Then Cyrus went on introducing every other vampire in that room. He got halfway down the line when the doors slammed open. The other guard that he sent out for her animal blood sped into the room, bowed before him and then went on to speak, "Master, we have a problem."

Cyrus' friendly face was gone and he grabbed the guard by the arm and dragged him to behind the desk. The two talked frantically at each other for a few seconds, too low for her to hear. Then Cyrus whirled his head around and narrowed his eyes at her. "Tempest. Take her back now." He ordered.

Tempest nodded, placed his hood back over his head and shoved Nessie's back. Nessie looked over her shoulder toward Cyrus but he was back to talking with the guard.

Tempest pushed her again and she lowered her head and followed him back to the room.

* * *

Two giant wolves, one pitch black and one dark silver, ran at lightning speed through opposite ends of a forest in southern California.

_Remind me why we're doing this again. _

_Shut up Paul. _

The two wolves searched through the thick brushes sniffing the trail as they went along.

_I'm just saying, why do we always get roped into the Cullens' troubles?_

The black wolf huffed. _The Cullens are our Allies. We help them because they would do the same for us. And then there's Jacob. _

The silver wolf rolled his eyes as he came to a cliff like area and perched out looking out onto the woods. _Jacob is not even part of our pack anymore. _

Sam growled loudly. _Jacob will be our brother no matter what. _

_Yeah. Sure._ Paul jumped off the ledge onto a smaller ledge and did that again and again until he hit the ground and then took off running again.

_If anything happened to Nessie and we didn't do anything to help do you know how bad we would feel? Jacob would be destroyed. How would you feel if something happened to Rachel? _

Paul growled and tackled down a tree in his path. _That was uncalled for. _

_It's the truth._ Sam pointed out. _Any one of us would feel the same. Me with Emily, you with Rachel, Quil with Claire and Jared with Kim. I would be grateful for all the help I could get. _

_Fine._ Paul grumbled. _I see your point. _

_Our Job is to protect the innocent. Whoever has Nessie is obviously not human and by finding her we will destroy them and keep them from hurting her and possibly many others. _

_I hate it when you're right. _

_Paul._

_Yes?_

_Get over here. Now. _

Immediately the silver wolf turned in its tracks and ran in the opposite direction. It broke threw trees and took as many shortcuts as it could until it stood right behind the black wolf.

_What is it? _Paul asked in a serious tone, approaching Sam.

_Look. _Sam threw his muzzle in one direction and Paul followed in that direction. He bit back a growl at what he saw.

_Filthy bloodsucker. Ugh, so that's what that smell is. _

They both peered upon a vampire dressed in a black cloak attacking a coyote. But instead of drinking it dry it only killed it and then moved onto another one close to the area. Sam and Paul watched through the brush, trying to hide their huge bodies.

_Why did you call me over here? I don't see what's so-_

_Look at his eyes. _

_They're red. _

_Yes, but he's drinking animal blood. The eyes of vampires that drink animal blood is golden in color not the blood red that that vampire has. _

_You think it might mean something? _

_I think we head back to Washington and let Edward know. _

Paul nodded his head and stepped back, a stick crunching under the weight of his paw. The vampire lifted his head and looked around the area. His eyes landed on Paul and Sam and he hissed. Sam growled at him and then Paul did too. The Vampire snarled and then took off in a run leaving his prey bleeding on the ground.

_Let's go._ Sam ordered and the two took off in a run towards Forks.

It took them a couple of hours to get back to Forks and they alerted their presence with a howl. When they phased back into their human form and walked up to the Cullen's home, Edward, Bella and Jacob were already waiting outside.

"You found something?" Bella asked hopefully.

"We might have." Sam replied.

Carlisle appeared behind Edward and Bella and addressed all of them. "Why don't you come inside, this might be news we all wish to hear."

Sam, Paul, Jacob, Edward and Bella followed Carlisle into the house and found the rest of the Cullens standing around the living room. "Sam and Paul believe they might have found something that will lead us to Nessie." Carlisle explained. "Sam." He nodded to Sam and Sam nodded, taking a step forward.

"I don't know what to make of it but possibly you could." He looked at Edward. "While on our search we saw a vampire killing an animal except his eyes were not golden like yours, they were red. From what you've told us and from stories we've learned that vampires who have red eyes are either newborns or feed on humans."

"Yes." Carlisle affirmed. "That is correct."

"So its possible that the vampire you saw was just a newborn." Rosalie commented.

"But," Esme piped in, "Why would a newborn go for animals when there were humans around. They do not have that much restraint surely."

Edward nodded in thought. "I agree with Esme." He said. "I saw in Sam's head what this vampire looked like. He was not a newborn, he had too much control."

"So what's the explanation?" Alice asked.

"If what I'm thinking is correct..." Edward mused. "That vampire wouldn't be hunting for himself when he had humans to feed on. He must have been hunting for someone else. Someone that doesn't consume human blood."

"Nessie." The rest of the room whispered in realization.

Edward nodded. "Exactly." He looked at Sam and Paul. "Where were you when this happened?"

"Cleveland National Forest." Paul answered.

Bella glanced at Edward hopefully. "So does that mean...?"

He gave her a small smile. "We might just have a lead."

* * *

**_A/N: There are pictures of Cyrus, Hunter, Melissa, Damon, Malcolm, Daniel, Tempest, and Jave on my profile. Please don't go too harsh on me, I had to use paint to change their eye color to red since I don't have photoshop or anything like that. I am very proud of my vampires and hybrids. I have to thank 'Picnik' for being an awesome photo editing website for it helped make my vampires. Also you may recognize the vampires cuz I chose pretty common actors._**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Melissa watched all the younger women sleeping in different places around the room. Christine and Angie were side by side, sleeping soundly, looking graceful and content despite the situation. Nessie and Lina were cuddled up in another corner, Lina using her new found friend as a pillow. Unlike, Christine and Angie, the two youngest hybrids didn't look so content. Although Christine and Angie were wrongly taken, they weren't taken away from their family. Melissa could tell Nessie and Lina missed their families so much that it even effected their sleep.

Nessie had only come back a couple of hours ago and she hadn't said a word since. She looked petrified and worried. She ignored Melissa, Christine and Angie's question and only went to her corner. Lina managed to get out of Melissa's arms and went to Nessie. Nessie opened up to her willingly and the two fell asleep quickly which Melissa was glad for. Nessie didn't get much sleep over the last few days and seeing her sleeping for a few hours without waking up was good.

She wondered what could have happened that made Nessie react in that way. Melissa had grown fond of all the younger women in the room, seeing them all as her younger sisters. She felt the need to protect all of them and felt useless when she knew there was no way she could do that.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the wall where the one way door was. She looked around confused, thinking maybe she imagined it. Why would anyone knock? She closed her eyes, shrugging it off but then the knock sounded again. She opened her eyes and the door cracked open, letting light spill into the room.

"Psst." A voice whispered into the darkness. "Is anyone awake?" Melissa knew the voice didn't belong to any of the guards so she wondered who it was. She slowly got up and walked over to the door slowly. When she got close enough, the owner of the voice popped his head in and Melissa instantly recognized him as Hunter. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Is Nessie awake?" Hunter asked and Melissa's eyes narrowed further.

"No." She snapped.

"Well can you wake her up?" He asked, not in a demanding voice but as if he was asking a favor.

Melissa scoffed. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because I want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry." Melissa bit out. "I'm not going to disturb her when she's finally sleeping well just so you, the boy who betrayed her, could talk to her."

She saw his form visibly wince at her words and he sighed quietly. She briefly wondered about that but quickly dismissed it.

"Please," Hunter pleaded, "I...I just need...just to talk."

"I haven't known Renesmee for very long but I do know she will not want to talk to you." Melissa said. "Do you know how badly you hurt her?"

Hunter sighed heavily. "I know, I know I hurt her. I could see it on her face earlier."

"And yet you come here asking me to wake her from her peaceful slumber." Melissa hissed walked closer to him. "Do you get pleasure out of hurting her?"

"No!" Hunter exclaimed. "No, of course not!"

"Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Because that's what it seems like to me. You're just as bad as the heartless monsters you work for." She spat.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Oh don't you DARE finish that sentence!" Melissa growled, now standing inches from his face. "You knew very well what you were doing when you kidnapped her. You can NOT say you didn't mean it, you little snake."

Hunter hung his head. "I know what I did was inexcusable. But-"

"I don't want to hear your buts!" She snapped. "I could care less that you brought me in here, of course I'd rather not be here but me being here is nothing compared to what you did to Nessie." She pointed at the sleeping girl. "You KNEW her family. You MET her family, her family who loves her and you just brutally took her away from them without even a chance to say goodbye. Did you know that she is only seven years old? She may not look or act like one but she is just a child. A child who needs and misses her family greatly." She narrowed her eyes. "You know, I thought I was grateful that I was at least part human so I wasn't all monstrous. But seeing people like you make me wonder if being a human is just as bad as being a vampire."

Hunter continued to stare at the ground, his whole body tensed and his eyes closed tightly. He remained silent for a good few moments and then lifted his head to look at her. His eyes held anguish and regret. Melissa was taken aback by the despair in his eyes but then she narrowed her eyes. "Oh do not give me that look. You are certainly a good actor, Mr. I've been lost in these woods for hours please help me Miss. For a moment you had me fooled but I can see right through your act."

"It's not an act." Hunter whispered desperately and shook his head.

"And I'm not a century old hybrid." She took a few steps away from him. "Nessie does not want to talk to you and I certainly do not want to talk to you. So why don't you make yourself useful and lure more innocent girls away from their families."

Melissa ignored the guilty and hurt look on his face and turned around and stormed back to where she was. Through the dim light that was caused by the door that was still open, Melissa could see Nessie stirring. Nessie lifted her head and squinted her eyes at the light. "Melissa?" She asked tiredly and nervously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She replied a little bitterly and looked towards the door. "A little snake just weaseled his way in here."

"A snake?" Nessie questioned sitting up and looking towards the door. Once her eyes adjusted and she could make clear of the figure in the doorway she gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked lowly, afraid that he had come back to take her where she just was.

"Nessie." She felt her breath catch in her chest when he said her name. It wasn't the cold voice he used just before it was the one he used in school. "Can we talk?"

"Talk?" She repeated. "You want to talk to me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

She gulped and slowly rose to her feet. Lina grabbed onto her, now awaking from her slumber as well.

"You don't have to go over there you know." Melissa told her.

Nessie nodded softly but took a step forward.

"No! Mey!" Lina wrapped her arms around Nessie's legs to keep her from going. Nessie placed her hand on top of her head and told her to go back to sleep through her thoughts. Lina shook her head and held onto Nessie tighter. Nessie looked down at her and then over at Hunter in the doorway. She the same look in his eyes that she saw just before only this time it was out in the open. She bit her lip and gently whispered, "It's okay Lina, I'll be okay. You need to let go."

Lina looked up at her, with her bottom lip sticking out. Nessie gave her a small reassuring smile and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Lina reluctantly let go of Nessie's legs and watched Nessie slowly approach Hunter.

"What do you want?" Nessie asked somewhat bitterly avoiding his gaze still afraid of him.

"To talk to you, like I said." He replied.

"Well, talk." She urged him, braving a look up to his face.

"Nessie." He started and then let out a sigh. "I know this will probably mean nothing to you but I-I'm sorry."

A look of disbelief spread across her face and then it twisted into anger and her eyes narrowed. "You're _apologizing _to me?"

"Yes?" He replied, raising his eyebrow and giving her a weak, sheepish smile.

"You think you can pretend to be my friend, lure me to your house, kidnap me, lock me up and take me away from my family and then just _apologize_ for it?!" Her voice started off soft but she ended up yelling by the end of the phrase.

Hunter winced and then shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"It doesn't work that way okay?" She snapped. "I may be a nice girl but I'm not dumb enough to forgive you for doing something like this!"

"I never said you were dumb-" Hunter tried to say but he was cut off again.

"No?" She asked mockingly. "Like I'll believe that. You were probably laughing behind my back thinking that I was such a sucker for falling for your little charade."

"I would never-"

"I don't want to hear it! I thought you were my friend Hunter! I stood up for you to Jacob, I spent almost everyday worrying about you. Meanwhile you were just lying to me, you tricked me." Her voice broke and tears pricked her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to force them back. She would not show any sign of weakness in front of him.

"I _am_ your friend." He insisted.

Her eyes snapped to his and they narrowed into slits, angry tears stinging her eyes. "Friends do not kidnap friends." She hissed slowly. "They do not hurt them like you did to me."

"I know." Hunter said with a nod. "I know that, I know I will probably never ever get your forgiveness and you'll probably always hate me. And I'll never forgive myself for doing what I did to you because believe it or not I do actually care for you. It pained me to do what I did and that's what I have to do this."

"Do what?" She asked cautiously.

He pushed the door open more and let more light spill into the room. The brightness caused Christine and Angie to stir and they lifted their head asking what was happening.

"Set you free." Hunter answered and Nessie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"W-what?" She asked in a near whisper.

"Or help you escape rather." He looked past her shoulder to the other hybrids now staring at him in shock. "All of you."

"You're going to help us escape?" Melissa asked in shock.

"Yes." Hunter nodded and quickly glanced over his shoulder. "But we have to hurry."

Melissa, Christine and Angie walked over to him slowly. Lina who saw everyone getting up, got up and ran over to Nessie and looked up at her with a questioning look. Nessie looked down at her, placed her hand on her forehead and showed her them being free. Lina gasped happily and then tugged on her shirt tail. "Go, go!"

"But what about-?" Christine started to ask now standing beside Nessie.

"The guards?" Hunter finished her sentence. "They all went out hunting."

"All?" Nessie asked incredulously, hoping Hunter would catch her secret question.

"Tempest is out in the front guarding the whole building, so no your father still can't hear you." Hunter told her bluntly and Nessie gasped, still not used to the fact that he knew all about her family.

"So how are we going to escape if Tempest is outside?" Angie asked.

"The side door obviously." Hunter replied and stepped out into the other room. "Now come on, their hunting trips don't usually take too long." He waved his hand and one by one they followed him out of the room. Nessie scooped Lina up in her arms and followed close behind Hunter while Christine, Angie and Melissa followed behind them.

"Hunter?" Nessie asked close to a whisper as they walked carefully through the halls.

"Yeah?" He threw a quick glance over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Somewhere deep inside me I always felt a little guilty over doing what I was doing but I never paid attention to it. That is until I had kidnap you. That whole day, I don't know if you noticed I was really quiet and that's because I felt incredibly guilty for what I was about to do. And the moment Tempest knocked you unconscious, I knew I did wrong. Of course I didn't let it show but every day it ate me up. So I knew I had to find a way to get you out of here."

"And...what's going to happen to you?" She asked.

Hunter was quiet for a few moments and then sighed quietly. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. I'd rather be dead than be part of the thing that hurt you."

She gasped softly. "Hunter..."

"This way." He cut her off and opened another door which lead into a dark hallway. No one said a word for a few minutes and Lina clung to Nessie as they made their way through the dark hallway.

"Hunter?" Nessie asked and didn't wait for him to answer before she continued, "Cyrus he-he called you something else earlier. Car? Is that your real name or something?"

He sighed heavily. "No." He answered. "Car is his nickname for me. It's short for Carel, it means strong. Hunter is my real name."

"Why would he call you strong?" She asked, her forehead scrunching up in confusion.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Well, the reason why I'm doing this is because its the only way I could live. When I was about nine or ten years old, my parents were killed in a terrible house fire. The minute I heard I ran away from home and hid from the police who were after me. I lived in alleyways and the woods and then Cyrus found me one day. I saw his red eyes and I knew I was a goner even if I didn't know exactly what he was. But still I struggled against him and I managed to get myself far enough away from him so he couldn't reach my neck even with his steel grip. He seemed impressed by this and took me here. He told me he would let me live If I lived with him and do as he asked. I was too afraid to say no. For years he didn't do anything to me, I was just a human living with a bunch of vampires. But then about a year ago he informed me that he was going on a hunt for hybrids like his friend Damon and that I was to help him. Again, I couldn't refuse. He could snap me like a twig If I ever refused to do what he asked."

"So why are you doing this now?"

He smiled at her sadly. "Because I care more about you than I do myself."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes not being able to say anything. He turned back around and went to open another door. He and Nessie gasped when they saw a pair of red eyes through the darkness. Hunter's panic stricken face relaxed when the figure walked out. Nessie recognized him as the vampire Cyrus had introduced as Daniel.

"I thought you might need some help." Daniel said in a velvety smooth voice, flashing a smile at them.

"Thank you Daniel." Hunter said to him and Daniel nodded and turned to lead them through the dark hallway. Daniel was the only one who sided with Hunter on the 'capturing innocent hybrids' was wrong issue. Of course neither of them ever said it to Cyrus' face and kept the facade of their loyalty while around him. Cyrus trusted Daniel and so he left him to watch them while they went hunting giving them the perfect opportunity to escape.

"So," Nessie said, getting back to the conversation they were on before, "The bruises on your arms? and when you came to school limping?"

Hunter tensed and subconsciously looked down at his wrist. "Either from Cyrus or when Cyrus was too busy he would send Tempest. Mostly from Cyrus though when I wasn't moving fast enough for his liking..."

Nessie frowned and observed Hunter quietly. He went through a lot more than she realized. She thought he willingly joined Cyrus when in reality he was threatened.

"And on Halloween, in the parking lot, was that...?"

"It was Tempest." He responded. "Cyrus usually sends him to do the errands. And I wasn't acting then either. Earlier that day, Cyrus told me that if I didn't get you soon I would be done for so I thought it was him and was terrified for my life."

So she was on the right track with the abusive father thing. Only Cyrus wasn't his father and could hurt him a lot worse than any human, even drunk, could.

"That's terrible." She whispered sadly.

"Yeah." He whispered back and then shrugged. "But that's just life."

Nessie opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the door a few feet in front of them swung open. Hunter froze in front of her and Daniel in front of him. In the doorway Cyrus stood, grinning mischievously. "Well, well what do we have here?"

Nessie swallowed and felt terror rush through her. She looked at Hunter and half expected him to sell them out but he remained firm and had the same terrified look on his face.

"Damon." Cyrus snapped his fingers and Damon appeared at his side. "Escort the lovely ladies back to their room will you?"

Damon nodded with a smirk and walked in. He pushed past Hunter and hissed to the other hybrids, "Let's go."

Nessie took one last look at Hunter who was frozen where he stood and then turned and followed Damon. She heard Hunter's feet scuffling and then Cyrus's cold voice, "You stay here Car."

Nessie shivered at the tone of his voice and prayed that he wouldn't be hurt. Nessie waited for the screaming to be heard but she realized that Cyrus wouldn't do anything while they were still there. So she was in the dark as to what Cyrus was going to do to Hunter and if he would be alright.

Damon pushed them back into the room and slammed the door. They all jumped at the slam and Lina tightened her grip on Nessie burying her face in her shoulder.

"Well so much for getting out of here." Angie grumbled sadly and slumped down against the wall.

Nessie hugged Lina tightly against her and slid down to the ground, letting her tears fall freely now. She was so close to escaping and seeing her family. She could see the outside from the door Cyrus opened. If she just got out she could run and call for her dad every step of the way. Surely he would hear her. And then it was just taken away. And not to mention Hunter. Hunter just about sacrificed his life for her freedom. She couldn't even imagine what horrible things Cyrus was doing to him.

She whimpered and just cried silently for what seemed like hours. And then just as she was about to fall asleep she heard something that brought hope into her heart. A wolf's howl. And not just any wolf's howl. Jacob's howl. She could recognize Jacob's howl anywhere. She sat up quickly getting odd looks from Melissa, Christine and Angie but Lina was fast asleep.

"Jacob." She whispered and pressed herself up against the wall where the sound was coming from. Suddenly there was a banging on the wall and her eyes widened. The room started to shake and she gasped. "Everyone get to the other side of the room now!" She grabbed Lina and sped over to the other side of the room. Melissa, Christine and Angie were soon right next to her and staring at the wall with frightened and anticipating eyes.

Angie and Christine screamed as the wall came crumbling down and a big, furry russet colored mass charged into the room. The giant wolf shook itself off and then scanned the room. Nessie's eyes started to water when she saw Jacob standing right in front of her. She handed Lina off to Melissa and then turned back to Jacob.

"Jacob!" She screamed and ran at him. She wrapped her arms around his giant muzzle and laughed and cried all at the same time when she felt Jacob's giant tongue licking her.

"Jacob." She whimpered into his fur, clutching at it desperately. "Jakey I'm so glad to see you."

Jacob whined in response and she felt a large drop of water land on her head. She lifted her head and looked into his big black eyes which were glistening. "Don't cry Jakey, I'm alright."

Suddenly Jacob pulled back and let her fall to the ground and his whole body tensed.

"Jacob?" She questioned and he howled and then motioned his head over his shoulder. She knew what that meant. 'Go!'

She looked back to her new friends who were all staring at Jacob with wide eyes. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Melissa, Christine and Angie were quick to respond and ran past Jacob and after Nessie. Nessie ran in the opposite direction of the house into an open field and kept running. 'Dad! Daddy, can you hear me? Daddy!' she called out in her mind over and over again as she ran.

Edward tore through the forests with Bella, Alice and Emmett behind him. They were all looking for any sign of Nessie.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks when he heard a desperate cry.

_Dad! Daddy can you hear me? Daddy!_

"Renesmee." He whispered and took off in the direction the voice came as fast as his legs could carry him. Bella, Alice and Emmett stopped their running as Edward zoomed back past them and stared after him in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Bella asked Alice.

"I don't know." Alice responded and closed her eyes. "I can't see his future." She gasped as her eyes flew open and she looked at Bella. "That means..."

Bella's eyes lit up in hope. "Renesmee."

Edward ran through the forest as his daughter's voice echoed over and over again in his head and getting louder and louder as he ran. But then the same voice called to him except not in his thoughts.

"DADDY!"

He paused and ran back to where he heard the voice. He stopped for a split second and making sure his eyes were not deceiving him. There in front of him stood Renesmee, looking tired and weak but relieved and excited to see her father standing there. "Daddy!" She called again.

In less than half a second, she was in his strong, protective hold. She wrapped her arms around his stone cold body and buried her face in his chest. "Daddy." She whimpered and let the tears fall.

"Oh Nessie." Edward whispered in her ear, gripping her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Oh my Nessie."

"I missed you so much." She cried and gripped the back of his shirt. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I missed you too sweetheart." He answered, his voice thick with emotion. "Oh, baby girl I love you."

"I love you too." She whimpered.

Nessie heard a soft gasp and then her mother's voice. "Renesmee." She lifted her head from her father's chest and looked past him. Bella stood a few feet behind him, looking like she would cry if she could. Nessie broke free of Edward's hold and bolted towards Bella. "Mommy!" She cried and ran into her waiting, open arms.

She cried against her shoulder as Bella held her tightly whispering that she missed her and loved her over and over again. Nessie clutched desperately to her mother's shirt, afraid that if she even loosened her grip she would be taken away from her again. Soon Edward's arms wrapped around them both and Nessie loosened one of her arms to wrap around him and pulled him closer, moving her face so it was buried in between both of them. Bella kissed the top of her head and Nessie continued to sob while holding onto them.

"How touching."

Nessie's body froze at the familiar, cold voice and didn't even bother turning around she only gripped onto her parents tighter.

She heard a growl rumbling through both her parent's bodies.

"Who are you?" Edward growled, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't need to worry who I am Mr. Cullen." Cyrus answered and took a step forward. Ferocious growls ripped through Bella and Edward's bodies and Nessie shivered still hiding her face in between them.

Cyrus smiled and chuckled. "What a pretty sight. A family reunited. Love all around!" He chuckled darkly as his eyes focused on Edward.

Edward snarled at him. "Don't you dare."

Cyrus smirked at him. "But it wasn't always that way." He continued and a low hiss emitted from Edward's clenched teeth.

Bella looked back and forth between her husband and this new mysterious vampire. She studied the look on Edward's face. It was a mix of anger, fear, panic, and hatred. She tied his look to what Cyrus said and gasped, her eyes widening. "No!"

"Renesmee..." Cyrus called to her and Renesmee bravely lifted her head to peek out at him. He was grinning slyly at her and she could hear her father's deep breathing and the low hiss he kept going. "Did you know there was a point in time where your precious daddy didn't love you?"

At his words, Edward's hiss turned into a growl. "Stop." He hissed at him. Cyrus gave him a knowing look and started pacing in front of them. "In fact, 'didn't love you' would be putting it lightly. Daddy dearest wanted you _dead._"

Nessie felt a small gasp pass her lips. Even though most of her didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth, she glanced up at her father. He kept his fierce glare on Cyrus, his upper lip curled back over his teeth and another growl escaped his lips.

"In fact, your mother had to use his own sister Rosalie, to keep him away so he didn't kill you. Isn't that right Bella?" He sneered her name and Nessie turned to look at her mother who was giving Cyrus the same look Edward was. She looked in between her parents a few times and she frowned as it hit her. "That's true?" She asked, feeling her chest growing heavy. "Mom?" She asked and then looked at Edward. "Dad?" Her voice cracked on the word and Edward's eyes closed tightly and his hand curled into a fist at his side.

"Renesmee..." He whispered.

She gasped and tore herself away from him, fresh tears pooling her eyes. "You wanted me dead?"

His eyes opened and he looked at her, his eyes filled with agony. "Renesmee, honey..."

She winced away from him and looked up at her mother. Bella glanced down at her with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's true." Nessie whispered and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh yes." Cyrus confirmed. "In fact it was the only thing that your father and Jacob agreed on."

A snarl erupted from both Edward and Bella again as Nessie stared at Cyrus in confusion. "What?" She asked in a heartbreaking tone.

"Your father and Jacob weren't always friends, and wanting you dead was one of the things they both agreed on." Cyrus explained.

"Jacob?" She questioned her voice shooting up an octave. She thought of the big furry wolf who just rescued her from her prison. "No." She shook her head. "No, that can't be true."

"Oh but is." Cyrus insisted. "Isn't that right Edward?"

Nessie once again turned to her father and his eyes were still focused on hers. She saw the truth of Cyrus' words in his eyes and she gasped and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nessie." Edward whispered desperately. "Baby, you have to understand."

"You wanted me dead." Nessie repeated, her voice cracking.

He walked forward and took both of her hands even when she tried to get away he held her hands tightly in his. "When your mother first found out she was pregnant we had no idea how it was even possible. I didn't know I could get her pregnant. We didn't know what to expect, not even Carlisle knew. And, so I was scared, I was scared for your mothers safety. She was just a fragile human and back then she was my world, I was going to protect her with everything I had. And you were a lot stronger than she was even as a growing fetus and because you were half vampire you craved blood and her body would reject any human food that she tried to consume. So she was starving both herself and you. I thought you were going to kill her and I couldn't live without her. But that all changed when I heard your thoughts for the first time and I realized you didn't want to hurt your mother, not on purpose. You loved her. And from that moment on, all my hard feelings were gone. You were my daughter," He quickly glanced at Bella, "our daughter." Nessie let him take her into his arms and he held her tightly. "I love you so much Renesmee. You and your mother are my world. When I became a vampire I lost all hope of ever having a family. But then I met your mother and then you came along. You gave me something that I never thought I would have. You and your mother are my dream come true."

Nessie had tears running down her cheeks and her shoulders were heaving with sobs while she rested her head on his chest, processing everything he just told her. For the past seven years of her life she could not remember one time where her father looked at her with anything but love. He might have been angry at her if she did something stupid but after a few hours he would come in and tell her he loved her. She moved her head and looked up at her father. She could tell by the agonized expression on his face that he did love her.

"Oh Daddy!" She cried and tightened her grip around him. Edward kissed the top of her head and whispered that he loved her over and over again. After she stopped crying she pulled back and looked up at him questioningly, the hurt still in her eyes. "And Jacob?"

Edward sighed quietly and wiped her tears away. "Jacob felt the same way I did. He was scared for your mother. But the moment he saw you, all the hate went away. Jacob.." He paused and stumbled on the next words a little. "He loves you just as much as we do."

"Really?" Nessie asked hopefully.

"Yes. Really." Edward answered. He stroked the side of her face with his finger. "Don't you let anyone ever tell you that I, your mother, Jacob or anyone in our family doesn't love you." He shot a glare in Cyrus' direction.

Nessie turned to look at him and at first he looked disappointed that his plan to put a rift between the happy family didn't work and then his face twisted into a sugary sweet smile. "How adorable."

Edward narrowed his eyes at him and held onto Nessie and Bella protectively. "Now, are you quite finished with your little game?"

His head turned in one direction and a smirk spread across his face. "Perhaps..." He turned a knowing smile in their direction.

Edward scanned his mind and by the time he caught onto the thought, there was nothing he could do. He opened his mouth to say something when a horrendous, heart wrenching, pain-filled wolf cry filled the air.

Nessie and Bella's eyes widened in horror and they, along with Edward, whispered at the same time. "Jacob."

* * *

**_A/N: Whoo, how about that cliffhanger? You like that? I know I do. Review please!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: So school's starting again for most people. My first class (I'm in college now!) started last week but I haven't gotten much homework yet. But I know I will be so I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. Just a warning. Please keep checking though and reading and reviewing!

* * *

_**

"Stay here." Edward commanded Nessie.

"But-" Nessie started to protest but Bella gripped her arm tightly and Nessie quickly was quiet. She sniffled and buried her face into her mother's neck, willing herself not to cry.

Edward dashed off to where the cry came from and found himself at the room where Nessie and the other hybrids were held captive. He felt an uncomfortable twisting in the pit of his stomach at the sight before him. Jacob was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling much faster than it should have been. Seth sat near him and whimpered quietly as he nudged his friend with his muzzle.

"What happened?" Edward asked, stepping over the rubble and rushing to Jacob's side.

Seth looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. _He was bitten Edward. He was fighting off one vampire and another...he wasn't expecting it...it happened so fast. _

Edward looked down at Jacob and searched for the wound. There in his side was a bite mark, obviously from a ravenous vampire.

"Where is the vampire?"

_Sam and the pack took them out. Edward...what if he...?_

Edward shook his head. "You can't think like that Seth."

_But vampire venom is-_

"I know Seth." He half growled and Seth whimpered a little.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help him." Edward said and sped to the other side of Jacob. He climbed over Jacob's back and sprawled himself over Jacob's body.

_What are you doing?_

"I'm going to suck the venom out of his blood." Edward replied leaning his head near Jacob's wound.

_That'll work? _

"It worked for Bella." Edward answered and glanced over at Seth. "You trust me, correct?"

Seth nodded giant head. _Of course. Do what you have to, just please save him. _

Edward nodded and opened his mouth and placed it over Jacob's wound. He winced a little at the horrible taste of the werewolfs blood but quickly dismissed it. He concentrated on waiting for any signs that Jacob was getting better. Slowly his breathing started to slow down and he could faintly hear Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob's front paws twitched. _Edward, I think its working! _ Seth thought happily.

Edward gripped onto his fur and hoped that he wasn't draining him clean. He didn't have Carlisle to tell him when to stop. Finally he tasted something different in his blood which he took as his blood was now clean. He tore himself away from Jacob and stood a few feet away from him watching him quietly.

He could hear his thoughts more clearly and was relieved to hear that his pain was lessening. Jacob's paws twitched again and he whimpered quietly.

_Jacob? _ Seth called out to his friend. _Hey man can you hear me? _

Jacob's big black eyes opened and he looked around quickly before slowly rising to his feet, Seth watching him carefully. Jacob shook his whole body like a dog after just getting out of water. He shook his head a few times and looked at Seth.

_What happened? _

Seth poked his nose past Jacob and Jacob turned his head to look at Edward.

_He saved you Jake. _

Jacob turned his head and looked at the slowly healing wound on his side. And then he looked back at Edward, amusement in his eyes.

_Never thought I'd be glad to have you suck my blood. _

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

_Thank you. _

"You may be highly annoying most of the time Jacob but you are part of my family." Edward replied.

_Right back at you bloodsucker._

Edward narrowed his eyes a little and shot a look at him,

_I mean that in the most endearing way possible, of course. _Jacob huffed in laughter.

Edward rolled his eyes and tried to hide the smirk forming his lips. "It's good to have you back Jacob."

Jacob dropped his mouth in a grin and his tail stood up right as he moved into a crouch. _Let's go kick some vampire butt. _He went to move but Edward stepped in front of him. Jacob glared at him and growled a little. _What are you doing? _

"You're too weak to fight Jacob."

Jacob rolled his eyes. _Oh, Please!_

"I'm serious Jacob, you could get hurt again. And we can't risk that, I don't know if you could live through any more blood loss."

Jacob stared him in the eye and kept growling. _You're not in control of me. _

_Oh come on Jake give the guy a break he just saved your life. _Seth piped in. _I think he's right. You just lost a lot of blood your body is not strong enough. _

Edward and Jacob stared intensely at each other, both of them frozen to the spot. Seth watched warily between them wondering if a fight would break out between them. He then wondered if Edward would respond to his thoughts but he didn't. He just kept his intense focus on Jacob.

Seth turned his head and Jacob's ears perked as the sounds of vampire going against werewolf broke the tense silence.

_Come on. _Jacob pleaded, eager to get out there and fight.

Edward gave him a stern look, like a father would give a son.

Jacob huffed and sighed in defeat. _Fine, so if I'm not fighting what the hell am I supposed to do? _

For a moment, Edward smirked in triumph but then his face turned serious again. "Take Renesmee and Bella and get them safely back to Forks."

_And let me guess, you're going to fight? _

"There are alot more of them then there are of us."

_Then don't you need all the help you can get?! _

"Not from you." Edward replied.

_Why not? I can help. _He whined in frustration.

"No, you can't. Just ask yourself Jacob, do you feel strong enough to take on possibly more than one vampire at once?" Edward asked.

Jacob stared at him silently and then grumbled. He turned his head to look at Seth to maybe get help from his pack brother.

_I think he's right Jake, you should take Nessie home. With you and Bella with her she'd be alot safer than she would be if just Bella took her. _Seth told him.

Jacob sighed loudly and then turned back to look at Edward. _Alright, fine, but I don't like it. _He took a few steps forward and felt his legs wobble as he did so. He unintentionally looked toward Edward and saw the pointed look he was giving him. Jacob rolled his eyes. _Stupid bloodsuckers..._ He muttered to himself and Edward ignored the comment, knowing full well he wasn't referring to him.

"Jacob." Edward called out to him, just as he was passing him. Jacob paused and turned around to look at him.

"You know I'm not doing this to upset you." He said. "If something happened to you Renesmee and Bella would be devastated."

Jacob's muzzle curled up in what looked like a smirk. _Just Bella and Nessie? _

Edward looked at him, his face softening. "You know you are like a son to me. A very annoying, trouble making son, but a son none the less."

Jacob grinned. _Thanks _Dad.

Edward's face hardened again and he narrowed his eyes a bit. "Don't call me that."

Seth snorted and then ducked his head when Edward shot a look his way. Jacob laughed, his body shaking.

Edward sighed heavily and then pointed off in the direction where Nessie and Bella were. "Go Jacob."

_Sir, yes sir! _

Edward growled lowly and Jacob laughed again as he took off in a trot towards Bella and Nessie.

While all this was happening, Bella hid Nessie protectively behind her back. Nessie held onto her mother tightly and peeked over her shoulder at Cyrus who stood still as stone just staring at them with a mischevious smirk.

The rest of the Cullens soon joined them. Rosalie, Alice and Esme made a protective half circle in front of Renesmee while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stood in front. Emmett and Jasper were crouched, ready to pounce if anything would happen. Carlisle stared curiously yet sternly at Cyrus who still had the same smirk on his face.

"Where's Edward?" Alice whispered to Bella.

"Jacob may be hurt." Bella whispered back. "He went to see."

"On the way over here we saw the pack fighting a bunch of vampires." Esme said, frowning in worry. "Jacob wasn't there."

Bella cast a worried glance in the direction Edward had disappeared too. She had never heard Jacob, or any other living thing, sound like that. She hoped whatever was wrong with him, Edward could help, or at least get him back to Forks or away from the area so Carlisle could help him.

"Mom?" Nessie whimpered near Bella's ear.

"Yes?"

"Is Jacob gonna be alright?"

Bella closed her eyes for a moment. "I hope so."

"Carlisle!" Cyrus exclaimed happily, bringing the attention of the Cullens to him. They all looked to their adoptive father and Carlisle studied him.

Cyrus took a few steps forward and Emmett and Jasper crouched lower, letting out a growl. However, Cyrus didn't have his attention on anyone but Carlisle. "It's been so long, my friend."

"Carlisle, you know him?" Jasper asked in an icy tone.

A look of recognition crossed Carlisle's face. "For good reasons Cyrus."

Cyrus chuckled. "Oh don't be bitter Carlisle."

"Carlisle, how do you know him?" Esme asked from behind him.

"We met long ago." Carlisle explained. "In the mid nineteenth century. He asked me to join him, I refused."

"Which really was a shame." Cyrus said. "Having you would have been a great honor."

"I was not and never will be a supporter of what you do." Carlisle answered hardly.

"What's that?" Cyrus asked in mock innocence. "Be a normal vampire?"

"You know very well that is not what I was referring to."

"To be fair Carlisle I knew nothing of hybrids when I met you." Cyrus countered.

"You were and still are power hungry Cyrus." Carlisle explained. "I knew you were looking for the most powerful vampires out there. I knew nothing good would come out of that."

That mishevious smirk graced his features again. "You were always a wise one Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing here Cyrus?"

"Collecting." He replied as if it were obvious. His eyes snapped to Nessie who was still peeking out from behind Bella. "Hybrids are fascinating creatures aren't they?"

The group surrounding Nessie all let out a simultaneous growl and Nessie hid more behind her mother. Carlisle moved to stand protectively in front of his family, glaring coldly at Cyrus.

"Oh don't give me that look Carlisle." Cyrus said in an exasperated tone.

"You kidnapped by granddaughter!" He growled lowly. "You can't expect me to not get upset."

"Your granddaughter is very special. A gift like hers could be very useful." Every eye was on him as he paced back and forth smugly. "Persuasion is a very powerful thing. One little touch and she can make you see anything she wants you too."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "You are not going to exploit my granddaughter." His voice was calm yet stern. Everyone knew that when he spoke like that he meant business.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Cyrus replied cockily. Once again ferocious growls ripped through the group.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Emmett threatened taking a step forward so he was standing next to Carlisle. Jasper followed, standing on the opposite side of Carlisle, his teeth bared.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme filled in closer to Bella and Renesmee to block the girl from Cyrus's sight.

A sudden, different growl broke through the air. Jacob ran as fast as his weakened body could carry him.

Nessie poked her head up over her mother's shoulder and her face lit up upon seeing Jacob, alive and although he didn't look quite himself, he wasn't as bad as she thought. "Jacob!" She called out to him and the Cullen's all turned to look where Jacob was.

It only took a half a second for Cyrus to take advantage of the situation. He disregarded Emmett, a part of him threatened by the strongest vampire in the world, and looked past Carlisle, another part of him feeling it would be wrong to attack him and zeroed in on Jasper. He crouched into a pounce and then ran straight at Jasper. Jasper whipped his head to look at him just as he pounced at him. Nessie screamed as her uncle was tackled to the ground. A furious growl emitted from Alice's chest, followed by Emmett and then Rosalie. Alice pounced on Cyrus and pushed him off of Jasper, snarling and snapping and biting at him and Cyrus held her at arms length away from him. He threw her off of him and she went flying through the air.

By the time she landed safely on her feet, Emmett and Jasper had already leaped on Cyrus all of them growling and snarling at each other. Cyrus managed to push Jasper into Emmett and make his escape towards the woods. Emmett, Jasper and Alice took after him with a growl, Rosalie following a few seconds after.

Nessie was gripping onto her mother's upper arm tightly as she started wide eyed after where they disappeared to. Bella turned around and took a shaking Nessie into her arms. "It's alright." She whispered into her hair, rubbing her back comfortingly. "They'll be alright."

Nessie nodded a few times, unable to say anything and just stayed in the comfort of Bella's arms until she calmed down. Jacob had caught up to them and came to a stop right behind Bella. Carlisle and Esme were standing on either side of Bella, keeping an eye on each other and the world around them at the same time.

When Nessie had calmed down, she noticed the big, furry creature standing behind her mother and squealed his name. She pulled out from Bella's arms and ran to Jacob, wrapping her arms tightly around one of his legs. Jacob gently nudged the top of her head and then looked to Bella.

"How are you Jacob?" She asked, concern written in her voice.

Jacob nodded his head once assuring he that he was alright.

"What happened?"

He turned his head and motioned to the mostly healed wound in his side. Bella jumped onto his back to get a better look at the wound. She felt a gasp pass her lips when the scar she saw was the same as the one James gave her.

"You were bitten?" She asked in horror. Jacob looked over his shoulder to her and nodded his head once.

"How are you...?" She observed the look on his face and guessed, "Edward?"

Jacob nodded again and a warm smile spread across her face. She would have to thank Edward for that later. She crawled forward and slipped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his fur. "I'm glad you're alright Jacob."

"Me too." Nessie murmered from her place still wrapped around his front leg.

"Nessie!"

Nessie turned her head at the sound of her name and saw Hunter running towards them as fast as his human legs could carry him. "Hunter?" She questioned. She thought for sure that Cyrus beat him to a pulp. He looked a little worn down but not like a vampire had anything to do with it.

She let go of Jacob's leg and ran out to greet him when Jacob let out a growl and jumped over her landing in front of her, blocking her from Hunter. He crouched his body and bared his teeth. Bella jumped off his back and stood next to him also growling at the human.

Hunter skidded to a halt and stood wide eyed at Jacob and Bella. Nessie poked her head out from behind Jacob. "Hunter! You're alright!"

Jacob and Bella whirled to look at her with disbelief.

"Renesmee." Bella scolded. "This boy kidnapped you and your concerned about his welfare!"

Nessie shook her head. "Mom you don't understand-"

"Don't understand?" She exclaimed. "I understand he kidnapped you and locked you away to let that madman do whatever he wanted with you!"

Jacob looked back at Hunter and growled again, glaring at him. Hunter gulped nervously and took a step back eyeing the furious mythical creatures warily.

"Mom, his life was in jeopardy!" Nessie explained. "Cyrus would've killed him if he didn't-"

"Do you think I care about _his _life," she pointed to Hunter, "more than I care about my own daughters?! I could care less if he lived or died!"

"I know Mom and I hated him too. But he helped me, or tried to help me, escape. He realized what he did was wrong and he tried to break me free."

"I thought his life was in jeopardy." Bella said mockingly.

"It is." Nessie answered quietly. "He risked his life to let me free." She glanced over at Hunter. "Cyrus found him trying to breaks us out. That's why I'm surprised to see him alive."

Bella stared at Nessie with narrowed eyes and then slowly turned her gaze to Hunter. Her darkening golden eyes met his frightened brown ones. He took another step backwards and his chest was rising and falling quickly.

Bella took a few steps toward him and even though he felt like running, his legs were frozen to the spot. Bella stopped inches away from his face and stared down at him. Hunter's heart was beating rapidly against his chest. He probably should have been used to vampires being so close to him, especially threatening vampires. And he shouldn't even have been scared as he should have been considering Bella wasn't even a human consuming vampire.

Bella opened her mouth and Hunter flinched. "You helped my daughter escape?" She asked somewhat skeptically.

Hunter bobbed his head up and down in a quick. "Tried to." He corrected his voice shaking. "I...I never...never wanted to hurt her. I-I'm sorry I took her away from you. I should have never done it and I feel horrible. I know what its like to be unwillingly ripped from your family." He finished sadly.

Bella cocked her head to the side and studied him quietly. Jacob whined from behind her and nudged her back. She turned to look at him and he shook his head. She pursed her lips and turned back to Hunter. She was about to say something when suddenly he was taken from right in front of her. Bella's eyes widened in surprise and it took her less than a second to search the area and find Hunter wrapped up in Cyrus' hold. Hunter's eyes were practically bugging out of his head and he looked directly at Nessie. Nessie ran up to get closer but Jacob stepped in front of her again and all she could do was watch helplessly.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stopped behind Cyrus and were now hissing at him. Cyrus grinned evilly as he held Hunter to him.

"Don't come any closer or the boy gets it." He hissed.

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "We could care less about that stupid human." He growled, starting to approach him. Cyrus gripped Hunter tighter and Hunter let out a little whimper.

"Uncle Em, no!" Nessie cried and Jacob growled at her to shut up.

Emmett froze and turned to Nessie with a look of confusion and Cyrus smirked.

"It appears little Nessie doesn't feel the same way."

"Don't hurt him." Nessie cried softly, leaning up against Jacob's leg. "Please."

"Hurt him?" Cyrus asked innocently and then his face got a look of mock recognition. "Oh! You mean like this?" He swung his arm around so fast wrapping it around his waist and squeezing tightly. Hunter cried out and doubled over, wheezing as the air was knocked out of him.

"No!" Nessie cried and gripped onto Jacob's fur tightly.

The Cullens looked back and forth between Nessie and Hunter all wondering why she was so concerned about the boy who kidnapped her.

"If you don't want me to hurt him I'd suggest you tell your Uncle to step back." Cyrus told her and Nessie turned a pleading look to Emmett.

Emmett looked from her to Cyrus to Hunter and then back to her. "But-"

Jasper grabbed his arm and pulled him back, all the while glaring at Cyrus.

"Very good." Cyrus praised and let up on his hold on Hunter a tiny bit. Hunter was still trying to catch his breath and held a pained expression on his face. When he finally did regain his breath he started to struggle and thats when Cyrus gripped him tight again. Cyrus leaned in to whisper in his ear menacingly, "Cooperate Car, and your death won't be painful."

Hunter's eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest but he froze. Nessie noticed the exchange although she didn't hear the words Cyrus said. She did see the horrified look on his face.

"Cyrus." Carlisle stated calmly walking forward to stand next to Bella. "Let the boy go."

"Not a chance Carlisle." Cyrus responded. "He belongs to me I shall do what I want with him."

"He has done nothing to you." Carlisle reasoned.

"I'm surprised Carlisle. You were so upset over the fact that I kidnapped your precious granddaughter when in fact if it wasn't this human I would have never gotten her."

Carlisle turned to look at Hunter and saw the pain in his eyes and then Carlisle turned back to Cyrus. "He does not deserve to die."

"No?" Cyrus countered. "I beg to differ!" He exclaimed and then sunk his teeth into Hunter's neck.

"NO!" Nessie shouted and Hunter cried out in pain.

Emmett made his move and tackled Cyrus off of Hunter. Cyrus struggled against him and Hunter fell to the ground. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie also attacked him, snapping and biting at him.

When Jasper snapped at his neck, Bella rushed over to Nessie and took her in her arms burying her face in her chest. "Don't look." She whispered. She heard the snapping and ripping as her family destroyed Cyrus.

"Alice start the fire!" Jasper ordered and they dragged what was left of Cyrus into the woods. Bella didn't let go of Nessie until the familiar smell of smoke filled the air. She loosened her grip and looked over her shoulder and sure enough smoke was billowing out from the woods.

She let go of Nessie and Nessie bolted out of her arms. She whirled around to see where she was going and before she or Jacob could stop her she was at Hunter's side. He was lying on his stomach, completely unmoving. She flipped him over onto his back and he groaned softly.

"Hunter." She whispered placing her hand on his shoulder lightly. He moved his head back and forth until it fell to one side and the bite marks were clearly shown. She reached out and placed her fingers on either side of the bite marks. He winced and cried out as he started writhing around.

"Hunter?" She questioned.

"It's - it's burning!" He hissed between clenched teeth, his back arching upwards.

Soon Bella was on the other side of him, leaning over to look at the wound. Her head shot up, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was quickly at Nessie's side and kneeling down to look at the bite marks.

"Carlisle, can you do something?" Bella asked. "Suck the venom out?"

Carlisle shook his head dejectedly. "Unlike you Bella he was bitten on his neck, the venom has already made its way to the heart and is quickly spreading througout his whole body."

Hunter's fists curled up as he continued to writhe around on the ground and he kept crying out.

Nessie looked up at Carlisle with a worried expression. "Is he going to die?"

Carlisle turned to look at Nessie and shook his head. "No, my dear, he's...going to become one of us."

She gasped softly, "He's going to become a vampire?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie emerged from the woods and made their way over to them at a human pace.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked.

"Hunter has had the venom in blood too long for us to save him." Carlisle explained rising to his feet. "All we can do now is wait until the transformation is complete."

"Edward!" Bella spotted her husband emerging from another part of the woods with the quileute wolves behind him. She ran over to greet him and he gathered her in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for a good minute and then made their way back over to the group, hand in hand.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked walking over to his eldest son. "Did you kill them all?"

"They ran off." Edward replied. "We ran after them and chased them for miles. They all heard that their master was killed and ran off in surrender."

"Bunch of chickens." Emmett commented with a triumphant smirk.

"So we won then?" Esme asked. "It's over?"

"It would appear so." Carlisle answered and then with a small smile went over and wrapped an arm lovingly around his wife.

"What are we gonna do with the boy?" Rosalie asked chucking a finger in his direction. Hunter had ceased his screams but was still writhing around.

"He was bitten?" Edward asked, his voice hard, observing Hunter with cold eyes.

"By Cyrus." Bella nodded. "The venom is already changing him."

"Well, now he can fend for himself." Edward answered and Jacob huffed in agreement.

"No!" Nessie jumped to her feet and ran over to her father. "Daddy please don't leave him here!"

Edward parted his mouth slightly and stayed quiet, staring at her.

"Why not?"

"He's my friend." She whispered.

Edward narrowed his eyes and looked past her to the boy still on the ground. He read his mind but the only thing the boy had on his mind was the intense burning he felt.

Nessie reached out and placed her palm on her father's forehead. She showed him everything Hunter said when he was trying to break them out. When she lowered her hand, she gave him a pleading look.

Edward sighed. "Take him home then?"

Nessie smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and then ran back over to Hunter's side. He was now laying completely still, too in pain to make any movement or sound.

"What do we do Grandpa?" Nessie asked looking over her shoulder at Carlisle who was approaching her.

"There's nothing we can do. Just get him safely back to Forks until his transformation is complete." Carlisle answered.

"You really think taking him back to Forks is a good idea?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because Bella was out of the norm for newborns doesn't mean he'll be."

"We didn't know Bella would have the high degree of self control and yet we kept her in Forks." Carlisle answered.

"That's because she was pregnant." Rosalie countered. "There was no way we could take her anywhere with the way she looked and..."

"Rosalie." Edward hissed in warning.

She shot a look at him and then sighed turning back to Carlisle. "This boy is different. He has no connection to us. In fact, I don't know about any of you but I don't like this boy at all."

"I think Rosalie is right." Jasper agreed. "We got it into our heads that all newborns will be like Bella and they won't be. Bella loved Jacob so she wouldn't hurt him and she definitely wouldn't have hurt Nessie either. But Hunter wouldn't be able to resist the smell of human blood."

"Where are we supposed to take him then?" Alice asked.

"I still say leave him here." Rosalie offered.

"No!" Nessie cried desperately. "We can't!"

"Don't worry." Carlisle rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We won't leave him here. I say we take him back to Forks, we'll keep on eye on him. Edward and Emmett will take him hunting to restrain him if something goes wrong."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she huffed quietly, grumbling to herself as she walked away.

Edward walked over to Hunter and gently scooped him up into his arms.

"Careful with him." Carlisle instructed.

Jacob growled lowly as Edward passed with Hunter in his arms. Bella linked arms with Nessie and led her over to Jacob. She helped him onto his back and Nessie rested against his back, gripping onto his fur tightly.

Esme walked over to Bella and slung her arm around her shoulder with a small smile.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I bet none of you were expecting that to happen. Or maybe you were, I don't know. Anyway Review please!!!!!_**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I got a few comments wondering where the other Hybrids were, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them! I just didn't want too much in the last chapter. This chapter is the hybrid chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

Nessie stared at the slowly moving scenery as she relaxed to the gentle movement of Jacob. She gripped onto his fur tightly and used his shoulder blades as a pillow. If she really wanted to she could fall asleep. But she was afraid that if she did when she woke up she would still be in that dark, cold room. So she forced herself to stay awake.

"Nessie!" She lifted her head at the familiar voice. She smiled when she saw Christine coming out from part of the woods with Angie, Melissa and Lina behind her. She felt a growl rumble through Jacob's body and her family echoed it, taking a protective stance in front of her.

"No, it's alright!" Nessie assured them. "They're my friends. They were being held prisoner with me. They're hybrids too." She slid off of Jacob's back, landing to her feet with a thud and ran over to her friends. She hugged each of them and Lina immediately reached out for her. Nessie took her into her arms and hugged her and Lina wrapped her arms around her neck.

"We thought you were with us." Angie said. "But when we turned around you weren't there."

"We decided to turn back and make sure you were alright." Christine added.

"But we heard the fighting and decided to stay hidden until it was over." Melissa continued. "And then see if you were alright."

Nessie smiled at them. "I'm fine. Thank you." She looked over her shoulder to the Cullens and the wolves who were all staring curiously and cautiously at them. "My family was there to protect me."

Angie's eyes widened and she stayed close to her sister. "Wow, you weren't lying about the wolves..."

Nessie smiled brightly and shook her head. "The wolves are great." She pointed to Jacob. "That russet colored one, that's my best friend Jacob Black. The sandy colored one behind him is Seth." She went on to introduce all the wolves who were present.

Melissa scanned the rest of the group with awe. She looked like a groupie who had just met her favorite band. "The Cullens...I never thought I'd see the day.."

"You know us?" Emmett asked.

"I've heard of you." Melissa corrected. "And it really is a pleasure to meet you."

"Where have you heard of us?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Stories mostly." Melissa replied. "I run into nomads from time to time and hear their stories about you."

"What do they say?" Esme asked.

"Alot of the stories were about how you stood up to the Volturi to protect Nessie and won." Melissa answered and smiled softly. "The vampires I run into think you were crazy for doing that."

"And you're a hybrid?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward.

"That is correct." Melissa replied.

"You're all hybrids?" He asked, looking at Christine, Angie and Lina.

Christine and Angie nodded. "We are sisters." Christine motioned to herself and Angie. "Twins."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Twin hybrids? Remarkable..." He walked closer to them and studied them. "You seem perfectly healthy."

"We are." Angie answered with a bit of confusion. "And have been for the past 75 years."

"You're 75 years old?" Carlisle asked, his wide golden eyes fixated on them and they nodded in response. He then turned to Melissa. "How old are you?"

Melissa smiled gently. "105."

"Over a hundred years old..." Carlisle muttered to himself. "How did I not know of your existence."

"We keep to ourselves as much as we can." Melissa answered. "After hearing tales of the Volturi we were afraid of what they would do to us so we tried to keep our existence a secret."

"It worked." Carlisle responded. "When I learned Bella was pregnant I did alot of research to find out anything I could and came up with nothing. I was unaware there was even another in existence until he was brought to us by Alice. Where have you been residing the past century?"

"I do not stay in one place for too long." Melissa replied. "But I have never left the continental United States. Although I must say I've never been to Washington."

"Remarkable, you have been right under our noses the entire time." Carlisle then turned his attention back to Christine and Angie.

"Twins." He repeated. "I find it amazing how you have survived."

"It wasn't easy." Christine answered. "We were born a little earlier and barely survived. Our father found us a week after we were born not too far away from our birth site almost starving to death. He got us some meals and raised us until we were old enough to fend for ourselves and then we relied on each other for the rest of our lives. We run into our father time to time but he doesn't really care for us."

"And this little one?" Carlisle asked referring to Lina in Nessie's arms.

"We are not sure where she comes from." Angie answered.

"We do know that she is not from the United States." Christine added. "She barely knows any English."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked not bothering to look at his son.

"She's from Sweden." Edward answered. "I don't understand much of the language but I did pick out a few things."

At the sound of his voice, Melissa, Angie and Christine turned to Edward and gasped at the sight of Hunter in his arms. "Oh my goodness." Melissa muttered. "What happened to him?"

"He was bitten." Edward replied.

"He's going to become a vampire." Nessie said quietly. They looked at Nessie and then back to Hunter, all of them sighing sadly. The poor human risked his life for them and now his whole life would be changed. He worked for vampires for so long surely he knew the rules but now that Cyrus was gone it should have given him a chance to live his own life as a normal human. But now he was joining their world.

"He wouldn't be able to." Edward answered in response to their thoughts. "If he was still human and the Volturi found that he knew of our existence he would be killed."

Melissa stared at him in awe for a minute before remembering that he had the ability to read minds and then she nodded. "It's for the best then? That he's being turned?"

"If you wish to save his life then yes."

"How long will it take for him to become a vampire?" Melissa asked staring directly at the seemingly unconscious boy.

"Generally it's about three days." Carlisle answered.

"And after that?"

"He'll be a newborn. He'll be hard to control for a few months but with the right amount of restraint we can keep him under control." He explained.

Melissa nodded. "Well good luck to you."

"Thank you." Carlisle gave her a curt nod.

Melissa smiled at him and then turned to Nessie. "I'm glad to see you're alright now Nessie and back with your family." She quickly looked at the Cullens and the wolves and then back to her. "I'm sure all of you just want to go home, so I shall bid you goodbye."

Nessie frowned. Although Melissa was right, she did want to go home but she didn't want to see her new friend leave. She placed Lina on the floor and went to embrace Melissa. Melissa returned the hug warmly and pulled back a few moments later with a smile. "I will come and visit, I promise."

Nessie grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"You may not find us in Forks much longer." Edward said and Nessie turned to him with a gasp.

"What?"

He looked at her and nodded, his expression stern. "We've been in Forks for too long. People at the hospital are starting to wonder why Carlisle hasn't changed since the day he first started working ten years ago. It's a wonder why people aren't saying things already. We can't stay there much longer. A year at most is the longest we will be remaining there. "

Nessie stared at him with wide eyes. "Where will we go?" She whispered.

"We have a few places in mind but have not come to decision yet. We will need to discuss it as family."

Nessie turned her gaze to her mother and she nodded and noticed that none of the other family members had surprised looks on their faces. That must have been something they discussed during her absence. She turned to look at Jacob and saw that he was looking sadly at her. She knew they were wondering the same thing. What about Jacob? He couldn't leave La Push.

"Also something we have to discuss." Edward answered her thoughts.

Nessie's frown deepened and she looked back at her father. She couldn't leave Jacob behind.

He sighed heavily. "We will discuss this all later Renesmee."

Her brows knitted together and she looked down at the ground sadly.

"Well then," Melissa piped in with a smile. "I will visit in the next few months and if you have decided where you will be you can tell me then."

"Of course, we would love your company." Carlisle said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Melissa." She smiled and waved her hand in the air. "Last name is not important."

"Well Melissa, I have to thank you for being a friend to Nessie during this tragic ordeal." Carlisle stuck out his hand and Melissa shook it warmly.

"Nessie is such a sweet girl." She looked towards Bella and Edward and smiled. "You should be very proud."

Bella beamed and glanced up at Edward. He smiled down at her and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"And your names?" Carlisle directed his attention to Christine and Angie.

"I am Christine and this is Angie." Christine motioned to herself and her sister.

"My thanks go to you as well."

Both girls smiled. "It was our pleasure." They both answered in unison.

"Like Melissa said, Nessie is such a sweet girl." Christine said.

"It would be impossible to not like her." Angie added with a nod.

Nessie lifted her head and grinned at their kind words. She walked over to them and embraced them both tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

They both returned the hug warmly. "We'll visit too." Christine said after pulling away. "We travel across the United States too so we won't be that far."

Nessie gasped as she remembered Lina. She turned to the little girl who was standing where she left her looking around at the vampires and wolves with a scared look on her face. Nessie went back over to her and lifted her into her arms. Lina immediately wrapped her arms around her tightly and rested her head against her chest.

"How is she going to get home?"

Christine, Angie and Melissa all looked at each other. "We don't know where she lives."

"I do." Edward spoke up and everyone turned their attention to him. "She's missing home right now and seeing pictures of it in her mind." He explained. "I've seen the place before and know where it is."

He told Melissa the area and directions on how to get there after she offered to take her home. When Melissa tried to take Lina away from Nessie, the little girl refused to go and latched herself tighter to Nessie.

"It's okay." Nessie whispered in her ear. "You're going home."

At the last word Lina lifted her head and stared into Nessie's eyes hopefully. "Home?" She questioned hopefully in her cute little accent.

"Home." Nessie affirmed. "And I'm going home too." She pointed to the Cullens. "That's my family."

Lina looked at them and studied them for a few moments and then pointed to them. "Fam'ly?"

Nessie nodded. "Yes. And Melissa is going to take you to your family." She pointed to Melissa.

Lina looked at Melissa and out stretched her arms towards her. Melissa smiled and took Lina gently into her arms. Lina wrapped her arms around her neck and settled into her comfortingly.

Nessie and Melissa caught each others gaze and they both smiled. "This is goodbye then?" Nessie asked quietly.

Melissa smiled and shook her head. "Goodbye is forever. This is a so long, until we meet again."

Nessie nodded. "Until we meet again." She whispered.

Melissa turned to the Cullens. "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"And you as well." Carlisle answered for the group.

Nessie hugged each of them once more before walking grudgingly back to Jacob. Jacob laid down so she could easily climb onto his back and she resumed the position she was in earlier. Jacob rose to his feet slowly and Nessie stared at her friends sadly.

Everyone said goodbye one last time and then they all headed off in opposite directions. Nessie held onto Jacob's fur and even though she was glad to be going home she couldn't help but a shed a tear in the memory of her new friends.

They traveled for a few miles at that slow pace but after a while they picked up the pace into a run. Nessie closed her eyes and held onto Jacob's tightly as the wind blew past her. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

When Nessie awoke, it was colder and the sky was dark. Jacob had slowed down to a trot and Nessie lifted her head. Instead of seeing the whole Cullen clan plus the Quileute wolf pack she only saw her mother and Seth. Bella was keeping pace with Jacob just in front of him while Seth trotted tiredly behind Jacob.

She crawled upwards on Jacob so she was resting her upper body on top of his head and looked down at her mother sleepily. "Where's Daddy?" She asked sleepily.

Bella glanced over her shoulder not slowing her pace any. "He went home with the others to inform everyone that we found you."

"Everyone?" Nessie asked, furrowing her brow.

"Your Grandpa Charlie plus all of La Push." Bella explained.

"I had everyone scared didn't I?" Nessie asked quietly, a hint of guilt in her voice.

In a second Bella was up on Jacob's back behind her. She whirled around and Jacob faltered for a split second because of the sudden disappearance of the leader and then continued on the way.

"It's not your fault honey." Bella assured her pulling her into a hug. Nessie held onto her mother tightly and rested her head on her chest. Bella combed her fingers through her hair soothingly. "All that matters now is that you're safe."

"I missed you so much Mommy." She whimpered.

"I know." Bella whispered holding her tightly. "I missed you too baby. My little nudger."

Normally Nessie would have made a comment about that little nickname. She had insisted her mother stop calling her that a couple of years ago and Bella usually only let it slip once in a while. But now Nessie was glad to hear it. She wanted to be the little girl wrapped safely in her mommy's arms.

She remained in her mother's arms for the rest of the ride home. Even when she started to shiver from the cold air plus Bella's cold skin and Bella tried to pull away she refused to let her go. She never really cared about the temperature of her parents' skin. She just loved being in them.

Soon enough she recognized the familiar forests of Forks, Washington. She smiled a little to herself when they passed through her parents' meadow. And she couldn't help the grin on her face when she saw the Cullen's home. Before Jacob came to a complete stop, Nessie was already out of her mother's arms and landing on the ground. She ran as fast as she could across the lawn and into the house. The Cullens were in the main room standing around waiting for them to arrive home. She ran past her family members and dove straight onto the couch. She hugged a pillow that was on the couch and inhaled the scent deeply. She curled up with the pillow and sunk herself as deep as she could into the familiar fabric.

She only leaped up when she heard her grandfather's voice. "Renesmee."

She scanned the room for her human grandfather and ran over to him, practically leaping into his arms. Charlie let out a little 'oof' from the impact but gladly took her into his arms.

She let all her emotions, the pent up fear and relief pour out of her through means of tears and she spent what seemed like hours crying into Charlie's uniform. She didn't even realize she was crying aloud until she heard Charlie whispering comforting words into her ear.

Finally she reluctantly pulled back from Charlie and looked up to his face. She could see the concern, worry and relief in the brown eyes that reflected her own. She sniffled and half smiled when Charlie kissed her cheek. "Good to have you back kiddo."

"Good to be back." She whispered and they shared a small smile. She turned around and observed her family. Edward and Bella were standing side by side with their arms around each other. Emmett stood beside Edward with his arm around Rosalie. Next to Rosalie was Alice, her hand intwined with Jasper's. Next to Jasper was Carlisle and Esme, their arms wrapped around each other.

She realized she missed every member of her family more than she thought she did. Seeing them here now, she could feel the hole in her heart being filled. She looked past her parents' to the smiling face of her uncle. Without a word, she released Charlie and ran towards him. He grinned and held out his arms for her. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and throwing her arms around his neck. Even though he looked burly and threatening, he was like a teddy bear and she loved the hugs she got from him. After she spent a few minutes in Emmett's arms she crawled out of his arms and went down the line giving each of her family members a tight hug. She remained in Esme's arms the longest, not wanting to let go.

She turned her head when the door opened and Jacob, in his human form, walked in. She had half a mind to run to him but she couldn't find herself to move from her grandmother's arms. Jacob moved to stand beside Edward and the two shared a quick glance before turning back to look at Nessie.

"Where's Hunter?" Nessie asked quietly.

"Upstairs." Carlisle replied. "We set him up in a room where we'll be able to keep a close eye on him."

"Renesmee." Edward called sternly and Nessie turned to look at him. "I know you will want to see him but you won't be able to for a couple weeks if not months."

She furrowed her brow. "Months?" She whispered.

"His condition is very...serious." Edward explained, cautious of his word choice given Charlie was still in the room. "It's not wise for him to be around people. Carlisle is the only one who will be able to go near him. But don't worry, he'll be fine."

"'kay." Nessie muttered and closed her eyes. She slowly started to drift off into sleep and felt herself being moved around. She instantly recognized the familiar arms of her father. When she opened her eyes again she was being carried into her room in the cottage. When Edward tried to put her down on her bed, she gripped his shirt tightly and shook her head.

"Of course sweetie." He whispered and turned back out of the room.

"Edward?" Bella asked when he walked out of the room, Nessie still in his arms.

"She wants to sleep with us tonight." Edward answered. He carried her to his and Bella's room and gently placed her down in the middle of the bed. He lifted the covers and tucked her under it and he and Bella laid on either side of her on top of the covers.

"No." She mumbled half asleep shoving the covers off of her and reaching out for her father. She cuddled into his chest and once she saw that he wasn't protesting she reached out her other hand for Bella. Bella scooted closer and wrapped one arm around her. Nessie slung her arm around Edward's body using his stone, cold chest as a pillow. She sighed contentedly and soon was fast asleep.

Edward and Bella locked eyes and for the rest of the night their eye contact didn't break and not a word was spoken between the two of them. Neither could say in words how relieved they were to have their baby girl home.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! PLEASE! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/n: This is a special chapter because it's in first person POV in Hunter's POV. This is probably the only chapter that I will do in first person POV cuz normally I don't usually like writing in first person. It's also a shorter chapter and just about Hunter's waking up as vampire and his first hunt and yadda yadda yadda. I tried to get into the mind of a vampire, hopefully I did a good job. Please tell me!!

* * *

_**

It seemed like the pain would never end. The constant, terrible fire coursing through my entire body. I can barely even remember anything else than the pain. The only thing in my mind is getting through the pain, trying to find a way to get away from the intense burning. But I can't move or speak, I can barely even think.

Sometimes I hear voices but they seem so far away I can barely make out what they're saying or who is speaking. I have no sense of time, I have no idea how long I have been suffering.

Finally, little by little the pain started to die away, and as it did I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest and try as I may to try and slow it, it never slowed, only kept increasing.

As soon as the burning seemed to be going away, it came back worse than ever in one big force and it felt like my heart exploded.

Then the pain stopped. Then everything stopped. I thought I was dead. That was, until I realized I was moving my body. My eyes opened and I was in awe of everything I saw. I could see every particle that made up the white wall over me, every dust particle floating in the air and every single color of the rainbow in the light. The next thing I noticed was all the different smells. Some scents I have never smelled in my entire life. The last thing I noticed was the intense burning in my throat. It was similar to the burning that burned up my whole body just moments ago. But this wasn't as terrible.

I sat up and my body felt feather light and I needed no effort to get myself up. I gasped when I saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. Suddenly instincts kicked in and I was on the other side of the room, in a crouch with my teeth bared, a hiss escaping my lips.

This surprised me and I straightened myself up, my eyes widening. I looked over to the bed where I just was a second ago and back to the floor where I stood. How did I get over here so quickly?

I scanned the room and saw the owner of the golden eyes. It took me a second to recognize him. "Dr. Cullen?" Another gasp passed my lips when my voice reached my ears. This was not my voice. It sounded musical and perfect.

"Hunter." Dr. Cullen said with a warm smile. At first he had look cautious but now that was gone and he looked just as I remembered except his facial features were even more perfect.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice still sounding strange to my ears. "Where am I?"

"You're at my estate in Forks." Dr. Cullen answered. Forks? Why did that name sound so familiar to me? I couldn't remember much at all. Small glimpses from my childhood and of Cyrus. Cyrus! Vampires! Nessie!

"Where's Nessie? Is she alright? Did Cyrus get her?" I asked, moving forward towards Dr. Cullen.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nessie is absolutely fine. She is down in La Push now."

"What about Cyrus? What happened to him?"

"My family took care of him. He is dead." Dr. Cullen said. I felt relief flood through me but the serious expression on his face brought all my fears back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hunter." He motioned for me to come closer with his finger and so I did. "Look at yourself in the mirror."

I followed his gaze to the mirror on the wall and gasped. In less than a second I was in front of the mirror, examining myself. My eyes were a bright red, my skin a pale white and my features more defined as if I were a...

I spun around to face Dr. Cullen, my eyes wide. "Am I...?"

"Yes."

I felt my breath catch in my chest and held it there. I was expecting the familiar feeling of my chest constricting in its need for oxygen but it never came.

"Cyrus bit you." Dr. Cullen went on and my eyes stayed on him. "By the time we got him out of the way and away from you it was already too late, the transformation had begun."

"I'm a vampire." I repeated dumbly.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Yes, you are a vampire."

Suddenly the burn in my throat was brought to my attention again and I brought my hands to my throat.

A look of realization crossed Dr. Cullen's face. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, you must be dying of thirst."

I watched him as he walked to the door and stated Edward's and Emmett's name. Seconds later the two were in the room with me.

Edward stared me down with narrowed eyes and even though part of me knew I was a vampire and, if what Cyrus told me about newborns was right, stronger than him, part of me was intimidated by him. I didn't remember much but I do remember kidnapping his daughter. Edward hissed lowly, confirming my thoughts.

Emmett didn't look angry. He actually looked amused, his eyes darting between me and his brother. I'm sure he would find amusement in me finding Edward scary.

"Edward and Emmett are here to take you hunting." Dr. Cullen voiced. My eyes widened as I turned to him. The only hunting the vampires I know did was of humans.

"Don't worry." Dr. Cullen continued. "We don't feed on humans, only animals. That's why they have to go with you, if a human crosses your path you won't be able to stop from attacking them."

I looked back at Emmett and Edward. This would be fun, I thought sarcastically.

Edward smirked suddenly and I remembered that Cyrus told me he could read people's thoughts. Great.

His smirk grew wider.

"Well can we go?" I asked, the burning in my throat almost becoming unbearable.

"Of course, of course." Dr. Cullen nodded and gave a look to Edward. Edward rolled his eyes but nodded. I guessed they had a silent conversation. Then he turned to Emmett. "No goofing off. This is serious."

Emmett got a look of innocence. "Who me? Carlisle, come on."

Carlisle frowned and gave him a stern look. "I'm serious, you need to be on alert incase something happens."

"I know." Emmett said, his face turning serious.

"Good." Dr. Cullen nodded once and turned back to look at me and smiled warmly. "Happy Hunting."

I furrowed my brow and gave him a strange look. Was that something he said all the time?

Edward snorted and walked at a human pace over to me. "No." He muttered under his breath and Emmett sped over to us.

"Come on kid." He pushed me towards the window and I subconsciously let out a growl. I expected him to get angry and growl back but he only laughed.

"Take it easy, I'm not your enemy."

I turned back to the window and saw Edward nowhere in sight.

"Down here!" I heard a voice from outside and I looked out the window and Edward stood on the ground two stories down.

"Go ahead." I heard Emmett's voice in my ear. "Jump."

"Jump?" I questioned. "You want me to jump?" Was he crazy?

"You're a vampire now." He said. I turned to look at him and he had a grin on his face. "You're indestructable."

I looked back out the window and saw Edward motioning for me to jump. I looked to Emmett and he nodded. I climbed out of the window and jumped out the window. I closed my eyes, expecting my legs to crumple under me. But when I reopened my eyes I was on the ground and it had only felt like I took a step down the stairs.

"You'll get used to it." I looked towards Edward at the sound of his voice.

I heard Emmett land softly behind me and turned to look at him. He grinned at me and then sped around me to stand next to Edward.

"Let's go." Edward ordered and shot off into the woods.

"Come on." Emmett said and ran off after Edward. I stood there for a few seconds and then ran. Before I knew it I had caught up to Emmett and was running beside him as Edward ran ahead of us.

I grinned and started laughing as I ran. I never felt so free in my entire laugh. I heard Emmett laughing beside me and even heard Edward chuckle once or twice.

I felt strong and powerful, like I could do anything. I looked above me and saw the branches passing and moving in the wind created by my speed. I grinned and lunged up towards one. I grabbed hold of the branch of swung myself up onto it, landing on the branch with perfect balance.

I looked around and then leaped through the air, landing on another branch. I leaped from branch to branch keeping pace with Emmett on the ground. I leaped as high I could into the air and then fell to the ground, landing on my feet gracefully right next to Edward.

"Fun isn't it?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Fun would be the understatement on the century. Man, that was AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

He huffed in laughter and then turned his head towards the front. "Listen and inhale...what do you smell?"

I did as I was told and inhaled deeply. I caught alot of different smells but one in particular caught my attention. It wasn't the best smelling but it still made my throat burn. Then I listened and I heard the wind rustling through the trees, cars on a distant road zooming down the road, acorns and various other nuts and leaves hitting the ground, and then finally I found what he wanted me to hear. A few heartbeats and blood coursing through veins. I licked my lips and the burn in my throat was now almost completely unbearable. I wanted to find that blood and now.

"Right through those trees." Edward motioned and without another word I ran through the brush and saw a herd of deer grazing. I was drawn to the first one I saw and pounced at it. It tried to escape from under me but I pinned it down to the ground tightly and sunk my teeth into it. The blood tasted just as weird as it smelled but it satisfied my aching throat. When I had sucked the doe clean, I stood up and noticed that I had made quite a mess. I looked around for Edward and Emmett and saw them attacking a deer each. All the other deer had run away.

I frowned when I still felt the burning in my throat and ran over to Edward and Emmett. They had finished their meal and I looked down at the deer and their clothing. Completely clean unlike mine.

"It takes time." Edward said. "We've been doing this for a long time."

I turned my head to the left when I caught the scent of another herd of deer. I ran in that direction and Edward and Emmett followed after me.

We were hunting for hours and by the time we got back to the Cullen's mansion, the burn in my throat was nearly gone and I felt full. On the way home I ran across the branches again which Emmett and Edward found amusement in.

I followed them into the house and saw all the Cullens standing around. All their eyes landed on me as soon as I walked into the room. Some of them looked unsure and on guard. Bella was giving me the same look that Edward was before probably for the same reason too.

"Hunting trip went well?" Dr. Cullen asked, his eyes looking over me.

I looked down at my blood stained clothing and frowned. "Do you guys have a change of clothes I can borrow?"

"Of course." Dr. Cullen answered. "Follow me." He started for the staircase and I followed him, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable because of the numerous number of eyes following my every move.

I followed Dr. Cullen up the stairs and down a hallway. He led me to the last door on the right and opened the door. I walked into the room and saw a brightly lit room with a huge window on one of the walls. There was a giant king sized bed up against one of the walls and Dr. Cullen walked past it towards a door across from it.

"I thought vampires don't sleep." I remarked, staring at the bed.

"We don't." Dr. Cullen responded pulling the door open and walking into it.

"Then what do you need the bed f--oh." I suddenly remembered his beautiful wife downstairs. I could hear his soft chuckling from inside the room and went over to see what was in there. I turned into the room and saw Dr. Cullen standing in the middle of a giant walk in closet. On one side were all his clothing and the other were what I assumed to be his wife's.

"You may choose anything you like." He told me and my eyebrows shot up, looking over to his wife's side of the closet.

"Anything?"

He chuckled again and shook his head. "I think you will get along with Emmett quite well."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but I just smirked anyway. I walked over to his side of the closet and looked through his clothing. Most of it was stuff I wouldn't wear if my life depended on it, others were things I only imagined wearing in my wildest dreams. Cyrus didn't have much money and only gave me a little to go out and buy myself clothing and that was only for my charade for when I had to go to school. Otherwise he would just put me in a black cloak like the rest of his minions. I was amazed at how much money the Cullens seemed to have. Now that I thought about it, it did make sense. Dr. Cullen was a doctor and a very good one at that. No wonder they were rich.

I would feel odd wearing something expensive so I just chose a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

He left me alone so I could change. Once I did I found him standing right outside the door waiting for me. "Am I really that dangerous?"

"It's just a precaution." He said. "Newborns are usually highly unstable. You seem to be well in control of your emotions."

"You sound surprised." I noted.

"I am." He responded with a nod. "You are only hours old, you shouldn't be able to be standing here as calmly as you are."

I furrowed my brow. "How should I be acting?"

"You know how you felt when you were hunting?" He asked and I nodded. When I caught scent of the animals all that mattered was getting them and sucking them dry. I don't think I even remembered that Emmett and Edward were with me.

"You should have that feeling constantly. The constant need to hunt and feed."

"That's why Nessie isn't here." I concluded.

"Exactly." He said. "We are not sure you can be trusted around a human."

"But she's-"

"No, but she has human blood." He said. "She will be staying either in La Push or with her grandfather for the next few weeks."

"I wouldn't hurt her." I frowned. I couldn't hurt her again. Not after what I did.

"Perhaps not intentionally." He countered. "But you have yet to smell human blood."

"It smells good?" I asked.

He smiled. "Exceptionally. It took me over two hundred years to not be tempted by the smell of it. That's why I can do what I do because I reached such a high degree of control. You would not be able to resist attacking any human who crossed your path."

"Including Nessie." I breathed and he nodded in confirmation. I hated the thought of that. When I was human I was always a lover of all living things, including animals. I was wary to go hunting because of that reason but once I caught the smell of blood none of that mattered, my love for animals was forgotten and all that was on my mind was the kill. And human blood, according to Dr. Cullen, was even more appealing. If I felt that way for the animals, I would definitely feel that way for the humans. I would _want_ to kill them, to _eat_ them, in a sense. I didn't like that thought at all.

At first I thought the Cullens following me around was annoying but now I realized it was a for a good reason. If I killed a human I never would be able to forgive myself.

I looked to Dr. Cullen with worried eyes. "If I ever do smell a human...you guys would be able to restrain me right?"

"We would try." He replied. "You are alot stronger than us."

"I am?"

He nodded. "And you will be for a couple of months. You see, your human blood is still in you and that makes you strong and that is also why your eyes are red. As soon as your human blood is gone then your eyes will turn golden like ours and your strength will be the same as ours. Until then, you are stronger than even Emmett."

So Cyrus was right about newborns and their strength.

Suddenly I caught sight of my reflection in the glass mirror. I sped over there and from the corner of my eye saw Dr. Cullen's wary glance on me. He looked like he was about to run after me until he saw me stop in front of the window.

I brought my hand to my face and ran my fingers over the pale white skin. I ran my finger under my eyes. I looked so different. I was a vampire. I spent years living with vampires and yet I never considered being one. Cyrus promised me neither he nor any of the other vampires would attack me for no reason. So I obeyed as much as I could to try and keep from being attacked. And if I was attacked, I don't think I would be turned, they wouldn't have turned me, they would have sucked me dry. So I thought my fate was either be human or be dead. I never imagined being a vampire. And yet, here I was.

I only hoped that the Cullens would be able to restrain me if I ever did come across a human. Because even though I am one, I don't want to be a monster.

* * *

**_So there's a glimpse of being in Hunter's head. Review please! I want to know how I did!_**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on there aren't too many more chapters but there will be a sequel with lots of drama involving a certain hybrid, a certain wolf and a certain newborn vampire. This chapter introduces the start of it all. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

Nessie sat bouncing in the backseat in the back of her father's silver Volvo. She stared out the window as the green scenery of Forks passed them quickly. Jacob sat next to her with his eyes narrowed, his arms crossed over his chest and shaking his head at her slowly. Bella sat in the passengers seat observing the two from the rear view mirror while Edward sat in the drivers seat, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. Unlike Nessie, the three others in the car were tensed. It had almost been two months since Hunter was turned and they were finally chancing letting Nessie back to see him. And depending on how he reacted, Nessie would either be sent back to La Push to live with the Blacks like she had been the past weeks or she would be able to live in the cottage.

Nessie was excited to see her friend and how he had adjusted to vampire life. However Jacob, Edward and Bella couldn't understand her excitement. Jacob because he was still bitter about what Hunter did to her two months ago. Edward and Bella because as her parents and knowing how newborn vampires work were concerned for her safety. Nessie, however, didn't seem concerned at all.

"Will you quit it?" Jacob snapped. Nessie stopped jumping and turned to him with a frown.

"Jacob." Bella hissed from the front seat, turning to look over her shoulder. "Don't talk to her like that."

"She's annoying me." He replied.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and he sunk into his seat, grumbling under his breath. Nessie stuck out her tongue at him and huffed as she turned back to look out the window.

She didn't continue her happy bouncing, her mood now a little shot, and only stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

Her mood picked up again when the Cullen's mansion came into view. She hadn't stepped foot into the house in weeks and missed it greatly. She sat up and gripped onto the door as she pressed her forehead against the glass.

Edward pulled up in front of the house and shut off the car. Nessie unlocked the door and pushed the door open. Before she could take two steps out of the car, something grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She frowned and turned her head to see her father staring sternly down at her.

"Dad." She whined.

"You know the rules Ness." He told her and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her parents had explained the rules to her back in La Push. She must remain beside, and even better behind, her parents and Jacob at all times.

She waited there a little impatiently until Bella and Jacob got out of the car and stood in front of her. Edward wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and nodded towards Bella. She nodded back and she and Jacob started walking forward and she and Edward followed them.

Bella pushed open the door and stepped inside. She walked a couple of feet and then stopped. Nessie wanted to follow her in but Edward kept her from moving.

"Is he ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes, you can bring her in." Carlisle's voice answered.

Edward gave her a small push forward and she walked forward. Edward stopped her once again right behind Bella and Jacob. Nessie rose her self onto her tip toes and peered in between Jacob and Bella and gasped at what she saw.

Hunter stood in between Emmett and Jasper with Esme, Rosalie and Alice all around ready to restrain him if necessary. He was not what she could have pictured though. Even though she could still tell he was Hunter, there were a few major differences. His eye color for one. His eyes were a dull red, obviously slowly changing to the same golden color that the rest of her family held. From across the room their eyes locked and Nessie knew she probably should have been scared from the color of his eyes but she found them intriguing and mesmerizing. They weren't scary like the ones she saw on the vampires he used to work for . Even though they were odd colored underneath the color she could see the kindness that his old brown ones used to hold. And besides his eyes another difference she noticed was that he was more attractive. _Much_ more attractive.

She heard a growl rumbling in her father's chest but ignored it and continued to stare at Hunter. His expression was blank for a while as he stared back at her but then he got a look of uncertainty and worry, like he was worried that she would be scared of him. A smile slowly spread across her face and the worried look on his face disappeared and he also smiled.

"Bella." She heard her father say and her mother reluctantly stepped aside. Nessie looked at her and then the open space she created. Nessie stepped in the space and heard Jacob growling lowly. She could see Hunter more clearly now. One thing was for sure he definitely looked like a vampire. His skin was the same color as her family members.

Nessie wanted to greet him but she didn't know what to say. Could she just say 'Hi'? Would that set him off? Could she make any movement?

Emmett looked across the room towards Edward and Edward nodded once. Emmett reached across to tap Jasper's arm and Jasper looked at him. Emmett motioned his head to the side and they both took a step to the side. Hunter looked at both of them and took a few steps forward, his eyes refocusing on Nessie's.

Nessie bit her lip and looked away shyly. When Hunter was human he never made her feel that way. She found his smile enchanting and his boyish features cute but never did her heart flutter or did she get butterflies in her stomach.

When she looked up again, she noticed he was smiling that enchanting smile of his. He definitely didn't look ready to pounce on her.

She glanced over her shoulder at her father and though he had an annoyed look on his face he nodded, giving her the go ahead. She smiled, thanking him through her thoughts and then looked back towards Hunter.

She took a few steps forward and watched him as he did too. Emmett and Jasper followed a few steps behind, looking on guard and she heard Bella and Jacob doing the same behind her.

Suddenly he stopped and tensed and she stopped, her eyes widening. He stared at her and she saw his chest rise sharply as he inhaled. His jaw clenched and she was waiting for his chest to fall but it didn't. After about a minute or two of them just standing there staring at each other, Hunter relaxed and kept walking forward. She swallowed and hesitantly kept going.

They stopped when they were a foot away from each other. He was just a few inches taller than her so she had to only turn her eyes upwards a little bit. For the first time since she entered the house she was actually a little scared. Hunter was staring down at her seriously, his red eyes narrowed just slightly. Then they went back to normal and a warmth filled them and he smiled again.

She hesitantly smiled back at him and swallowed again.

"Hi Nessie."

Her breath caught in her chest at the sound of his voice. It was absolutely heavenly, like the sound of thousands of angels singing. She couldn't help the genuine, dreamy smile that crossed her face.

"Hi." She murmured quietly. Suddenly he raised his hand and she flinched back instinctively. His hand froze in mid air as he stared at her. She looked from him to his hand, not sure what he was going to do. Slowly he moved his hand toward her and she could hear her father growling lowly.

Hunter stopped inches away from her face and looked past her to him. Then, after his growling stopped, Hunter looked back to her and continued to move his hand toward her. The back of his pointer and middle finger gently touched her cheek and she gasped. She was used to the feeling of the temperature of vampire's skin but what she was not used to was the spark that went from her head all the way down to her toes. Slowly and very lightly Hunter trailed his fingers down her cheek, across her jawline, to her chin and down her neck all the while she stood wide eyed at him. He flipped his hand around and rested his palm flat against the major vein in her neck. She stared at him, her mouth slightly parted and her breaths coming in long and deep. And it wasn't because she was scared either.

Suddenly he smiled. "Not bad." He muttered under his breath.

"You don't feel anything?" Jasper's shocked voice questioned.

"It's controllable." He muttered and withdrew his hand from her. He took a few steps back and looked over his shoulder towards Jasper. "The fire in my throat is going crazy but I don't feel the urge to attack her." He looked at Carlisle. "But you're right about the smell." He turned back to Nessie and smiled. "She smells wonderful."

Edward and Jacob let out a simultaneous growl and all Nessie could do is stare at Hunter. The look on her face was one of a groupie who just met the lead singer of her favorite band.

"Incredible." Carlisle whispered sounding just as surprised as Jasper looked. "And here I was thinking he would have trouble just being in the same room with her."

Hunter smiled proudly as he continued to stare at Nessie who still looked star struck.

Bella reached forward and grabbed Nessie's arm. Nessie shook her head, shaking her self out of her stupor and looked over her shoulder at her mother. Bella rose her eyebrows silently and Nessie blushed, ducking her head to hide it and then stepped back standing next to her mother.

"You're really having no trouble controlling yourself?" Jasper asked a bit skeptically, casting a quick glance at Edward.

Edward rose his eyebrows and shrugged as if to say, 'I don't believe it either, but it's true.'

"Like I've been telling you I could never hurt Nessie." Hunter said, casting a look first at Jasper, then at Edward then to Nessie, making her blush yet again. "Not again." He added in a whisper.

Suddenly Emmett let out a laugh, making the rest of his family turn to him with curious looks.

"Hey Bella, looks like you're not the only one with super self control." He remarked. Bella forced a smile and a small laugh.

"Yes." Carlisle mused thoughtfully. "I wonder why that is."

"Maybe," Esme piped in, "It is for the same reason." She looked at Carlisle. "You thought that because she had time to prepare she had good self control. Hunter has been around vampires even longer than Bella did when she was human. Perhaps even though he never really planned on becoming a vampire, he saw how they worked and therefore it is now easier for him."

"It's a possibility." Carlisle murmured nodding his head.

"But Bella was around us." Jasper put in. "She knew she had to resist because she wanted to be like us. Cyrus and his coven were not like us, they didn't resist human blood."

"Jasper has a point." Rosalie agreed.

"Maybe it's his power like we originally assumed for Bella." Alice offered. "If Carlisle's theory is correct about bringing our most prominent human quality to our next life, Hunter was a very strong willed human, it's possible that it has intensified as a vampire."

"It does makes sense." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "That it does."

"So...I have an ability?" Hunter asked unsurely.

"Sort of." Carlisle answered turning to him. "If Alice is correct then your ability wouldn't be like Edward's or Bella's but more of a quality that makes you stand out. Like Esme's ability to love passionately," Esme turned to her husband with a loving smile, "Or Emmett's strength."

"Carlisle's compassion." Esme added placing a loving hand on his upper arm.

Briefly Carlisle looked at his wife, smiling lovingly, placing his hand over hers where it rested on his arm and then turned back to look at Hunter.

"Your ability allows you to control yourself even against natural instincts. We were taking a great risk today bringing Nessie in the same house with you. You should not have been able to get that close to her and touch her like that being only two months old."

"Now," Hunter started, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Carlisle smiled. "Good, very good. We were thinking we would have to stay in Forks for another year or more until you were ready to be around humans. But it seems that once your eyes completely change than we will be able to move. Of course, we will have to run a few more tests to make sure your control is as good as it seems."

"Tests?" Hunter asked nervously.

Carlisle chuckled. "Don't worry. Simple tests like taking you out into Forks. At first in the late evening when not many humans are out and then depending on how you react take you out during the day and then eventually taking you to a larger city like Port Angeles or Seattle."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Jasper asked with a frown. "I mean what if we're wrong? What if he is only in control because he knows Nessie?"

"He hasn't known Nessie for that long." Carlisle reciprocated. "And if we are wrong then we will have some of us go with him to restrain him."

Jasper's jaw clenched and he nodded once. Hunter noticed that Jasper was staring at him a little bitterly. Jasper narrowed his eyes when he noticed Hunter looking at him and then looked over at Alice. Alice gave him a sympathetic look and he furrowed his brow. He looked past Hunter and straight towards Carlisle. "Excuse me." He muttered and then sped out of the room. Alice looked sadly at the rest of her family and then ran after Jasper.

"Did I do something to upset him?" Hunter asked, looking to where Jasper and Alice disappeared to.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly at him. "He is just a little sore about newborns who have good control. He out of anyone in here knows most about newborns and when his knowledge is counteracted he feels confused. And besides Bella, he is the newest member of our coven to switch to our method of feeding and he still has trouble controlling his urge to attack humans. When Bella was a newborn he acted the same way."

Hunter looked over to Bella, who was still taking a protective stance near her daughter, and raised her head an inch to confirm it.

"He's very skeptical." Carlisle went on.

"But you think I have a super natural control?"

Carlisle nodded. "I do. I noticed it on the first day of your new life but never really connected the dots until Alice said mentioned it."

Hunter smiled. "Well I hope you're right Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled warmly. "Please, call me Carlisle."

He nodded. "Carlisle."

"Carlisle." Carlisle looked to Edward curiously. Edward silently looked towards Nessie and Carlisle understood his silent message.

"Yes of course." He looked at Nessie. "Nessie we would like to discuss something with you."

Nessie looked in between her parents and then back to Carlisle. "The move?"

"Yes." He nodded and then turned to Jacob. "You're welcome to join us Jacob, this concerns you as well."

Jacob frowned, having a bad feeling about how this would end.

"Sit down, sit down." Carlisle motioned towards the couches.

Nessie glanced up at Bella and Bella reluctantly let her go to walk over to one of the couches. She sat down and Hunter moved to sit near her. Jacob ran past him, growling and sat down next to her slinging an arm around her shoulders, glaring at him. Hunter looked a little shocked at first and then narrowed his eyes, going to sit down on her other side but Edward slipped in there, keeping a stern gaze on him.

Hunter pursed his lips and then retreated to stand on the other side of the room near one of the windows.

Bella stood behind Edward, her hands resting on both his and Nessie's shoulders.

"Jazz and Alice aren't here." Emmett said, walking over.

"Jasper and Alice are aware of our plans." Esme explained. "I think they need to be with each other right now."

"You've decided where you want to go?" Nessie asked apprehensively.

"It took a lot of discussion." Carlisle answered. "We all had different areas we wanted to live in. But we reached a decision."

"Where?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

"Binghamton." Edward answered.

"New York?!" Jacob exclaimed rising to his feet. "You're moving to New York?!"

Nessie's jaw dropped and only stared wide eyed, her eye scanning the room.

"It's perfect." Carlisle said. "I have contacted the hospital and they were excited to have me transfer over there. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella and Rosalie could apply to Binghamton University and we could enroll Nessie and Hunter in the local high school. It is also one of the most cloudiest places in the United States."

"Yeah and it's also halfway across the world!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob." Bella called out to him softly. He whirled to her with a growl and Edward stood up in response in a growl.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "New York is nearly three thousand miles away! Do you know how big of a distance that is?!"

"I am aware." Edward said stonily.

Jacob growled again. "You're going to take her away from me!"

"Now Jacob..." Bella started calmly.

"Don't 'Now Jacob' me!" He hissed at her.

"Jacob." Edward growled lowly.

"You've made a habit out of doing this to me haven't you?" He growled.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Bella made her choice on her own, you _know_ that."

"If you weren't for you she wouldn't have had to make a choice! She would be with me!"

A small gasp emitted from Nessie's lips and Bella tightened her grip on her shoulder.

"If it weren't for me, Nessie wouldn't be alive and you never would have imprinted!" Edward shot back.

"I wouldn't have needed to imprint because I would have had Bella!"

The Cullens and Hunter watched the verbal exchange with anxious eyes. The Cullens thought that once Nessie was born the fight over Bella would have been put in the past. They were apparently very wrong.

"This isn't about Bella and you know it." Edward countered.

"You're right." Jacob snapped. "This is about you stealing the ones I love away from me!"

"I did not steal anything!" Edward hissed. "I let Bella choose what she wanted and she chose it."

"You're not letting Renesmee choose!"

"She is my daughter!"

"So?!"

"So I am in control of her! And this isn't just about me Jacob, this move is going to be good for the whole family. The Cullens have been in Forks for far too long."

"Oh so mine and Nessie's feelings aren't considered at all."

"Of course they are." Esme piped in gently.

Jacob whirled to her but somehow found he couldn't bring himself to use the same hostility towards Esme that he used towards Edward.

"It doesn't seem like it." He muttered bitterly.

"Jacob you know you are welcome in our home at any time, just like you are welcome here." Carlisle said. "Anytime you wish to come and visit you can just say the word. I will cover your expenses for traveling to and fro."

"Jacob." Edward stated calmly and Jacob turned to look at him. "I know how much she means to you and I know how much you mean to her. I could never break you two apart."

"And yet you're taking her away from me to the other side of the country!"

"It's time for us to get out of Forks." Edward repeated.

"But New York?" Jacob seethed. "Why couldn't you pick somewhere like Oregon?"

Edward shook his head. "Too much of a risk."

"A risk?!" Jacob cried. "It's a whole nother state! I could see not wanting to stay in Washington but moving all the way to New York?! There are plenty of states you could move to that would be closer than New York!"

"We don't want to hurt anybody." Carlisle broke in gently. "But New York is a perfect place for us. A couple years back I spent some time in Ithaca and I loved it there. I know the family will love it there too."

"Jacob." Bella stated calmly releasing a shocked Nessie and walking over to him. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"That's easy for you to say." He seethed. "You're taking all your loved ones with you."

"Not all of them." She replied quietly, staring up into his eyes.

Jacob stared down at her his eyes gradually softening. "Bells..."

"I know its going to be hard for you..."

He frowned, cutting her off. "You have no idea what its like for me to be away from her for even one day. I can't leave her, not now. Especially not after what just happened." He turned and shot a glare at Hunter who turned to stare at the ground shamefully. "Bella, you can't take her away from me, you just can't."

She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face. He flinched from the temperature of her hand but didn't protest it being there.

"Jake, its not forever. As Carlisle and Esme said you are welcome to come anytime and stay for however long. And besides we won't be leaving for at least another year. And after that, in about ten years or so we'll be moving again and we'll move somewhere that's closer to La Push."

"Ten years is a long time Bella." He insisted.

"Not when you can live forever." She pointed out.

His eyes stayed focused on hers and the whole room went dreadfully quiet.

Nessie couldn't believe what just happened. She had seen her father and Jacob argue over little things before but never like they just had. She didn't remember any time seeing Jacob that angry and she also couldn't believe what they were saying. Was Jacob once after her mother? Have they fought in the past over her? She felt her chest tighten at the though. Her Jacob, the Jacob that paid loving attention to her nearly every second of every day, loved her mother? Once fought her own father for her? Her face scrunched up when she wondered if Jacob and her mother had ever kissed.

"Jacob." Bella stated in a near whisper. "We're not trying to take her away from you. We would never do that."

He frowned and pulled away from her. "But you are doing that Bella." He whispered harshly. "I have to go." He whirled around and without a glance at anyone in the room stormed out of the house, the sound of him phasing reaching their ears only seconds later.

Bella lowered her hand to her side and stared sadly after where Jacob had gone. She felt Edward's arms wrap around her from behind and she turned to face him. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry love." He whispered. "He'll be alright. He just needs time."

"He's a dog, they bounce back fast." Rosalie commented.

"Rosalie." Esme scolded with a frown.

She raised her shoulders innocently and crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward shot her a look and then said to comfort Bella, "He's upset right now, this was big news to put on him."

"I know moving is the right thing to do." She whispered into his chest but the whole room could hear her perfectly. "But we're hurting him."

"We're not taking her away from him." He reassured her.

"But we are." She looked up to him. "Perhaps not for good but he can't leave La Push for very long. He wouldn't be able to travel to New York all the time and having Nessie away from him would kill him."

"Well it is only a couple of years." Carlisle stated bringing the attention to him. "I don't think it will even be ten years. We've stayed here for ten years and that was too long. We usually stay in a place for only five years."

"Yeah and there hasn't been any trouble in Forks for years." Emmett pointed out. "And Sam is a good leader, Jacob could leave the pack for a couple of months."

"That is not the point Emmett." Bella turned once again to look at her adoptive brother in law.

Edward grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss lightly. "Jacob will come around."

She sighed and squeezed his hand gently. "For his sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

_A/N: Please Review! Pleeeease with an Edward Cullen on top! _


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I want to say a HUGE thank you to: **_GothicSorceressRikku15, nesquik95, inukagfan11001, EXdangerous, _**and **_Angel123dino _**for giving me ideas!

* * *

**_

Nessie sat staring at her parents with wide eyes. After Jacob had left, the rest of the Cullens plus Hunter left them alone seeing as how Nessie was curious about their past with Jacob. Bella had told the story as quickly and with as much detail as possible.

"Are you alright Ness?" She asked placing a hand over her knee.

"Jacob was in love with you." She repeated distantly.

"Yes." Bella sighed. "He was but he's not now. That was all in the past."

"But Jacob said that if it weren't for Daddy he would have been with you."

"Yes...if I had never met your father that would have happened." Bella confirmed. "But it didn't."

"But Jacob wanted it to."

Bella locked eyes with Edward and he gave her a helpless shrug.

"I remember..." Nessie started glancing up at Edward. "I remember...that...Cyrus said Jacob and you hated each other."

He sighed quietly and walked over to sit beside her. "Yes...we did. Partly due to the fact that werewolves and vampires are naturally born enemies. But he really started to hate me after I left your mother. He was furious that I left her like that and he was even more furious when Bella took me back. He wanted Bella to have nothing to do with me and I thought he was unsafe. Young werewolves often are. Protecting Bella was the only thing that brought us together. And we only became friends when you were born."

Nessie furrowed her brow. "You guys don't find it weird that once he was in love with Mom and now he's in love with your daughter."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "He's not in love with you."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Imprinting whatever same difference. If this imprinting thing is right than one day me and Jake are going to be together."

"Believe me sweetheart," Bella stated, "We weren't too thrilled when we found out he imprinted on you."

"Yes." Edward cracked a smirk. "Your mother attacked him when she found out."

"To be fair I wasn't going to attack him until he called her Nessie." Bella defended herself.

Nessie frowned in confusion. "But isn't that my name?"

"Your name is Renesmee." Bella pointed out and rolled her eyes slightly. "Nessie was just a nickname that caught on to everyone."

"What's so bad about Nessie?"

"Your mother thought Jacob had named you after the Loch Ness Monster." Edward explained. "They call it Nessie."

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. "I'm named after the Loch Ness Monster?"

"No." Edward quickly reassured her. "Nessie is short for Renesmee."

"I wasn't too fond of the nickname at first." Bella said. "But it grew on me."

"And plus your mother was a newborn and even though she did have a high degree of self control her emotions were all over the place. It was expected of her to over react to things." Edward explained.

Nessie stared at the two of them silently and then slowly turned her gaze to the wall ahead of her.

"Are you alright honey?" Bella asked, her brow creasing in concern.

Nessie's eyes quickly flickered to her father. _Can I just have some alone time? _

"Of course darling." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We'll be right outside if you need us."

Nessie nodded quietly and continued to stare at the wall. Her father grabbed her mother and pulled her off of the couch.

As they were leaving she heard her mother say to her father. "I hate when you have silent conversations."

She heard him chuckle. "She just wants to be alone."

And then she tuned them out. For a few more seconds she could hear the sounds of their voices but then they disappeared and she was left in silence.

She always knew her mother and Jacob were best friends when she was still human but she didn't know how deep their 'friendship' actually had run. She didn't really mind that Jacob and her mother were friends after all they were about the same age. But she did feel a little weird about the fact that Jacob was in love with her mother. When they were telling her the story she has asked if she loved him back but didn't get an answer. At least not an audible one. Her mother ignored the question and continued on with the story but she could see the quick flicker of pain on her father's face. She knew he had tried to keep a stone face during the story but occasionally she would see him wince. That alone answered her question.

How could Jacob stand it? How could he look at her like he once looked at her mother? She shuddered quietly. That thought didn't really sit well with her. And knowing that her mother returned those feelings. She shuddered again. She didn't want to think of anyone but her father with her mother. ESPECIALLY Jacob. That was just wrong in so many ways.

And even as gross as it was she also thought about it from their point of view. She didn't exist. There was only Jacob, Bella and Edward. Bella and Jacob were around the same age and best friends. She knew what it was like to fall for a best friend. And she knew the story of when her father left her mother because of the disaster of her eighteenth birthday. And when Bella had fallen into a depression Jacob was the one to pick her up off her feet. If she was her mother she would have fallen for him too.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone come into the room.

"Hi Renesmee."

She gasped and jumped looking around frantically for the source of the voice.

"Hunter!"

The vampire mentioned was standing in the doorway staring at her with a half amused expression.

She let her heart slow down to its normal pace before talking to him again. "Do my parents know you're in here?"

"No." He answered simply.

She swallowed and raised her eyebrows. "Does anybody know you're in here?" She asked slowly.

"You do." He replied.

She clenched her jaw and instinctively backed away from him pressing herself against the far arm of the couch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly taking a step or two forward.

"I've heard that before." She bit out narrowing her eyes slightly.

He paused and his face fell. "I had no choice Nessie." His voice was soft and full of regret.

"You always have a choice." She retorted.

"My choices were either die or live. And up until I met you I would do anything I could stay alive." He came back with.

She stared at him quietly for a minute or two and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just taking my frustrations out on you."

He walked over to the couch and took a seat on the opposite side of her. "You upset about moving?"

She had completely forgotten about the moving issue, which is what brought up this issue in the first place. "Are you coming with us?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"But how can you? Your eyes..."

"Carlisle said that we won't move until my eye color has changed. And that, according to him, takes a year or more." He shook his head giving her a small smile. "You don't have to worry about moving yet. It'll be awhile."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks but that's not really what was bothering me."

His smile fell and he gave her a look of concern. "Do you want to talk to about it?"

She shook her head. "Not with you anyway. No offense but its kind of a family issue."

He nodded in understanding. "And I'm not in the trust zone yet. I get it."

"That's not it." She was quick to defend. "At least not for me. It's just something between me, my parents and Jacob."

"Is it about the same thing that Jacob flipped out about before?" Hunter questioned and she nodded.

"Well whatever it its I'm sure it'll resolve itself." He assured her.

She nodded slowly and then smiled softly. "I just need to get used to it is all."

"Maybe you need to talk to Jacob." He offered.

"Jake's really upset right now. I don't think talking to him about anything would go over well." She shrugged. "And besides I have no idea where he is."

"Well can I do anything to get your mind off of this?" He asked.

She glanced over to him and stared into his eyes. Just like earlier she felt no fear staring into his blood red eyes. Instead her stomach twisted uncomfortably and her heart beat increased. She could think of a few things....

Her face turned bright pink and she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She saw Hunter raise his eyebrow at her and his lips curve up in an amused smile. She blushed harder and turned her face away.

She scanned the room just to keep her eyes anywhere but his. But then her eyes landed on the flat screen TV and the many game consoles they owned.

She leaped off the couch and towards the many games lined up in a rack. She looked over her shoulder at him. "You want to play some video games?"

"Sure." He answered.

She smiled. "What do you want to play?"

He shrugged. "Anything you want."

She made a face at him and then turned back to the numerous games. Her eyes landed on one of her favorites and she held the box up. "Guitar Hero good?"

He nodded. "Sounds great."

She took the game out of the case and put it in the console and then skipped over to the closet near by and took out two guitars. She walked over to Hunter and handed him one.

He held the plastic object in his hands and looked down at it. "I have to be honest with you. I have no idea how to play this."

She looked sideways at him. "Really?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Cyrus' definition of fun wasn't video games."

She tensed for a moment at the mention of Cyrus' name. She bit her lip softly and then pressed a few buttons to set up the game. She glanced over at him again.

"So...what did you do for fun?" She asked softly. "When you were...over there."

He laughed bitterly. "Fun was not a word in my vocabulary." His jaw tightened and shook his head back and forth slowly. "The most fun I had was going to school and that wasn't even that fun because of the reason I was there."

She furrowed her brow. "What did you do all day then?"

"When I wasn't in school? Remember when you saw me standing with the rest of the vampires in that room?"

She nodded and he gave her a pointed look. Her eyes widened. "That's what you did?"

"Just stood there for hours. Sometimes I would watch them train but Cyrus didn't want me getting too close in fear of me getting hurt."

She scoffed and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Cyrus was the one who hurt you most of the time." She explained.

"Yes but he knew what he was doing. He knew how hard to handle me so that I wouldn't be seriously injured. If I got in the way of vampires fighting that would be the end of me. And he needed me."

She took a seat on the couch next to him and looked up at him, the video game momentarily forgotten. "Was it scary?" She whispered.

"I don't remember much about it anymore." He answered. "Carlisle says its normal for a vampire's human memories to be forgotten." He sighed quietly and stared at the wall in front of him. "But I do remember being scared. Every single day. I had to pretend that I wasn't. I had to pretend that I felt I knew I belonged there. Every time one of them looked at me I felt this dread in the pit of my stomach."

She stared at him sadly and reached over to place her hand over his. His whole body tensed but she didn't remove her hand. He slowly moved his head to face her and locked his eyes on hers.

She saw something flash in his eyes. Something she had seen in Cyrus' eyes right before he attacked Hunter. Blood lust.

Her heart rate started climbing and as much as she wanted to pull away she couldn't. He opened his mouth slightly and her eyes flickered to his pearly white teeth. The venom coating his teeth made them seem extra sharp and she swallowed hard.

Suddenly he snapped his jaw shut and his teeth coming together made a loud clicking sound and before she knew it he was on the other side of the room.

He was by the open window and breathing in and out deeply. For a few minutes he stood there, gripping onto the wall and staring out the window. Then his breathing finally slowed and he closed the window. He turned to her and gave her a friendly smile. He walked back over to her and sat down next to her again.

She stared at him wide eyed and he smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry." He said quietly. "I kinda lost control for a second there."

She slowly started to back away from him and he shot her an apologetic look. "I'm good now but I understand why you're doing that."

She glanced at him skeptically. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. She knew he was only still a newborn and even though he did have a good self control he was still a vampire. And she still was a half human who had human blood coursing through her veins. Blood that he had admitted smelled good to him.

"I'm fine I swear." He assured her gently. She nodded quietly but still was apprehensive. She had been told many times how unstable newborns were.

Hunter's eyes were drawn back to the television where the main menu for Guitar Hero was on the screen. "How about we play."

She offered him a small smile and slowly reached down to grab her guitar.

"You still have to teach me how to play." She looked to her side at the sound of his voice. He sheepishly raised his guitar. She scoffed a laugh and slowly walked over to him. She helped him place the guitar around him and then guided his hands to the correct positions on the guitar.

Then she explained how to play and they started the game. The first two rounds Nessie creamed him but with his quick reflexes and photographic memory he was able to pick it up. And after a few rounds of him beating her on easy, Hunter insisted they try expert and on the first round Hunter creamed Nessie.

Nessie insisting that she was just going easy on him because he was new to the game claimed they had to do another round on expert. They came very close that round but Hunter still won.

They played for hours just trying to out do one another. Hunter usually won but there were the occasional losses when Nessie would accidentally flip her hair and her scent would surround him and he would become distracted.

They played until the sun had gone down and the night sky had taken over Forks. After Hunter had won for the umpteenth time she tossed her guitar on the couch, crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a sour look.

He laughed and grinned triumphantly at her. "Don't be a sore loser Renesmee. It's not attractive."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked him with it. But that only made him laugh harder. "Ooh a fluffy pillow. What ever am I going to do?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him and continued to whack him with it. He stood there receiving blow after blow just laughing. Eventually he decided to play along and he started to back up putting his hands up. "No! Ah no Nessie stop! Mercy! MERCY!"

He allowed himself to fall backwards onto the couch and as he saw the pillow coming at him he grabbed it out of her hands tossed it to the other side of the room and grabbed her around the waist in less than a second. She squeaked as he pulled her forward and on top of him.

Her wide brown eyes met his red ones. And while she was breathing heavily, his chest was not moving at all. She searched his eyes for any signs of the inner beast waiting to unleash. But she saw no traces of it. His eyes were serious but not because he was on the hunt.

Even though his eyes were a completely different color she could see the familiarness of them. She could imagine his brown eyes staring back at her with the same expression. And that thought made her heart flutter.

Her bronze curls fell over her shoulders and Hunter reached up to wrap a strand around his finger. Then he grabbed a fist full and brought it to his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Then suddenly Nessie was ripped off his lap and a growl filled the room. Nessie looked around confused for a few seconds but then saw her father forming a barrier between her and Hunter.

"Dad." She said exasperatedly.

He looked over his shoulder at her and narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you were doing Renesmee?"

"I..."

"How many times have I told you that newborns are dangerous?"

"Hunter wouldn't hurt me." She insisted.

His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed further. That apparently hit a sore spot and she winced.

"He is a two week old vampire Renesmee. I don't care how much self control he claims he has, he is a VERY young vampire."

She looked away from his face and stared at the ground. "He was just trying to cheer me up Dad." She explained quietly.

Edward continued to stare at her and then his eyes flickered to the television where the results from their last game of Guitar Hero still were. Then his eyes flickered over to Hunter.

He let out a small growl. "You get that close to my daughter again and the next time I won't be so nice."

"Sorry Edward." He apologized nicely. Edward glared at him and then turned his back to him to face Renesmee.

"You must be hungry." He stated and she nodded quietly. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room towards the kitchen. Before they left the room, she shot one longing glance over her shoulder to Hunter on the couch. He had turned around and was facing her and gave her a weak smile.

She sighed quietly and looked at the ground as she walked.

"I know you think he's your friend Renesmee but even the strongest of vampires can snap sometimes." She heard her father's voice tell her. She knew that. She really did.

"He is my friend Dad." She answered softly. "I trust him."

"And you trusted him before when he was human and look where that led you."

She winced and turned her face away from him. He sighed quietly and stopped them in the middle of the hallway. He moved to stand in front of her and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Nessa, look at me."

She slowly glanced up and gave him the most pitiful look she could muster. That always worked when she was younger.

"I am only doing this for your protection. Not even a month ago I thought I lost you." He moved his hands to cradle her face in them. "I can't bare the thought of losing you. Please try to understand that."

She moved out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her face against his chest. "You're not going to lose me Daddy."

"Not if I can do everything in my power to protect you." He replied. "Please, for my sanity, do not go near Hunter alone."

She pulled away from him and gave him an exasperated look. "Dad."

He started down at her sternly. She knew that look in his eyes and she knew he meant business and nothing would change his mind. She scowled and thudded her head against his chest. _Fine. _

"Thank you." He whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at the wall.

"I know you don't like it Ness but it has to be done."

"I know." She mumbled and then sighed.

She squealed when suddenly she was lifted off the ground and thrown over his shoulder and onto his back. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist tightly.

He looked over his shoulder in amusement at her. "Now let's get you something to eat."

She nodded and squealed again when he zoomed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

That night she lay in her bed thinking about the day's events. It sure was a long day. What with meeting Hunter the vampire for the first time, finding out they were moving, finding out the truth about her parents' and Jacob's past and not to mention the incident with Hunter. She enjoyed playing with him and she enjoyed the feeling she got when she was close to him. Even though his hands were cold as ice whenever she touched them she could feel a spark. And even when he almost attacked her she still wasn't as scared as she should have been. She didn't like the fact that her father had banned her from being alone with him. She liked being alone with him. It didn't matter that he was a vampire, she felt safe with him.

She jumped when she heard a tap on her window. She sat up in bed, throwing the covers off of her. She looked towards the window and slowly got out of bed. She couldn't see anything out the dark window even with her half vampiric eye sight. But then again if there was anything threatening her parents would be in here already.

She padded across the carpeting towards the window. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and looked outside and still saw nothing. She opened the window and stuck her head out. "Who's out there?"

She gasped when Jacob's head appeared from above her. "Jacob?" She hissed quietly. She stuck her head back out the window and looked up to see Jacob hanging upside down from the roof.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Come out here." He offered her his hand.

"I'm in pajamas!" She hissed.

"Who's going to see? The leaves?" He retorted and she scowled at him.

"Come on!" He shook his hand at her and she grabbed it. In one fluid motion he pulled her out of the window and onto the roof beside him.

He rested back against the roof of the house dressed in just a pair of torn shorts. The night wind whisked by them, tussling both her and his hair. She felt the cold air go right through her loose pajamas and shivered. She looked at the shirtless Jacob incredulously.

"Aren't you cold?"

He grinned at her. "Nope!" He replied popping the "p". To convince her he reached out and took her hands in his. The warmth immediately warmed her cold hands and shot up her arms.

The rest of her body shivered again and she inched closer to the Jacob hoping to absorb some of his warmth.

"If my parents catch us out here they'll kill you." She told him.

"They know I'm here." He answered sure of himself.

She curled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, turning her face to look at him.

"Are you alright Jacob?" She asked, her brow contorting in concern.

"Sure sure." He answered quietly turning to look straight ahead.

She frowned. "Is it true?" She whispered.

"Is what true?" He answered monotonously.

"That you were in love with my mom?"

Jacob was quiet for a few moments. His medium length hair blew around his face and the serious expression on his face as he stared out made him seem very majestic. Like he was some sort of big hero.

"Yes." He finally whispered and her eyes widened. She knew it because her mother had told her but to hear it coming from Jacob was a totally different story.

He turned to look at her and his deep, dark brown eyes met hers. "But that's all in the past now. She's my best friend but that's about the extent of my feelings for her."

"If you were in love with her..." Nessie whispered. "How can you just stop feeling like that?"

Jacob pursed his lips and hummed thoughtfully. "Well," He let out a breath, "Think about it this way. Say someone has a girlfriend and she breaks up with him. For a while he'll be hurt and he'll still have those feelings for her. But then he meets someone else and soon the feelings he had for his ex are long gone. Sure, he and his ex might be still friends but that doesn't mean any romantic feelings still exist. And that's what Bella is to me. An ex-girlfriend of sorts who I'm still very good friends with."

"And I'm the 'someone else'?" She asked quietly, her eyes widened.

He extended a hand out and placed it on her cheek softly. A warmth shot through her and she wasn't sure if it was all just from his 108.9 degree body temperature. "You are my world Renesmee. For such a long time I lived in a world filled with pain and hatred. But the moment I saw your face, my world was lit ablaze. Your light burned up the negative emotions of my past. You are the eternal sunshine on the darkness of my life."

Her jaw dropped slightly as she stared at him. She did not expect that to come out of Jacob Black's mouth. And especially not directed at her. Some part of her still couldn't believe the whole imprinting business. But now Jacob was telling her that she was the sunshine in his life. She was his world. She, Renesmee Cullen, was all that mattered to him, Jacob Black. Powerful, werewolf Jacob Black depended on her to light his world. She let out a slow breath. There was that uncomfortable twisting in her stomach again.

"So..." Her voice was barely audible but she knew Jacob would be able to hear her. "You don't have any feelings for my mom?"

"None at all." He whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

"Then why did you tell my Dad what you did?" She asked quietly. "Earlier?"

His jaw tightened and his eyes hardened. "I was upset. He took your mother away from me and now he's taking you."

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Did my mom love you too?" She asked him. If she couldn't get a straight answer from her parents maybe she would get one from Jacob.

"She told me she did." He shrugged and laughed. "I never stood a chance though. She always loved your father more than me. But don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter about it. Even though I was hurt then, if he hadn't won they never would have had you and I would be forever lost and having no idea why. As happy as being with your mother made me it was nothing compared to how happy you make me."

"It seemed like you were." She furrowed her brow. "Earlier when you and my dad were fighting."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not. Like I said I was just upset that he's taking you away from me just like he did with Bella."

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder gently. "I don't want to move either." She whispered. His arm went around her shoulders and held her against him.

"What are we going to do Ness?" He asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." She answered honestly and turned her attention to the full moon resting in the cloudy night sky.

"We're not leaving for at least a year." She continued. "We can't leave until Hunter's eyes have changed color and he can be trusted around humans."

"Then we have a year." He said.

"A year to do what?" She questioned with a sigh.

"Figure out what we're going to do." He replied.

She sighed quietly and cuddled closer to him. Neither of them said another word. Nessie let Jacob's warmth envelop her and her eyes started to drift close. Soon enough she fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

* * *

**_Please don't hate me for not updating! I WILL try to update faster next time. Hopefully I don't have humungo writers block. So to let me know you still love me (or at least this story) please review! _**

**_BTW: Whose TOTALLY stoked for New Moon??? Who ordered Midnight Showing tickets? I DID! I am SO EXCITED I can't even take it anymore. I've watched the new clips about a million and a half times each. _**


	18. Chapter 18

_She was running down an unfamiliar street. She could feel her heart pounding and the cold air hitting her face. Around her a few humans were walking around but they didn't seem to notice her. Even when she cried out for help. They would just keep on walking like they didn't hear or see her. And then when they walked past her and she turned to find them again they were gone. Like they disappeared into thin air. _

_The sky was darkening. The orange glow disappearing past the horizon and the grayish blue of twilight taking its place. The street lights flickered to life but even with their light it was still dark. _

_Around her she heard a deep chuckling and she bit back a scream and kept running. _

_Eventually the scenery started to fade around her. The buildings disappeared, the grayish blue faded to pitch black and she was just running on sidewalk with the street lamps next to her. _

_The street lamps then started getting fewer in number and further apart. Until she passed the last one and all she could see ahead of her was darkness. She looked over her shoulder and saw that everything behind her had gotten swallowed up by the darkness. _

_She looked forward again and came to a halt when the sidewalk ended. She looked down into the vast amount of empty darkness and swallowed hard. She went to turn around but had to skid to a halt again when the sidewalk behind her was gone. _

_She looked down and found she was standing on a single block of cement. She slowly turned around in a circle looking for any sign of a way out. _

_She shuddered when she heard the deep chuckle again. It was like watching a movie in surround sound. _

"_Renesmee." Her name echoed over and over again like the sound was bouncing off something. _

"_What do you want?" She called out into the darkness and her voice echoed. _

_The deep chuckle sounded again and it sounded even closer. She gasped and whirled around to find the source of the voice only to find more darkness. _

"_Who are you?" She called again. _

"_You know who I am." The voice whispered directly in her ear like it was right behind her. And then she felt two strong, warm hands grab her arms and she screamed out. _

"_Stop!" She cried out and the echoing chuckle continued as the grip on her arms tightened. "No!" She screamed out again and then let out an ear piercing scream. The cement block under her fell into the dark abyss and she felt something grab her and pull her forward, the warm hands suddenly turning ice cold. _

"_Renesmee." The voice called out in a mocking tone but she could barely hear it over her screaming. _

"_Renesmee..." The voice drew out her name long and slow and it echoed in the darkness. _

_She started thrashing around against the iron clad grasp of her captor. "No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop! Let me go!" _

"_Renesmee!" The deep voice now sounded a little higher in pitch and sounded more urgent. She screamed again. _

"_Renesmee!" Now the voice sounded like....her mother? _

_Whoever had her was pulling her faster and faster and suddenly she saw a light. She screamed once more as she was pulled into the bright light...._

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the dark golden eyes of her mother. She was breathing heavily and she looked around and saw the familiar setting of her room. Her mother was sitting in front of her holding her shoulders tightly and her father was standing behind her mother and they both had they same look of concern.

She could feel the perspiration on her skin and the loose strands of hair sticking to her face. The cold air made her shiver but she launched her self into her mother's arms anyway. Just like always she paid no mind to the cold temperature of her skin and just buried herself against her mother as deep as she could go. She clutched at her shirt and shook, not from the temperature but from the intensity of her dream.

"Mommy." She whimpered into her chest and she felt Bella's arms tighten around her and then her bell like voice whisper reassuring words into her ear.

She then felt another pair of cold hands brushing the hair out of her face and long slender fingers run through her dampened hair. The bed creaked behind her as her father sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around both her and Bella forming a protective barrier for her between them.

"It was just a dream Ness." She heard her father's soothing voice whisper in her ear.

She shook her head pushing herself closer into Bella. _It seemed so real..._ she thought the words she couldn't speak aloud.

"I know." He muttered into her ear. "But its alright, your home and safe now. Your mother and I won't let anything happen to you."

Somewhere deep inside her she knew her father's words were true but she couldn't help feeling scared. Everything about that dream was so real. She whimpered quietly and stared at the wall afraid to close her eyes.

Bella started rocking her back and forth just like she used to do when she was younger and she would have a nightmare or having trouble falling asleep. Even though she was still petrified the rocking motion started to calm her.

Her heart was still racing at a high speed but her breathing had slowed down slightly. She blinked and it seemed like everything had gone in slow motion. In that one fraction of a second she saw herself standing in the darkness, she felt the cold chill run up her spine, she heard the voice that was haunting her.

She opened her eyes as wide as they could go and squeezed her arms tightly around her mother. "Mommy!" She cried and whimpered. It was a good thing her mother was a vampire and not a fragile human or she would have suffocated by now with how tight Nessie was holding her.

"Shh." Bella whispered in her ear and her grip tightened around her. "It's okay baby, it's alright."

Bella continued to whisper words of comfort into her ear and that, plus the sound of her own heartbeat, was all that Nessie heard. She concentrated on her mother's voice and tried to slow her heart beat, tried to calm down. She wanted to forget her dream.

Slowly but surely her heart beat slowed down to its regular pace and so did her breathing. Her face was rested against her mother's shoulder and she stared off at the blank wall behind her. She inhaled the sweet, familiar scent of her mother every time she took a breathe and found that also had a calming effect on her.

Her thoughts were solely concentrated on Bella. Her scent, her voice, her hold. She was still afraid to close her eyes but she was alot more calm.

After a few more minutes of sitting there in silence she realized that she was missing a pair of arms around her. Panic creeped up on her again. _Daddy?!_

In less than a second Edward's arms were around her again and relief flooded her. "Right here baby girl."

Still holding tightly onto Bella, she moved her head to look at him. His golden eyes bore deep into her brown ones. Just seeing his face gave her a sense of protection like nothing ever could.

She lifted her head more and turned her head back to look at Bella. Bella was staring down at her with a look of concern. But her expression was also guarded and it calmed Nessie that even though Bella knew it was just a dream she was ready to attack just to protect her. She looked back at Edward and saw the same expression on his face. Willing to protect her life with everything he's got. A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. She had the best parents in the world. And she loved them more than words could say.

Edward reached his hand out and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "We love you too Renesmee."

"More than you could ever know." Bella added quietly.

"And you're right." Edward continued. "We will protect you with everything we've got."

Nessie's eyes watered and rested her head back against her mother's shoulder keeping her eyes locked on her father.

For a long time she and Edward just stared at each other. Her thoughts were calm and mostly about him. She told him how much she loved him, how he was the best father in the world, and how he was her hero.

Through the darkness and through his guarded expression she could see the light in his golden eyes. She could see the smile dying to cross his lips but he kept forcing it back down. She shook her head in the slightest and told him through her thoughts, _smile Daddy, I want to see your smile._

As soon as the words entered his brain the expression on his face changed. The stern mask melted away and he flashed his classic crooked smile. She knew it was her mother's favorite and it was also hers. The moonlight coming in through the window shone off his teeth and made then seem extra white in the darkness.

Her face lit up upon seeing it and she smiled back at him. Immediately all her fears were gone. The nightmare didn't consume her thoughts. She looked up at Bella and saw her giving Edward a confused look. She giggled and Bella's eyes snapped down to her. Bella raised one eyebrow and Nessie grinned at her. Behind her she heard her father's light chuckle. The sound of his chuckle warmed her heart unlike the sound of the chuckle the man in her nightmares gave out.

She rested her head back on her mother's shoulder and Bella left a soft kiss on her top of her head. She felt her eye lids starting to droop and sleepiness starting to take over her body. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

When she was half asleep she felt her body being moved and placed back down on her bed. She left the comfort of her parents' arms to the warmth of her covers. She shivered from being in the stone cold arms of her parents for so long. She craved the warmth but she also craved her parents hold. Luckily they knew her so well. After she was tucked under the covers her parents laid on either side of here and wrapped their arms around her from either side.

She smiled sleepily and cuddled into the pillow, happy as can be.

"Edward," She heard her mother whisper, "She hasn't had a nightmare like that in weeks."

"I know love." Her father answered back with a sigh.

"I'm worried about her." She admitted softly.

She felt her father move and his hand reach further over her. She guessed to hold her hand. "They are just nightmares and she is still young yet. And besides she was put through a very traumatic experience. The memories may be beginning to fade but they are still in the back of her mind."

"I don't want her to be scared Edward." Her mother's perfect voice broke.

"She feels safe with you, with us." Edward responded quietly. "And we can't stop her nightmares. All we can do is be there for her when she wakes up and reassure her that it was just a dream."

She felt her father's fingers gently comb through her hair. "Her thoughts are calm now. She shouldn't have anymore nightmares tonight."

"You know what used to help me stay nightmare free when I was human?"

"What's that my love?"

"When you used to sing me to sleep. When I fell asleep in your arms just listening to your voice, my dreams were wonderful. Maybe, you could try that with Nessa?"

"Yes, of course." He whispered in return and seconds later she heard her father's smooth voice in her ear. It took her sleepy mind a few seconds to recognize her lullaby. She smiled and soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling refreshed despite having being woken up in the middle of the night from her nightmares. She woke up just as she fell asleep, safely locked in her parents arms.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her mother smiling down at her. "Good morning."

"Morning." She mumbled sleepily. She yawned and then sat up stretching her arms.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave her a small smile. "Pretty good."

Bella smiled back at her. "Good. Because today's your first day back at school."

Nessie's smile faded and she fell back onto the bed pulling the covers up over her head.

From under the covers she felt the rumbling in her father's chest from his laugh.

"Renesmee." Bella scolded but she could hear the amusement in her voice. "You have to go sweetheart."

Her reply was muffled and she tightened the blankets over her head.

Bella placed her hand over the lump in the blankets that was her daughter and rubbed her hand back and forth gently. "Why don't you want to go?"

She only grunted in response and curled up into a ball.

"Jacob's going back too."

Suddenly the blankets came flying off of her. She looked up at her mother with a grin and then jumped off the bed running quickly towards the bathroom.

Edward and Bella looked at each other with amused smirks. He leaned over and grabbed her hand in his, entwining their fingers together. They both chuckled and got off the bed and out of the room.

After Nessie was showered and dressed, Edward and Bella escorted her to the mansion. As usual, Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast. Jacob was sitting at the head of the table, waiting patiently. For her or for his breakfast she wasn't sure.

But he looked up when she walked in and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him. She was happy to see him even if seeing him still made her a little uncomfortable. Even with their talk the other night, she needed a little time to get over the fact that he was once in love with her mother.

She took a seat next to him and looked over at her grandmother. "What are you making Grandma?"

Esme looked over her shoulder at her and smiled brightly. "Eggs and bacon."

She lifted the pot off the stove and brought it over to the table. She put some eggs and bacon on Nessie's plate and then some on Jacob's.

"Thank you." Nessie smiled at her and then dug into her breakfast.

Not a minute later Carlisle walked into the room, greeting everyone with a friendly good morning. He kissed Bella's cheek, clapped Edward on the back and then walked over to Nessie. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head softly.

Nessie looked over her shoulder and up at him. "Morning Grandpa." She greeted with a mouthful of food. He chuckled and then walked over to stand beside Esme who turned to Nessie holding the stirring spoon in her hand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey."

"Sorry." Nessie muttered, her mouth still full, and then looked down at her plate quietly.

Edward and Bella chuckled and Edward wrapped his arm around her.

"Morning all." Everyone turned their heads to the owner of the voice. Hunter stepped into the room, his hands shoved into his jean pockets.

Edward, Bella and Jacob all grumbled a response. But Carlisle and Esme greeted him warmly just like they would any other member of the family.

He took a seat across from Nessie who was smiling at him. He leaned his head forward and inhaled the smell of her breakfast. His nose crinkled up and he sat back up. "It smells...pretty bad." He looked to Esme and smiled. "I'm sure it would taste delicious if I were still human though."

She smiled back at him and chuckled lightly. "Thank you Hunter, that's sweet."

"Suck up." Jacob coughed under his breath. Hunter's smile dropped and he whipped his head towards Jacob and narrowed his eyes.

Jacob raised his eyebrows and gave him a sneering look. Hunter's lip twitched and returned the look. Then Hunter turned back to Nessie and his smile returned.

"So first day back to school huh?"

At his words she was reminded that he wouldn't be going. One of the things she loved about school was seeing him every day in English. But she wouldn't be seeing him there anymore. She frowned.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Tell me how English is." He told her and smiled. "And if Mr. Newton is as creepy as always."

Behind her she heard her father groan and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I will." She promised.

"I'll go pull the Volvo around front." Edward said, letting go of Bella's hand and walking over to Nessie. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Come out when you're done eating."

She nodded and he gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and then turned to leave the room. Jacob stood up, the chair screeching against the tiled floor as he did so. "I'm coming with you."

Edward looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Jacob raised both his and then Edward nodded and turned back to walk towards the front door, Jacob quickly at his heels.

"I know I'm not the only one who saw that in there." Jacob growled once they were outside and walking towards the garage.

Edward nodded and looked at him. "I hate him just as much as you do, if not more."

Jacob scoffed and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "This is the one time you're probably right."

Edward lifted the control panel, punched in the code at lightning speed and the garage door slowly lifted open. "I want you to stay by her side at every minute."

Jacob smirked despite the seriousness. "That's something I never expected you hear you say."

Edward shot a look at him. "Out of anyone on this Earth Jacob you are the one person who I want my daughter to be with."

Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Another thing I never expected out of your mouth."

They both stepped inside the garage and approached the volvo. Edward took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. He pulled open the drivers side and instead of sliding in he just stood there staring across the way at Jacob. "I trust you Jacob."

He let out a small laugh and rested his arms on the roof of the car. "Not to defend Hunter or anything but its practically the same situation that you and Bella had."

Edward's face hardened and his eyes narrowed. "It is not." He snapped and slid into the car, slamming the door behind him. Jacob opened the passenger door and slid into the car and closed the door.

"He's a vampire, you're a vampire, she was human, Nessie's half human." Jacob pointed out.

Edward turned his head to the side and glared at him. "It is different."

"How so?" Jacob inquired.

"When I met Bella I was a vampire for nearly ninety years." He stressed. "Hunter is two weeks old."

"You still nearly killed her." Jacob pointed out.

"That's beside the point." Edward growled and started the engine and it came to life with a roar.

"Is it?"

"What IS your point Jacob?" Edward's tone was aggravated.

"Like I said I don't want her any where near that stupid leech but even so you're being a little hypocritical don't you think?"

He gripped the steering wheel and threw the car into drive. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car jerked forward. In a few quick seconds the volvo was pulled up in front of the house. He then threw the car back into park and turned to glare at Jacob.

"Mine and Bella's situation and this situation are different. I did not kidnap Bella before hand. And I tried to stay away from her, I knew I was dangerous for her but she wanted me and I couldn't refuse her."

Jacob pursed his lips and nodded in agreement. "True."

Edward huffed and took the keys out of the ignition and pushed the door open. Jacob followed after him and they both closed the door at the same time. Edward walked around the Volvo and stood next to Jacob staring at the house.

"Just curious. If you do trust me so much and you say that you don't want anybody for Nessa but me why do you glare at me every time I go near her?" Jacob questioned after a few moments of silence.

Edward's face had softened again and he turned to look at Jacob. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a typical father Jacob. I don't want to let my baby girl go."

Jacob furrowed his brow and shook his head slowly back and forth. "You're not losing her."

"Most fathers get their children until their eighteen. They have eighteen years to prepare for that moment when their child is ready to go and have their own life." He shook his head slowly. "I have less than that." He whispered and met Jacob's gaze. "She's seven years old but looks like she's sixteen." He lifted his hand and held it up to about the middle of his torso. "She should be this height and playing with dolls and wearing ribbons in her hair." He let his hand fall back to his side. "But she's not. She's seven years old and she's in high school and not to mention she has the mentality of sixteen year old as well."

"It must be hard huh?" Jacob's voice was soft and questioning. "Hearing her thoughts."

He let a half smile cross his lips. "It's every father's dream to hear what they're teenage daughter is thinking. But its a blessing and a curse. I like to know what she's thinking because I can protect her that way. I can see what she sees and know when she's in danger. But she also needs privacy and I can't give her that and she doesn't like that."

"You could always tune her out." Jacob suggested. "Listen to something else to get her thoughts of your head."

He shook his head in protest. "I can't protect her that way."

"You can't always protect her."

"I can try." Edward persisted.

"If you're always there to catch her when she falls she'll never learn to pick herself back up." Jacob explained.

Edward stared at him for a long while and then scoffed quietly letting out a small smile. "That was very wise Jacob. I'm impressed."

He grinned proudly. "Hey, I'm full of surprises."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You are also highly annoying."

Jacob's grin broadened. "If I haven't annoyed you it hasn't been a good day."

Edward narrowed his eyes playfully and then quickly shot his arm out and grabbed Jacob in a head lock.

"Hey!" Jacob protested and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Edward smirked mischievously and wouldn't let go of his iron grasp. Jacob growled playfully and maneuvered his arms around and grabbed Edward by the waist and tackled them both to the ground. They hit the ground with a loud thud and growled while trying to get out of each other's grasp.

Inside the house Nessie was heading towards the door when she heard the loud thud. She furrowed her brow in confusion and raced to the window to look outside. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Jacob and her father tangled up in each other rolling around on the grass, their growls filling the air.

"Mom!" She cried. "Dad and Jacob are fighting!"

In less than a second Bella was at her side and staring out the window at them. Her eyes widened for a split second but then she caught something that Nessie didn't. Along with the growls she could hear the laughter and she could see the smiles on both their faces.

Nessie gasped as her father tossed Jacob off of him and Jacob skidded along the grass until he stopped a few feet away. Edward tried to stand up but Jacob sprung out and grabbed his ankle pulling him back down. Edward whipped around to face him and then pounced, grabbing hold of both his shoulders and pushing his back onto the ground.

"Awesome!" She heard Emmett say behind her. She looked over her shoulder and stared agape at him.

He grinned at her. "I'm gonna go join!" He moved quickly to go out the door but not quickly enough. Bella's hand shot out and caught Emmett's shirt pulling him back in.

"No Emmett."

He scowled at her. "You're no fun Bella."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the door open and stepped outside.

By that time Jacob had rolled them over and pinned Edward to the ground. Edward was struggling under him trying to reach out to grab him and Jacob only grinned triumphantly. "Admit it bloodsucker. You. Lose."

"In your dreams mutt." Edward shot back moved quickly to grab hold of Jacob's wrists. But Jacob was quick to react and he moved his lower half of his body upwards and then sat on top of him, his legs straddling his waist so he couldn't move.

Edward scowled up at him but stopped moving in a form of surrender. Jacob grinned down at him.

"I believe that makes wolf: 1. Vamp: 0."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alright. You won." He ripped his arms out of Jacob's grasp and shoved at his chest. "Now get off me dog."

"Sure, sure." Jacob hopped up in one fluid motion and stepped aside to let Edward up. Edward was up in a second and shook his head at still grinning Jacob. He gave his shoulder a playful shove and Jacob returned it and then they both let out a small laugh.

"What is going on out here?" Bella inquired walking towards them at human speed.

"He started it." Jacob pointed at Edward and Edward shot a look at him and then turned back to Bella. "We were just playing love."

"Well Renesmee thought you were actually fighting." Bella said and looked over her shoulder to where Nessie stood in the doorway looking confused.

Jacob laughed loudly and walked past Bella and towards Nessie. "Don't worry kid, your dad and I were just fooling around. You know, guy stuff."

He stopped so he was standing next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. Nessie smiled softly and nodded while looking up at him. "Guy stuff...right."

Emmett walked up so he was standing on the other side of Nessie. "Next time I'm joining in." He pointed to both Jacob and Edward. "You both owe me."

"Sure." Jacob grinned. "Any chance I have to kick a vampires butt, I'm in."

"Jacob." Bella scolded and then shot a pointed look at Nessie.

"What?" Jacob asked innocently. "She knows I'm just joking around."

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Come on you two, you're going to be late for school."

The both walked towards the car and as they passed Bella commented, "Jacob, clean yourself up."

He threw a teasing look over his shoulder. "Yes Mom."

She glowered at him and just pointed to the car. He laughed and pulled the door open for Nessie. He turned back to look at Bella, brushed himself off a few times, winked at her and then slid in after Nessie.

She rolled her eyes at him but then her lips curved upwards in an amused smile. Edward quickly squeezed her hand and pecked her lips, muttering an 'I love you' and then heading towards the volvo.

"Love you too." She whispered knowing he could hear her. He pulled open the door and looked back at her with a smile before getting in and closing the door.

Bella stood there until the car was far enough away until she couldn't see it anymore. She smiled to herself and then turned around. She jumped when she saw Emmett standing directly behind her with a grin on his face. Her thoughts were so consumed that even with her vampiric senses she didn't hear him approaching.

"Emmett...why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned slowly. But his grin only widened his response. It was times like these that she wished she had Edward's mind reading abilities.

"You wouldn't let me play with your husband. You're the next best thing."

Her eyes widened and before she had a chance to run he grabbed her from around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" She exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Put me down!"

"Nope!" He grinned and at human speed started walking back towards the house.

"Emmett! Put me down! Now!" She ordered and he only continued to walk with her tightly in his grasp.

"Emmett!" She warned and again no response.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Now!"

"Not happening."

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!"

The only response that followed was that of his booming laughter.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I'm not sure where this chapter came from. It's a filler that's for sure. You might think that I'm nuts after reading this chapter or you might enjoy it alot. Or both. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**_

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaseeee."

"Yes please Bella!"

Bella looked down in unbelief at her daughter and sister-in-law on their knees attached to each one of her legs.

"Alice!"

"What?" She asked innocently, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "You trust me Bella, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Bella answered.

"Then let us go!"

Bella looked unsure as she looked between the pleading, innocent faces of Nessie and Alice.

"I'll go with them." Jacob piped up from where he was sprawled out on the couch.

"No!" Nessie cried and Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion and a brief look of hurt crossed his features.

Nessie saw the look on his face and shook her head in protest. "It's not like that Jakey, I just want some girl time with Alice."

The hurt on his face was replaced with understanding and he settled back onto the couch, resting his arms behind his head.

"So can we go?" Nessie turned back to her mother, her eyes hopeful.

Bella let out a long breath. "Did you ask your father?"

"Edward said yes." Alice answered.

"I did not." Edward protested coming in from the kitchen.

"No." Alice agreed and sped into a standing position and grinned at him. "But you're going to."

Bella turned her head to watch Edward as he approached. He stopped when he was next to her and slipped an arm around her.

"It's going to be dark when they get there." Bella responded.

"She'll be safe with Alice." Edward said looking at Bella.

"Yes Bella, you said you trusted me!" Alice replied. "And besides if anything were to happen I would have seen it."

Bella's brow furrowed. "But you can't see Renesmee."

"Actually," Alice started with a smile, "I am starting to see them more clear now. Both the hybrids and the wolves."

"Really?" Bella asked her eyes widening.

Alice nodded with a proud smile. "Yep! In about a year or two I think I'll be able to see them as easily as I see humans."

"I think thats because Jacob and Nessie are around all the time. You know their kinds better now and so your visions adapt to them." Edward explained.

"See my presence isn't always a bad thing." Jacob remarked, slinging his arm over the back of the couch and smirking at them.

Alice rolled her eyes at him and then looked back at Bella. "So can we go please!"

Bella stared at Alice for a few moments and then looked back to Nessie. Nessie grinned and brought her hands together in a pleading motion.

"Alright." She sighed.

"YAY!" Alice and Nessie shouted at the same time and both leapt at Bella, wrapping her arms around her. Then they both pulled away and hugged each other.

"Nessie after tonight you are going to be the talk of the school!" Alice exclaimed.

Nessie grinned and squealed. "Let's go, Let's go!"

Alice laughed as Nessie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Have fun!" Bella called after them with a smile.

"We will!" Alice called back and skipped out of the door behind Nessie. She pranced all the way to the garage.

"Can we take the porsche?!" Nessie asked excitedly as the garage door opened.

Alice grinned at her. "Of course we can!" She sped over to her porsche and opened the door. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nessie grinned back at her and pulled open the passenger side door. She slipped in and Alice was already in her seat and had started the car. She rolled down the window, blasted the stereo and grinned at Nessie. "Port Angeles here we come."

The porsche whipped down the streets of Port Angeles, people turned their heads to stare in awe at the expensive car. Nessie had one arm out the window and her hair whipped around her face from the high wind speed.

Alice stepped on the break quickly sending Nessie flying forward and spun into a parking space between two cars on the side of the road. Nessie stared at her in shock and then looked around to see if anything had been hit. But Alice had fit into the parking space perfectly.

"Woah." Nessie muttered and turned back to Alice.

Alice grinned at her and shut off the car. Nessie turned to unbuckle herself and then opened the door. Outside she saw many people had stopped walking and were now staring at the porsche. Their eyes widened when she and Alice got out of the car.

Alice happily skipped over to her and linked her arms with her.

"Uh, Alice?" Nessie asked quietly, scanning the faces of the humans around her. A few were teenagers and young adults. But some she could see were eyeing the car silently plotting. "Do you really think you should leave your car here?"

Alice's tinkling laugh rang in her ear. "Nessie if anyone were going to even go near my baby I would see it and soon they'd know the reason why our kind is feared."

Nessie shot her head up and looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. "Alice!"

She laughed again and gave her a half hug. "Kidding Nessie! I would never!"

She sighed in relief and Alice giggled. "Come on!" Alice took her hand and pulled her forward.

Nessie looked around at all the stores as she walked with Alice. Suddenly Alice pulled her forward quickly and kept running with her down the streets. "Alice!" She cried. "Slow down!"

"Ha!" Alice scoffed. "You've lived with vampires your whole life and you think THIS is fast?"

"Well...no but I wasn't expecting you to just take off like that!" Nessie replied.

Alice only laughed in response and kept on running. Except she was so graceful and pixie like it looked like she was prancing while Nessie trailed behind her trying to catch up.

Suddenly Alice came to a stop and Nessie crashed into her back. Nessie shot out her arms and wrapped them around her aunt to keep herself from falling.

"We have arrived." Alice said dreamily. Nessie let go of her slowly and peeked over her shoulder. In front of her was one of the most expensive fashion stores in Port Angeles. She had been there once or twice before with Alice and she loved shopping almost as much as Alice did.

Before Nessie had time to say anything, Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her forward again and through the entrance.

"Alice!" Nessie laughed as Alice pulled her down the aisles. "You act like you haven't been to a store in years!"

"It very well might have been years." Alice replied.

"You went last weekend!"

"So you see my point?"

Nessie smiled and shook her head. "You're quicker at this than I am. Go find some stuff that you like and I'll go off on my own too."

Alice turned around to face her. "I can't trust you to pick out acceptable outfits."

She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks Alice." She rolled her eyes. "Please, I'll just be slowing you down and I'll bring everything to you when I'm done so you can "approve"."

Alice pursed his lips in contemplation and then her face lit up. "Okay! I see your point!" She quickly hugged her. "I'll come find you when I'm done." And with that she turned around and skipped away.

Nessie smiled triumphantly and headed off in the opposite direction. She loved shopping with Alice but sometimes Alice was just too critical in choosing outfits for her. If there was something Nessie liked and it didn't fit Alice's expectations perfectly she would just breeze by it without giving Nessie a word in edgewise.

Nessie sifted through racks and racks of clothing picking out several outfits that she liked. Some that were really expensive she didn't even go near because even though she knew her family was rich she felt bad for spending the excess money.

She was just about to turn to go into the dressing room when she saw a flock of teenage girls from her school standing near it. They were the cheerleaders who she didn't really like and who didn't really like her either. She knew alot of them weren't that rich of families and so she wondered why they were in that store. But then she realized it was so they would look rich and therefore look cool. She rolled her eyes and decided to just go straight to Alice. She knew her size well enough and knew all of what she picked would fit her.

But as she turned around she almost bumped right into the head cheerleader, Nicole Weiss.

Nicole was a tall, overly skinny girl with what she and everybody else called 'perfect blonde hair'. Truthfully, the only one in the world that could pull off that perfect blonde hair was her Aunt Rosalie.

Nicole glanced down at Nessie with raised eyebrows and one hand on her hip. "Well if it isn't little Nessie Cullen."

Nessie clenched her jaw. She wasn't that little. She was average height for a teenager and she was a lot taller than the average seven year old.

"Or should I say Renes_mee._" She continued in a mocking tone, pronouncing the last part of her name as 'me'.

Nessie glared up at her. "It's Renesmee." She corrected her with the correct pronunciation.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders showing that she didn't care. "It's still a weird name."

Nessie narrowed her eyes and just hugged her clothes tighter to her chest. "Is there something you wanted Nicole?"

Nicole smirked down at her. "Well I was wondering what the likes of you is doing in a store like this?" She lifted her hands up to motion to the clothing around her.

"None of your business." She snapped and went to turn around but the other cheerleaders were blocking her way. She narrowed her eyes at them and turned back to Nicole.

"Where's that body guard of yours? That Kill-hoot guy."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "First of all, its pronounced QUIL-yute and Jacob isn't here."

Nicole gasped and placed her hand over her chest. "You mean you're here all by yourself?"

Nessie shook her head giving her a look. "No, I'm here with my sister."

Nicole dropped her hand and frowned. "Your sister? You have a sister?"

"I have a few." Nessie replied.

"I've never seen them."

Nessie sighed. "That's because they're all in or out of college."

Nicole smirked again and looked over Nessie's shoulder to the other girls. "Did you hear that girls Nessie's got some sisters in college." She looked back at Nessie and gave her a proud smirk. "I bet you think that makes you better than us huh? Well guess what Nessie, I've got a brother in college and he went to college with a football scholarship. He's got muscles galore."

Nessie rolled her eyes and added in her head, _I've got the strongest vampire in the world as an uncle, you want to mess? Go ahead. _

"And I've got three brothers in college." Nessie answered out loud.

"Oh really?" Nicole asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Nessie was about to respond when Alice came around the corner carrying too much clothes for her little body.

"Nessie! Nessie!" She paused when she saw the crowd of girls surrounding Nessie and frowned in confusion.

Nicole raised her eyebrows as she looked down at Alice. "Who's the midget?"

Alice raised her eyebrows and placed her mountain of clothing on a near by chair. "Excuse me?"

Nicole's face lit up in recognition. "Oh you must be Nessie's sister!" And then she laughed and turned back to Nessie. "You know if you want to use your college sister as a threat typically she should be above five feet tall."

Alice narrowed her eyes and took a few steps closer to her. "Listen you!"

Nicole turned back to her with a smug look on her face. "Yes?"

"Leave my sister alone or you will regret it." Alice threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." Nicole replied mockingly, pretending to shake and then laughing and the others joined her.

"And you think I'm scared of some fake little cheerleaders?" Alice remarked and scoffed a laugh. "Hah! Think again."

Nicole narrowed her eyes and dropped her jaw, placing her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Alice placed her hands on her hips and mocked her in her own voice, "Excuse me?"

Nicole narrowed her eyes and bawled her hands into fists. "Oh its on shorty." Nicole went for her but Alice quickly took a step to the side just a little faster than an average human but not enough to raise suspicion. Nicole glared at her and went for her again but Alice reached out grabbed her fist did a flip over her outstretched arm and held her arm against her back while the other cheerleaders stood wide eyed at her.

"This is your last warning. You talk to my sister, go near my sister or even think about my sister and I won't be the worst thing you see." Alice hissed and then let her go with a little shove. Nicole stumbled forward and looked over her shoulder and gave Alice a weird look. "Freak!" She called and then ran towards the door. The others awkwardly shuffled off after her muttering things along the lines of 'freak' and 'weirdo' as they passed. Alice only stood with her arms crossed over her chest and giving them a serious look until they were out of sight. Then she turned around with a triumphant grin to look at Nessie. But it soon faded when she saw Nessie glaring at her.

"Nessie?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't need you to protect me Alice!" She cried.

Alice's eyes widened and she pouted out her lower lip. "But..."

"I was perfectly fine handling them on my own! You didn't need to butt in." She hissed and stormed away down another aisle.

Alice furrowed her brow in confusion and the hurt was obvious on her face. She left her clothes lying in the pile on the chair and started after her. "Nessie!" She called desperately. Nessie only shook her head and kept on walking. Alice frowned, looked around making sure there were no humans in their line of sight and sped forward to stop in front of her.

Nessie stopped and narrowed her eyes at her.

"But I like protecting you." Alice responded with a pout. "I love you, you're my niece."

Nessie stared at her for a few moments and then sighed quietly, dropping her shoulders. "I know." She whispered. "And I do appreciate you trying to help me."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Then do you mind explaining the Jeckyll and Hyde sequence you just displayed?"

"I'm just sick of everyone treating me like a child!" Nessie exclaimed. "Everyone is always trying to protect me even from the littlest things that I know if something were to happen I could protect myself from!"

"It's because we love you." Alice answered.

"I know!" Nessie replied. "I know that! But it just gets so annoying especially with Dad and Jacob."

Alice laughed softly and shook her head. "Yes well you hit the number when it comes to overprotective figures in your life. Edward and Jacob have always been that way. First with your mother and now with you."

Nessie grumbled quietly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well it sucks." She looked back at Alice and shook her head quietly. "Did you know Dad won't let me see Hunter alone?"

Alice nodded. "But that's reasonable Ness, he's very unstable."

"He has good self control! Carlisle said so himself!" Nessie protested.

"That doesn't mean anything especially when it comes to newborns." Alice said quietly. "He's alot better than the other newborns but he's not perfect. And if he loses control for a second, he could kill you and your father would never forgive himself if that happened."

"It wouldn't be Dad's fault." Nessie countered.

"He would feel it is." Alice replied. "Along with being overprotective he also feels guilty for alot of things even if they aren't his fault directly. That's just who he is."

Nessie nodded quietly and gave Alice an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I snapped at you will you forgive me?"

Alice grinned and hugged her tightly. "Of course I will! What is family for?"

Nessie smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you."

Alice giggled and pulled back and then she gasped. "My clothes!" She ran off at slightly faster than human speed and came back with her clothes in her arms, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank God they weren't taken." She looked at the pile in Nessie's arms. "Are you done?"

Nessie nodded and then raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to check them?"

Alice shrugged. "No they're good." She moved past her and headed down the aisle.

"How do you know?" Nessie asked following after her.

"I saw you wearing them to school." She replied and winked over her shoulder. "I have taught you well in the ways of fashion."

Nessie grinned and laughed as they made their way to the cashier to pay for them.

While they were waiting online and Alice was babbling away about more stores they could go to after they were done there Nessie felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw a girl from a few of her classes waving at her and smiling shyly.

"Hi." Nessie greeted warmly with a nice smile. "You're um, Lyn right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So you're here picking out some new clothes too?" Nessie asked.

Lyn scoffed and shook her head. "No I can't afford anything in this place are you kidding me?" She shook her head again and smiled a little. "No I saw you in here and I came in to say hi. Then I saw you being verbally abused by the evil ones."

Nessie laughed. Anyone who wasn't in the uppermost social circle referred to the cheerleaders as 'the evil ones'. "Oh it was fine, they don't bother me, I learn to ignore it."

Lyn smiled and nodded gently. "That's good I'm glad you don't take it to heart."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right like I'd actually listen to anything those girls have to say. I'd sooner believe the sky was falling."

Lyn laughed. "Yeah me too."

Alice poked her head out from behind Nessie finally realizing she was being ignored. "Hello I'm Alice, I'm Nessie's sister."

Lyn smiled and waved a hello. "Hi I'm Lyn I'm a friend of Nessie's from school."

Alice smiled and nodded and then gasped. Lyn gave her an odd look but Nessie knew she was having a vision and judging by the smile on her face she guessed it was a good one.

"Lyn how would you feel to having a makeover?" Alice asked.

Lyn's eyes widened and she looked at Nessie, who shrugged and then looked back at Alice. "Um what?"

"I'm inviting you to come back to our house and we can have a girls night. You can go pick out an outfit or two from the store and then I'll do your make up!" Alice grinned and jumped up and down. "Oh! It will be so much fun!"

"Well I'd have to go ask my mom." Lyn replied shyly.

"Go, go, go ask your mom." Alice replied happily.

Lyn looked a little bit uneasy but nodded. "Okay." She slowly backed away and went to go ask her mother.

"Alice." Nessie whispered. "We can't take her back home. Hunter's there, he can't be around humans."

Alice shook her head. "That's why we'll be going to your cottage not the mansion."

"Oh!" Nessie answered and smiled. About a minute later Lyn returned and told them she could go over but she had to be home by ten o'clock. Alice said that was not a problem and sent her off to pick out some outfits. Lyn said that wasn't necessary because she knew it was expensive. Alice protested saying that money was not an object with her and soon Lyn had picked out an outfit and they paid and went out to Alice's Porsche.

Lyn's eyes widened when she saw the car. "This is YOUR car?!"

Alice grinned and nodded. "Yep! My brother bought it for me!"

"Damn." Lyn muttered under her breath looking at the car.

"My family is car crazy." Nessie said to her. "For the most part, each one of our family members has their own car."

"Do you?" Lyn asked with wide eyes.

Nessie sighed heavily. "No. My brother says I'm not old enough yet."

"But we're working on him." Alice winked.

Nessie looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?!"

Alice nodded and smiled brightly. Nessie responded with the same grin and they all piled into the porsche.

"Hold onto your lunch kiddies." Alice grinned and pulled out of the parking space and took off down the road.

* * *

"Edward! Bella! Get your butts out here!" Alice called as she pushed open the door to the cottage with Nessie and Lyn following behind her.

Edward came out into the main room with his shirt off and just a pair of jeans on with Bella behind him with a tanktop and a pair of shorts on. "Excuse us Alice, I believe this is our home." Edward remarked.

Nessie and Lyn stared at them wide eyed for different reasons. Nessie because she didn't want to see her parents so undressed like that and Lyn was just in awe of the shirtless man in front of her.

"Yes well tonight your being evicted." Alice moved across the room to them and grabbed their hands and pushed them towards the door. Nessie rolled her eyes and shut her eyes avoiding their gaze and Lyn only stared at them as they walked past.

"Edward's old room is still available at the mansion, so go!" Alice pushed them and Nessie groaned quietly.

"Alice." Bella spoke up. "What are you planning on doing in my house?"

Alice smiled at her. "Nothing you would be interested in Bella."

"Believe me love." Edward said quietly near her ear. "You really wouldn't."

Bella looked up at her husband, nodded, taking his word for it and the two walked out of the door. Alice slammed the front door after them and turned to the two girls with a grin.

"To your room Ness!" Alice said and flitted towards her room.

"Was that your brother?" Lyn asked breathlessly, looking to where Edward and Bella disappeared out of the door.

"Yes." Nessie grumbled.

"He is CUTE!"

"I get that alot." Nessie muttered, she really didn't want to think of her father in that way. She sighed and motioned her head towards her room. "Come on, let's go."

They walked to her room and noticed Alice had already set up a bunch of make up and supplies and laid all the clothes out.

"Let's get this party started!" Alice grinned clapping her hands together. Alice had brought in two chairs from the unused kitchen so Nessie and Lyn could sit down while she worked on them.

About a half an hour into the makeover, they heard the front door slam open and then a few seconds later Jasper appeared in the doorway. He searched the room frantically for Alice and she smiled at him when his eyes landed on her.

"Hi Jazzy what's up?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her. "You are trying to kill me Alice."

Alice giggled. "Why would you say that?"

"You sent Edward and Bella over to the mansion. That gave Emmett and Rosalie ideas. I'm thankful that Carlisle is not home because if he were around Esme I think would go insane."

Alice let go of Lyn's hair and skipped over to her husband. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "I'm sorry Jazz. You can stay here if you want to, I'm just giving the girls a makeover."

Jasper looked over his shoulder and his body tensed when the scent of Lyn finally hit him.

"If you'll be okay." Alice continued in a whisper.

Jasper looked back at her and nodded. "I'll be fine." He slowly made his way over to the corner of the room and took a seat by the open window. "I'll just sit over here and watch."

Alice smiled and nodded. She skipped back over to Lyn and Nessie and continued where she left off.

Lyn looked over to Jasper in the corner with wide eyes and leaned over to Nessie. "Are all the male members in your family attractive?"

Nessie rolled her eyes and leaned back to her even though she was fully aware both Alice and Jasper could hear her. "You have no idea."

Alice smirked and leaned her head down to talk to them. "And not only the males. The females too. You should see our sister Rosalie. She's like a supermodel."

"And that's putting it lightly." Nessie added.

Lyn blushed at getting caught by Alice and Jasper tensed and turned to stare out of the window holding onto the window cill tightly.

About a half an hour later, they heard the front door open again and this time Jacob appeared in the doorway. At that point in time Alice had given Nessie and Lyn a facial mask. Jacob paused in the doorway and looked incredulously at the two green faced girls sitting on chairs in the middle of the room. Alice was not in the room in the moment and Jacob gave a questioning look to Jasper who was still near the window.

Jasper smirked lightly and shrugged. "Alice is giving them makeovers."

Alice walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Jacob. Jacob shook his head at her and walked into the room. "What have you done to my Nessie you crazy little pixie?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him. "It's called a facial mask Jacob."

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Girls." He muttered.

"It's good for the skin Jacob." Nessie answered taking the cucumbers off her eyes to look at him.

His face scrunched up as her smiling green face looked back at him. "Your skin is already perfect you don't have to make yourself look like the wicked witch of the west."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "It's fun Jacob."

"Your definition of fun confuses me." He furrowed his brow when he saw Alice lean down next to Nessie's ear and whisper something. Nessie's face lit up in a grin and she nodded. Jacob frowned and looked as then Alice told Lyn. Although his wolf hearing was good he still couldn't pick up what they were saying. Suddenly all three girls turned to him and grinned.

"Oh no." He said shaking his head and backing away. "Don't you dare!" Nessie and Lyn rose from their chairs and Alice walked beside them. Jacob continued to back away when they all ran at him and Alice grabbed one arm and Nessie and Lyn grabbed the other.

"No! No! NO!"

* * *

"I hate you all." Jacob grumbled glaring at the wall in front of him. Jasper from where he sat at the window had his lips pressed together trying not to laugh.

Alice, Nessie and Lyn all stood in front of him with very triumphant smirks. They had successfully braided his hair, given him green eyeshadow, blush and a nice shade of lipstick.

"You look beautiful Jake!" Nessie cried in laughter.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You are so going to pay Nessie Cullen."

"I love you Jakey!" She replied innocently.

He only continued to glare at her muttering under his breath. Alice grabbed a hand held mirror from the dresser and brought it over to Jacob. "Here look at yourself."

He snatched the mirror from her and held it up in front of him and Alice turned over her shoulder and gave Jasper a thumbs up. Jasper winked at her and looked at Jacob.

Jacob's face lit up at seeing his reflection in the mirror. "Hey I do look pretty good. This shade of eyeshadow really brings out the color of my eyes and I love what you've done with my ha-" He suddenly dropped the mirror onto his lap and glared over at Jasper. "HEY!"

Jasper burst out laughing, followed by Alice, Nessie and Lyn, who had no idea what had just happened but thought it was too funny to care.

"Not fair!" Jacob cried. "You are all going to pay for this!" He tossed the mirror onto the floor and rose from his seat. He went to storm out of the room. While the others were laughing, Nessie stopped and called out to him pleadingly, "Jacob, wait."

Jacob paused thinking she was going to apologize and turned around. Nessie grinned, whipped up her camera phone, shouted "say cheese" and snapped a picture. Alice and Lyn cracked up even harder.

Jacob's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen you delete that picture NOW!" He growled and stormed over to her.

She ducked away from him curling over her phone and pressing a few buttons.

"Renesmee what are you doing?" Jacob hissed trying to get the phone away from her. "Who are you sending it to? You better not be sending it to anybody!"

"Oops!" Nessie cried, faking innocence and turned around holding up the phone. On the screen read:

Pix message sent to SETH CLEARWATER.

Jacob's face went blank. "You sent it to SETH?!" He growled. "I'm going to kill you!" He cried and Nessie squealed running past him and out of the room.

Lyn collapsed onto Nessie's bed she was laughing so hard and Alice jumped up and down squealing, "Go Nessie! Go Nessie!" 


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: So guess what...only a few chapters left before the end of the story. I know, I know. It's sad but that doesn't mean it's over. There WILL be a sequel! It's gonna be awesome so don't miss that when it comes out! Also sorry if this chapter ends a little awkwardly....I had no good way to end it without staring what i wanted to save for the next chapter SOO yeah, enjoy!

* * *

**_

The months few by like days. It was nearing the end of the school year with about a month and a half left. Nessie and Lyn had become good friends and hung out almost everyday. Edward was happy about that because she had befriended a human and one that wouldn't try to kidnap her. (He had made sure of it this time.) And also because with Lyn around Nessie couldn't spend time with Hunter who because of the whole kidnapping thing had not earned his trust back. But Nessie wasn't complaining she loved spending time with Lyn. It was a human girl her age, or at least her appeared age and who enjoyed the same things she did. She loved hanging out with a female who wasn't her mother or aunts.

In that time, Carlisle had also been slowly taking Hunter out to test his self control. He gave him sunglasses to hide his eyes and took him out during twilight. He received some odd looks from the humans walking around but Carlisle told him to ignore it. The first few times, Emmett or Edward had gone with both of them just incase he needed to be restrained. But after a week they stayed home and just let Carlisle and Hunter go. Hunter was a little tense around the humans especially when they got too close but he never felt tempted enough to lose control. And every time they went out he got better and better until he could stand in front of a human and have a normal conversation with them. Carlisle was very impressed of the self control he had and Jasper was annoyed for he still had trouble being that close to humans. After about a month, Carlisle took him out during the day. It took Hunter only a few days to adjust to the new amount of humans surrounding him. He showed such a high degree of control that Carlisle decided to take him into Port Angeles. They walked up and down the streets for hours and Carlisle observed Hunter's reactions to the vast number of human's constantly passing him. There was a moment of fear when a human who was obviously late being somewhere ran straight into Hunter. Hunter wrapped his arms around the woman to stop her before she fell. Carlisle thought he was going to have grab the woman away from him but Hunter only smiled at her as the woman started apologizing profusely. Hunter told her it was "No problem" and set her back on her feet. The woman thanked him and continued on her way.

"What?" Hunter asked when he saw Carlisle staring at him in stunned silence.

"Did that bother you at all?" Carlisle inquired.

Hunter shrugged. "It wasn't so bad."

Carlisle took him into Port Angeles a few times and then tried out Seattle and Olympia, the results were always the same. Carlisle concluded that once Hunter's eyes changed they would be able to move and not have to worry about Hunter's control.

Nessie was happy for her friend but that meant they would have to move sooner. And she didn't like that thought. Whenever she didn't spend time with Lyn she was with Jacob trying to soak up as much of him as possible. And everyday that she spent with him the more she didn't want to leave him. And Jacob didn't want to leave her either. He even resorted to begging Bella and Edward to let Nessie stay with him in La Push.

"Absolutely not" was their answer.

Then he suggested letting her stay with Charlie.

"I'm not going to ask Charlie to do that." Bella responded. "Besides, she's half vampire and you know she prefers blood over human food. I'm not going to let her live with my human father."

"I'm not going to eat Grandpa Charlie!" Nessie protested in horror.

"That is not what I was saying." Bella replied. "I meant that you will need to go hunting sometimes and Charlie will wonder why you never eat." She looked back at Jacob. "So the answer is no. Renesmee is coming with us to New York."

Renesmee currently sat on top of the bed in her father's old room in the Cullen mansion. Lyn was busy that day and Jacob was suckered into a meeting with the pack right after school and wouldn't be back until later. So that meant that she was able to spend her day at the mansion instead of the cottage. Because of Lyn visiting so often she hadn't been able to go inside the house for so long. But after about a half an hour of wondering around the house and pestering everybody with her rantings of "I'm bored." Edward assigned her up to his old room to do her homework. She knew there was no arguing with her dad so she willingly went up to the room. When she got to the room and saw the giant TV screen hanging on the wall she was half temped to turn it on.

"Don't you dare." Edward had called up the stairs and she grumbled quietly leaving the TV alone. To stall doing her homework for a couple of minutes she looked around the room. Even though he lived in the cottage now most of his belongings were still in his old room. Such as the vast number of CD'S. She shook her head at all the classical music. "Way to be old Dad." She muttered under her breath. Even though her father had tried to get her to get into classical music she had never taken an interest in it. Unless he was the one playing it. If he sat down at the piano, no matter where she was or what she was doing she would be drawn to it like a bug drawn to light. She could stand near him and listen to him play for hours. When she was younger she was so intrigued by his playing that she asked him to teach her. He was very happy to. She learned it very quickly and still could play very well and she loved it. But as much as she loved playing music, she loved hearing her father play it more. As good as she was, she could never be good as he was. She slowly looked over all his other belongings and on one of the shelves she saw a box. She walked over to it and slowly lifted the lid. When it opened she was met with a strong scent that made her throat burn with thirst. Puzzled, she brought the box down and peered inside and saw a neatly folded shirt. She picked it up and the smell was even more potent. She wondered where it came from and why it smelled like that.

"It was your mother's." A voice broke the silence and she jumped a foot in the air. Her heart pounded in her chest and she whipped her head around to see Edward standing in the doorway with a small smirk on his face.

"Dad!" She exclaimed breathlessly. She let out a breath and placed her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He apologized and stepped into the room. Once Nessie regained her breath and her heart returned to normal speed she looked down at the article of clothing in her hands. "This was mom's? Why is it in a box?"

"That scent is the scent of her blood. I keep it because sometimes I miss it." Edward explained.

"I thought the scent of mom's blood caused you pain? That it was hard for you to be around her." Nessie inquired.

Edward nodded and took the shirt from her hands and clutched it in his hands. "Yes. It did. For a little while. But then I was able to be around her without being tempted by her blood at all. I loved her too much to even think about killing her." He closed his eyes and brought the shirt up to his face and inhaled deeply. "The burn was still there after I learned control but I welcomed it. I enjoyed the scent in a non-edible way." He opened his eyes to look at her. "Sort of like a perfume."

"It does smell really good." She agreed.

Edward smiled softly and placed the shirt back into the box, sealed it up and placed it back on the shelf. "That is the last thing that has her scent on it. I'm trying to savor it as long as I can."

"Do I smell good at all?" She asked. "I mean like Mom's?"

"You're asking the wrong person." He replied. "From the moment you were born I haven't paid attention to how you smell. I never had to get used to it like I did for Bella."

Nessie nodded quietly. That would make sense. The same probably went for the rest of her family too. They didn't notice her scent because they cared too much about her to even consider thinking about her as food. But Hunter thought she smelled good.

She heard a low growl rumble in her father's chest and looked up to see him looking at her with narrowed eyes. She smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Stop procrastinating. Do your homework."

She blinked innocently and he shook his smiling slightly. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head softly and then left the room.

Nessie frowned once he left the room and glared at the bag of books sitting on the bed. She sighed and trudged over to the bed. She plopped down on top of it and dug out her books and started her homework.

She finished her math and english and was in the middle of her history homework when she groaned and threw her pencil down and closed the book. The questions were annoying. She could probably read the whole chapter in a minute or two and then have the questions done within the next five minutes but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want to do it.

"Renesmee!" Her father's voice called up the stairs. Her eyes widened and she flipped the book back open to the page she was on.

"I'm doing it!" She called back and began reading again.

"Come down here please!" He called again and she noticed he sounded serious. She frowned and left the book on his bed and headed downstairs.

When she reached downstairs, he was waiting at the base of the stairs and he waved for her to follow him without another word. She swallowed and started to follow him? Was she in trouble? What did she do? She was doing her homework. So she stopped for two seconds, what's the problem? She was going to go back to it...eventually.

Or maybe it wasn't the homework. Maybe it was something else. What had she done? If she had done something that her father didn't like he would have said so earlier right?

She wasn't alone with Hunter at any point so she didn't break that rule. Okay, she did go to the bathroom and when she walked out he was in the hallway by himself. But that she was only alone with him for like two seconds and she didn't do it intentionally. That didn't count right?

She went through countless other options in her head when all of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by her father's laughing. She raised an eyebrow and he turned around to face her.

"You're not in trouble honey." He assured her with a small laugh.

Relief flooded through her and then she gave him a questioning look. "Then why are you being so mysterious?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He answered.

"Surprise me?" She questioned, furrowing her brow. "Surprise me with what?"

He smiled at her and moved aside. Her eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw. "NO WAY!" She squealed. She grinned and ran over to her surprise throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I can't believe you're here!"

Melissa smiled as she returned the hug. "I told you we would back to visit."

Nessie looked over her shoulder and saw Christine and Angie standing behind her, smiling widely and waving at her. Her grin widened and she let go of Melissa to hug Christine and Angie.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Nessie squealed as she stood in between the twins and looked around at all three of them.

"It's good to see you too Nessie." Melissa responded with a warm and Christine and Angie agreed.

"We were traveling around this area and we remembered that you lived in Forks." Christine explained.

Angie nodded. "So we decided to stop by for a visit."

"I'm so glad you did!" Nessie cried and hugged each of them again. Melissa laughed at her obvious excitement of seeing them again.

"Wait," Nessie said looking at them curiously, "Are you guys traveling together?"

Christine nodded and smiled. "After you and Melissa left, Angie and I realized we were lonely. So we sought out Melissa."

"We found her and accompanied her to bring Lina home and then we all decided to travel together. Start a coven of our own, sort of." Angie added.

Nessie grinned. "That is awesome! I'm glad you guys are all together now."

"So am I." Christine agreed and smiled at Angie and Melissa. "Being kidnapped was a horrfying experience for all of us but we got some good friendships out of it."

"And we got to meet other hybrids." Angie continued. "We never thought we'd get to do that. We weren't even sure there were anymore out there."

Melissa nodded in agreement. "It is good to have company. I was getting lonely roaming around by myself."

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A new voice entered the picture and everyone turned to look over to where it came from. Hunter was walking outside looking around questioningly.

Edward and Bella eyed him warily, Nessie smiled at him and Melissa, Christine and Angie were trying to figure out who he was.

"There a party I didn't know about?" He continued with a small smile. Nessie shook her head and walked over to him completely aware of her father keeping a watchful eye on both of them.

"Just some friends are visiting." Nessie answered and motioned towards Melissa, Christine and Angie and she smiled at them. "Girls, I'm sure you remember Hunter."

All their eyes widened as they suddenly recognized the newborn. "That's the human?" Melissa asked in a whispered tone and Nessie nodded.

"Wow." Christine and Angie muttered in unison.

"You look...different." Christine said, her eyes focusing on his face. He smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm a vampire now."

Angie nodded. "Right I remember Nessie saying you were bitten."

Melissa continued to stare at Hunter, her eyes widened and her lips slightly parted. She looked like she was mesmerized by him and she couldn't look away. Nessie, Christine and Angie watched her curiously wondering why she looked like that. Hunter looked at all of them and followed their gaze to her. When he saw her staring him, he raised one eyebrow. He didn't remember alot of his human life but he did remember that Melissa wasn't very pleased with him. He hoped she wasn't plotting ways to kill him in her mind even though he was alot stronger than she was. But instead of receiving an angry reaction from her, her eyes widened further when she was caught and she looked away, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Of course the smell didn't bother him but he was rather confused as to why she had blushed. He looked at Christine and Angie and they were both staring at their older friend, just as confused as he was.

However, as confused as Hunter, Christine and Angie were, Nessie understood the look completely. She had gotten the same look on her face almost every time she was in presence. Hunter was attractive. As both a human and a vampire but even more so as a vampire. As she watched Melissa stare at Hunter with goo-goo eyes she felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. She could only guess it was jealously.

She heard her father growl lowly behind her and then her mother shush him quietly. She ignored them.

She had no reason to be jealous, did she? She couldn't be with Hunter...she didn't like him that way? Did she? She turned slowly to look at him and Hunter, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye turned to look at her. That bright smile she loved so much broke across his face. She swallowed and turned her face away from him to look at Christine and Angie. She let out a breath and walked away from Hunter and towards them.

"So, how have you been?"

They all had migrated inside and sat around the living room to catch up. Melissa, Christine and Angie told them where they had been the last few months. They said that they usually didn't find a hotel or something of the sort to stay in, they usually stayed outside. They would find a cave or a bunch of trees to sleep under and then continue traveling. They said they didn't mind doing that, it was what they always did and now it was even better because they had each other.

Nessie felt bad that they were outside and didn't have a proper home or bed to sleep in at night but Melissa reassured her that that was how she had lived her whole life and was used to it and that it caused her no problems. Christine and Angie said the same.

Esme, who had joined the group in the living room, offered that the three could come and stay at the Cullens anytime they liked.

"I appreciate the offer." Melissa stated with a small smile. "But we manage just fine out on our own. The wilderness is quite lovely."

Nessie, who was settled in between Christine and Melissa looked to her with pleading eyes. "Please stay Melissa, for a couple of days?"

"Yes." Esme agreed. "After being so friendly to our Nessie it is the least we could do for you."

Angie turned to Melissa. "It is very warm in here." She pointed out. "And I've always wanted to sleep indoors in a bed." She smiled. "They look very comfortable."

"They are!" Nessie confirmed, grinning. She bounced up and down in excitement. "Please stay Melissa. It would be fun to have a sleep over!"

Melissa looked at Christine, Angie and Nessie all giving her pleading looks and she sighed and then smiled. "Very well, we'll stay but not for very long. I don't want to over extend our welcome."

"Nonsense." Esme protested with a warm smile. "There is no time limit for friends. You may stay as long as you'd like."

"Yay!" Nessie squealed and hugged Melissa and then Christine and Angie. "This is going to be so much fun! We can stay up all night and watch movies and have pillow fights and do each other's hair and..." Nessie continued on and on with her list of things to do while the rest of them watched her in amusement.

"...and....and..." She paused and frowned. "And I got nothing else."

Melissa, Christine, Angie and Esme all laughed.

"That's alright Nessie." Christine said. "All those ideas sound great."

Nessie smiled and looked over to Esme. "What room can we have?"

Esme pursed her lips in thought. "Well I could set up down here if you want or Edward's old room is still available you can go in there if-"

"Perfect!" Nessie squealed and jumped off the couch, grabbing one of Melissa's hands and one of Christine's. "Let's go!" Nessie pulled them off the couch and Angie jumped off after them and towards the stairs.

"Renesmee Carlie if you break any of my CD'S-!" Edward called up the stairs after them.

"Got it Dad!" She called back and then slammed the door closed.

Esme chuckled, turning her gaze from where the girls disappeared to, to the couple sitting across from her.

"Girls huh?"

Edward and Bella both smirked and chuckled lightly.

"I don't know where she gets it from." Edward said and turned head to look at Bella. "You never liked slumber parties."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "To be fair the only slumber party I ever had was when you forced Alice into kidnapping me for the weekend. So 1.," She tapped his nose with her finger tip and he smirked up at her, "I was without you for a whole weekend, 2. I was with Alice for a whole weekend and 3. You kept me here against my will. So excuse me if I was a little unhappy."

"Yet you managed to escape anyway." He retorted.

She smiled impishly and shrugged. "Yes well I had help on that one."

"Speaking of Jacob." Esme piped in, bringing the attention of the lovebirds off of each other and to her. "Do you know what the pack meeting was about?"

Bella shook her head but Edward answered. "Nothing to be alarmed about. Just routine wolf business." His eyes were drawn to the clock on the wall and then he looked back at Esme. "They actually requested our presence there tonight."

"They did?" Esme and Bella asked in unison, Bella turning to him in surprise.

Edward nodded. "To discuss the treaty. Jacob has told me that the treaty no longer exists but it needs to be finalized and confirmed by both our parties. Do you know when Carlisle will be returning tonight?" He asked Esme.

Esme frowned. "Carlisle won't be home until very late, one of the other doctors had to take off and they gave Carlisle his hours." Her voice was solemn, obviously not very pleased with the fact that she would not have her husband around until later.

"I think it would be best if you, Bella and I went. They trust Bella more than any one of us and you would be taking the place of Carlisle."

"Yes." Esme agreed. "I think that would be best too. Bella?"

Bella nodded in agreement. "Yes." She looked back to Edward. "What time are they expecting us?"

Edward glanced at the clock again. "Within the next couple of hours." He closed his eyes and the room was very silent for a few moments. He nodded once and reopened his eyes a minute later. "They are ready for us whenever we are ready to go over there."

"If we leave now we should be back only a little while after dark." Esme said, rising from her chair.

"Who is going to stay here with Renesmee?" Bella asked and looked down at Edward. "We can't leaver her alone." _Not with Hunter._ She lifted her shield to add in her head.

He nodded in agreement. "You're right." He was quiet for a moment while he listened. "Alice is on her way home now with Jasper. As soon as she comes home we will leave."

Bella nodded fully satisfied with his choice of who would watch their daughter. Although Alice could be a little crazy at times she knew how to watch out for Nessie and if worse came to worse there was always Jasper.

Esme smiled and laughed softly. "I'm sure Alice will enjoy joining them."

Their attention was brought up stairs when they all suddenly giggled loudly. Esme and Bella smiled trying to hear what they were giggling about and Edward shook his head.

"What's going on up there?" Bella asked him, cuddling back into his chest.

"Nothing I wanted to hear in my head, ever." He grumbled and Bella and Esme laughed. 


	21. Chapter 21

When Alice returned, she had already seen Edward's decision to leave her in charge of Renesmee. She was so excited to have a girls night with Nessie and the other hybrids that she raced home in front of Jasper. She waved and greeted them a quick hello then sped up to them.

Jasper sauntered in at a human speed about thirty seconds later. He, along with the others, could hear the girls squealing and giggling upstairs.

"Don't worry." He glanced at Edward and Bella. "I'll make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Thank you." Bella thanked him with a small smile and Jasper nodded in response.

Bella rose from her spot on top of Edward's lap and he stood up after her.

"We shouldn't be gone too long." Edward told Jasper. Just then they heard the familiar voices of Nessie and Alice as they squealed and then the sound of feet running down the hallway.

Jasper sighed quietly and gave Edward a look. "You better not be. I'd rather not be the only male in a house full of crazy females."

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Esme asked, walking to stand beside Bella. "I thought they went hunting with you."

Jasper nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes they did but when Alice got a vision that she would be watching Renesmee plus her friends instead of going home with us they avoided the torture and kept hunting. I think they'll be gone all weekend."

Edward chuckled. "That was very smart of them."

"I would have gone with them." Jasper remarked. "But it was either be around two vampires who are going to be all over each other all weekend or be around a bunch of girl vampires who will probably try to get me into their evil little hands and inflict torture in the form of make up and hair products onto me. Either way I was stuck with feeling emotions that I would rather not feel. I chose the lesser of two evils."

Bella smirked. "Be careful Jasper, that's your wife you're talking about."

"Oh I am well aware of that." He replied. "She knows that I think she's insane when it comes to shopping and make overs."

As if on cue, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. She grinned, leaning over the banister. "Oh Jazzy!"

"Alice..." He warned, looking to her and raising his eyebrows.

Nessie appeared behind Alice and grinned also. "Come on Uncle Jasper!"

Jasper stared at the two with narrowed eyes. At the exact same second, Alice and Nessie stuck out their bottom lips and batted their eye lashes. Jasper felt the pleading emitting from both their bodies. It overwhelmed him and he could over power that with a different emotion and make them not want him anymore but there was something about the pouty eyes of his wife and niece that pulled him in.

Jasper groaned and shot a look at Edward and Bella. "Your daughter is an evil genius."

"I think that you've just become too soft Jasper." Edward retorted with a smirk.

Jasper glared at him and Alice raced down to his side. She took his hand and linked her fingers with his and rose up onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry honey, we're only using you as a judge."

"You're using _me_ as a judge?" Jasper asked as Alice started dragging him up the stairs. "What do I know about judging fashion? Alice?" Alice only giggled as they disappeared up the stairs, Nessie skipping off happily behind them.

After they disappeared, Esme turned to Edward and Bella. "Are we ready to go to La Push?"

They both nodded towards her. "Yes." Bella answered aloud. "Are we going to run there?"

"I was thinking we should take a car." Edward suggested. "It would appear less threatening."

Bella looked up at him, furrowing her brow. "Edward...they are long past their prejudices about us. They know that we are trustworthy."

"It may appear that way but you don't see inside their heads. We do have an alliance with them but that doesn't mean we're completely trusted. Sam wanted to keep the treaty in place with just a few exceptions but Jacob managed to convince him otherwise."

"And that is what we are going to discuss." Esme said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Edward answered. "And the more proof that we have that we are civilized and not ravenous vampires the more it will go over well with Sam and the rest of the pack."

"That is a good idea." Bella agreed. She took Edward's hand in hers and looked up to him. "I'll go tell the girls we're leaving and then I'll meet you outside."

Edward nodded, smiled down at her and swooped down to a press a soft and quick kiss to her lips. Bella looked up at him after he pulled away smilingly lovingly at him. He returned the look and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her hand shot up and caught his and their eyes locked on each other. Edward turned her hand around, brought it to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to her palm.

Esme cleared her throat and broke the couple's loving moment. Bella smiled sheepishly and hid her face in Edward's neck for a moment. Esme and Edward smiled knowing full well if she were still human she would be blushing.

"Go." Edward whispered in her ear. "Esme and I will be waiting outside with the car."

She nodded, pecked his cheek softly and then flitted up the stairs. By the time she reached the top stairs she could already hear the girls talking and laughing.

She knocked on the door once and then pushed open the door. She found Nessie, Christine, Angie and Melissa perched on top of Edward's bed, Alice standing behind Melissa currently straightening her curly hair. Jasper stood next to the TV, his arms crossed over his chest and watching them quietly.

"Hi Mom!" Nessie waved happily at her from her spot on the bed. Her bronze curls were pulled back and she sat across from Christine with a make up bag on her lap.

"Hi sweetie." She greeted with a smile.

"Are you going to join us?" She asked excitedly.

Bella shook her head. "No. I actually just came up to tell you that your father, Esme and I are leaving."

Nessie frowned and cocked her head in curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"To La Push."

Nessie's face lit up and she grinned brightly. "You're going to see Jacob?"

"Jacob will be there yes." Bella nodded and noting her excitement said, "It's a grown up thing honey."

Nessie furrowed her brow. "Jacob's not a grown up." She protested.

"Technically speaking Ness, Jacob is twenty four." She chuckled softly at Nessie's facial expression. "We just need to discuss some important things that you wouldn't interested in." She sped over to her and kissed the top of her head softly. "You have fun with you friends here Ness, I'll try to bring Jacob back when we're done."

Nessie grinned. "Thanks mom!" Bella smiled at her and then Nessie turned back to doing Christine's make up.

"Have fun." Bella wished everyone. They all thanked her and then Alice waved at her. "Goodbye Bella."

She rolled her eyes but smiled and walked out of the room. Once she was out the door she sped outside and saw the volvo already pulled up in front of the house. She opened the passenger door and slid into the seat and closed the door. Edward was in the driver's seat and Esme was in the back. Edward smiled at her and then took off down the road at his usual speed.

They were soon crossing the former boundary line. They half expected a wolf to jump out in front of them and force them to turn back but that didn't happen. Bella recognized the houses outside of La Push and soon enough they were on the road leading to the Black's house hold.

Edward pulled into the Black's driveway. Jacob had asked them to meet them at his house and then he would walk with them to the beach where the meeting would be taking place.

Jacob was standing right in front of his house, his arms crossed over his chest, patiently waiting for them. Once Edward stopped and turned off the car, Bella opened her door, stepped outside and waved to Jacob.

He smiled at seeing her and lifted one hand in a wave. Edward got out of the car and went to stand next to Bella and then Esme climbed out from the back seat. Jacob walked over to them and greeted each one of them.

"Hello Jacob." They all greeted in unison.

He nodded. "So Sam and the pack are waiting for us down on the beach." He motioned his head in that direction. "Let's go."

Edward slipped an arm around Bella and they turned to follow Jacob towards the beach. Esme followed behind the couple, looking around at the scenery. She was never in La Push before. When they had lived in Forks and ran into the Quileutes for the first time several decades ago, she had skipped out on that hunting trip. She remembered Carlisle come home that day with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie and telling her that they now had boundaries as to where they could hunt.

What a long way they have come. She never imagined having an alliance with a pack of werewolves. She smiled as she looked past Edward and Bella to Jacob leading the way. She never imagined that one of those werewolves would become just as much a part of her family as her children.

She saw Edward quickly send a glance over his shoulder towards her. She smiled knowing he felt the same way. Her first son had to go so long and through so much trouble to get his family. For decades she had to watch him suffer through loneliness. And then when it seemed he would finally receive some happiness, fate wouldn't let him have it yet. But in the end, all the trials and hurt he went through paid off. There was rarely a time now when she didn't see a smile on his face or a light in his eyes. As long as Bella or Renesmee were in his sight, she could see the brightness in his face. Something she longed to see for years. And after all he went through with Jacob, she was very glad to see the two as friends. At times they were closer than friends. They were family. After all, Jacob would be his son-in-law one day.

Her smiled widened when Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. However she did see the smirk on his face. _I love you, my son. _

"I love you too mom." His quiet voice reached her ears and she smiled brightly. Bella caught the words and looked up at him and then over her shoulder at Esme. Esme smiled at her, Bella smiled back and then turned around. Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and tightened his grip around her.

Esme sighed softly at the interaction between them. God Bless Bella. If it weren't for her, her family would be missing three important members. Herself, Renesmee and Jacob. Esme, when she entered her new life, never thought she would have a big family like she has. For a while she thought it was only going to be herself, Carlisle and Edward. And she would have been content with that. But then when Rosalie and Emmett joined them, she realized that they filled a hole in her heart she didn't even realize was missing. And then when Alice and Jasper joined them, another part of her heart was filled. For a while it seemed that her little family was complete. But then Edward brought a fragile little human home. The moment Bella stepped into her sight, she knew she had another daughter. And then she received the blessing of a granddaughter. She may have looked too young to have children of her own none the less grandchildren but her actual age was old enough to be a grandmother, a great grandmother even. And she was glad to have a granddaughter. She wanted a little girl to spoil. She had too many older children to spoil so Edward and Bella's daughter was perfect. She loved that little girl to pieces. Even though she wasn't so little anymore. Renesmee. She smiled brightly. She felt her dead heart swell with pride at the sound of the name. Bella had loved her so much that she named her daughter after her. Esme's name would forever be a part of the little angel's.

She saw the happy smile on Edward's face as he quietly talked to Bella.

Suddenly the terrain changed from dirt and grass to sand. The wind howled lightly through the air and blew Esme and Bella's hair around their faces. About thirty feet away they could see a big bonfire with the giant Quileute boy's plus Leah standing around it. Their shadows dance in the sand from the light of the fire. The waves gently crashed against the shore and the potent scent of salt water, wood burning and werewolf filled their noses.

When they reached the fire, Sam was standing in front with the rest of the pack in a semi circle behind him. Jacob and Sam nodded to each other and then Jacob took his place beside Sam.

Next to Jacob was Seth and he waved at them with a smile. Leah, who was in the back next to Colin as she wanted to be as far away from the vampires as possible, rolled her eyes at her brother's obvious excitement.

"Welcome Bella, Edward and Esme." Sam greeted in his deep, alpha voice nodding to each of them.

"Thank you Sam." Edward answered.

Esme smiled warmly and glanced around at the wolf pack. The darkness of the night and the light flickering from the fire cast contrast on their faces. Alot of them seemed indifferent to their presence. Such as Seth, Quil and Embry. Those closest to Jacob. But Paul and Jared seemed to be glaring at them. They didn't seem too happy about the vampires being on their land even if they were good vampires.

"So I was told we have something to discuss." Edward said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"I don't think there's anything to discuss." Paul snapped and Sam glared at him over his shoulder.

"Paul." He hissed and Paul glared at him quietly but kept his mouth shut. The Alpha had given his command.

Then Sam turned back to Edward and gave a small nod.

"Don't worry about it." Edward said quietly and Sam nodded once again.

"We would like to discuss revoking the treaty." Sam announced.

"Yes Jacob explained that." Esme said, glancing over to the other Alpha standing next to Sam.

"I feel it would be wise considering Jacob's imprintment." Sam continued, fixating his eyes on Edward and Bella. "Since Renesmee is half human she is technically allowed on our lands. But it is not fair to keep her parents and the rest of her family away."

Paul opened his mouth to say something but his lips only twitched and he growled quietly, unable to speak or protest due to Sam's alpha command. However, Edward could hear what he wanted to say in his head and he looked at him.

"Paul that is not what we are after." He addressed him. Paul glared at him and glared.

"Stay out of my head bloodsucker." He hissed, his hands bawling into fists at his sides.

Sam turned and shot his arm out placing it in front of Paul. "Paul, cool it." Sam and Paul glared at each other while the other pack members glanced on warily. Paul snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Now," Sam stated calmly, "What did you have to say?"

"You know that this isn't a good idea Sam." He growled. "Our job is to protect the people of La Push and here you are inviting the vampires in! With the treaty in place it makes our job a whole lot easier."

"Paul," Jacob spoke up, "The treaty only prevents the Cullens from entering our lands. It doesn't prevent other vampires. The Cullens are the only vampires who will not attack our people."

Paul turned to glare at him and hissed quietly.

"Stop it." Sam ordered stepping in between them. "Paul. Jacob is right. We have nothing to fear with the Cullens."

"Nothing to fear?!" Paul growled, whirling his head to face him. "Just because they're so called vegetarians doesn't mean anything! Once we let them back onto our lands they are free to hunt here again. And what happens if they're hungry," He spat the word, "and one of us are around."

"We're not going to hunt on your lands." Bella spoke up softly yet powerfully.

"We would never allow ourselves to get that close to you while hunting." Esme agreed.

"You have done so much to help our family we would never even consider it." Edward added. "We don't need a treaty to tell us where not to hunt. In our minds, the Quileute lands are off limits for hunting grounds."

Paul glowered at them but remained silent. His body shook quietly and Sam kept a strong grip on his wrist to keep him calm.

"So then if you're not going to come on our lands then what's the point of dismissing the treaty?" Jared asked.

"That is not what we said." Edward corrected calmly. "We said that we would not hunt on your lands."

"So what you want access to the town?" Quil inquired.

Paul growled and his body tensed. "There's no way vampires are going to be freely wandering around La Push."

"We would never hurt anybody." Esme protested in her warm, motherly tone.

Paul scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to trust a bunch of bloodsucking leeches." He hissed.

Jacob snarled and took a few giant steps towards Paul. "Well maybe you should! The Cullens have done nothing to waver our trust!"

Paul narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh really?" He countered and threw a finger in Bella's direction. "Let me present Exhibit A."

Instinctually, Edward narrowed his eyes at Paul and stepped in front of Bella.

"They broke the treaty! They bit a human!" Paul protested.

"I gave them permission!" Jacob growled. "Incase you don't remember, I am the true Alpha!"

"As I recall you passed on your position to Sam!" Paul hissed.

"And then I reclaimed it!" Jacob exclaimed, glaring intensely at him. "I broke free from Sam's pack and became my own Alpha!"

"Sam is also the Alpha and you did not consult him!"

"I don't need to consult him!" Jacob growled. "I am the rightful Alpha! And I would only do what I thought was best!"

"Oh so you think that giving a bloodsucker permission to bite a human is best?!" Paul shouted.

"Bella was going to die!" Jacob snarled. "I was not going to let my best friend die!"

"So instead you give permission to turn her into a leech and let her and her leech husband spawn a.." He was cut off by Jacob's ferocious growl and lunge at him.

"Jacob!" Sam and Bella shouted at the same time. Jacob tackled Paul to the ground, snarling loudly.

"Don't you DARE say anything about Renesmee!" He growled.

"The Quileute tribe shouldn't have to put up with stupid leeches just because YOU imprinted on a monster!" Paul snarled.

Jacob's eyes flashed angrily and he grabbed Paul's shoulders and slammed him into the sand. "Do NOT call her a monster!"

Paul only smirked up at him. "What are you going to do about it _Alpha_?" Paul kicked up his legs and tossed Jacob off of him. He then sprung up to his feet and glared at Jacob. Paul bent at his knees and Jacob narrowed his eyes. They both ran at each other and right before they reached other, their shorts shredded into pieces in the air as they phased.

Out of habit, Edward stepped in front of Bella and Esme and watched the two wolves warily.

The other pack members were now fully alert and watching Paul and Jacob, some of them tensed and ready to phase if need be.

Paul and Jacob wrestled and bit at each other as Sam yelled at them to get off the beach. The two wrestled away from the fire and into the water. Paul grabbed hold of Jacob's neck and tossed him into a wave. Jacob whimpered as he went down and Paul took off towards the woods. Jacob was quickly back on his feet and ran after Paul, their growls soon disappearing as they got further and further away.

Edward, Bella and Esme turned their attention to the rest of the pack, waiting for their response. Jared, Quil, Embry and Seth turned their attention away from the woods and to the Cullens.

"See what you've done?" Jared accused looking straight at Edward.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Esme whispered quietly in his ear, holding onto his forearm.

"Don't mind Paul." Sam instructed, looking at them. "He has a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" Seth remarked quietly and Quil smirked.

"He's very prejudiced about your kind." Sam continued. "But Jacob is right. You have done nothing that will discourage us from trusting you. You are our allies and it is rightful that we honor that by revoking the treaty."

"We don't mean to cause any trouble." Bella spoke up, casting her eyes in the direction where Jacob and Paul went off to.

"Paul is very easily angered." Sam explained. "And he is not the Alpha. Jacob and I are. And where as I may not have agreed with him on his decision to let Bella be turned at first I see now that it was the right thing to do. Jacob has proved himself as a worthy and trustworthy Alpha."

"And if I may something," Esme piped in and Sam gave her the go ahead. "We did not break the rules of the treaty. Edward did not bite Bella in order for her to become a vampire."

"It didn't say anything about Edward, if it was any of you..." Jared began to say.

"No, Esme is right." Edward broke in. "None of us bit Bella. In order to change her I put my venom in a syringe and injected it into her."

"Interesting." Sam mused and the pack members looked to him in curiosity. As he was silently thinking, Leah stood up and glared at him.

"Sam, you can't be serious!" She remarked.

He turned to look at her calmly. "Leah, they didn't break the treaty. Our grandfather's rules were that they couldn't bite a human and they didn't. And even if they had..." He turned back to the Cullens. "Jacob is just as much an Alpha as I am and if he has given permission for that one instance then the treaty is still intact."

Leah clenched her jaw and glared at Bella. She was highly upset that she might have finally gotten her happiness. When Jacob had separated from Sam and become his own Alpha, Leah finally connected to someone. She thought she had a connection with Jacob. But then Bella had to go and give birth to the one person that Jacob would imprint on and Leah was once again left alone.

"And I say now that we don't need a treaty to live in peace. A treaty will only be a cause for war." Sam continued. "And we don't need a war not when there are other vampires that require our attention."

"And we make a great team." Seth piped up. "Like when we kicked those vampires butt when Bella was still human? And then going up against those creepy italian vamps to protect Nessie."

"Yes." Sam agreed. "We're better together than against each other. Bella was a friend of ours when she was human there is no reason to treat her any different now. And the Cullens are her family. If she is our friend, so are they."

"Yeah." Embry agreed with a smirk. "Plus with them on our side we can kick some bad vampire butt. Especially with that strong one."

"And you won't have to worry about us for much longer." Edward said. "I'm not sure if Jacob has told you but we will be moving in just a couple of months."

Seth frowned. "What?"

Sam shook his head. "Jacob didn't mention it."

"He did in his head." Quil mentioned and Embry nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know about it." Seth protested.

"You haven't phased in a while kid." Quil leaned over to ruffle his hair. Seth frowned and shoved him lightly.

"Shuddup." He muttered. "I'm not a kid."

"We should have moved years ago." Esme told them. "But due to Bella's newborn status and because of Renesmee, we decided to put it off until she was full grown and Bella had full control."

"So if you're leaving why do you need us to revoke the treaty?" Leah remarked with narrowed eyes.

"Leah." Sam hissed in a warning tone.

"Renesmee is very upset about having to leave Jacob behind as is Jacob." Edward explained. "She would like to spend time Jacob here. She loves the beach. And Bella and I would like to accompany her sometimes and not have to meet Jacob at the boundary line and worry about my daughter when I can't see her."

"Which is perfectly reasonable." Sam reasoned. "Now this concerns all of us so I would like to know your opinions on the matter. Before I ask, Edward do you have anything to say?"

"I would just like to remind you all of the point I made earlier. None of my family members will ever hunt on your lands nor will we bite a human. My family has learned to control their thirst around humans. We have been to high schools where the student body is larger than the population in La Push and we have had no trouble. So you do not need to worry about us attacking any of your tribe." Edward explained and then nodded to Sam.

Sam nodded back. "With that said..." He turned to the pack. "How many of you agree to revoke the treaty and befriend the Cullens?"

The first hand to shoot up was Seth. He grinned and with his free hand waved at Edward, Bella and Esme.

They smiled at his loyalty to them and gave a curt nod in his direction. Quil and Embry soon followed and then Colin and Brady. Jared looked around at his pack, rolled his eyes and then slowly raised his hand.

A bark brought their attention to the woods. Jacob, still in his wolf form walked out of the woods and took a seat next to Sam. He lifted one paw and barked again. Everyone immediately knew his answer.

Leah narrowed her eyes and scanned the group who were all looking at her. She growled under her breath, "Fine." She raised her hand halfway and glared at the ground.

Bella and Esme smiled at the whole pack of wolves with their hands raised.

"Thank you." Edward said quietly.

Sam nodded and motioned for the others to lower their hands. "It appears the vote is unanimous." He gave Edward a small, friendly smile and stuck out his hand.

"Consider the treaty good and gone."

Edward stared down at his hand for a moment and then looked up to his face, smiled and took his hand. They both winced quietly at the drastic temperature change of the other's skin but that didn't waver their smiles.

Sam brought his other hand and placed it over their clasped ones. "Friends?"

"Friends." Edward agreed. "Thank you Sam. We very much appreciate this."

"You have proven to be worthy of our trust Edward." Sam replied. "Your whole family has. You have saved Jacob quite a few times and we are very thankful for that."

"You and your pack have provided great help for us over the years. If it weren't for you, I fear Bella wouldn't be alive."

"We would do anything for a friend." Sam nodded smiling at Bella. Bella smiled back at them, glanced up at Edward and he nodded. Bella stepped out from behind him and walked over to Sam.

Edward let go of Sam's hand and Bella gently hugged him. Sam tensed under her for a moment, a knee-jerk reaction to a vampire being so close, but then relaxed and hugged her back hesitantly. "Thank you Sam."

"You are quite welcome Bella." He whispered into her hair. Bella pulled away and smiled up at him. Seth ran over to them and threw her arms around Bella. Bella's eyes widened as Seth lifted her off the ground and twirled around a few times.

When she was placed back on the ground, Edward and Esme were chuckling and so were some of the pack members.

"Welcome to the pack guys."

Sam put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Now hold up there Seth, I never said they were part of the pack."

"Nor do we want to be." Edward answered. "We just want to be allies and friends."

"And so we are." Sam responded.

Sam and Edward locked gazes. After centuries of vampires against werewolves the rivalry was finally resolved. There was peace among the groups. Finally and forever.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I could copy and paste the word 'sorry' about one hundred times but I'm too lazy. But I really am sorry I haven't updated. I lost inspiration for this story for a while. But two of my best friends managed to convince me to write this chapter and once I started again I found myself lost in the world just as I always am when writing so YAY! Special thanks to Christine and Angela for bugging me to write this so you can read it yay! **_

_**Also its super long. It's about 7,000 words and nineteen pages. And it's the last chapter. Yes...it is. Sadly. But I knew if I didn't finish it with this chapter I never would have finished it so be happy! It's long and its full of awesome! (in my opinion) You'll have to tell me your opinion later on. **_

_**So enough with my authors note. READ!

* * *

**_

"Psst."

"Jacob! Quick get in here! Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah I got it right here."

"Let me see!"

....

"Oh it's perfect!"

"Is it? I'm really not that big of a decorator."

"It's perfect Jake really."

Jacob and Nessie sat on top of the bed in her room. In between them was a box of all different sorts of party decorations. Nessie sifted through the box pulling out rolls of streamers, bags of balloons, stringed lights, paper plates and napkins that matched the color of the streamers and balloons. She furrowed her brow when she lifted some sparkling party hats out of the box and gave Jacob a questioning look. "Party hats Jake? We're throwing a goodbye party for my family not a party for a five year old."

"Shut up." He snatched the hats away from her and shoved them back into the box, causing her to giggle. "I told you I'm not that great of a decorator."

She shook her head at him. "Jacob this is not a matter of whether you know how to decorate. It's simply a matter of common sense. Do you really picture my family and your pack wearing..." She picked the hats out of the box and took a sparkly pink one of the top. "...this?"

"Listen miss smarty." He took the hat from her and placed it on her head. "I think it looks very stylish."

She smirked, "Oh really?" She reached over and took a purple one off the stack and stretched the elastic string out. "Then why don't you wear one Jacob?"

He raised his eyebrows and held out his hands. "I don't think so."

"You bought them Jacob that makes you entitled to wear one." She replied, she moved onto her knees and stretched her arms out towards Jacob.

Jacob leaned his body backwards trying to escape from her. "I'm not wearing one of those things Nessie. I don't do sparkles. I'm not a vampire."

She gave him a look. "Cute. Cuz our skin sparkles in the sunlight."

He grinned smugly, quite pleased with himself. She rolled her eyes and only tried to put the hat on him again.

"Well maybe its your time to be a vampire for a day."

"I'll think I'll pass." He inched away as, in her attempt to get to him, she pushed the box full of decorations off the bed.

"Come on." Nessie coaxed him, perching herself up on her knees further to reach the top of his head.

"I'd rather not." He continued to back away. "Purple is not my color anyway." He reached the end of the bed and looked over his shoulder to the floor below. It wouldn't hurt him if he fell but it would certainly make a loud noise and he did not want to alert Edward and Bella to his presence. He glanced back at Nessie and saw that she was quickly closing in on him.

She suddenly leapt at him, aiming for his head. In her attempt, her hat flew off her head and she completely missed Jacob's head. She sent them both flying off the bed, his massive body colliding to the floor with a loud thud and her landing on top of him. She let out a screech as they both fell and placed out her hands to steady herself.

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Jacob. She stared intensely into his eyes and he stared back with the same intensity. She could feel her heart beating at a record speed and the familiar butterflies in her stomach whenever she was that close to Jacob. Against her chest she could feel Jacob's strong and fast heartbeat. She felt a heat envelop her not only from the blood rising to her cheeks but the heat emitting from Jacob's body. The crushed purple party hat under Jacob's body was long forgotten.

Their moment was soon broken when they heard someone clear their throat. Nessie looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway, his eyebrow raised sternly. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned even redder. She leapt off of Jacob and crawled back onto her bed, breathless. "Daddy." She placed an innocent smile on her face as her chest rose and fell sharply.

Jacob slowly sat up, quickly locked eyes with Nessie and then maneuvered his body to face Edward.

"Hey Edward." He greeted calmly. "Hows it going?"

Edward turned a cold look his way, his eyes narrowing slightly and Jacob smiled impishly.

"Dare I ask what was going on in here?" Edward asked sternly. "And why you were in my daughter's room alone without mine or Bella's knowledge or permission and why you were on the floor with my daughter on top of you?"

"Dad." Nessie started in exasperation but shut her mouth at the look he shot her.

Jacob rose to his feet, displaying just how tell he was. But despite Jacob being a few inches taller than he was, Edward still held his firm gaze.

"Look nothing was happening alright? I just popped in to say hi to Nessie and we accidentally fell off the bed and then you walked in." Jacob explained.

Edward narrowed his eyes further and raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding from me Jacob?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows and Nessie held her breath.

"I'm not hiding anything." Jacob protested.

"Really?" Edward asked skeptically and took a few steps into the room. "Your singing a Quileute folk song inside your head and Renesmee is humming her lullaby. Don't think I don't know when someone is trying to keep something from me."

Jacob shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just so happen to have that song stuck in my head, a bunch of guys were singing down at the beach today. And as for Nessie, well I don't know, perhaps she just likes her lullaby."

That was the truth so he didn't have to worry about lying. Some of the elders were playing some music and he did have it stuck in his head. It was the first thing that came to his mind when he knew he had to hide the party from Edward.

Edward stared at him hardly. "I don't know what you're hiding from me. But if I find out it has anything to do with my daughter..."

"Edward," Jacob started with a small, warm smile, "I told you there is nothing going on in here that you wouldn't approve of."

"Really Dad." Nessie said, nodding her head and Edward looked to her and she smiled. "You just happened to walk in at the wrong moment."

Edward remained silent for a couple of moments and then turned back to Jacob. "That still doesn't get you off the hook for being in her room without our knowledge."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. We just established we weren't doing anything inappropriate. What's wrong with two friends talking?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't be smart with me Jacob."

Jacob smirked. "That doesn't really answer my question. You are leaving for New York in only a couple of days, I think it's only fair that I get to spend as much time with Nessie as possible."

Jacob's smug look was matched with Edward's hard gaze. Nessie looked between the two most important men in her life awkwardly. She bit her lip hoping her father wouldn't lash out at Jacob.

But Edward only shook his head. "You are profusely irritating."

Jacob grinned silently and Edward rolled his eyes. "Next time Jacob let me know when you arrive." He instructed sternly and slowly left the room.

Once the two were sure he was not near the room any longer, they turned to look at each other. Nessie bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. Jacob's grin broadened until his teeth glistened in the sunlight. That sent Nessie over the edge and she fell back onto the bed laughing.

Jacob's deep chuckle soon joined her high pitched giggling. The two laughed for a good minute before trying to catch their breath.

"That was a close one." Nessie remarked.

"Well that never would have happened if you didn't try to get that stupid hat on my head." Jacob shot back.

Nessie sat up and gave him an incredulous look. "Excuse me Jacob Black but who is the one who bought the so called "stupid hats"?"

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shut up."

* * *

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"

Alice was bouncing around in circles around Nessie at a slightly faster than human pace. Nessie followed her with her eyes until she became too dizzy and closed her eyes. She shook her head to clear the dizziness and then reopened her eyes.

"No! Aunt Alice stop!"

Alice stopped in front of her and pouted/scowled. "That's not fair." She let out an irritated sigh and turned to storm up the stairs. "Stupid hybrids and the stupid werewolves are just stupid, stupid, stupid!" She kept muttering that as she disappeared up the stairs and Nessie rolled her eyes.

She had to admit she was very proud of herself for keeping the party a secret for that long. She knew her Dad was very suspicious ever since he caught Jacob in her room but she was careful to know whenever he was around so she wouldn't think about it. And she knew it was working too because whenever she would pass him he would give her an annoyed look, the one specifically reserved for when he couldn't get into people's heads.

Alice constantly annoyed her because her own future and everyone else's kept disappearing. Or she would occasionally get blurry glimpses of everyone at La Push and have no idea why. It was very infuriating for her but very entertaining for Nessie.

"Nessie, what did you do to Alice?" Her mother asked, catching the last part of Alice's 'stupid' tantrum as she fled up the stairs.

Nessie smiled innocently, "Nothing."

"Your daughter is evil!" Alice was suddenly back downstairs pointing an accusing finger at Nessie. "EVIL!"

Bella frowned. "Alice, do not call my daughter evil."

"But Bella!" Alice protested childishly. "She knows something that has to do with all of us and I can't even see my own future and you know how I hate being in the dark!"

Bella turned her attention to her daughter. "Renesmee is this true?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on like Dad hasn't told you?"

"EDWARD KNOWS?!" Alice screeched and her eyes flickered closed, her face laced in concentration, tying to find anything in Edward's future.

Nessie raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head. "No Dad doesn't know. What he DOES know is that I'm keeping something from everybody. Both Jacob and I."

Alice scowled and reopened her golden eyes to glare at Nessie. "Why can't I see anything?!"

"It's a surprise." Nessie responded. "I can't tell you."

"You're mean." Alice childishly stuck out her tongue.

Nessie laughed and went over to hug her tiny aunt. "Don't worry Aunt Alice. You'll find out tonight. All of you." She looked at her mother.

Bella raised an eyebrow silently and Nessie smiled brightly.

She couldn't wait until later. Jacob was currently in La Push setting up everything with the La Push pack and some of the hybrids and Jacob had even gone to Charlie's house to tell him of the plans and invite him. Jacob was a little nervous at first to have Charlie being there for he was the only human. But then Nessie reminded him that he wasn't the only human there would be Billy and Sue Clearwater and Jared's imprint Kim, Emily and Claire. Nessie's job was therefore to make sure all of her family was well hunted. It had only been a few months since the treaty was revoked and the cullens, except for the rare instances of Bella and Edward, had not yet gone on Quileute land. And some of the werewolves weren't that comfortable with the idea either. So Jacob told Nessie to make sure that her family's eye color was the most golden she had ever seen it. Which, she argued, would be impossible to do without raising suspicion. However, luckily for her, she caught Emmett and Jasper when they were in the middle of one of their betting games. She interjected with a new game that was whoever could hunt the most game before sunset won. They still haven't returned.

She knew her mother, Rosalie, Alice and Esme had gone on a hunting trip two days earlier and their eyes were still pretty golden in color. Carlisle and her father had gone about a week earlier and she wasn't too worried about them, she knew that out of everyone they had the most control.

And Hunter, well that was what she was most worried about. His eyes had changed fully into their golden color about a month ago but they were fading quickly back to black. She could see that as he came down the stairs, greeting her with a friendly smile and a wave.

She smiled back at him. She had to find someway to get him to go hunting. Her face lit up as an idea struck her. Hunter would agree to go anywhere with her without question. Even on a short hunting trip.

"Hey Hunter." She skipped over to him and locked her arm with his. He glanced down at her in surprise for a moment but then broke out into a heart warming grin. Bella's eyes, she noticed, squinted a little. Her mother and father had warmed up a little to Hunter in the last year. They tolerated him and were almost trusting him again. Keyword being almost. They were fine with him most of the time. As long as he stayed away from Nessie. Which he didn't like to do. And neither did she, she had to admit. For the first couple of months she was a little hesitant around him because of what he did but soon he gained her full trust back. And she considered him one of her best friends.

"Oh hey Nessie." Hunter greeted back. "What's up?"

She reached up with one hand and ran her fingers over the bruises under his eyes. That action, she noticed, even got her Aunt Alice on edge for a second. "I see you're getting thirsty. I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting for a couple of hours."

The surprise was evident on his face but he quickly recovered himself. "Yeah! Sure!"

"I don't think so Renesmee." Bella broke in sternly.

Nessie turned to her with an exasperated look. "Mom!"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Honey, he's still...."

"Mom," She cut her off, "He's not a newborn anymore. His eyes have completely changed color and he gained control long before that. If you're worried about him hunting me instead of an animal you don't have to. I've gone with him before and he never has even attempted."

"Because your father or I was there."

"You or Dad being there has nothing to do with it. Come on Mom please! It will be just a short trip and we'll remain in Forks." She pulled her puppy dog eyes out even though she knew they didn't really work on her mother anymore. "Please."

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly and turned to look at Hunter. He gave her a warm, sincere smile. She sighed heavily and waved her hand in approval.

"Yay! Thanks Mom!" She grabbed Hunter's hand and pulled him out the backdoor and towards the forests.

* * *

After they went hunting and Nessie let Hunter get (mostly) all the game, they returned home and Hunter's eyes were a crisp topaz.

For the next few hours, Alice continued to bug Nessie to find out what she was hiding. But Nessie would not give in.

Only a couple of minutes before sunset did Jasper and Emmett come back. Emmett sulking and yelling at Jasper who walked in with an air of smugness about him. Obviously Emmett had a case of the sore losers. And Nessie was happy because both her uncles were well fed.

When the sun finally went down Nessie gathered her family all together and told them that they needed to go La Push.

Some were less than thrilled, Rosalie to name one. She hated being around Jacob most of the time she was not too happy about going to their home where they would all be. But Esme managed to convince her to go as clueless as she was as to why. But none of them could resist the charming smile of Nessie Cullen.

Edward, Alice, Hunter, Jasper rode in Edward's volvo while Rosalie, Emmett and Esme went in Emmett's jeep. Bella, grudgingly, took her car that Edward had bought for her, despite her many protests, with Nessie to go pick up Carlisle from the hospital.

Nessie knew that was best because her father couldn't hear her mother's thoughts if somehow she found out about the party.

To say Nessie was excited was a huge understatement. She loved parties and now throwing one for her own family WITHOUT Alice's help felt awesome.

Her mother drove at a slightly slower pace than usual and Nessie was starting to grow impatient. "Mom!" She turned to her in exasperation. "Come on drive faster!"

"Don't rush me honey." Bella replied and Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you're not going to crash, you see a million times better than human does. And if you do you're not going to get hurt, I'm not going to get hurt, the car will but Dad will get over it. I've seen you drive ten times faster than this! Come on just step on it!" She stomped her foot down on an imaginary gas pedal to prove her point.

Bella turned to look at her with her eyebrows raised. Nessie scowled and sunk into her seat knowing her mother was not going to change her speed. "Some vampire you are." She muttered.

She saw Bella smirk out of the corner of her. Nessie sighed heavily and rested her head against the window until they got to Forks General Hospital. Before she could even put the car in park, Nessie was out of the car and racing into the building ignoring the calls from her mother. She waved the receptionist at the front desk, who knew all of the Cullens by then, and ran straight for Carlisle's office. His shift was just ending and he was in his office finishing up some paperwork.

She ran in through the open door. "Carlisle!" She cried using his name to not arouse suspicion from his co-workers. Carlisle looked up and smiled warmly at seeing his granddaughter in his office. He pushed back on his chair and Nessie came sliding into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck just like when she was younger.

"Well hello there Ness, what are you doing here?" he chuckled.

"Mom and I came to pick you up." As if on cue, Bella walked through the door and at Carlisle's questioning look, she shrugged.

"Pick me up for what?" He questioned.

Nessie grinned and Bella rolled her eyes. "We're not sure Carlisle...she won't tell any of us."

"Oh that's right." Carlisle smiled at Nessie who was still grinning. "Esme told me you were being very secretive."

"The others are headed to La Push as we speak. I was sent with Renesmee to come and get you." Bella explained.

"La Push?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "We're all going to La Push?"

Nessie nodded eagerly, hopped off his lap and grabbed both of his wrists. "So come on let's go!" She pulled him off of the chair and he chuckled softly. She huffed and walked towards her mother, "Geesh! I never saw two vampires move slower in my entire life!" She muttered.

"What's the rush sweet pea?" Carlisle's voice was suddenly in her ear and she jumped. She turned around and saw the distance of his office he had moved in in less than a second obviously trying to prove to her that he COULD move fast. Her grandfather could be such a fart.

She sighed in exasperation. "I can't tell you because its a surprise but if we could all hurry along please!" She tried to push both her grandfather and mother out of the office but they held their ground and she frowned. She pushed past them and outside into the hallway where, after shutting off the lights and locking the door to his office, Carlisle and Bella joined her.

"Goodnight Dr. Cullen." A blonde nurse waved flirtatiously at him as they walked past. She didn't even seemed to notice Bella and Nessie there.

"Goodnight Anna." Carlisle threw back in friendly salutations. Bella lifted an eyebrow at him.

Carlisle smiled and chuckled softly. He slipped an arm around his daughter-in-law and hugged her sideways. "I have to be friendly Bella. When you have lived as long as I have you have to find some fun some way." He winked at her. "Besides they all know I'm married and very happily at that. With, what is it now, eight children?"

Bella rolled her eyes playfully but nodded in understanding. They passed a few more flirtatious nurses and interns to which Carlisle responded in an equally friendly manner to each of them.

"Hey Dr. C!" A young male intern passed him in the hallway and the two doctors high fived each other and the young intern made a somewhat screeching noise and pointed at Carlisle as he walked past him.

"Have a goodnight Shawn." Carlisle called to him as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Same to you Dr. C!" The young man's voice travelled through the hallways and he was then shushed by some nurses.

Carlisle smirked at the expression on his daughter and granddaughter's faces. "What? I can be hip." He shrugged his shoulders and popped his collar, spinning around on his heels, winking and shooting his fingers at them.

Bella stared at him blankly while it was quite obvious Nessie was trying to hold back laughter. It wouldn't have been so odd to a normal passerbyer considering Carlisle did look young enough to be pulling moves like that. However, to Bella and Nessie, who knew the man was close to four hundred years old, it was a little less than creepy.

An older nursing who was passing by seeing his display rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Carlisle I think you better stick with what you've got."

Carlisle laughed smoothed out his collar and straightened up. "I think you're right Mary."

"Have a goodnight doctor." She told him.

"And to you as well." He nodded at her as she passed.

"You're quite the popular one aren't you Carlisle?" Bella asked as they walked out into the parking lot.

Carlisle smiled warmly. "Yes I do suppose I am. Most people tend to stay away from our kind...they sense danger as you know. But my profession keeps that from happening. Even my patients trust me more than they should."

"But you would never hurt anyone." Nessie piped in resting her arms over the hood of Carlisle's mercedes.

"No of course not my dear but if I could ever hurt a human being it wouldn't be wise for them to trust me." He responded.

"Well maybe that's why they trust you." Nessie said, shrugging her shoulders gently. "You know they stay away from other vampires because something inside of them tells them its dangerous. But you're not dangerous despite what you are. You could never hurt a human being and your control is unbelievable."

"She's right Carlisle." Bella agreed. "You're not a threat to them so there is no reason not to trust you."

Carlisle smiled as he glanced at mother and daughter. It was times like these when he truly believed there was a God and He was watching over them. For if He wasn't how could Carlisle be blessed with such a wonderful family? How could the sweet angel that was his granddaughter exist and be part of his family? If there was no God to watch over him he would be wallowing in his own self pity, eyes blood red from killing and drinking human blood for nearly four hundred years with no one but himself. He would not have his gorgeous and loving wife. Nor the blessing of seven children plus a granddaughter.

Without a word he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead and threw a kiss towards Nessie. They both smiled at him.

"I will follow you to La Push."

They nodded and Nessie took off towards where her mother had parked and soon Bella reached the car. She got in, started the car, saw Carlisle waiting for them and pulled out.

* * *

"Renesmee Carlie, what is going on?" Bella asked accusingly as they entered La Push. From where they were they could see the beach was all lit up. The glow of the lights could be seen even a mile out of town. A few miles with their eyes.

Suddenly Bella's eyes widened with horror and she shot her head towards Nessie. "Is this what I think it is?"

Nessie grinned and shrugged sheepishly. "It's not a party for _you_ Mom."

"Renesmee!" She groaned and thudded her head back against the seat of the car.

"It's for all of you. Jacob and even some of the pack agreed we should throw a going away party for you. And we couldn't tell anybody because you would flip out once you heard about it and Alice would go all crazy trying to plan it and make it a thousand times more glamorous than it should be. So we decided to just make it a surprise."

She noticed her mother's narrowed eyes glaring at the windshield as she continued to drive. Nessie's smile fell. "You're not mad are you Mom? Please don't be mad. We just wanted to make the goodbye special for all of you. Grandpa Charlie will be there and I know you want to spend one last time with the pack before we go to the opposite end of the country."

Bella's eyebrows shot up and she looked at her daughter. "You're brought your human grandfather to a party of werewolves and vampires?"

Again Nessie shrugged. "Well, we don't have to worry about the wolves. I mean Grandpa Charlie already knows about the wolves and they wouldn't phase anyway. And I made sure that all of us were well fed so no one would even feel tempted around Grandpa Charlie. Besides he won't be the only human. And the stench of werewolf will probably drown out the scent of humans."

Bella shook her head and turned to look at the road again. "I hope to God you're right Renesmee."

Nessie smiled, sure of herself. They all went to high school, save for her mother, for numerous years with hundreds of humans. If they could handle being around hundreds of human strangers surely they could handle a few close friends.

They pulled into the small beach parking lot and they noticed that the volvo and the jeep were already parked. Carlisle swung into the space next to them and they all got out of their cars.

The beach was completely lit up. Different colored lights lined every tree that lined the forest surrounding the beach. A huge fire was set up in the middle of the beach surrounded by a couple of logs for sitting. On one end of the beach there was a table set up with food and drink (obviously only for the humans, hybrids and werewolves. And knowing the werewolves, mostly them.) There were a few different kind of sports balls laying on the sand and a stereo that was playing lowly in the background.

The werewolves and the vampires stood on opposite sides of the beach. Sam and Edward nearing the middle, with the humans in between them. Obviously there hadn't been much partying going on.

However, Nessie grinned at seeing the set up. She reluctantly let Jacob and the pack do the decorating of the beach. She was a little nervous to let the boys do the decorating but then she remembered that Emily and Sue were there to help. She was not disappointed by the outcome.

She ran forward, kicking up sand with her speed and launched herself into Jacob's arms. Jacob willingly accepted the hug and held her tightly against him. "Wow Jacob this is fantastic! The beach looks awesome."

"Thank you!" Jacob laughed and shook his head. "But man I don't know how you girls can like this stuff. It's such a pain in the butt."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest after releasing him. She looked back to the group and saw that Bella had taken her rightful spot next to Edward and Carlisle beside Esme. The only ones that looked remotely comfortable to be there were those four, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry and Emmett. Billy, Sue, and Emily knew why there was tension between the two groups and seemed a little hesitant about the vampires being so close. Kim stayed attached to Jared's side, eyeing the vampires curiously. She was unaware of their secret but she could sense Jared's tension and that made her uneasy. Quil hid Claire behind his back protectively and she was peeking out at everybody from behind his legs. Charlie stood exactly in the middle of everything, in his uniform, as always. He was clearly trying to look confident and calm but the apprehension was evident on his face. The hybrids, Melissa, Christine and Angie were closer to the vampires side. They didn't particularly trust all the wolves.

"What a bunch of party poopers." Nessie muttered to Jacob and he nodded in agreement.

Claire seemed to notice Nessie for the first time then and she ran out from behind Quil's legs. "Nessie!"

"Claire!" Quil protested and a low simultaneous growl emitted from some of the pack. But Claire ignored her imprinter and hugged Nessie.

"Hey Claire!" Nessie laughed as she hugged her back. Even though the girls looked several years apart, Nessie appearing seventeen and Claire being ten, Nessie was actually eight years old so the two were very close.

"When Quil told me we were having a party for you I couldn't wait!" Claire said. "I love parties!"

"Me too!" Nessie exclaimed and the two hugged again. Quil slowly relaxed at seeing his imprintee in good hands and the pack followed his lead. Quil liked Nessie. She was his best friends imprintee so it made him happy to see Claire and Nessie become just as good as friends as he and Jacob were.

Seeing the two girls interact seemed to loosen the tension in the atmosphere. Melissa, Christine and Angie bravely stepped forward and went to say hello to Nessie.

Little by little the groups began to separate. Quil and Embry offered to play a game of ball with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett readily agreed and when Jasper looked hesitant, Emmett grabbed his arm and dragged him into the game. They went off to one side of the beach and started tossing the ball around. Soon Colin and Brady decided to join their game and even Hunter joined in after a while.

Carlisle and Esme began to converse with Charlie, Billy and Sue and the others mingled.

After about an hour the party really began to be lively. The music was turned up a little, more games started, laughter and friendly chatter filled the air. After two hours the food at the table was nearly gone due to the werewolves constant eating. Claire and Kim had found the party hats Jacob laid out (as a joke) and started chasing Quil and Jared around trying to put them on their heads.

Nessie was standing by the snack table, occasionally picking at some chips and watching the scene before her.

"Hey." She turned her head and smiled seeing Jacob walking up to her.

"Hey Jake."

He held out his hand for her and although she was a bit confused she willingly took it. "Come with me."

"Kay." She whispered and he led her over to sit near the fire. Each log was completely empty, everyone was too busy doing something to just sit near the fire. Jacob pushed one of the logs aside, sat down in the sand and pulled Nessie onto his lap. Nessie smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. The heat from his body plus the heat from the fire was overwhelming but as long as she was with Jacob she didn't care.

She frowned. She was leaving in two days. There would be no more times when she could cuddle up to Jacob like this. There would be no more times when she could admire the beach of La Push. There would be no more times when she could ride on Jacob's back through the forests of Forks. There would be no more Jacob. She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed hold of his shirt burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, hey." Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head on top of hers. "What's the matter Ness?"

"I don't want to go." She whined. "I don't want to leave you Jakey. I'm going to miss you too much."

Jacob sighed heavily and brought her closer to him. "I know. I'm going to miss you too. More than you could ever imagine." He shook his head. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you here."

"You have to promise to call me everyday." She lifted her head to look at him. "I need to at least hear your voice."

Jacob smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of course. Even if you didn't ask me to I would have. I'll probably call you ten times a day."

"Good." She responded settling back into his chest. She watched the yellow and orange flames dance around each other in the fire. Somehow being in Jacob's arms and watching the fire settled all her nerves.

"And you are going to come visit me?" Nessie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If it was up to me I would move with you."

"You should."

He sighed again. "I can't Nessie. As much as I want to and you don't know how badly I want to, I just can't. I'm tied here."

"But you're the Alpha!" Nessie protested.

"Exactly." He said dejectedly. "It's my duty to remain here with my pack. I can't leave them."

He turned his head to see Seth talking with Sam, Edward and Bella and Paul, Colin and Embry all playing football. "We're all friends again. But there's still that separation of my pack and Sam's pack. If I leave, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry all have to go back to Sam's pack. They've all told me they don't want to do that. They like being under my control, mostly because I don't control them that often. Sam likes to give orders and when an Alpha gives an order you must obey it. I know how that feels to be under that kind of control and I didn't like it. So I don't do it often and they all like that. It wouldn't be fair of me to send them back to Sam."

"But is it fair of them to make you stay here away from your imprint?" She retorted.

"That's not something they can control. I'm the Alpha and I make the decisions. And I made it."

He could feel Nessie's body drop slightly and he hugged her tightly. "But I will visit as often as I can. When times are calm around here I'll come over there for a couple of weeks. Maybe I can come every other weekend or something and if Carlisle gets sick of paying for me I'll run."

"Jake-"

"I don't mind running."

"To New York? Jacob that's thousands of miles away."

"Nessie for you I would run to China."

Nessie smiled and looked up to him in amusement. "You'd also need to swim to go to china."

He smiled down at her. "I can do that. Swimming is just as fun."

She rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

He shrugged. "Perhaps. But it would all be worth it if I got to see you."

Her smile widened and she rested her head back on his shoulder. "You're the best Jake." She whispered.

"Nah, that would be you."

She reached out to take his hand and intwined her fingers with his. She started to glide her thumb back and forth on the back of his hand as she got lost in the dance of the flames again.

"Hey," Jacob pulled her out of her trance a few moments later.

"Hm?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked and when he didn't answer she turned her head to look up at him. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. Her eyes snapped wide opened for a second but then they slowly flickered closed and she relished in his kiss.

When he pulled back only a few seconds later, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him. He looked pleased with himself if not just a little nervous to her reaction. But she grinned at him and all that apprehension faded. But then her eyes widened. "Jacob! My parents!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I checked to see if they were paying attention to us and they weren't."

"Well maybe they weren't looking at us," She said in a low whisper, "But _hello_ my dad is a mind reader!"

"It seems to me like he didn't notice." Jacob said turning to look in Edward's direction and Nessie followed him. Sure enough Edward was still happily conversing with Sam, Seth and Bella. He had a small smile on his face and he showed no signs of irritation or anger. Surely if he had seen or 'heard' the kiss at all he would have come over there to break them up. But for once he seemed completely oblivious to them. She sighed in relief and rested her head against Jacob's chest again.

Jacob smiled softly, kissed her forehead and the two were just content to lay their in each other's arms.

Standing on the sidelines underneath some tress were Carlisle and Esme standing side by side and hand in hand. They both observed their surroundings with smiles on their faces. Sam, Seth, Edward and Bella all engaged in friendly conversation. Emmett and Jared obviously trying to prove who was the strongest and more manly. Rosalie actually talking with Emily and Sue. Jasper sitting on a rock on the opposite end of the beach, watching, just as they were. His control has become alot better but he still felt uncomfortable being around humans and needed time to himself for a while. Alice talking poor Charlie Swan's ear off. Hunter with Melissa, Christine and Angie strolling lazily along the edge of the water and talking. And Nessie cuddling up with Jacob by the fire.

Esme sighed and rested her head against her husband's shoulder. "This may be the first time I'm actually truly upset about leaving some place. If I could cry-"

"I know." Carlisle agreed, cutting her off gently. He squeezed her against him and rubbed her arm. "So much has happened here. It's hard to admit we're leaving."

"I'm always excited to go to someplace new you know that Carlisle." Carlisle nodded. "But Forks...it has something special that I can't bare to part with."

"It is where our family became complete." Carlisle answered for her. "It is where we found Bella. It is where Edward found his mate and lost his loneliness. It is where we discovered a new species and in that a granddaughter. It is where we found friends in unlikely places. It is where we discovered what it truly means to be a family."

Esme felt a sadness sweep over her. She was glad Jasper was on the other side of the beach and could not try to cheer her up with waves of joy. She needed to feel the sadness, it was her link to humanity. "This is our home."

"Home is where the heart is." Carlisle said and she turned her head to look at him.

"And my heart is with everyone on this beach." She looked back at the crowd on the beach. "Every single one of those wolves, every human, everyone has my heart and if we leave them behind, we're leaving home."

"Well said darling." Carlisle kissed the top of her head softly. "But we will not leave forever. We will return to Forks someday. And absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say."

"HEADS UP!" A football came whizzing past over their heads and crashed into a tree behind them. Embry came running up, grinning sheepishly and moved past them. "Sorry about that." He quickly grabbed the football and ran back over to Paul, Quil, Colin and Brady. "Way to go Col you almost hit Dr. Fang in the head!" He scolded the youngest member of the pack.

"Oh like it would have hurt him!" Colin retorted sarcastically.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled at the term of endearment the wolves had given him. Esme turned to face him and he slipped his arms around her.

"So _Dr. Fang_..." She slid his hands up his chest and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"Yes _Mrs. Fang_?" He came back with a smirk.

She shook her head with a small smile but the sad look was still in her eyes. "Are you ready to leave _some_ of our children behind?"

Carlisle glanced quickly at the group of wolves who had all just dog piled on Quil. "Oh come on! Get off!" They could hear his voice complain as he struggled to get out from underneath the others.

"They can take care of themselves." Carlisle said surely. "Besides," He looked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "Someone needs to watch over our beloved town while we're gone."

Their attention was drawn to the ocean when they heard a loud splash. Quil had gotten his playmates all into the water and was standing on their bodies shooting his arms into the air. "Victory thy name is Quil!" A hand shot out from the water and pulled Quil down into the water and the five gigantic boys started tackling each other in the water, the football lying in the sand long forgotten.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's the end. What do you think? I tried to make it ending-ish. I usually don't get to finish a story so I haven't had too many endings. Was it good? Were you satisfied? **_

_**I know I promised you a sequel but I'm not sure If I will be writing it. -hides under a rock- Don't kill me! I still love twilight but not as much as I used too. My obsessive fan girl can only occupy so many things and it is starting to move on. Maybe when Eclipse comes out I'll be better. So the sequel is just up in the air right now. It's not a yes and it's not a no. So just keep looking for it I might just write it cuz I did have a lot of awesome ideas for it. **_

_**So please don't hate me for not updating in a while and please tell me what you thought of the last chapter! I'll be waiting for reviews! REVIEW IF YOU ARE DYING FOR THE ECLIPSE TRAILER!!**_


End file.
